Cinéma ne veut pas toujours dire faux
by CookieKandy
Summary: [Résumé version courte] Hinata est une actrice de 25 ans, qui n'a toujours pas réussi à percer après 9 ans dans l'industrie. Naruto est un acteur de 27 ans, fils des acteurs à succès Minato Namikaze et Kushina Uzumaki. C'est un enfant star, il a des premiers rôles depuis son plus jeune âge. Ils seront les vedettes d'un film classé 16 de la catégorie new romance.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1**

 _Hinata_

À l'âge de vingt-cinq ans, Hinata n'avait toujours pas percé comme actrice, même après neuf années dans l'industrie. On ne lui donnait que des seconds rôles peu importants, qui ne lui permettait pas de montrer son talent. Les réalisateurs et les producteurs ne semblaient voir en elle que la fille sage, coincée et vierge. Malheureusement, si elle n'était pas une débauchée, elle n'était pas non plus coincée comme le croyait bien du monde. Elle n'était plus vierge, elle aimait bien le sexe, même si elle pouvait aussi s'en passer un long moment. Mais on ne la croyait pas capable de jouer un rôle de femme fatale ou de méchante, parce que son apparence était trop sage. Ses vêtements l'étaient peut-être, mais son corps... Elle avait les courbes qu'il fallait où il fallait. Elle ne les montrait juste pas à n'importe qui.

Alors, quand son agent lui annonça qu'il avait réussi à lui avoir une audition pour un premier rôle. Un rôle où elle pourrait montrer son plein potentiel d'actrice, puisque ce serait celui d'une femme choisit de laisser libre court à sa sexualité. Seul bémol, Hinata allait devoir se dévêtir et faire des scènes de sexe assez explicites. Pas autant que pour un porno, mais que les producteurs cherchaient deux acteurs célibataires, parce qu'ils voulaient le plus d'authenticité possible.

\- Du sexe ? Devant des gens et des caméras ?

\- Je sais, ça va un peu loin, mais... Après ce film, tu n'auras plus l'étiquette de la fille sage et coincée. Kakashi et Asuma ont été hésitant quand je leur ai parlé de toi, mais ils veulent bien te laisser une chance. Une petite audition, sans nudité, pour leur montrer que tu peux avoir l'attitude qu'ils recherchent pour ce rôle.

Hinata resta un instant silencieuse. C'était une véritable chance qu'on lui offrait, mais déjà devoir se dévêtir devant des caméras lui demanderait beaucoup de courage. Alors faire l'amour avec son collègue pour donner un rendu plus crédible... Elle aimait le sexe, mais dans l'intimité et les lumières tamisées. Elle ignorait si elle réussirait à aller aussi loin. Voyant son hésitation, son agent reprit :

\- Fait l'audition, si tu arrives à les bluffer, peut-être accepteront-ils qu'il n'y ait pas de vrai coït durant le tournage. Même si vous devez vous étreindre sans vêtement...

\- J'ai compris, l'interrompit Hinata. Si je veux qu'on me prenne au sérieux, je dois montrer que je suis sérieuse. Merci de travailler aussi dur, Kiba. Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait sans toi.

\- Nan, ça va, sourit ce dernier avec un geste de la main. On se connaît depuis longtemps et je sais que tu as le potentiel. Le monde est juste aveugle et plein de préjugé.

Hinata prit le script dans ses mains et le feuilleta rapidement. L'histoire était fantastique, si ça n'avait pas été des scènes de sexe, elle n'aurait pas hésité une seule seconde. Mais peut-être que les producteurs auraient aussi demandé à quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Et l'acteur principal ? A-t-il déjà été choisi ? demanda-t-elle sans relever la tête.

\- Et bien...

L'hésitation et le malaise dans la voix de son agent inquiéta la jeune femme.

\- Qui ? insista-t-elle.

\- Naruto Uzumaki, marmonna Kiba sans oser la regarder dans les yeux.

Cette révélation laissa Hinata sans voix. Naruto Uzumaki ? L'enfant star, progéniture des grands acteurs Minato Namikaze et Kushina Uzumaki ? L'acteur qui l'avait dénigré dans son premier film, neuf ans plus tôt, en déclarant qu'elle ne réussirait jamais à percer parce qu'elle n'avait qu'un personnage, la pucelle sage et coincée ? Ce Naruto Uzumaki ? Elle allait devoir jouer les amoureuses libertines avec lui ? Ça allait être un cauchemar ! Il allait la critiquer sur tout !

 _Naruto_

À l'âge de vingt-sept ans, Naruto est déjà l'un des acteurs les plus en demande de l'industrie. Grâce à ses parents, Minato Namikaze et Kushina Uzumaki, tous deux de grands acteurs, il a commencé à son plus jeune âge en jouant leur enfant à l'écran. À seulement douze ans, il décrochait son premier rôle principal et à seize, il était déjà considéré comme un sex-symbol. À vingt-cinq ans, tout lui souriait. Une grande carrière, une petite-amie sublime, une maison immense et une collection de voitures de sport. Mais comme toujours, quand tout va bien, ça ne peut que redescendre.

Alors qu'ils tournaient ensemble dans un film de son meilleur ami, il découvrit lors de la première du film, que Sasuke et Sakura couchaient ensemble depuis le début du tournage. Et bien souvent alors qu'il se trouvait qu'à quelques mètres d'eux. Cette trahison, en plus de le démolir émotionnellement, fit la une des journaux à potin. Il ne pouvait plus sortir sans se faire harceler par les paparazzis. Durant les deux dernières années, il s'était un peu laisser-aller, avait enchaîné les coups d'un soir et les scandales. Au point que son agent le mit devant un ultimatum. S'il ne se reprenait pas en main, bientôt aucun producteurs ou acteurs ne voudrait travailler avec lui.

Sa sœur Karin, qui s'avérait être styliste pour le cinéma, lui parla d'un film plus mature sur lequel on lui avait demandé assistance pour les costumes. Les deux producteurs lui avaient aussi demandé de toucher un mot à son frère célèbre, pour savoir s'il était intéressé à en tenir le rôle principal. Les films romantiques ce n'était plus trop sa tasse de thé depuis le succès de celui qui avait au final détruit son couple. Mais en découvrant tout le côté « érotique » du film, il devint beaucoup plus intéressé. Sa sœur le connaissait bien. Elle lui avait apporté le script, parce qu'elle savait que l'option « sexe » lui plairait.

Il ne mit effectivement que peu de temps pour accepter la demande de Kakashi et Asuma. Surtout qu'il avait déjà travaillé avec le premier et qu'il le respectait beaucoup. Naruto attendit deux semaines avant que son agent ne le contact avec le nom de sa co vedette. Quand Gaara lui annonça que c'était Hinata Hyuuga qui avait obtenu le rôle, il déchanta. Cette coincée allait jouer des scènes de nu et de sexe ? Il avait beaucoup de mal à y croire. Elle ne pouvait jouer qu'un type de personnage et c'était l'exact opposé de celui-ci. Ça le faisait marrer qu'elle essaye, mais il ne fondait pas beaucoup d'espoir en elle. Ils allaient devoir changer d'actrice principale, ça il en était persuadé.

Il se rendit sur le plateau de tournage deux jours plus tard et il fut un peu étonné en apercevant Hinata. Elle avait beaucoup changé en neuf ans. Ses courbes, déjà présentes à l'époque, avaient encore pris de l'expansion. Bon d'accord, son corps était tout qualifié pour ce rôle, mais il n'était toujours pas certain qu'elle arrive à jouer une femme libérée sexuellement, et qui va l'allumer tout au long du film. Ni qu'elle osera se dévêtir ou faire semblant de coucher avec lui.

Parce que Gaara lui avait fait part de la demande de sa co vedette de ne pas avoir de vrai rapport sexuel avec lui. Elle refusait de faire l'amour avec un homme qu'elle n'aimait pas. Bon, sur ce point, il devait avouer que c'était tout à fait son droit et il ne pouvait la critiquer là-dessus. Ils avaient beau être au vingt et unième siècle, les femmes qui aimaient les aventures d'un soir était encore mal vu par la société, alors que les hommes devenaient des dieux. C'était son droit, mais il savait d'expérience, qu'il était difficile d'avoir l'air crédible durant les scènes de sexe et que ça se voyait souvent que c'était simulé. Or, Kakashi et Asuma voulaient le plus d'authenticité possible. C'était deux artistes.

Il allait devoir donner un petit cours à sa collègue, parce qu'il savait pertinemment, même s'il n'avait écouté aucun de ses films, qu'elle n'avait jamais eu de scène intime à jouer avant aujourd'hui. Parce que lui aussi, il devait faire ses preuves après la débandade qu'il avait fait ces deux dernières années. Il s'était montré si souvent hautin, arrivant régulièrement en retard sur les plateaux, que Gaara avait souvent eu de la misère à lui trouver des offres et la proposition de Kakashi était une bénédiction tombée du ciel sur laquelle il devait sauter pour ne pas disparaître complètement de l'industrie. Mais Naruto restait persuadé qu'un changement d'actrice serait le mieux pour le film.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

 _Hinata_

Hinata discutait avec les deux producteurs, quand Naruto arriva sur le plateau. Elle le sut en entendant les chuchotements excités des scénaristes. Ils sembleraient que les deux femmes soient des fans de l'acteur. Pas pour rien que le rôle semblait avoir été écrit pour lui. Elle était prête à mettre sa main au feu que c'était le cas. Hinata resta concentrée sur les recommandations de Kakashi et Asuma. Ils voulaient bien essayer le tournage sans qu'il y ait de réel coït, par contre, ils ne pourraient pas empêcher de contact direct, puisqu'ils allaient parfois devoir être entièrement nus. Ça, Hinata ne pouvait que le comprendre, mais ça la stressait quand même.

Naruto arriva à sa droite, l'ignorant superbement. Le tournage allait être un véritable cauchemar, s'il agissait déjà comme ça. Kiba lui avait suggéré d'en mettre plein la vue à l'acteur. Elle avait donc opté pour une tenue soignée, mais aussi ajustée, pour mettre ses courbes en valeur et ainsi montrer qu'elle était sérieuse et bien déterminer à réussir ce film.

\- Alors comme ça, on croit pouvoir réussir des scènes osées, alors qu'on n'a même jamais osé se mettre nue devant des caméras ? attaqua soudainement Naruto.

Hinata préféra garder le silence. Ça ne servait rien de répondre à sa provocation. Elle allait lui mettre plein la vue et oublier sa gêne pour ce qui des scènes de nudité. Mais de toute façon, ils n'embarqueraient pas dans celles-là tout de suite. Elle n'aurait pas à se dévêtir avant au moins une semaine après le début du tournage, si elle se fiait à sa conversation avec les deux producteurs par rapport au planning.

\- Mais tu sais que simuler du sexe à l'écran ce n'est pas aussi simple ? lui demanda-t-il en se penchant à son oreille. J'en sais quelque chose, puisque j'ai tourné ma première scène de lit quand j'avais tout juste dix-huit ans. Et ça paraît toujours, que c'est faux.

Sur cette dernière phrase, Naruto s'éloigna pour rejoindre une femme rousse un peu plus loin. Sa sœur, la styliste. Même s'ils ne se ressemblaient pas physiquement, on ne pouvait pas se m'éprendre. Naruto était le portrait cracher de leur père et elle de leur mère. Magnifique ! Hinata devait avouer qu'elle jalousait le corps de mannequin de Karin Uzumaki. Son corps et sa confiance en soi. Elle n'avait aucune gêne à avoir des coups d'un soir rapportés dans les journaux à potins ! Elle les assumait complètement et Hinata espérait vraiment pouvoir en faire pareil pour ce film. Oublier les qu'en-dira-t-on et aller jusqu'au bout de cette démarche artistique. Mais coucher avec sa co vedette, devant des gens et des caméras, ça lui semblait si difficile. Elle allait tenter de réussir la « simulation » et si vraiment ça ne fonctionnait pas et que le rendu à l'écran laissait à désirer... Peut-être se résoudrait-elle à aller aussi loin.

\- Il est vaniteux, mais c'est parce qu'il connaît son métier, le défendit Kakashi.

\- Pour avoir eu à en tourner plusieurs, il n'a pas totalement tort, acquiesça Asuma. On peut bluffer au lit avec son partenaire, parce qu'il est dans le feu de l'action, mais il est difficile de mentir devant une caméra.

\- Mais on comprend parfaitement que ce ne soit pas aussi facile pour vous d'accepter d'aller jusque-là, poursuivit Kakashi. Les rares fois où les acteurs ont accepté, dans notre cas à tous les deux, c'était généralement des couples.

\- Comme les parents de Naruto, ajouta Asuma.

Alors, même de grands acteurs comme Minato et Kushina avaient accepté de faire réellement l'amour à l'écran pour offrir un rendu plus authentique ? Hinata les avait toujours vu comme des modèles, même après sa mauvaise expérience avec leur fils. Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander ce que penseraient d'elle le public et les médias. La prendrait-on pour une fille facile ? Ou bien désespérée pour aller jusque-là ? Beaucoup de grandes actrices refusaient de se dévêtir à l'écran, or, elle allait le faire et peut-être même plus.

\- J'ai plus peur pour ma réputation en fait, finit-elle par avouer.

Elle avait besoin qu'on la rassure sur ce point. Elle ne voulait pas qu'on pense qu'elle s'était mise à genoux sous un bureau pour obtenir ce rôle. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'elle ne ferait pas, c'était bien de sucer ou coucher avec un producteur pour obtenir un rôle principal. Mais ça, les paparazzis s'en fichaient royalement.

 _Naruto_

Naruto n'était pas assez loin pour ne pas entendre l'aveu de sa co vedette. Et il ne pouvait que comprendre. À l'époque, ça avait choqué beaucoup de monde, quand ses parents avaient confirmé la rumeur. Mais faut dire que dans les années quatre-vingt, la sexualité commençait tout juste son ascension hors des sujets tabous. Mais ses parents s'étaient bien gardés de révéler à la presse que c'est à ce moment-là qu'il avait été conçu. Leur planning étant trop chargé pour avoir le temps d'avoir de l'intimité avec une petite fille de deux ans, ils avaient accepté ce contrat et les producteurs avaient accepté de planifier la scène au moment où Kushina serait le plus susceptible de tomber enceinte. Ça fait une belle histoire à raconter à la famille.

Par contre, ces dernières années, il n'était plus aussi mal vu d'avoir du vrai sexe lors d'un tournage, sans que ce soit vu comme de la pornographie. Il ne l'avait pas fait lui-même, mais seulement parce qu'il était soit dans une relation et qu'il n'aurait pas trompé sa copine, soit qu'il n'y avait pas vraiment de romance dans les films sur lesquels il travaillait. Il avait quelques amis acteurs qui l'avaient fait. Et tous lui avait dit la même chose. Pas aussi bandant qu'on l'imagine. Dans le fond, c'était aussi excitant, qu'est romantique un baiser à l'écran. Mais au final, le résultat était plus authentique. Même ses amis l'affirmaient. Les producteurs leur faisaient faire la scène comme une répétition, puis le faisait pour vrai et gardait la prise qui semblait la plus authentique. En général, la deuxième prise était la meilleure.

Par contre, l'homme avait beaucoup de pression. Il devait réussir à bander, garder l'érection pour toute la durée de la scène, et surtout, ne pas éjaculer trop tôt. Très excitant ! Mais Naruto devait avouer qu'il avait été plus allumé par lesdites scènes, qu'il ne l'était en temps normal. Même plus que devant un porno. Ça ressemblait plus à la vraie vie. C'était plus facile de s'y imaginer. Et il ne s'était jamais trompé entre les vraies et les fausses scènes. Ou plutôt, son pénis ne s'était jamais trompé.

Accompagné de sa sœur, il retourna auprès des producteurs et d'Hinata, et il proposa d'aller faire cette pré-lecture. Ils se déplacèrent tous les cinq dans une salle plus intime, suivi par les deux scénaristes. Alors que les deux femmes corrigeaient les deux acteurs, les deux producteurs guidaient Karin sur le choix des vêtements à trouver pour la fin de la semaine. La veille du premier tournage, ils allaient avoir une rencontre avec tous les acteurs pour faire une lecture complète du scripte. Mais aux vues de la complicité qu'ils devaient avoir Hinata et lui, Kakashi et Asuma avaient suggéré une pré-lecteur juste avec eux. Ce qui n'était pas une mauvaise idée, Naruto voulait juger de lui-même des progrès de sa co vedette.

Même si le jeu d'Hinata n'était pas parfait, Naruto devait avouer qu'elle se débrouillait mieux qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Du moins, à l'oral. Son ton était juste, mais il ne l'avait pas encore vu en action, ni avec ses costumes. Il avait hâte de voir comment elle allait se débrouiller, en mini-jupe et essayant de l'allumer physiquement. Comme par exemple, lui employer l'entre-jambe. Il avait encore plus hâte de la voir nue. Ce serait mentir, que de dire qu'il n'était pas curieux. Neuf ans plus tôt, son corps donnait déjà envie même s'il était caché sous des couches de tissu. Et là tout de suite, il n'était pas difficile de voir que ses courbes en avaient pris un peu plus. Et cette fois-ci, ses vêtements les cachaient à peine. En dehors du fait qu'il était toujours persuadé qu'elle n'avait qu'un seul personnage, il devait avouer qu'il ne serait « vraiment » pas contre l'idée de coucher avec elle. Mais ça, il ne le dirait jamais à voix haute. Il ne voulait pas non plus déclencher des rumeurs. Il était juste un homme avec des yeux et des pulsions.

 _Hinata_

Naruto n'avait même pas le script depuis un mois, et pourtant, il récitait son texte dans le regarder. Hinata était impressionnée. Elle en oublia un instant sa rancœur, pour retomber dans son idolâtrie passée. Elle se rappela à quel point elle l'avait admiré dans son enfance et combien elle avait été excitée en apprenant qu'elle avait été sélectionnée pour jouer dans son prochain film, même si c'était un petit rôle, alors qu'elle avait tout juste seize ans. L'attitude qu'il avait eue avec elle à l'époque l'avait complètement déstabilisée et refroidie. Celui qu'elle idolâtrait n'était pas celui qu'elle imaginait.

Perdue dans ses pensée, Hinata eut du mal à bien suivre le script et elle profita de la pause pour aller se rafraîchir et reprendre ses esprits. Voir Naruto sous cet angle faisait ressortir ses vieux sentiments qu'elle croyait disparus depuis plus de neuf ans. L'acteur de génie, elle en était tombée amoureuse, comme bien d'autres adolescentes elle en était sûre, et elle avait rêvé des milliers de fois leur rencontre. Rencontre qui s'était révélée désastreuse et décevante. Elle avait même pensé écoutée son père et de ne plus réessayer.

C'est Kiba, qui la voyant déprimée un matin, était venu s'asseoir près d'elle et avait attendu qu'elle veuille se confier. Pourtant, ils ne s'étaient jamais parlé avant. Ils étaient dans la même classe depuis des années, mais ils n'avaient jamais discuté. Kiba avoua qu'il l'avait vu dans le dernier film à succès et qu'il l'avait trouvé excellente. Elle lui avait raconté l'expérience décevante que ça avait été. À son grand étonnement, il lui proposa de l'aider à percer. Il avait l'œil mais pas le talent pour réussir dans ce domaine. Par contre, il était persuadé qu'elle avait tout pour devenir la prochaine Kushina Uzumaki. Elle avait seulement besoin de temps et de soutient. Kiba lui avait trouvé des cours de théâtre, des auditions et il l'avait aidé à répéter. Sans lui, elle aurait abandonné depuis longtemps. Et même si elle en doutait pour le moment, elle avait le potentiel pour ce film, parce qu'il ne s'était jamais trompé avant.

Hinata ressortit des toilettes, cinq minutes plus tard et elle tomba sur Naruto, adossé au mur juste en face de la porte. Visiblement, il l'attendait.

\- Je crois qu'avant de retourner auprès des autres, il faut discuter.

Son ton était neutre, mais il mit Hinata mal à l'aise. Quelle critique allait-il encore lui faire ? Elle le suivit tout de même jusque dans une salle vide et avant de refermer la porte, il s'assura qu'il n'y avait personne dans le couloir pour les écouter en cachette.

\- Tu veux discuter de quoi ? attaqua-t-elle.

\- La critique doit te faire avancer. Si tu ne peux pas oublier une critique faite il y a neuf ans, tu as choisi le mauvais métier.

Hinata ne comprit pas trop pourquoi il mettait ça sur le tapis, mais elle répliqua :

\- À qui la faute ? Depuis que tu l'as dit, on me le remet sous le nez chaque fois que je passe une audition.

\- Parce que tu crois que les producteurs prennent en compte les mots d'un ado de dix-huit ans après neuf ans ? Si tu continues de l'entendre, c'est parce que tu n'as pas évolué depuis. Comme je l'ai dit, tu dois prendre la critique pour avancer. À l'époque, tu aurais dû prendre ma critique et me prouver que j'avais tort, poursuivit Naruto en rapprochant d'elle. Or, tu es restée pareil ces dernières années. Ne me blâme pas pour tes erreurs, j'en fais assez pour savoir quand j'en fais et quand je dois les régler. Dans ton cas, je n'ai rien à voir avec tes échecs à l'écran. On te donne enfin une chance de prouver que tout le monde se trompait, alors ne rate pas cette chance, car si c'est un échec, tu n'en auras probablement plus d'autre.

Naruto s'arrêta sur ces mots et il se retourna vers la porte avec l'intention de partir. Ses mots avaient blessé Hinata. Selon-lui, elle n'avait pas évolué parce qu'elle n'acceptait pas la critique ? Insinuait-il qu'elle fuyait les mauvaises langues au détriment de sa carrière ?

\- Et tu me suggères quoi ? l'interpella-t-elle. Qu'on couche ensemble pour le film ?

Naruto s'immobilisa, puis il se retourna lentement vers elle. Son visage était neutre et elle n'arrivait pas à y lire quoi que ce soit.

\- Je dis que tu devrais arrêter de ressasser le passé et te concentrer sur le présent. Je n'ai pas envie qu'on recommence chaque scène un million de fois, parce que tu te perds je ne sais où dans tes pensées. Alors que tu veuilles ou non jouer pour vrai ces scènes, c'est ton choix, mais ne pense pas, que parce que les en-dira-t-on ne m'affectent pas, que je n'en ressens pas de la pression. Parce que je te signalerais, que pour ce genre de scène, ça repose grandement sur l'homme.

Hinata eut droit à une autre facette de Naruto. Lui, toujours si confiant devant tout le monde, lui confiait indirectement sa peur. Celle de ne pas réussir à performer devant la caméra. Il ne semblait pas pour autant contre l'idée de la faire pour autant, mais il ne la forcerait pas non plus à la faire. Il avait assez de respect pour elle et c'était tout à son honneur. Malheureusement, ça ne l'empêchait pas de se montrer odieux avec elle.

 _Naruto_

Naruto n'avait pas pensé dire ça à voix haute, mais c'était sorti tout seul. On le voyait comme un génie dans l'industrie, surtout parce qu'il était le fruit de deux grands acteurs. Il vivait sous pression depuis son plus jeune âge et plus particulièrement depuis qu'il avait choisi cette profession quand il avait huit ans. Avant ça, il le faisait pour le plaisir d'être auprès de ses parents. C'était comme un jeu à l'époque, mais maintenant... C'était son métier et c'était sérieux pur lui. Surtout après avoir failli tout perdre ces derniers mois. Sa famille et Gaara l'avaient bien secoué pour le remettre sur le droit chemin.

Se reprenant, Naruto se détourna d'Hinata et il ouvrit la porte. Voir son regard colérique s'adoucir et s'empreindre de pitié le mettait mal à l'aise. Ils n'étaient pas assez proches pour qu'il accepte sa pitié. L'acceptait déjà à peine de ses parents. C'était difficile de rester à la hauteur de leurs réputations. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir, il se retourna une dernière fois vers elle.

\- Reste pas plantée là. On est loin d'avoir terminé cette pré-lecture.

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, Naruto sortit de la pièce et rejoignit celle où les attendaient le quintette. Il ne regarda pas dernière lui pour voir si elle le suivait. De toute façon, il valait mieux qu'ils n'arrivent pas en même temps pour éviter les ragots. Ces deux scénaristes lui semblaient être de ce genre. Ça et pas du tout subtil dans leurs techniques de séduction. Comme s'il allait prendre le risque de coucher avec ses patrons. Il avait certaines valeurs, et s'il couchait avec quelqu'un durant le tournage, se serait soit une collègue ou encore une des employés sur le plateau. Exemple, la maquilleuse, la coiffeuse ou la styliste. Bon pour ce film, il pouvait enlever la styliste puisque c'était sa sœur.

Il prit place près de Kakashi et il attendit qu'Hinata les rejoigne. Ce qui ne prit pas trop de temps. Il évita de la regarder et attendit qu'Asuma leur demande de reprendre là où ils s'étaient arrêtés. Comme il l'avait demandé à sa co vedette, Naruto remarqua qu'elle était plus concentrée que plus tôt. Même qu'elle était meilleure que durant la première partie du script. Au final, elle écoutait son conseil et rebondissait sur sa critique pour lui en mettre plein la vue. Il en serait presque fier. Mais elle aurait dû le faire bien plus tôt.

Quand ils eurent passé au-travers du scénario, Naruto prit le chemin de sa maison pour aller se détendre dans son jacuzzi. Gaara le rejoignit peu de temps après, son oreillette à l'oreille et discutant avec un journaliste s'il se fiait à ses paroles.

\- Oui, mon client viendra dans votre émission pour discuter de son prochain projet. Envoyez-moi les questions au plus vite pour que je puisse les confirmer avant le tournage.

Sur ces mots, son ami retira son oreillette et déposa son téléphone sur la table de jardin, à l'opposé de sa bouteille de bière et des éclaboussures d'eau.

\- Enfile ton maillot et viens te détendre, lui proposa Naruto.

\- Je travaille, Naruto, soupira Gaara.

\- Pour moi, alors relaxe un peu. Ma réputation va se redorer après ce film.

\- Seulement si c'est un succès.

Naruto ferma les yeux en soupirant. Il adorait Gaara, c'était même un excellent ami et agent, mais parfois il pouvait se montrer vraiment rabat-joie. Tous ses retards et son arrogance avaient vraiment entachés sa réputation professionnelle. Il avait vraiment besoin d'un énorme succès après le fiasco de son film avec Sakura et le dédain qu'il avait créé dans l'industrie ces deux dernières années.

\- T'inquiète, Hinata a autant besoin d'un succès que moi. Et puis, je l'ai un peu secoué aujourd'hui et ça sembler la faire sortir de son carcan.

\- Mais elle ne fera pas les scènes pour vrai.

\- Détail. Elle s'en sort plutôt bien pour le moment. Si elle change d'idée tant mieux, sinon tant pis. Moins de pression pour moi, soupira Naruto avant de prendre une gorgée de bière.

Le simple fait d'être au premier rang quand elle allait se déshabiller et de devoir la tripoter le réjouissait. Il était persuadé qu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'hommes qui avaient eu cette chance.

 _Hinata_

Après la pré-lecture, Hinata rentra aussi directement chez elle, mais n'ayant pas la fortune de son co vedette, c'est plutôt dans un bon bain chaud plein de mousse qu'elle se plongea. Toute la pression accumulée avait tendu ses muscles et la chaleur aida son corps à se détendre. Les paroles de Naruto tournaient en boucle dans sa tête. Rebondir sur sa critique, lui montrer qu'il avait tort, mais surtout que lui aussi il vivait sous pression. C'était une chose à laquelle elle n'avait jamais pensée. Il semblait toujours si confiant et à l'aise dans tout ce qu'il faisait, qu'il était impossible de voir à quel point il pouvait aussi être insécure.

Mais au fond, ce devait être normal, quand on est l'enfant de deux grands acteurs et qu'on décide de suivre leurs traces. Être sans cesse comparer à eux, devoir faire ses preuves, ne pas leur faire honte. Elle avait vécu la même chose avec son père. Ou plutôt, avec le talent de sa mère. Ancien mannequin, elle était devenue designer grâce à son père, qui n'avait malheureusement pas hérité du talent artistique de son propre père. Mais il avait l'œil et le sens des affaires. Hinata avait l'œil, mais pas le sens des affaires. Elle était complètement inutile pour la maison de couture de sa famille. À la différence de son cousin qui avait le sens des affaires et sa sœur qui avait l'œil et le talent.

Durant plusieurs années, Hinata avait tout fait pour faire honneur à ses parents, mais... Ça ne fonctionnait pas. C'est à ce moment-là qu'elle découvrit la famille Uzumaki-Namikaze. Elle avait huit ans et son père l'avait laissé écouter ce film dans lequel la petite famille tenait le rôle principal. Même Karin avait participé au tournage de ce film. L'histoire était simple, axé sur la vie de famille et les soucis au quotidien. Mais c'est l'entrevue qui avait suivi le film qui lui avait donné le goût d'essayer. Kushina avait alors dit qu'elle avait commencé à jouer pour vivre ce qu'elle n'oserait pas faire. Son premier rôle avait été celui d'une junkie de dix-sept ans. Et des choses qu'Hinata n'osait pas faire, il y en avait tellement. Comme maintenant, réalisa-t-elle.

Soudainement déprimée, Hinata sortit de la baignoire et s'enroula dans une serviette sans prendre la peine de s'essuyer. Elle alla s'asseoir dans le salon et elle fouilla dans son sac pour récupérer le script du film. Déterminée comme jamais, retrouvant sa motivation passée, Elle répéta chaque scène, chaque réplique, chaque geste devant le miroir mural. Même celle qui l'intimidait le plus. Tout le monde devait croire, que par sa demande, c'était celles de sexe avec Naruto. Mais en fait, c'était celle où elle allait devoir improviser un striptease. Elle n'avait jamais été une allumeuse et ses deux ex l'avaient quittée, en grande partie, pour son manque d'intérêt à la sexualité. Le problème n'était pas son manque d'envie, mais la gêne qu'elle avait d'aimer le sexe et d'en demander à son partenaire. La lingerie, elle n'avait jamais eu le courage d'en acheter. Le striptease ou jouer les dominatrices, elle n'avait jamais réussi à le faire.

Jouer pour vivre ce qu'elle n'oserait pas faire dans la vraie vie, se répéta Hinata, tel un leitmotiv. Elle recommença encore et encore cette scène du striptease, essayant divers mouvements ou poses. Elle enfila une tenue qui pourrait ressembler à ce qu'on lui ferait enfiler pour le tournage et revint devant le miroir. Les sous-vêtements qu'elle avait enfilés n'avait rien de sexy, sa robe était ample et ne la mettait vraiment pas en valeur. Ça lui fit réaliser qu'elle devrait améliorer sa garde-robe si elle voulait devenir plus crédible. Comment jouer une femme qui s'épanouit sexuellement, alors qu'elle portait encore culotte de gamine ou de gamine ?

Abandonna l'idée de refaire la scène une énième fois la scène et elle attrapa son téléphone. Hinata l'observa un long moment avant d'enfin oser composer un numéro. Elle savait déjà que son interlocutrice allait sauter de joie quand elle allait lui demander ce service. Ça faisait cinq ans que sa sœur lui bassinait les oreilles avec l'importance de mettre en valeur ses courbes « à faire damner un saint », comme elle lui répétait.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

 _Hinata_

Comme Hinata s'y attendait, sa sœur sauta de joie lorsqu'elle lui demanda de l'aider à refaire sa garde-robe. Hanabi adorait magasiner. Non, adorer était encore trop faible. Elle n'était pas designer pour rien, elle « mangeait » la mode. L'actrice fut donc entraînée dans une virée shopping de plusieurs heures, avec comme premier arrêt, une boutique de vêtements pour tous les jours. Elle se retrouva à essayer des pantalons, des jupes, des chemisiers et des t-shirts jusqu'à ce que sa sœur déclare qu'elle avait tout pour sortir faire les courses ou pour aller travailler, soit environ une douzaine de chaque.

Arrêt suivant, magasin de chaussures. De ce côté, Hinata n'avait pas vraiment besoin d'aide. Elle aimait les escarpins et les bottillons. Le sol de sa penderie en était recouvert. Malheureusement, plus de la moitié se trouvaient encore dans leurs boîtes, parce qu'elle n'avait aucune tenue pour aller avec ou bien qu'elle n'avait jamais osé porter celles qui étaient trop extravagantes. Mais tellement belles ! Hinata repartit donc du magasin avec une paire de ballerines, une paire de sandales, trois paires d'escarpins, deux paires de bottillons, une paire de bottes. La valise de sa voiture était pleine après ces deux magasins.

Mais sa petite sœur n'était pas satisfaite et elle avait déclaré qu'il était temps de mettre en valeur ses attributs féminins. Et surtout de faire sortir la femme fatale qui sommeillait en elle. La boutique de lingerie était son pire cauchemar, mais elle allait devoir l'apprivoiser si elle voulait réussir à bien jouer son personnage. Elle allait suivre le conseil caché derrière la critique de Naruto et elle allait lui en mettre plein la vue durant le tournage. Hanabi mentit à la vendeuse, en disant qu'elles étaient là parce qu'elle voulait surprendre son nouveau petit-ami. Hinata préféra garder le silence, mais elle ne comprenait pas l'utilité de mentir. Elle était célibataire. Depuis presque cinq ans.

\- Je dis tout le temps ça quand je viens magasiner de la lingerie, lui chuchota Hanabi pour n'être entendue que par elle. Les vendeuses deviennent super excitées et se concentrent sur toi. Tu vas voir, on va mettre tes deux paires de jumeaux bien en valeur.

\- Hanabi !

\- Quoi ? Tu as de la chance d'avoir hérité du physique de maman. Moi je suis presque plate comme une planche à pain. Tu pourrais être mannequin pour Victoria's Secret. Si tu n'étais pas aussi pudique.

Hinata resta sans voix. Sérieusement ? Elle pour Victoria's Secret ? Aucune chance ! Elle avait toutes les misères à se mettre nue devant son petit-ami si la lumière n'était pas fermée, ou à limite tamisée. Alors parader sous les projecteurs ?

Mais au final, Hanabi avait eu raison, son mensonge avait rendu les deux vendeuses extrêmement gentilles et excitées. Même si elle ne sentait pas particulièrement à l'aise dans les ensembles qu'on lui faisait essayer, elle devait bien avouer qu'elle était sexy. Les blancs lui donnaient un côté plus pur, alors que les noirs semblaient la transformer complètement. Quand sa sœur lui emmena une culotte en dentelle rouge avec un porte jarretelle et un corset assortis, Hinata devint aussi rouge qu'une tomate. Seigneur, ça faisait vraiment burlesque ! Elle ne pourrait jamais enfiler ça et encore moins se montrer devant d'autres personnes.

\- Hinata Hyuuga, tu vas me faire le plaisir de l'enfiler et me le montrer ensuite. Tu m'as demandé mon aide, c'est ce que je fais. Alors laisse-moi faire, et surtout, fais-moi confiance. Je suis designer, je m'y connais. Je sais ce qui va bien t'aller et ce qui ne t'ira pas.

En soupirant, Hinata pénétra dans la cabine et enfila l'ensemble rouge. Elle avait l'impression d'être nue. La dentelle en révélait plus qu'il n'en cachait. Encore une chance qu'elle s'épilait régulièrement, sinon on aurait pu voir une tâche noire entre ses jambes. Ou encore que ses mamelons ne soient pas trop foncés. Ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'elle n'aurait jamais le courage de l'enfiler pour qui que ce soit. Mais sa sœur insista pour qu'elle l'achète. Elle repartit donc avec six ensembles. Trois blancs, deux noirs et le rouge.

 _Naruto_

Le lendemain matin, Naruto se fit réveiller par Gaara, qui avait reçu les questions pour son entrevue qui avait lieu dans quatre jours. Son agent dut le pousser en bas de son lit pour qu'il daigne enfin se lever. Ils prirent place dans la cuisine, devant les cafés qu'avait apporté son ami, et l'acteur se prépara un gros déjeuner pendant que Gaara lui lisait les questions.

\- On a entendu parlé que vous alliez jouer dans le prochain film de Kakashi Hatake et d'Asuma Sarutobi. En quoi consiste-t-il ?

\- Ce n'est pas plutôt à eux de répondre à cette question ? demanda Naruto sans quitter ses œufs des yeux.

\- Tu tiens le premier rôle masculin, alors tu peux répondre. Et même le promouvoir.

\- Après un soupir, Naruto répondit :

\- C'est l'histoire d'une femme d'affaire plutôt effacée qui décide de s'épanouir dans sa vie... Sexuelle ? hésite-t-il. Je ne sais pas trop si je dois le dire comme ça.

\- Dis « dans sa vie intime ». C'est plus subtil.

\- Elle décide donc de sortir en boîte et rencontre un homme avec qui elle passe la nuit. Mais il s'avère que cet homme est son nouveau collègue de travail. Au fil de l'histoire, ils tissent une relation... Fusionnelle ? Ce n'est pas vraiment romantique à la base et je ne peux pas non plus dire qu'ils finissent par tomber amoureux. C'est une évidence de toute façon.

\- On reviendra dessus à la fin, propose Gaara en le prenant en note. Le nom de votre co vedette n'a pas encore été révélé, poursuit-il. Qui est-ce ?

\- Sérieux ? Son nom n'a pas encore été annoncé ?

\- Ça ne fait même pas une semaine qu'ils l'ont choisi, alors ce n'est pas si étonnant. Du coup, ils vont probablement te poser des questions en lien sur elle, parce qu'il y a trois lignes blanches avant la prochaine question.

\- Je vois le genre. « Hinata Hyuuga ? Vraiment ? On ne l'a jamais vu jouer un rôle de ce genre. Croyez-vous qu'elle va se débrouiller ? »

\- Sûrement. Après..., commença Gaara avant de poursuivre la lecture des questions. Pensez-vous refaire bientôt un film avec vos parents ? Il fallait s'y attendre.

\- Avec ma mère, probablement. Mais mon père a définitivement arrêté de jouer pour devenir réalisateur. Ça fait trois ans qu'il travaille sur des films indépendants, sauf qu'il les signe sous un pseudonyme.

\- Là, ils vont probablement tenter de découvrir lequel. Ensuite, il y a une question sur tes nombreux retards sur les plateaux durant ces deux dernières années. Et même une autre sur tes coups d'un soir. Préfères-tu que je leur dise de les retirer de l'entrevue ?

Naruto réfléchit un instant en mangeant ses œufs. Il valait mieux retirer le moins de question possible. Il lui faudrait donc trouver quelque chose à dire là-dessus.

\- Non, je vais bien trouver une réponse à leur donner. J'ai quand même quatre jours pour ça.

\- C'est toi qui vois, abdiqua Gaara en tournant retournant la feuille. Qu'est-ce que ça vous fait de savoir que votre...

Gaara s'arrêta d'un coup et Naruto releva les yeux vers lui, intrigué par son comportement. Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de son ami de s'arrêter aussi soudainement dans sa lecture. Quand Naruto voulut prendre la feuille pour lire lui-même la question. Gaara l'éloigna d'un coup, un regard triste dans les yeux.

\- Qu'est-ce qui est écrit ? insiste Naruto.

\- Rien, c'est futile comme question. Je vais juste leur dire de la...

Naruto l'empêcha de terminer sa phrase, en lui arrachant la feuille des mains. Ce ne fut pas difficile de la retrouver, puisque c'était la première en haut de la page. « Qu'est-ce que ça vous fait de savoir que votre ex copine a couché avec votre meilleur ami pour obtenir le premier rôle à vos côtés ? » Alors les médias avaient fini par découvrir la vérité là-dessus aussi ? Les deux dernières n'étaient pas vraiment mieux. « Croyez-vous qu'elle a obtenu ses rôles précédents de la même manière ? » Sérieusement, ça ne le concernait plus. Mais la toute dernière le fit tiquer.

« Avez-vous une idée de qui devait avoir le rôle avant que Sasuke Uchiwa accepte la proposition de Sakura Haruno ? » Sasuke n'avait jamais voulu lui révélé l'identité de celle qui aurait dû avoir le rôle. Sur le moment, il n'avait rien dit parce qu'il jouait avec sa copine. Ensuite, après sa trahison, il n'avait plus voulu parler à son soi-disant meilleur ami. Un meilleur ami n'aurait jamais couché avec la copine d'un ami. Ça lui avait fait voir le vrai visage de Sasuke et à quel point il avait toujours profité de sa renommée et de celle de ses parents.

\- Dis-leur que s'ils me posent la moindre question sur Sakura ou Sasuke, je les poursuis en justice, déclara Naruto sur un ton froid.

\- Je ne crois pas que ça va les empêcher de le faire quand même. Surtout que ça va être en direct, compatit Gaara.

\- Alors je dois trouver une façon de détourner leur attention.

 _Hinata_

Hinata rentra épuisée de cette journée shopping avec sa sœur et elle dut faire trois voyages entre sa voiture et son appartement pour tout ramener dans son quatre et demi. La plus petite chambre lui servait de penderie, et l'actrice réalisa qu'il faudrait qu'elle y fasse un peu de ménage. Elle eut beaucoup de mal à tout ranger sur les cintres, les tiroirs et les étagères. Déjà que son père lui envoyait une nouvelle tenue créée par la maison de couture pour son anniversaire, Noël et chaque fois qu'elle devait marcher sur le tapis rouge. Elle n'était peut-être pas mannequin, mais il restait qu'elle pouvait faire la promotion de la nouvelle collection chaque fois qu'elle sortait pour un évènement.

Dès qu'elle eut terminé de tout ranger, elle retourna dans le salon, mais se fit arrêter par la sonnette. Elle fut surprise de voir Kiba débarquer sans prévenir, surtout qu'ils devaient se voir le lendemain pour qu'il l'aide à répéter. Elle lui ouvrit la porte, un grand sourire sur les lèvres, mais des points d'interrogation à la place des yeux.

\- J'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle, déclare-t-il en allant s'asseoir sur le divan. Tu es invité au Talkshow des jumeaux Sakon et Ukon.

\- Moi ? Pourquoi ?

\- C'est la mauvaise nouvelle. C'est à la demande de Naruto et les jumeaux ignorent que tu seras là.

\- Je ne suis pas sûre de suivre.

\- Naruto a été invité pour parler du film, de sa carrière, etc. Mais... Son agent m'a expliqué qu'à chaque fois que Naruto est invité dans ce genre d'émission, il demande les questions à l'avance pour imposer un veto sur certaines. Et pour celui-ci, il y avait des questions sur Sakura. Du coup... Il veut, en quelque sorte, t'utiliser pour détourner leurs questions.

L'utiliser ? Hinata ignorait si elle devait en vouloir à Naruto ou le remercier de lui permettre de se promouvoir dans ce genre d'émission. Comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées, Kiba ajouta :

\- Mais en même temps, tu vas pouvoir te faire un peu de pub.

\- Il a vraiment le droit d'inviter quelqu'un sans en avertir la production ?

\- C'est Naruto Uzumaki. Il a la réputation d'en faire qu'à sa tête, déclare Kiba en haussant les épaules. Surtout ces deux dernières années.

Hinata était mitigée. On ne l'avait jamais invité dans des talkshows, alors c'était une opportunité en or pour se promouvoir. Mais d'un autre côté, elle allait sûrement devoir parler du fait que son personnage « s'épanouit » sexuellement et qu'elle allait devoir se déshabiller devant la caméra plusieurs fois et simuler des scènes de lit. Et parler de ça lui faisait un peu peur.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé de dire oui, assure Kiba en comprenant son dilemme. C'est plus une faveur qu'il te demande, qui peut en même temps te donner une certaine visibilité.

\- Je sais. Il est du genre à s'imposer, mais pas à contraindre les autres.

\- Gaara m'a dit que Karin t'enverrait un ensemble qui ira avec le concept du film. Ça vous évitera de porter des ensembles qui pourraient jurer l'un à côté de l'autre.

\- C'est du direct ? demanda soudainement Hinata.

\- Malheureusement, oui. Donc s'ils posent une question qui te met mal à l'aise, reste vague ou détourne-la.

\- Plus facile à dire qu'à faire, soupira Hinata. Dis à son agent que je vais y penser.

\- C'est dans quatre jours. Essaie de lui donner une réponse d'ici trois, conseilla Kiba avant de prendre congé.

Hinata s'enfonça dans les coussins de son divan en soupirant une nouvelle fois. Elle ne savait vraiment pas quoi répondre. En fait, elle était même un peu étonnée qu'il lui demande son aide pour éviter qu'on lui pose des questions sur son ex. Elle savait que la rupture avait été difficile et très médiatisées, mais il avait bien dû tourner la page. D'un autre côté, Hinata ignorait qu'elles étaient ces questions qu'il redoutait tant.

 _Naruto_

La semaine se poursuivit sans que Gaara ne reçoive le téléphone de l'agent d'Hinata pour donner sa réponse. Elle avait besoin d'y réfléchir et il comprenait ça. Mais qu'elle n'ait pas encore donner de réponse à deux heures de l'interview, ça le stressait énormément. Naruto tournait en rond dans son salon, déjà habillé et tenant son téléphone dans ses mains en espérant que son ami le contacte enfin pour lui dire ce qu'Hinata avait finalement décidé. Il voulait seulement une réponse, même si celle-ci était non. Il saurait au moins à quoi s'attendre.

Gaara débarqua finalement chez lui, dix minutes avant qu'il ne doive prendre la direction du studio. Naruto lui sauta presque dessus pour connaître la réponse.

\- Je n'ai toujours pas réponse claire, avoua Gaara.

\- Comment ça ? Tu n'étais pas allé la voir pour obtenir une réponse en même temps de lui donner la tenue ?

\- Oui, mais son agent m'a avoué qu'elle avait changé d'idée plus de vingt fois en quatre jours. Quand je suis passé, elle semblait pencher pour le non. Je lui ai laissé la tenue, mais je crois que tu ferais mieux de te préparer à ce qu'elle ne vienne pas.

Naruto soupira en se laissant tomber dans son fauteuil, froissant sa chemise au passage.

\- Ta sœur va te tuer si tu passes à la télé avec une chemise froissée.

L'acteur se releva d'un bond et il lissa le fin tissu noir du plat de la main. Bien qu'elle soit à manches longues, la chemise était légère. Il pouvait facilement faire chaud sur ce type de plateau, sans compter que les jumeaux voulaient aborder un sujet sensible. Avant de prendre la direction de la voiture, Naruto refit un tour dans la salle de bain pour remettre une couche de déodorant. Juste au cas où. On n'était jamais trop prudent dans cette industrie.

Gaara le conduit au plateau où se déroulait le talkshow une heure avant le commencement. Une maquilleuse et une coiffeuse devaient passer dans sa loge. Naruto attendit qu'elles aient terminé leur travail, avant de parler une nouvelle fois d'Hinata.

\- Si finalement elle vient, emmène-la ici pour qu'elle se fasse maquiller.

\- Si on a le temps, acquiesça Gaara.

\- Je vais mettre mon téléphone sur vibration, dès qu'elle arrive, envoie-moi un message.

\- C'est noté. Je lui dis de te rejoindre dès que tu la présente ?

\- Oui. Je vais essayer de trouver une façon de l'introduire quand on commencera à parler du film. Même si ce n'était pas dans cet ordre sur leur liste de question, ils vont sûrement commencer par parler de moi et de ma famille avant de venir au film. Et ils vont sûrement garder Sakura pour la fin aussi, s'il décide d'en parler malgré tout.

Gaara acquiesça, puis il sortit de la loge pour aller voir comment se passait les préparatifs. Maintenant seul, Naruto ferma les yeux et se prépara mentalement. Les questions qu'on voulait lui poser sur Sakura étaient vraiment indiscrètes. Il ne savait pas et ne voulait pas savoir si elle avait obtenu ses autres rôles en offrant son corps. Ils avaient été presque deux ans ensemble, ce qui voudrait dire qu'elle l'avait trompé au moins deux autres fois. Elle lui avait même avoué être sortie avec lui que pour mousser sa carrière et c'était ce qui lui avait fait le plus de mal. Qu'elle l'ait trompé, à la limite, il lui aurait réussi à tourner la page plus facilement. Elle avait beau ne pas respecter l'éthique de travail en ne gagnant pas un rôle honnêtement, c'était sa réputation. Mais là, son orgueil en avait pris un coup, en découvrant qu'elle n'avait jamais eu de sentiment pour lui. C'était ce qui lui avait le plus brisé le cœur, parce que lui, il l'avait vraiment aimé.

\- Monsieur Uzumaki ? l'appela un technicien en ouvrant la porte. On entre en onde dans dix minutes.

\- Bien, j'arrive.

Avant de sortir de sa loge, Naruto prit le temps de lisser sa chemise et de replacer une mèche rebelle. Puis, les deux mains à plat sur le comptoir sous le miroir, il fixa son reflet un long moment pour se donner un peu de courage. Il devait y aller comme si Hinata ne venait pas et que les jumeaux allaient immanquablement lui poser ces questions sur Sakura.

 _Hinata_

Debout au pied de son lit, Hinata fixait la tenue que l'agent de Naruto lui avait apporté en venant chercher sa réponse en personne. Honnêtement, il restait qu'une heure avant le début de l'émission et elle n'avait toujours pas décidé si elle y allait ou non. Kiba lui avait dit d'au moins prendre une douche et de faire comme si elle y allait, comme ça elle serait prête à temps si elle changeait encore d'idée. C'est donc enroulée dans une serviette, les cheveux remontés en chignon fou, elle regardait cette robe noire très mignonne, mais en même temps sexy. Karin avait l'œil pour dénicher des perles rares. Courte mais bouffante, elle couvrait tout juste ses fesses et rappelait les années soixante. Elle était ceinturée à la taille par une large bande bleu ciel qui s'agençait aux vertigineux escarpins. Hinata adorait cet ensemble. La styliste semblait l'avoir cernée en un après-midi. C'était en plein le genre de tenue qu'elle aimait, mais qu'elle n'osait jamais porter.

Toujours dans ses pensées, elle sursauta quand Kiba frappa à la porte.

\- Bon si tu n'arrives pas à te décider, moi je vais le faire pour toi, déclare-t-il en entrant dans la chambre. Tu enfiles cette robe et on y va, un point c'est tout. T'as toujours voulu être invitée à ce genre d'émission, alors profite de l'opportunité que Naruto t'offre sur un plateau. Et en plus, il te sera redevable, alors saute sur l'occasion pour lui demander des conseils sur ton jeu.

Hinata resta sans voix devant son ami. C'était la première fois qu'il se montrait aussi autoritaire envers elle. Avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de se reprendre et de répondre, il attrapa la robe et il lui mit dans les bras en répétant un « tout de suite » avant de sortir de sa chambre. L'actrice obtempéra en vitesse, ayant peur qu'il décide de la gronder comme un père qui réprimande son enfant. D'un côté, il n'avait pas tort. En lui rendant service, Naruto ne pourrait pas refuser de l'aider pour le film sans trop faire de critique négative.

Quand Hinata arriva au studio, une lumière rouge annonçait qu'ils étaient déjà en onde. Ne sachant pas quoi faire, l'actrice se retourna vers Kiba, qui empoigna son téléphone et contacta l'agent de Naruto. Ça ne prit pas deux minutes, avant que la tête rousse de Gaara ne leur ouvre la porte, un sourire soulagé sur les lèvres. Il les fit entrer et les emmena en coulisse. Il accrocha la maquilleuse en chemin pour qu'elle s'occupe d'elle pendant qu'il pianotait quelque chose sur son téléphone. Assis sur le canapé, le tournant le dos, Naruto répondait à une question sur son père. Hinata laissa la jeune femme faire son travail, tout en écoutant Gaara.

\- Dès qu'il te nomme ou je ne sais comment il va t'introduire, tu le rejoins d'un pas détendu.

\- D'accord, acquiesça difficilement Hinata.

La nervosité la gagnait une nouvelle fois et l'idée de s'enfuir lui traversa l'esprit. Mais en voyant Naruto sur l'écran à quelques pas d'elle, tout souriant, elle se dit qu'elle ne pouvait pas faire ça. Pas alors qu'elle se trouvait en coulisse à quelques minutes, si ce n'est secondes, de le rejoindre sur le plateau.

\- En quoi consiste votre nouveau film ? demanda l'un des jumeaux.

\- C'est l'histoire d'une femme d'affaire plutôt discrète et qui a peur de l'opinion des autres. Sous les conseils de sa meilleure amie, elle va tenter de s'épanouir dans sa vie intime en sortant dans un bar pour se trouver un coup d'un soir. Mais il s'avère que l'homme avec qui elle passe la nuit est son nouveau collègue de travail. Bien entendu, il aura un malaise au début, mais il va l'aider à apprivoiser les désirs qui vivent en elle et à les accepter plutôt que de les réprimer.

\- Si je comprends bien, vous jouez le mystérieux inconnu qui va devenir le collègue.

\- C'est exact.

\- Si moi je comprends bien, le sexe a une grande importance dans ce film, intervint l'autre jumeaux.

\- On peut dire ça comme ça. Il sera classé seize ans et plus.

\- On ne vous a jamais vu dans ce...type de film.

\- Il faut parfois savoir essayer de nouvelle chose.

\- Et votre co vedette ? Son nom n'a toujours pas été divulgué, alors que l'histoire tourne principalement autour d'elle.

\- Ça ne fait pas encore trois semaines qu'elle a été choisie, alors ça doit être normal.

\- Vous vous doutez bien qu'elle sera notre prochaine question, sourit le premier jumeau.

\- Oui et j'ai même pris la liberté de l'inviter ce soir.

\- Parce qu'elle est ici ? s'étonna le deuxième jumeau.

Naruto se retourna vers la coulisse et Hinata détourna les yeux de l'écran. Elle croisa le regard de son collègue et une boule se logea dans sa gorge. Seigneur pourquoi avait-elle accepté de venir ?

 _Naruto_

La première partie de l'interview se passa sans encombre. Il réussit à expliquer sans manque de professionnalisme des deux dernières années sans parler de son histoire avec Sakura. Des mauvaises passes, ils en passaient tous. C'est que pour lui, ça avait le malheur d'être médiatisé. Alors qu'il détournait une nouvelle fois la question des jumeaux sur le pseudonyme de son père, il sentit son téléphone vibrer dans sa poche. Pour faire passer inaperçu son léger sursaut, il changea de position sur le canapé sans arrêter de parler. Hinata était finalement venue. Et juste à temps, puisqu'ils entamèrent la section sur le film.

\- Vous vous doutez bien qu'elle sera notre prochaine question, sourit le premier jumeau.

\- Oui et j'ai même pris la liberté de l'inviter ce soir.

\- Parce qu'elle est ici ? s'étonna le deuxième jumeau.

Sans répondre, Naruto se contenta de se retourner vers les coulisses et ses yeux croisèrent ceux d'Hinata. Même à cette distance, il pouvait lire la panique dans son regard. Allée Hinata, ne me fait pas honte en prenant la fuite, la supplia-t-il mentalement. Il vit l'homme qui lui servait d'agent la pousser dans le dos pour l'obliger à avancer et il retint sa respiration. Ses premiers pas furent hésitants, mais dès qu'elle sortit de la coulisse, il remarqua un changement subtil. Sa posture semblait soudainement plus droite, sa tête plus haute, ses pas plus grands et son visage plus assuré. Seul son regard était encore hésitant.

\- Hinata Hyuuga ? s'exclama l'un des jumeaux. Mais quelle surprise !

\- Bonsoir, les salua Hinata en inclinant la tête.

Elle prit place à la droite de Naruto, qui continua de la fixer. Sa sœur avait définitivement l'œil, cette robe semblait avoir été faite pour elle. Et elle mettait ses jambes en valeur, surtout avec ses souliers à talons haut. Avant d'être pris en flagrant délit de « reluquage », l'acteur reporta son attention sur les deux animateurs.

\- On ne vous a jamais vu dans ce type de film avant, enchaîna le premier jumeau. Qu'est-ce que ça vous fait d'avoir enfin un premier rôle ?

\- Je suis ravie que toutes ses années de travail payent enfin.

\- Si on se fie au résumé de Naruto, le film comportera plusieurs scènes...osées. Comment les appréhendez-vous ?

Naruto perçut la tension qui gagna le corps d'Hinata à cette question. Il se doutait qu'elle serait posée et que c'était exactement ce que redoutait sa collègue. Elle ne voulait pas qu'on la juge là-dessus. Beaucoup d'actrice refusait de se dénuder devant la caméra, même si c'était le rôle du siècle qui pouvait les propulser dans leur carrière. Il se prépara à répondre à sa place pour détourner l'attention, quand elle le surprit.

\- Comme l'a dit un peu plus tôt Naruto, il faut parfois savoir essayer de nouvelle chose.

Naruto tourna la tête vers elle, surprit qu'elle reprenne mot pour mot ce qu'il avait répondu à la même question. Il ignorait si c'était ce qu'elle pensait vraiment ou bien parce que c'était plus pratique, mais il avait l'impression qu'elle pensait chacun de ces mots.

\- On ne connaît pas grand-chose de vous, poursuivit l'animateur, mis à part que votre père est le président de la maison de couture Byakugan et que votre mère était un top modèle de renom avant de devenir designer. Qu'est-ce qui vous a poussé à devenir actrice ? On se serait plutôt attendu à ce que vous suiviez les traces de l'un de vos parents.

Hinata mit quelques secondes pour réfléchir à sa réponse, un sourire gêné sur les lèvres. Non, pas gêné, remarqua Naruto. C'était autre chose, mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Ému, peut-être.

\- C'est vrai qu'en tant que fille aînée, le souhait de mon père était que je reprenne la direction de la compagnie créée par mon grand-père, mais je n'ai pas le sens des affaires. Je n'ai pas non plus hérité de la créativité de ma mère à la différence de ma jeune sœur. Ce n'était donc pas ma place.

\- Mais pourquoi actrice ? Qui est votre source d'inspiration ?

Naruto vit sa collègue baisser les yeux sur ses mains un instant, avant de les remonter vers lui, puis elle se retourna une nouvelle fois vers les jumeaux pour répondre.

\- J'avais huit ans, quand je suis tombée sur une entrevue qui m'a fait voir l'univers du cinéma sous un autre œil. Quand cette actrice a dit qu'elle avait commencé à jouer pour pouvoir vivre ce qu'elle n'oserait pas faire dans la vraie vie, ça m'a donné envie d'essayer.

Naruto reconnut immédiatement les mots de sa mère et ça lui fit un choc de découvrir que sa mère était le modèle d'Hinata. Et dire que lui, il avait passablement écorché son ambition neuf plus tôt, alors qu'elle se jetait pour la première fois dans l'industrie.

 _Hinata_

Hinata pouvait sentir le regard de Naruto sur elle. Il avait reconnu les mots de sa mère, comprit-elle, et il ne s'y attendait pas. Par contre, elle n'avouerait jamais que si Kushina était celle qui lui avait donné le goût d'essayer, Naruto avait été celui qui lui avait donné le courage de se lancer. Mais si après leur première rencontre, elle avait eu envie de tout abandonner.

\- À voir l'expression de Naruto, j'ai l'impression qu'il a déjà entendu ces mots, remarqua le premier des jumeaux.

\- C'est... C'est les mots de ma mère, réussit-il à dire sans la lâcher des yeux.

Hinata osa enfin le regarder et derrière l'étonnement, elle décela de l'émotion pure. Mais impossible de deviner laquelle exactement.

\- Oh mais quelle coïncidence ! s'exclama l'autre jumeaux. Travailler avec le fils de son idole, ça doit donner des papillons dans le ventre.

\- Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on travaille ensemble, confia Hinata en reportant son attention sur les jumeaux. Il y a neuf ans, j'ai eu un petit rôle dans le film "La guerre des math".

\- Vraiment ? Vous jouiez qu'elle rôle ?

\- C'est normal qu'on vous ne vous en souveniez pas, j'avais tout juste seize ans et c'était mon premier contrat. Je n'étais qu'une des cinq bolées en math, amie du personnage que jouait Hikari Nao. Je n'avais que cinq lignes à dire dans tout le film.

\- Et vous voilà en tête d'affiche avec l'enfant star. Pas trop pression ?

Hinata resta silencieuse un instant. Si elle ressentait de la pression de jouer aux côtés de Naruto comme tête d'affiche ? Qui n'en ressentirait pas de la pression ?

\- Je ne suis pas si mauvais comme collègue, intervint Naruto avec un ton faussement outré. Vous parlez comme si je faisais peur à toutes les actrices qui ont joué avec moi.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas nier que plus d'une ont abandonné après avoir subi vos critiques, rétorqua l'un des jumeaux.

\- Si elles ont abandonné pour si peu, alors elles n'étaient pas faites pour ce métier où on se fait continuellement critiquer, même quand on fait du bon travail. Il faut voir la critique comme un ballon sur lequel rebondir. Ce n'est pas parce que je critique un ou une collègue, que je ne les crois pas dotées d'un certain potentiel. Si je vois qu'une personne n'est vraiment pas doué pour le cinéma, je lui dis sans détour.

\- Un peu comme vous l'avez fait pour la chanteuse Shion Toya ?

\- Elle ne savait comment jouer de façon naturelle, c'était toujours surjouer. Par contre, elle devait chanter dans le film et elle avait une voix merveilleuse. Alors je lui ai carrément dit d'abandonner le cinéma et de devenir chanteuse. Et au final, son premier album a été double platine après seulement deux ans.

\- Tout comme ses trois autres albums, acquiesça le second jumeau.

\- J'ai même accepté de jouer gratuitement dans son premier clip pour m'excuser d'avoir été aussi dur.

\- Et elle vous a remercié chaleureusement en recevant son premier trophée.

Hinata profita que l'attention soit toute sur Naruto pour se détendre un peu. Elle avait toujours voulu être invité à ce genre d'émission, mais maintenant qu'elle y était, ses nerfs étaient sur le point de lâcher sous la pression. Elle était soulagée de ne pas être seule. À l'étonnement de l'actrice, une pause publicitaire fut annoncée. La maquilleuse s'approcha et elle repoudra le visage de chacun. Alors qu'elle s'occupait des jumeaux, Naruto se pencha à son oreille.

\- Merci d'être venu.

\- Je ne pouvais pas vraiment refuser une opportunité pareille.

\- Je me doute que tu dois ressentir beaucoup de pression. Si jamais ils posent une question qui te met dans l'embarras, tu n'as qu'à me faire signe, j'y répondrai à ta place.

\- Merci. Même chose pour toi, ajoute-t-elle après une hésitation.

Elle savait parfaitement que s'il lui avait demandé de venir, c'était parce qu'il y avait une ou des questions qui le mettaient dans l'embarras. Naruto la remercia, puis se redressa pour lisser sa chemise. Hinata se replaça sur le divan, lissa le tissue de sa robe, puis après avoir recroisé ses chevilles, elle plaqua ses mains sur ses cuisses pour éviter que le tissu ne remonte et ne dévoile trop de chose. À entendre les techniciens parler, il ne restait plus beaucoup de temps avant la fin de l'émission. Elle se demandait vraiment sur quoi allait rebondir les jumeaux. Probablement sur le film, puisqu'elle était là. Du moins, elle l'espérait.

 _Naruto_

Naruto attendit impatiemment que l'interview reprenne pour qu'ils puissent en finir enfin. Il voulait juste rentrer chez lui et aller se détendre dans son jacuzzi. S'il avait de la chance, ils allaient retourner sur le film, peut-être sur les scènes osées qu'il contenait au malheur d'Hinata. Mais il pouvait détourner les questions sur lui pour l'aider, alors que s'il abordait Sakura... Il ignorait comment sa collègue allait pouvoir détourner leur attention.

\- Vous êtes de retour à « Quoi de neuf » avec Sakon et Ukon.

\- Si vous venez de nous rejoindre, nous sommes en compagnie de Naruto Uzumaki, qui avant la pause nous a fait la surprise de faire venir la co vedette de son prochain film, Hinata Hyuuga.

\- Avant la pause, on a un peu dévié du sujet principal. Ce film, on en connaît les grandes lignes et les deux têtes d'affiche. Par contre, on n'a toujours pas le titre.

\- Mais vous ne me l'avez pas demandé, sourit Naruto. Le titre ne semble pas encore sûr à cent pourcent. Probablement parce qu'il a été écrit à quatre mains.

\- Mais les deux scénaristes se sont arrêtées sur deux possibilités, poursuivit Hinata. L'une veut que le titre soit « L'amour malgré les apparences ».

\- Et la deuxième veut plutôt quelque chose de plus subtil et moins cliché, du genre « Quand on abat ses défenses », reprit Naruto.

\- Je trouve les deux très clichés, rétorqua le premier des jumeaux. Mais ensuite, beaucoup de films ont un titre cliché.

Naruto se retint de rire, parce qu'il avait lui-même joué dans des films au titre, et parfois à l'histoire, cliché. Celui qu'Hinata avait nommé plus tôt en faisait partie. Il jouait un voyou qui s'entichait d'une intello.

\- Ce qui est moins cliché c'est un film basé sur une histoire de sexe qui ne soit pas un porno, poursuivit l'animateur.

\- Les femmes ont tendance à écrire des histoires plus romantiques que les hommes, ricana Naruto pour détourner l'attention d'Hinata.

Il savait que les questions allaient devenir plus personnelles et que sa collègue allait se sentir mal à l'aise d'en parler. Surtout avant même qu'ils ne les aient tournées. Et au fond, il devait avouer que c'était aussi son cas. Il avait beau dire qu'il n'avait rien contre l'idée de coucher avec Hinata, le faire devant des caméras et des gens, pour un film... Ça avait quelque chose de stressant et gênant en même temps.

\- Oh mais il y a aussi des femmes à l'esprit mal tourné, sinon plus que les hommes, attaqua le second jumeau. Sinon, pourquoi autant de femmes utiliseraient leurs charmes pour obtenir des rôles importants ?

Naruto se crispa à cette allusion. Il le savait pourtant que c'était inévitable, ils allaient aborder Sakura et sa tromperie.

\- Je crois que si on ne parle que des femmes qui usent de leurs charmes, c'est seulement parce que les hommes sont plus faciles à séduire, rétorqua Hinata avec assurance. Les hommes cèderont plus facilement devant les charmes d'une femme, qu'une femme devant ceux d'un homme. C'est la société qui veut ça.

Naruto fut étonné par l'intervention d'Hinata, qui l'avait fait sur un ton confiant. En fait, il avait l'impression d'avoir une autre femme à ses côtés. Mais en posant ses yeux sur les mains de sa collègue, il remarqua que ses doigts étaient crispés sur l'ourlet de sa jupe. Cette confiance n'était qu'une façade, comprit-il.

\- Ouai, si les hommes tombent plus facilement devant des faveurs sexuelles, les femmes tombent plus facilement devant un gros portefeuille, soutint Naruto. Mais dans les deux cas, ce sont des gens qui ont peu confiance en eux qui ont recourt à ce genre de méthode.

\- C'est comme si vous tentez de passer un message à quelqu'un, remarqua sournoisement l'un des jumeaux.

S'il croyait qu'il allait nommer Sakura, ce type se mettait le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude.

\- Ce n'est qu'une remarque d'un être humain à un autre.

Heureusement pour Naruto, l'entrevue se termina là-dessus et ils purent, Hinata et lui, quitter le plateau. La jeune femme le suivit jusqu'en coulisse en soufflant un grand coup. Elle donnait l'impression d'avoir retenu sa respiration depuis un bon moment. L'acteur attendit d'être à l'extérieur avec leurs agents avant de la remercier une dernière fois. Surtout pour sa dernière intervention.

\- Ce n'est rien, assure-t-elle avec timide sourire. J'ai seulement réutilisé les mots de mon cousin.

\- Mais ça dut te demander du courage pour les dire comme ça en onde.

\- Alors tu pourras l'aider avec les scènes qui pourraient lui poser problèmes durant les prochaines semaines, glissa subtilement Kiba.

Naruto haussa un sourcil en voyant Hinata frapper son agent, mais il devina l'allusion subtil.

\- Mes critiques seront toujours constructives.

Sur un sourire, il lui souhaita une bonne fin soirée et il s'éloigna en compagnie de Gaara pour rejoindre sa voiture. Il avait une grosse journée de tournage dans deux jours et ils avaient tous les deux besoin d'une bonne journée de repos.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

 _Naruto_

Le jour du tournage arriva et encore une fois, Gaara dut pousser Naruto en bas de son lit pour le réveiller. C'était devenu comme un rituel. L'acteur avait toujours eu du mal à se lever tôt durant les premiers jours qui suivaient le début d'un tournage, puisqu'il reprenait toujours la mauvaise habitude de faire la grasse matinée chaque fois qu'il n'avait aucun tournage de prévu. Et comme ça faisait presque six mois qu'il n'avait pas travailler, c'était pire que d'habitude. Pour se faire pardonner sa brutalité, l'agent lui tendit un café et un baguel acheté en chemin.

En rouspétant un peu, Naruto se leva tout de même pour enfiler quelque chose de confortable, puis il suivit son ami jusqu'à la voiture. Il s'enfonça dans le siège passager en appréciant sa première dose de caféine, ses lunettes de soleil bien en place sur son nez pour cacher son air de déterré. Il n'était vraiment pas fait pour se lever en même temps que le soleil, à cinq heures du matin à ce moment de l'année.

Avant d'arriver au studio, ils s'arrêtèrent dans un café pour en racheter un deuxième avec un plus gros déjeuner. Il avait beau y avoir à manger sur le plateau pour tous ceux qui y travaillaient, mais Naruto évitait toujours qu'on le voit se goinfrer. Voilà pourquoi il mangeait toujours un premier vrai déjeuner avant d'arriver sur le plateau, où il en mangeait un second. Très peu de gens connaissait son appétit d'ogre et il voulait que ça reste comme ça. Même s'il était un homme, ça ne paraissait pas si bien en public d'avoir un puits sans fond à la place de l'estomac.

Ils arrivèrent sur le plateau trente minutes plus tard. Sans être en retard, Naruto était le dernier arrivé. Même s'il ne tournait pas durant les deux premières heures, il se devait d'être présent. Et en même temps, ça lui donnait le temps de se réveiller complètement. À peine prenait-il place dans la chaise à son nom, qu'une stagiaire lui apporta un café. Ayant déjà travaillé avec Kakashi, il devina que ce dernier se souvenait qu'il n'était pas fonctionnel avant d'avoir bu quelques cafés. Quand le réalisateur slash producteur vint le narguer sur ce fait, Naruto ne se gêna pas pour l'ignorer et il chercha sa co vedette des yeux. Celle-ci se trouvait un peu plus loin avec l'actrice qui jouait sa meilleure amie, déjà prête pour tourner. Elle semblait affreusement énergique pour un cinq heures quarante-cinq.

Comme si tout le monde savait qu'il n'était pas du matin, personne ne vint le déranger pendant qu'il terminait d'émerger. Naruto se retint avec peine pour ne pas se rallonger et replonger dans les bras de Morphée. Mais il n'avait pas trop envie que Gaara ait à le réveiller devant tout le monde. Ce serait mauvais pour son image. Son agent lui apportait justement une assiette remplit d'œufs, de bacons et de petites patates. Un vrai déjeuner en comparaison de ce qu'il avait déjà englouti avant d'arriver. Tout en le dégustant, il observa attentivement Hinata, pendant qu'elle répétait la première scène du film.

Il avait en quelque sorte accepté de lui donner des conseils sur son jeu, alors il devait se montrer plus attentif. Mais pour cette scène, il n'avait pas grand-chose à dire, puisque le personnage est discret au début de l'histoire. Peut-être juste quand il allait faire la même scène, mais dans la tête de la femme, qui se voit plus confiante et séductrice qu'elle ne l'est en réalité. Tout était dans la démarche, les détails de la tenue et son regard. Et aux vues de son entrée lors du talkshow, Naruto n'avait aucun doute sur ses capacités. Sa collègue semblait avoir hérité de la démarche de top modèle de sa mère.

Alors qu'ils commençaient enfin à tourner cette double scène, Naruto fut emmené dans une loge pour se changer, se faire maquiller et se faire coiffer. La première scène qu'il tournait aujourd'hui, c'était la seconde rencontre entre leur deux personnages principaux, quand il est introduit auprès de ses nouveaux collègues. Suivrait ensuite la discussion où elle lui demande de garder secret leur aventure. Voyant sa gêne, voire son malaise, aux vues de la situation, il va lui proposer un petit arrangement. Et c'est comme ça que l'histoire va vraiment commencer.

Ce que Naruto aimait moins de son personnage, c'est qu'il jouait « encore » un homme d'affaire, ce qui l'obligeait à enfiler un costume et une cravate. Et Dieu sait à quel point il détestait porter cette laisse pour homme. Il ne ressemblait pas à un pingouin, mais il n'en était pas loin.

 _Hinata_

Sur le plateau, Hinata recommençait la première partie de la scène, soit l'idée que son personnage se faisait de sa sortie de l'ascenseur. On lui avait laissé les cheveux détachés et ouvert le haut de son chemisier pour créer un décolleté. Même son maquillage était plus prononcé, ce qui la mettait mal à l'aise. Elle ne se maquillait jamais autant et restait toujours au naturel. Si on lui faisait recommencer la scène, ce n'était pas parce qu'elle l'avait raté, au contraire, c'était seulement parce que Kakashi était perfectionniste et qu'il voulait filmer sous plusieurs angles. Et aussi filmer la « réaction » de ses collègues sur son passage. Mais au final, elle revenait à la réalité quand l'ascenseur s'arrêtait pour de vrai et on allait la voir remonter les lunettes d'intello qu'elle devait porter durant la majeure partie du film.

Donc la première fois, elle devait traverser le « bureau » avec sa démarche de mannequin comme la nommait sa petite sœur, puis faire le même trajet, mais avec la tête baisser et les épaules rentrées. Cette dernière marche était plus proche de la sienne, même si elle avait été élevée en ayant une bonne posture, elle avait tout de même le réflexe de garder les yeux sol pour ne pas croiser le regard de qui que ce soit.

Elle n'avait pas encore commencé la seconde scène qu'elle jouait avec Kurotsuchi, sa meilleure amie dans le film, quand elle vit Naruto revenir. Dans ce costume, il était vraiment séduisant. Pour éviter de laisser remonter de vieux sentiments, Hinata évita de regarder dans sa direction et elle concentra deux fois plus sur son texte. Dans cette scène, Kurotsuchi tentait de la convaincre de se laisser un peu plus aller et de promettre de l'accompagner dans un bar le soir-même. Kakashi les fit reprendre la scène quatre fois juste pour être sûr, parce que perfectionniste comme il était, il était selon lui impossible de réussir dès le premier coup et qu'on pouvait toujours faire mieux.

Hinata abandonna le plateau pour aller changer d'ensemble, pendant que Naruto tournait ce qui précédait leur seconde rencontre. Dans un pantalon tailleur cette fois-ci, elle revint sur le plateau pour voir Naruto et Lee, leur patron dans le film, se chamailler doucement pendant que Kakashi et Asuma discutaient derrière l'écran de visionnement. Un autre acteur avec qui le blond avait déjà tourné. Et à le voir avec la tête coincée sous le bras de Lee, on devinait qu'ils étaient aussi de très bons amis. Les deux producteurs annoncèrent qu'ils étaient satisfaits de la dernière prise, puis ils demandèrent si les filles avaient fini de se changer.

Deux maquilleuses vinrent faire des retouches et la coiffeuse remit du fixatif dans les cheveux de certains. Prêts à tourner la prochaine scène, tout le monde se mit en place. Hinata et les autres « employés de la compagnie » se trouvaient au milieu de la pièce principale du bureau à discuter de la « rumeur » qu'un nouvel employé arrivait le jour-même. Lee et Naruto se trouvaient à l'extérieur de la pièce et ils attendaient le bon moment pour entrer en scène. À ce moment-là, quand Lee le présenta, toutes les femmes s'extasièrent en apercevant le nouveau, sauf Hinata qui était sous le choc de retrouver ici, son amant de la veille.

Avant la fin de la scène, Kurotsuchi prenait Hinata à part en voyant son expression. La scène se terminait sur Hinata qui avouait que cet homme était celui du bar. Sa réplique prononcée, Kakashi cria « couper », avant de demander à tout le monde de se replacer pour la seconde prise. Six prises plus tard, ils eurent tous droit à une pause.

Alors qu'Hinata se dirigeait pour attraper un bol de fruit, Naruto la rejoignit et prit un beigne couvert d'un glaçage au chocolat. La brune tourna la tête vers lui et elle attendit qu'il parle, croyant qu'il allait lui faire une quelconque critique, mais il se contenta de manger en silence sans pour autant s'éloigner d'elle. Et ça la rendait nerveuse. Surtout qu'habiller comme ça, la cravate détachée, il faisait naître une chaleur dans le bas de son ventre qu'elle préférait ignorer. Elle allait s'éloigner, quand la voix de Naruto l'arrêta :

\- Te sens-tu prête pour la scène qu'on doit tourner cet après-midi ?

À ses mots, Hinata repensa au planning de la journée et elle réalisa qu'il devait tourner une première scène de sexe. Courte, mais assez intense, qui devait se dérouler dans la salle des photocopieuses. La troisième fois des personnages dans le film. Alors, si elle était prête pour sa première scène de sexe au cinéma ? Pas vraiment.

 _Naruto_

Naruto n'avait pas besoin de l'entendre de sa voix, la réponse se lisait très bien sur son visage. Elle n'était vraiment pas prête. Ça lui rappelait sa première fois à l'écran quand il avait tout juste dix-huit ans. Il n'était plus puceau depuis un bon moment, mais il avait quand même fait de l'insomnie et il avait été incapable de manger. Ce qui, en le connaissant, n'était pas normal. Il termina son beigne d'une bouchée et il attrapa une serviette pour s'essuyer les mains. Hinata le regarda en silence, semblant attendre qu'il ajoute quelque chose.

\- Je n'ai pas vraiment de conseil à te donner. Pour moi aussi ça avait été pénible la première fois. La seule chose que je pourrais dire, c'est inspire-toi de ton vécu. Que tu l'aies ou non fait de cette façon.

Naruto préféra l'abandonner sur ces mots et il rejoignit la maquilleuse pour une retouche avant de retourner devant la caméra. Il attendit que la seconde maquilleuse ait terminé avec co vedette avant de se diriger vers le plateau pour jouer la scène de la proposition. Ils se placèrent tous les deux hors de la pièce des photocopieuses où Hinata allait le traîner pour discuter. Dès que Kakashi cria « action », elle attrapa son bras et entra dans la pièce avant de refermer derrière eux.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

\- Je crois que ça été assez clair tantôt. Je suis le nouveau comptable du bureau. Quoi ? Ça vous déplait que je puisse travailler ici ?

\- Non, c'est juste... Ce qui s'est passé hier... Il ne faut pas que ça se sache au bureau.

\- Pourquoi ? On est au vingt et unième siècle, les femmes ont aussi le droit d'aimer le sexe et avoir des aventures d'un soir.

\- Chut ! Pas si fort, murmure-t-elle en se retournant vers la porte.

\- Vu comme vous étiez hier soir, je n'aurais jamais imaginé que vous soyez aussi coincée.

\- Je ne suis pas coincée ! s'offusqua Hinata en haussant la voix.

Naruto sursauta un peu à son exclamation. Il avait eu l'impression que ce n'était pas seulement pour la scène et qu'il y avait un cri du cœur derrière sa réplique. Le rôle lui allait peut-être mieux qu'il ne l'avait imaginé, se dit-il en se reprenant. Il fit un pas vers elle et se pencha vers son oreille.

\- Désolé, mais ça ne paraît pas, lui susurre-t-il. Mais je pourrais t'aider à t'épanouir. Si tu ne t'enfuis pas comme une voleuse comme hier.

Naruto était si proche d'Hinata, qu'il pouvait sentir son souffle chatouiller sa gorge et son parfum de lavande flotter sous son nez. Cette promiscuité le faisait frissonner. Mais impossible pour lui de déterminer de quoi. Kakashi cria « couper », le ramenant à la réalité. L'acteur fut étonné d'avoir été dans lune pendant qu'il jouait une scène. Ça ne lui était jamais arrivé.

Ils reprirent la scène trois autres fois, puis on leur donna une pause pour pouvoir dîner et se préparer pour la fameuse scène. Pour respecter la gêne d'Hinata, elle serait tournée avec un devait un petit comité. Les deux producteurs, les deux scénaristes, le preneur de son et deux caméramans pour accélérer la prise de vue. Ils avaient beau ne pas s'envoyer en l'air pour vrai, ils n'avaient pas nécessairement envie de la reprendre vingt fois non plus.

Après avoir changé de chemise, de cravate et d'être passé sous les mains de la coiffeuse et de la maquilleuse, Naruto était prêt pour cette scène. Il attendit qu'Hinata revienne de la loge en prenant place dans sa chaise, son téléphone entre les mains. Le bruit aigu des talons aiguilles le fit relever la tête et il vit sa co vedette s'approche. La robe qu'elle portait ressemblait à celle qu'elle avait porté pour le talkshow, à la différence qu'elle était violette et un peu plus longue, et assortie à une veste noire coupée sous la poitrine. Ça lui donnait un air innocent qui lui allait à ravir.

Naruto se leva et en compagnie des producteurs et des scénaristes, ils rejoignirent la salle des photocopieuses pour répéter la scène. Sans qu'il ne la touche tout de suite, il suivit les directives qu'on lui donnait. Pousser Hinata contre la photocopieuse, ouvrir son pantalon, lever la robe, lui agripper les hanches et faire semblant de la prendre « sauvagement » contre l'appareil, et au bout d'une moment, donner l'impression qu'il lui caresse le clitoris. Rien de compliqué en soi. Sauf que sa co vedette était très mauvaise pour simuler.

 _Hinata_

Après quatre prises, ratées, Hinata commençait à désespérer. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'ils voulaient de plus. Déjà que la position, les seins plaqués sur la photocopieuse, n'était pas vraiment confortable, il y avait Naruto collé contre son dos et qui devait appuyer en rythme son bassin contre ses fesses pour simuler l'acte. Sauf que c'était extrêmement gênant pour elle. Et chaque fois qu'il devait glisser sa main entre ses cuisses... Il ne la touchait jamais, mais c'était presque pire. Quand Kakashi proposa une pause, le blond la prit à l'écart pour lui parler.

\- Je sais que c'est malaisant, mais tu ne sembles faire aucun effort.

\- Je fais des efforts ! Je voudrais te voir plaqué contre la photocopieuse. Ce n'est pas du tout confortable.

\- Tu n'aurais pas à garder cette pose aussi longtemps, si tu simulais mieux. On pourrait croire que tu es vierge.

Cette dernière remarque insulta Hinata. Elle n'était plus vierge. Elle était seulement mal à l'aise d'en parler ou de le simuler. Et Naruto ne semblait pas remarquer qu'elle faisait de gros efforts.

\- Je ne suis pas vierge, déclare-t-elle en croisant les bras. J'ai seulement moins d'expérience que monsieur coup d'un soir.

À l'expression de Naruto, elle devina qu'elle avait touché un point sensible. Mais lui aussi. Le sexe était la raison de chacune de ses deux ruptures.

\- Conseils, se reprit Naruto. Calque au moins ta respiration sur mes mouvements, ça aura déjà l'air plus réaliste. Et soit détendue, même si la position est inconfortable. Tu me donnes l'impression de te violer.

Naruto l'abandonna sur ces mots et Hinata se mordit les lèvres. Donnait-elle vraiment l'impression d'être forcée, alors qu'elle était supposée être consentante ? Était-ce l'impression qu'elle avait donné à ses ex quand ils étaient au lit ? La remarque du blond la remit en question sur sa vie sexuelle. La tête pleine de questions, elle revint sur le plateau, se laissa remaquiller et elle prit place près de la porte. À « action », Naruto la tira dans la salle et ferma à clé avant de la pousser jusqu'à la photocopieuse.

Pendant les cinq pas qui les séparaient de l'appareil, il lui dévora le cou en glissant ses mains sous sa robe. Ce qui à chaque fois la faisait frissonner. Arrivés près de la machine, il descendit sa culotte assez bas pour la voir malgré la robe, puis il la retourna dos à lui. Hinata se pencha en avant en respirant fort, devant donner l'impression d'être excitée, et Naruto plaqua son bassin contre ses fesses. Elle tenta de suivre son conseil et de calquer ses soupirs et gémissements sur ses mouvements de hanches. Ça devait paraître mieux, puisque Kakashi ne les arrêta pas.

Mais quand Naruto glissa sa main entre ses cuisses, Hinata eut du mal à ne pas se crisper. Plus la scène avançait, plus elle se sentait coincée entre la photocopieuse et le blond. Il fallait qu'ils jouent l'orgasme, et elle n'était plus vraiment confiante, puisqu'aux vues des commentaires des producteurs, c'était ce qu'elle simulait le moins bien.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à le tenter une nouvelle fois, croisant les doigts mentalement pour le réussir, elle sentit la main de Naruto se plaquer sur son intimité. Sous la surprise, elle se tendit d'un coup en ouvrant la bouche. Aucun son n'en sortit, mais trente secondes plus tard, le blond retirait sa main et Kakashi criait « couper ».

\- Parfait ! C'est exactement l'expression que je voulais.

Hinata n'en revenait pas. Qu'est-ce qui venait de se passer ? Elle tourna la tête vers Naruto, qui se frottait les mains sur son pantalon comme si de rien n'était.

\- On va la reprendre une nouvelle fois, annonça Kakashi. Faites la même chose et on en aura terminé rapidement.

Un malaise empoigna le ventre d'Hinata. La même chose ? Avait-il au moins remarqué ce que Naruto avait fait en dernier ? Elle ne comprenait pas comment son air étonné, voire scandalisé, pouvait être parfaite pour la scène. Alors qu'elle reprenait sa place hors de la pièce, son collègue se pencha à son oreille.

\- C'était mieux, mais ça pourrait l'être encore plus.

\- Je ne coucherai pas avec toi, répliqua Hinata en lui jetant un regard noir.

\- Je n'ai jamais dit ça. La fin était peut-être bonne, mais le reste était encore trop surjoué pour être réel. Ma main pourrait régler facilement le problème. Mais bon après c'est ton corps.

Hinata n'en revenait tout simplement pas de la proposition qu'il lui faisait. Était-il vraiment en train de lui suggérer de la masturber durant la scène, comme devait le faire son personnage ?

\- Moi je n'ai rien contre le fait de donner du plaisir sans en recevoir en retour, ajoute-t-il devant son silence. Si c'est ce que tu crois que je vais te demander en échange. C'est la solution rapide pour ne pas être encore sur cette scène à minuit.

\- Arrêtez de parler vous deux, c'est presque terminé, cria Kakashi.

Hinata se détourna de Naruto pour se préparer pour la reprise. Cette proposition la mettait vraiment mal à l'aise et elle ne savait pas quoi y répondre. Devait-elle choisir la facilité en le laissant faire ? Ou devait-elle montrer qu'elle pouvait jouer ce type de scène sans avoir recourt aux caresses ? Comme Naruto l'avait souligné, elle ne semblait vraiment pas douée pour simuler.

 _Naruto_

Naruto se doutait qu'il était allé trop loin dans sa proposition, mais il fallait qu'Hinata apprenne à se détendre. Il ignorait comme c'était avec ses ex, et il ne voulait pas le savoir de toute façon, mais il devinait à sa réaction que ça ne devait pas être très cinquante-cinquante. La pauvre, si c'était vraiment le cas.

Quand Kakashi les interpella, Naruto s'éloigna un peu pour reprendre sa place. Il n'allait pas l'obliger à quoique ce soit, c'était contre ses principes. S'il l'avait touché plus tôt, c'était pour la faire réagir. Et coup de bol, c'était la bonne réaction pour la scène. Par contre pour lui, il avait toujours, moins mais encore un peu, l'impression de la violer. L'idée même du viol lui donnait le goût de vomir, alors c'était insupportable. D'autant plus qu'il pourrait régler le problème en un rien de temps. Pour le film et pour sa vie en général. Elle avait beau l'avoir dit comme si elle le prenait personnel, mais elle était un peu coincée. Et elle aurait vraiment besoin, comme son personnage, de quelqu'un pour l'aider à s'épanouir.

\- D'accord, fais-le.

La voix d'Hinata le sortit de ses pensées, mais avant qu'il n'ait le temps de tourner la tête vers elle pour lui demander de répéter, Kakashi cria « action ». Alors qu'il la tirait dans la pièce et fermait à clé derrière eux, il se demanda s'il avait bien entendu ou s'il l'avait imaginé. Quand il l'attrapa par les hanches pour enfouir son visage dans son cou, il fut une nouvelle fois enivré par son parfum à la lavande et la douceur de sa peau. Lorsque vint le temps de glisser sa main entre ses cuisses, il hésita une seconde. Il avait beau lui avoir dit qu'il pouvait la masturber pour l'aider à « simuler », il était finalement un peu mal à l'aise qu'elle lui ait donné son accord.

Puisque la caméra continuait de tourner, il posa son majeur sur le clitoris d'Hinata et il commença à la caresser. Il la sentit cambrer le dos en poussant un gémissement plus aigu. La pression de ses fesses se fit plus forte contre son bassin, au fur et à mesure que le plaisir gagnait sa co vedette. Ses doigts s'humidifiaient rapidement et de son côté, ses grognements étaient de moins en moins simulé. Il s'excitait en même temps qu'Hinata approchait de l'orgasme. Et quand ce fut le cas, elle se tendit un peu comme durant la prise précédente en prenant une grande respiration, sans qu'aucun son ne sorte de sa bouche ouverte.

Probablement aussi surpris qu'elle, Naruto arrêta tout mouvement, jusqu'à ce que le « coupé » soit annoncé. Il retira rapidement sa main et se détourna pour refermer son pantalon avant que quelqu'un ne remarque le début de son érection. Ce n'était pas la première fois que ça lui arrivait durant ce genre de scène, la friction stimulant l'excitation de son membre, mais cette fois-ci, c'était bien plus ce qu'il faisait avec ses doigts que la pression des fesses d'Hinata qui l'avait provoqué.

En parlant de ses doigts, certains étaient humides de la cyprine de sa collègue. Pour éviter de l'étaler sur ses vêtements, ce qui reviendrait à crier ce qu'il avait fait durant le tournage, il les lécha. À son grand étonnement, ça avait un goût sucré et très doux. Il n'en avait jamais goûté avec un aussi bon goût. Il n'aurait peut-être pas dû faire ça finalement.

\- C'était tout simplement génial ! s'extasia Kakashi. J'y aurais presque cru.

\- Vous vous êtes améliorée d'une prise à l'autre, Hinata, appuya Asuma. Vous vous êtes vraiment détendu et laisser-aller cette fois-ci.

\- Merci, souffla Hinata.

Naruto n'eut aucun mal à deviner son malaise dans sa voix. Et au fond, il l'était autant qu'elle. Mais pourquoi lui avait-il proposé cet alternative ? Parce qu'il ne voulait pas y être encore à minuit ? En partie. Il avait surtout cru qu'elle n'accepterait jamais qu'il le fasse pour de vrai. Au moins maintenant, ils pouvaient quitter le plateau pour rentrer chacun chez soi. Et prendre une bonne douche froide dans son cas.

Il alla rapidement se changer dans sa loge en camouflant son début d'érection du mieux qu'il pouvait. À sa sortie, il tomba sur Hinata qui semblait l'attendre. Les joues rouges, elle n'osait pas le regarder en face. Après quelques secondes de silence gênant, elle murmura un « merci » et elle s'en alla en vitesse. Naruto soupira et rejoignit sa voiture où l'attendait Gaara. Il avait comme l'impression que ce tournage allait devenir plus exigeant qu'il ne l'avait imaginé au départ.

 _Hinata_

Hinata ignorait quelle mouche l'avait piqué pour qu'elle dise à Naruto de le faire. Était-elle devenue si désespérée de réussir cette scène, qu'elle en venait à choisir la facilité ? Par contre, elle comprenait mieux les critiques de Kakashi. Ce qu'elle avait ressenti sous les caresses de Naruto, ne se comparait pas à ce qu'elle avait vécu avec ses ex. Pour avoir eu du plaisir, elle en avait eu, ça c'est sûr. Au point qu'elle remettait en question ses expériences passées. Elle ne savait pas non plus ce qui lui avait pris d'aller le remercier. En fait, elle remerciait pour quoi ? De l'avoir aidé à bien « jouer » la scène ou de lui avoir donner un puissant orgasme ? C'était tellement gênant !

Elle rejoignit sa voiture tout en téléphonant Kiba pour lui annoncer qu'ils avaient enfin terminé. Il lui avait proposé de se voir après le tournage pour répéter les scènes du lendemain. Il avait beau être son agent, elle ne faisait pas encore assez d'argent pour qu'il puisse en vivre, surtout avec sa fille de dix-sept mois. Il devait donc aussi travailler dans la clinique vétérinaire de sa mère pour arrondir les fins de mois.

Durant le trajet jusqu'à son appartement, Hinata ressassait la journée. Elle avait pourtant bien débuté. Comment pouvait-elle s'être terminée ainsi ? Il allait falloir qu'elle améliore ses talents d'actrice « porno » pour ne plus avoir besoin de « l'aide » de Naruto pour réussir les scènes de sexe. Par chance, ils n'en tournaient pas d'autres avant deux jours et ce ne serait qu'une partie de la compilation qu'il y aurait avant le dernier tiers du film. Les scènes ne seraient même pas complètes et ce serait souvent le début des ébats, alors ça irait.

Par contre, dans une semaine, peut-être un peu plus si elle avait de la chance, ils tourneraient la scène où le personnage de Naruto faisait un cunnilingus au sien sous son bureau. Deuxième scène de sexe du film. Hinata se demandait vraiment comment elle allait réussir une scène, où elle aurait le visage de son collègue entre les cuisses. À coup sûr, elle allait sentir chacune de ses respirations, tout comme ses cheveux contre sa peau. Elle allait tellement mourir de honte. Comment avait-elle pu accepter de jouer un film qui comportait une scène pareille ?

Arrivée chez elle, Hinata alla prendre une douche en attendant que Kiba arrive. Elle avait grand besoin de se rafraîchir les idées après cette soirée. Elle avait encore l'impression de sentir la main de Naruto entre ses jambes, ce qui lui rappelait à chaque fois ce qui s'était passé. Elle avait accepté que son collègue la masturbe, devant la caméra. Et chaque fois qu'elle verrait cette scène du film, elle repenserait à ses doigts en action. Mais vraiment, qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de lui donner son accord ?

Elle frictionna plus fort chaque partie de son corps en espérant faire disparaître cette constante impression de caresses. Et il n'y avait pas qu'entre ses jambes qu'elle continuait de le sentir, son cou aussi. La bouche de Naruto n'y était pas allée de main morte. En y repensant, elle frissonna une nouvelle fois. Au départ, elle était si gênée que ça ne lui faisait pas vraiment d'effet, mais vers la fin... La façon qu'il avait eu d'embrasser et de suçoter son cou avait probablement aidé à l'exciter avant même qu'il commence à la masturber.

En secouant la tête, Hinata sortit de la douche et se sécha en frictionnant avec force son corps. Peut-être que si sa peau lui brûlait au point d'avoir un peu mal, elle oublierait plus facilement les caresses de Naruto. Mais elle ne se faisait pas d'idée, elle allait sûrement en rêver cette nuit. Après presque quatre années de célibat, son corps et ses pensées n'en avaient pas besoin de beaucoup pour s'exciter. Ce tournage allait devenir plus éprouvant qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

 _Hinata_

Durant la semaine qui suivit, Hinata ressentit un malaise entre Naruto et elle. Rien de plus normal après ce qu'ils avaient fait durant cette première scène de sexe. À la demande des producteurs, ils tournèrent tous les scènes qui se déroulaient dans la salle des photocopieuses, le couloir et la salle principale du bureau durant les premiers jours, ainsi les techniciens pourraient changer le décor. Il y eu bien entendu une partie de la compilation. Se faire plaquer contre un mur pour ensuite se faire embrasser sauvagement... Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il y avait d'excitant à ça. Mais après, c'était peut-être parce que c'était organisé et sous l'objectif des caméras. Il avait de quoi refroidir les ardeurs.

Mais avant de terminer avec ce décor, il devait tourner une scène de la fin. Dans celle-ci, le personnage de Naruto annonçait son départ pour une autre ville et Hinata tentait de comprendre pourquoi. Ils se mirent tous en place autour ou dans la pièce qui représentait la salle principale du bureau. Quand Kakashi cria « action », le bond commença à marcher et elle se mit à lui courir après.

\- Je ne comprends pas ! Pourquoi tu t'en vas aussi soudainement ?

Naruto s'arrêta, mais resta dos à elle. Après un court silence, il se mit à rire. Pas un rire joyeux, plutôt sarcastique.

\- Tu ne comprends pas...

Il se retourna vers elle, le visage neutre mais le regard noir.

\- Quand notre relation prend un tournant plus intime, tu fuis et tu vas te jeter dans les bras du premier venu.

\- Plus intime ? De quoi tu parles ? On avait un accord et...

\- Que je t'aide à t'épanouir et à être plus confiante avec tes envies. Mais je sais que ce n'est pas pour ça.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? J'ai fait comme prévu. Dès que j'ai eu assez confiance en moi...

\- Menteuse ! Tu l'aurais fait bien avant si ça avait été le cas. Tu l'aurais fait après ta visite dans mon bureau et tu ne serais pas venu chez moi pour ce striptease.

\- Justement, ce striptease s'était pour voir jusqu'où je pouvais aller et ça m'a prouvé que je pouvais faire tout ce que je voulais.

Naruto se remit à rire et Hinata en eut la chair de poule. Il avait le même quand il avait joué le rôle du méchant dans « Obsession ». Ce rire n'allait tellement pas avec son apparence.

\- Si tu le dis. Mais ce qui s'est passé ensuite, cette nuit-là, tu ne peux pas nier que ça été plus intime que tout ce qu'on a fait ensemble. Et tu es partie comme une voleuse. Alors, puisque tu n'as plus besoin de moi, je vais faire pareil et fuir comme un voleur.

Il lui tourna le dos et poursuivit son chemin, l'abandonnant en plein milieu de la salle vide. Hinata resta seule un long moment, la bouche ouverte sur des mots qui ne voulaient pas sortir et des yeux larmoyants, avant que le « coupé » soit crié. Pour se remettre de l'atmosphère pesante qu'ils avaient créé avec cette scène, elle prit une grande respiration et soupira un bon coup. Naruto avait eu un ton particulièrement sincère en prononçant cette dernière réplique, qu'elle avait vraiment eu l'impression qu'il les lui adressait. Elle le chercha des yeux, elle voulait lui parler avant qu'il ne reprenne la scène. Mais il avait disparu. Du coup, elle laissa la maquilleuse retoucher à son maquillage et elle attendit que son collègue revienne sur le plateau pour la seconde prise.

 _Naruto_

Dès la fin de la scène, Naruto avait eu le besoin de s'isoler un instant. Son cœur battait vite et fort. Les mots qu'il avait dits... Ils avaient sonné tellement vrais. Quand il répétait, ça ne lui avait jamais fait cet effet. Mais en les disant à Hinata et en l'entendant lui répondre... Ça avait fait remonter de difficiles souvenirs. Sakura n'avait pas été la première à lui briser le cœur.

Sa première vraie petite-amie, Kin, lui avait fait un coup semblable. Elle voulait être sous les projecteurs, alors elle l'avait approché. Elle avait été son premier amour et sa première fois, alors qu'il avait tout juste quatorze ans. Mais quand elle s'était lassée de lui, plutôt de le quitter pour aller voir ailleurs, elle était restée et l'avait trompée pendant des mois. Elle ne voulait pas quitter la célébrité qu'il lui apportait. La découverte avait été difficile, mais à la différence de Sakura, Kin avait éprouvé des sentiments pour lui. Du moins, c'est comme ça qu'elle l'avait dit lorsqu'il lui avait demandé des explications. Elle l'aimait, mais pas autant qu'elle l'aurait voulu pour son bien à lui. Il avait eu du mal à l'oublier. Il avait mis sa carrière de côté jusqu'à ses seize ans. À ce moment-là, il était devenu plus sérieux et il ne jouait plus seulement parce que c'était drôle, mais bien parce que c'était ce qu'il voulait faire pour gagner sa vie.

Ayant assistée à la scène, Karin avait deviné que son petit frère vivait un dur moment et elle l'avait cherché. Par chance, elle le connaissait bien et elle n'eut pas beaucoup de mal à le retrouver dans le coin le plus reculé du studio, assis les genoux collés au torse et respirant difficilement. Elle prit place à ses côtés sans dire un mot et elle l'obligea à se coucher, la tête sur ses cuisses pour lui caresser les cheveux. Ça avait le don de le calmer.

\- Kin ou Sakura ? finit-elle par demander.

\- Kin, avoue-t-il avant de soupirer un bon coup. Pourquoi me revient-elle à l'esprit dans un moment pareil ?

\- Si je le savais, j'aurais tout fait pour que ça n'arrive pas. Tu sembles maudit à tomber amoureux des filles aux mauvaises intentions, alors que tu blesses sans le vouloir celles qui sont sans arrières pensées.

\- Tu parles de Yakumo ? devine-t-il tristement.

\- Elle t'aimait sincèrement.

\- Je l'aimais aussi. Mais comme Kin me l'a dit, pas autant que je l'aurais voulu pour son bien.

\- Je sais. Mais ce qui est bien, poursuivit Karin pour changer de sujet. C'est qu'ils ont filmer sous le point de vue d'Hinata, alors tes expressions ne sont plus aussi importantes que tantôt.

Les épaules de Naruto furent secouées d'un petit rire. Sa sœur avait toujours su trouver les mots pour lui remonter le moral. Elle était toujours d'un grand soutient quand un tournage devenait difficile et il était heureux qu'elle travaille sur ce film avec lui.

\- Bon, maintenant tu vas te lever et retourner sur le plateau. Ils doivent tous te chercher pour faire la seconde prise. Tu ne voudrais pas qu'on remette à nouveau en question ton professionnalisme.

Elle n'avait pas tort, se dit Naruto en se levant. Il allait passer pour une diva s'il disparaissait ainsi durant un tournage. Il s'arrêta aux toilettes en chemin pour se rafraîchir et remettre ses idées en place. Il avait réussi à rester professionnel avec Hinata malgré la gêne qui l'avait gagné après ce qu'il avait fait une semaine plus tôt, alors il devait continuer à mettre ses sentiments de côté pour le bien du film. Quand il revint sur le plateau, il s'excusa de son absence, déclarant qu'il ne s'était pas senti bien.

\- Préfères-tu remettre le tournage à plus tard ? demanda Kakashi.

\- Non ça va aller. Mais j'ai dû m'asperger le visage, alors je vais avoir besoin qu'on me remaquille.

À peine dit, que la maquilleuse le rejoignait pour refaire son maquillage et même la coiffeuse revint faire une retouche de gel dans ses cheveux. Quand il croisa le regard d'Hinata, il eut l'impression d'y lire de l'inquiétude. Il préféra détourner les yeux. L'idée qu'elle ait pu entendre sa douleur dans ses répliques le mettait mal à l'aise. Mais pour l'heure, ils avaient une scène à terminer.

 _Hinata_

Quand Naruto revint, Hinata resta là où elle était, voyant à son regard qu'il n'avait pas envie de s'épancher sur ce qui venait d'arriver. Kiba lui avait toujours dit qu'elle était trop empathique, que c'était injuste pour les autres de ne pas pouvoir lui cacher leurs peines. Un sujet sensible probablement, en conclut-elle.

Ils refirent la scène cinq autres fois, filmés sous tous les angles. Kakashi aurait demandé une autre prise, si ça n'avait été du bruit que fit le ventre de Naruto passé dix-huit heures. Bruit auquel l'estomac d'Hinata répondit, la faisant rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Tout le monde avait besoin de manger, alors le perfectionniste accepta de dire que c'était dans la boîte. Alors qu'Hinata prenait place à l'écart pour manger, elle vit Gaara rejoindre son client. Elle vit le blond murmurer quelque chose à son agent, qui hocha la tête avant de repartir. Elle vit son collègue engloutir son repas à une vitesse hallucinante, puis il se leva pour prendre la direction de la sortie.

Hinata termina sa propre assiette sans rien dire et regarda les techniciens autour d'elle, qui s'attelaient à replacer les caméras pour pouvoir tourner les quatre courtes séquences le rapidement possible dès que la pause repas serait terminée. Tout le monde avait envie de rentrer au plus vite pour avoir le plus d'heures de sommeil possible, une autre longue journée les attendant demain. Les techniciens allaient devoir changer les décors et Asuma leur avait prévu deux jours pour mettre en place les bureaux d'Hinata et de Naruto en plus de l'ascenseur.

Quand elle eut terminé son assiette, Hinata décida de sortir prendre un peu l'air et de contacter Kiba pour lui dire qu'il se verrait le lendemain pour répéter. Ce soir, elle allait prendre un bain pour se détendre et ensuite elle irait dormir. Dehors, il ne semblait pas avoir âme qui vive, jusqu'à ce qu'elle tourne le coin de la bâtisse. Assis à même le sol, deux bols de ramens vides devant lui et un troisième entre les mains, Naruto aspirait les nouilles avec appétit. Mais il s'arrêta, des nouilles sortant encore de sa bouche, quand il perçut le son de ses talons sur le sol. Il tourna lentement la tête vers elle en la relevant, riva ses yeux dans les yeux et aspirant sa bouchée. Hinata était sans voix.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? demande-t-il après avoir avalé ce qu'il avait dans la bouche.

\- J'avais besoin de prendre l'air, répondit-elle lentement. Mais pourquoi tu manges dehors ?

Il l'observa sans répondre, se contentant de cligner des yeux. Derrière lui, une tablette entre les mains, son agent la regardait en se mordant les lèvres. Sauf qu'elle ignorait si c'était parce qu'il se retenait de dire quelque chose ou bien s'il se retenait de rire.

\- On est bien dehors ? répondit finalement Naruto avec un ton interrogateur.

\- Il ne veut pas qu'on sache pour son appétit d'ogre, avoua Gaara.

\- Gaara ! grogna Naruto en se retournant vers lui.

\- Oh, _come on_ , Naruto, soupira le roux. Il n'y a que toi que ça gêne d'être vu en train de manger autant. Paquet de nerfs comme tu es, tu n'engraisse même pas.

Voyant la gêne de son collègue aux paroles de son agent, Hinata ne put retenir un rire. On aurait dit deux gamins qui se disputent sur ce qui est cool ou non. Elle s'arrêta quand Naruto la regarda de nouveau. Il semblait vraiment mal à l'aise qu'elle ait découvert son petit secret. En fait, elle trouvait même ce côté très mignon. Mais elle ne le dirait jamais à voix haute.

\- Un bon appétit est signe de bonne santé, à ce qui paraît.

Le regard du blond changea un peu à son commentaire. Il se détendit un peu et reprit son repas.

\- Quand t'as seize ou dix-huit ans, tu peux mettre ça sur le compte de la croissance, mais passé vingt-cinq... On te voit seulement comme un goinfre.

\- Mieux vaut être goinfre que de se priver de nourriture pour plaire aux autres.

Cette phrase sortit d'elle-même et Hinata le regretta. Ce n'était pas quelque chose dont elle voulait parler. Surtout pas avec Naruto qui l'avait déjà critiqué une fois. Ils travaillaient ensemble, mieux valait garder une distance entre leurs vies privées et leurs vies professionnelles.

 _Naruto_

Naruto vit Hinata détourner la tête, soudainement gênée. Elle n'avait pas prévu de dire ça à haute voix, comprit-il. Se priver de nourriture ? Il la regarda de haut en bas, se demandant si elle parlait d'elle-même. Si oui, il se demandait bien pourquoi. En réalité, il ne comprenait pas ceux qui le faisait, car bien souvent, ce sont ceux qui aurait bien besoin d'engraisser. Il n'y avait rien d'attirant chez un sac d'os.

\- Sur ce point, je suis plutôt d'accord, dit-il avant de terminer son bol de nouilles.

Rassasié, il mit les déchets dans un sac et il se leva en époussetant son pantalon. Il était temps d'aller se préparer pour la première séquence de la compilation de scènes de sexe.

\- On se retrouve à l'intérieur.

Il attrapa le sac et il prit la direction de la porte d'entrée. En chemin, il jeta son sac de déchets dans la première poubelle qu'il croisa. Hinata ne le suivit pas tout de suite, ce qui au fond était une bonne chose. Il ne voulait pas qu'il y ait de mauvaises rumeurs sur eux. Il en avait assez subi avec ses précédentes co vedettes. Et s'il en avait marre de faire les frais des paparazzis, il ne voulait pas non plus qu'une personne comme Hinata, qui n'avait jamais eu à dealer avec eux, subisse une mauvaise publicité, tel qu'une aventure avec lui durant le tournage de ce film.

Naruto rejoignit la loge qu'on lui avait assigné, trouvant sa sœur allongée sur le canapé qui s'y trouvait, feuilletant un magazine de mode. D'un mouvement de la main, elle pointa la pile de linge devant le miroir. Il les attrapa et sans se soucier de Karin, il se changea sans se cacher derrière le paravent. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle le voyait en boxer et elle était concentrée sur sa revue de toute façon.

\- Tu vas squatter ma loge encore longtemps ? s'enquit-il en nouant la cravate autour de son cou.

\- Jusqu'à ce que tu sois prêt, sourit-elle en tournant lentement une page.

Naruto s'arrêta dans son mouvement et tourna la tête vers elle. Il savait qu'elle faisait exprès. En tant que grande sœur, elle aimait le charrier.

\- Je suis prêt, alors dégage et va aider Hinata.

\- Ce que tu peux être grognon quand tu ne manges pas à ta faim, le charia Karin en prenant la direction de la porte.

\- J'ai mangé à ma faim, rétorqua Naruto. Et envoie-moi la maquilleuse.

Pathétique, se dit Naruto en terminant le nœud de sa cravate. Ça faisait si peu virile de demander une maquilleuse, bien que ce soit nécessaire sur un plateau de tournage. Quand la maquilleuse entra dans sa loge, il prit place dans la chaise et la laissa faire son travail. Une fois que la coiffeuse fut à son tour passée, il prit la direction du plateau. Comme il s'y attendait, Hinata n'avait pas encore terminé. Il commença donc à discuter de ce qu'ils allaient faire en premier. Il allait devoir la plaquer contre le mur et la soulever. Pas la position qu'il préférait, mais il n'allait pas avoir à la tenir plus de cinq minutes à la fois.

Hinata arriva quinze minutes plus tard, dans une jupe cigarette rouge à taille haute et fendue sur la cuisse droite, sous laquelle le bas d'un chemisier blanc était glissé. Son maquillage restait naturel, mais ses cheveux avaient été bouclés et ramené sur une seule épaule. Ses escarpins rouges claquaient le plancher à chacun de ses pas et Naruto eut du mal à ne pas la reluquer. C'était la première fois qu'elle revêtait un ensemble aussi... Séducteur. C'était la première fois qu'elle avait l'air d'une femme fatale.

 _Hinata_

Après que Naruto fut partie, Hinata resta un instant immobile. Encore assis contre le mur, Gaara se leva, sa tablette à la main et il se pencha pour récupérer son sac à bandoulière. Il la salua d'un mouvement de la tête et il se dirigea vers le stationnement du studio. Est-ce que Naruto avait deviné qu'elle parlait d'elle-même ? Comme beaucoup d'adolescente, elle avait eu sa phase de complexe lié au poids. Il faut dire qu'avec sa petite sœur, qui en plus d'être devenue plus grande qu'elle, avait hérité de la silhouette de mannequin de leur mère. Alors qu'elle... Elle avait beaucoup trop de forme pour son âge. Ne voulant pas replongée dans ces souvenirs difficiles, Hinata secoua la tête et prit à son tour la direction de l'entrée du studio.

Elle se dirigea vers la loge qu'on lui avait assigné et elle fut rapidement rejointe par Karin. Celle-ci sélectionna la tenue qu'elle devait porter pour cette première séquence de la compilation. Pudique, Hinata se cacha derrière le paravent pour se changer, puis laissa la styliste arranger sa tenue. La maquilleuse et la coiffeuse arrièrent l'une après l'autre. Elles firent agir leur magie et Hinata fut étonnée du résultat. Elle avait du mal à se reconnaître arrangée ainsi. Ce n'était pas elle, mais ce qu'elle rêvait d'être. Une femme pleine d'assurance qui n'a peur de rien. Et surtout pas d'avoir des envies.

Seule dans la loge, elle prit plusieurs grandes respirations pour se donner du courage. Elle devait être comme son personnage, se répéta Hinata tel un mantra. Elle devait devenir son personnage et réussir ces courtes scènes en moins de prises possibles.

Enfin prête mentalement, elle rejoignit l'équipe sur le plateau. Il y eut d'abord un long silence où ils la regardèrent tous de haut en bas, ce qui la fit rougir de gêne. Asuma fut le premier à se ressaisir et il tendit le bras vers elle, l'invitant à les rejoindre. Il commença à lui expliquer la scène et Hinata se retint de rougir. Elle devait attraper Naruto par la cravate, l'embrasser plus ou moins sauvagement, avant que celui-ci la pousse vers le mur pour la prendre contre celui-ci. Rien d'inhabituel, tente-t-elle de se convaincre pendant qu'elle prend place avec son collègue pour répéter la scène.

Les rumeurs étaient vrai, il n'y avait rien de romantique au baiser qu'on voit à l'écran. Il n'y avait rien de naturel et tout était planifié du début à la fin. L'angle, l'intensité, s'il devait y avoir de la langue. Elle ne pouvait qu'être heureuse de ne pas avoir vécu son premier baiser en tant qu'actrice devant une caméra. C'était même à la limite désagréable. Et quand vint le temps de se faire soulever contre le mur, Hinata ne put retenir ses vieilles appréhensions et d'avoir peur d'être lourde. Naruto ne fit aucun commentaire après cette répétition et il reprit tout simplement sa place de départ en attendant que Kakashi annonce la première prise.

Première prise qui ne fut pas géniale. Dans son désir de bien faire dès le premier coup, Hinata tira Naruto un peu trop fort et leurs dents s'entrechoquèrent. Ils s'éloignèrent tous les deux en se tenant la bouche. Le blond dut voir son air dépité, puisqu'il tenta de la rassurer en lui disant qu'il avait déjà fait pire. Elle ignorait si c'était vrai, mais pour le coup, ça l'aidait vraiment à se détendre.

À la fin de la prise, Kakashi leur donna cinq minutes de pause, le temps qu'Asuma et lui la visionnent. Voyant Naruto se masser le bas du dos, Hinata s'inquiéta et tout ce qu'elle crut bon de dire fut :

\- Je suis désolée, je ne dois pas être légère.

 _Naruto_

Pas légère ? se répéta Naruto. Alors il n'avait pas rêvé, elle parlait vraiment d'elle-même quand elle avait mentionné « se priver de nourriture ». Il ne comprenait pas ce qui la complexait par rapport à son poids. Il avait connu des filles beaucoup plus lourdes, tout comme beaucoup trop légère pour être en santé.

\- T'inquiète, je lève plus lourd à la salle de gym.

Pas tout à fait vrai, mais il ne s'entraînait pas quatre fois par semaine pour rien. Elle devait arrêter de se soucier de son poids. Cette tenue ne laissait pas beaucoup de place à l'imagination et elle était loin d'avoir des livres en trop. Les femmes avec un forte poitrine et de bonnes hanches ne pouvaient pas avoir le même poids que les échalotes qui défilaient sur les podiums. Et puis pour Naruto, la silhouette d'Hinata était bien plus désirable que celle de Sakura. Ce n'était pas du physique de son ex qu'il était tombé amoureux, mais de sa personnalité. Personnalité complètement inventée malheureusement.

\- J'ai probablement abusé hier, ajoute-t-il pour essayer de la rassurer.

Gros mensonge, puisqu'il n'y était pas allé la veille. Mais il n'allait tout de même pas avouer que son agent avait dû une nouvelle fois le pousser en bas de son lit pour le réveiller ? Seuls sa famille et Gaara avait le droit de connaître ce petit secret. Avant qu'elle ne puisse ajouter quoique ce soit, Kakashi leur demanda de reprendre leur place et il cria action. Hinata attrapa la cravate et le tira vers elle pour l'embrasser comme on leur avait dit de le faire. Le fait de ne pas pouvoir suivre son instinct rendait toujours ces scènes moins plaisantes. Il n'y avait rien de naturel, et encore moins d'excitant, à cette façon d'embrasser.

Il la poussa vers le mur tout en caressant ses hanches, puis il la souleva quand elle soupira en touchant l'obstacle. Les jambes d'Hinata entourèrent sa taille, alors qu'il plongeait son visage au creux de son cou. Aujourd'hui elle avait plutôt un subtil parfum de cannelle. Et ça ne lui déplaisait pas, réalisa-t-il quand Kakashi cria « couper ». Ils reprirent la scène trois autres fois, puis ils allèrent se changer une nouvelle fois. Pour lui, la tenue se ressemblait. Pantalon et veston noirs, avec des souliers cirés. Seules la chemise et la cravate changeaient. Il passa du bleu au rouge, un peu plus sombre pour la cravate, et il retourna sur le plateau. Les retouches maquillage et coiffure ne prirent pas beaucoup de temps.

Ils durent une nouvelle fois attendre après Hinata, qui devait changer beaucoup plus de chose. Elle revint vêtue d'un short taille haute noir avec un veston assorti, d'une chemise jaune et de bottillons noirs. Bien qu'on aperçoive plus ses cuisses dans ce short, Naruto remarqua qu'elle semblait plus à l'aise dans cet ensemble que dans le précédent. C'est vrai que dans un sens, il était plus « sage » que l'autre. Ça lui ressemblait plus.

Kakashi leur expliqua la prochaine scène dès qu'elle les eut rejoints. En pénétrant dans la salle des photocopieuses, Hinata devait le pousser contre l'un des appareils en lui retirant son veston et sa cravate, avant d'ouvrir sa chemise en faisant sauter les boutons de celle-ci.

\- Je dois quoi ? fit Hinata en regardant le réalisateur avec de grands yeux étonnés.

Naruto se retint de rire devant son air éberlué. Il n'avait aucun mal à deviner que ce n'était pas le genre de chose qu'elle avait l'habitude de faire avec ses ex. Il n'avait lui-même pas eu la chance de le vivre dans sa vie intime. Seulement à l'écran. Après quelques explications supplémentaires de la part de l'une des deux scénaristes, ils prirent place et commencèrent la scène. Qui s'arrêta devant l'échec d'Hinata à faire sauter les boutons. Malgré le rouge à ses joues, elle se mit à rire devant la situation. Naruto ne put que l'imiter devant cette piètre démonstration de force. Mais en même temps, ça avait un petit côté mignon, se dit-il.

 _Hinata_

Gênée par son échec, Hinata se cacha le visage avec ses mains, les épaules secouées par un fou rire. Elle avait beau trouver ça un peu trop intense comme acte sexuel, mais elle n'avait pas cru que les boutons seraient aussi résistants. Kakashi vint les rejoindre et il lui expliqua comment attraper la chemise et de quelle façon tirer chaque pan de celle-ci pour faire sauter les boutons. Pour voir si elle pouvait le faire, il lui dit de retenter le coup tout de suite avec les caméras éteintes. Elle trouvait ça vraiment étrange d'être sur le point de briser une chemise sur le dos de Naruto. Fallait dire qu'il n'avait pas menti plus tôt quand il avait mentionné ses heures au gym, son torse était vraiment ferme.

Probablement pour éviter de la stresser plus en la regardant, Naruto garda la tête tournée sur le côté. C'était une délicate attention. Kakashi répéta à plusieurs reprises qu'elle devait y mettre plus de force. Malheureusement, c'était une action qui ne ressemblait vraiment pas à Hinata et elle eut du mal à faire sauter tous les boutons du premier coup. Alors qu'il n'y avait que les trois boutons du milieu qui avaient sautés, durant cette tentative pas totalement réussie, elle vit Naruto se mordre les lèvres pour se retenir de rire. Et ça ne l'aidait vraiment pas. Sans réfléchir, elle lui donna une claque sur le torse, puis réalisant son geste, elle se figea. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait de frapper « L'enfant star » ?

Mais à son grand étonnement, Naruto ne se fâcha pas. Au contraire, le rire qu'il retenait explosa et il se plia en deux en se tenant le ventre. Était-il en train de se moquer d'elle ? Hinata l'observa en écarquillant les yeux, la bouche entrouverte. Elle qui s'attendait à ce qu'il... En fait, elle ignorait à quoi elle s'attendait, mais certainement pas à ce qui se passait.

\- Désolé, mais là c'est trop, réussit-il difficilement à dire à bout de souffle. Mais même cette claque manquait de force. Va falloir aller au gym pour renforcer ces petits bras.

L'étonnement laissa place à une légère offuscation. Venait-il vraiment d'insinuer qu'elle était faible ? Cette critique sembla la requinquer Hinata, qui attrapa les pans de la chemise de son collègue pour les écarter avec force. Cette fois-ci, il ne resta pas un seul bouton dessus. Naruto retrouva son calme d'un seul coup, baissa les yeux sur son torse dénudé, puis les remonta vers elle. Une certaine panique monta en elle. Était-elle allée trop loin ?

\- Ben tu vois quand tu veux, sourit Naruto avant de retirer sa chemise et de tendre la main vers celle que sa sœur lui tendait. Tu mets enfin en pratique mon conseil.

Hinata l'observa avec surprise. Mettre en pratique son conseil ? Leur rencontre lors de leur pré-lecture lui revint à la mémoire. Rebondir sur la critique. Lui montrer qu'il avait tort. Elle s'était laissée emportée par la frustration, rien de plus, et pourtant, il la félicitait pour son geste. Elle avait vraiment du mal à le comprendre. Chaque fois qu'elle s'entendait à ce qu'il se fâche, ce n'était pas du tout le cas.

\- Bon, on la tourne cette scène ? demanda Kakashi en les regardant à tour de rôle.

Naruto acquiesça en enfilant son veston et sa cravate, et Hinata le suivit pour qu'ils reprennent leur place pour le commencement. La maquilleuse et la coiffeuse vinrent leur faire des retouches, puis Kakashi cria « action ». En oubliant ses peurs habituelles, Hinata poussa son collègue dans la pièce. Alors qu'il se penchait pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche comme demandé, elle lui retira son veston, puis sa cravate. Elle le plaqua contre la photocopieuse en rompant le baiser, et elle se prépara à ouvrir cette chemise comme une sauvage.

 _Naruto_

Naruto remarqua un changement dans l'attitude de sa co vedette après ses paroles. L'avait-il vraiment blessé en lui disant qu'elle devait aller au gym ? Il ne voulait pourtant pas se montrer méchant. C'était une simple taquinerie, comme celles qu'il avait avec sa sœur. Mais il ne devait pas comprendre les filles en général vue ses déboires amoureux.

Hinata le poussa avec beaucoup plus de force, lui arracha presque le veston et la cravate avant de le plaquer contre la photocopieuse. Il échappa un léger grognement en le percutant, se disant qu'il allait avoir un hématome au milieu du dos le lendemain. Il l'avait vraiment boostée. Dès qu'elle rompit le baiser, il sentit ses mains descendre de ses épaules sur son torse, se préparant à faire sauter les boutons. Ses ongles effleurèrent sa peau en glissant entre les pans, ses jointures se contractèrent contre ses pectoraux alors qu'elle se plaçait pour la suite.

En remontant son regard vers son visage, elle tira d'un coup de chaque côté. Plusieurs boutons sautèrent, mais ceux du bas résistèrent. Du coup, elle s'y reprit une seconde fois. Il sentit ses doigts effleurer son ventre, alors qu'elle rattrapait les deux pans de tissus. Un frisson parcourut l'abdomen de Naruto à son toucher, lui faisant contracter tous les muscles. La réaction de son corps le perturba plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru dans une situation pareille.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'y pencher plus longtemps, puisque Kakashi cria « couper ». Hinata s'éloigna de lui en tournant le visage vers les deux producteurs, probablement en attente d'un commentaire positif ou négatif. Pour sa part, Naruto expira lentement, ne réalisant que maintenant qu'il avait retenu son souffle depuis plusieurs secondes.

Puisque Karin avait prévu cinq chemises pour cette scène, Asuma demanda qu'il la recommence trois autres fois, bien que cette prise soit parfaite. Kakashi ajouta qu'il voulait des prises plus rapprocher sur les mains d'Hinata en action. Et chaque prise, Naruto ressentait de plus en plus de pression au creux de son ventre. Ce qui le perturbait de plus en plus. Son abstinence des derniers mois commençait à peser sur sa libido, pour que quelque chose d'aussi simple et organisée le fasse réagir de cette façon, lui qui aimait la spontanéité. Sauf qu'il ne voulait pas non plus replonger dans ses scandales de coups d'un soir qu'il n'avait jamais réellement voulu.

Secouant la tête pour oublier ces mauvais souvenirs, il profita du changement d'horaire qu'Asuma proféra. Il se faisait tard et les deux autres séquences prévues allaient finalement être tournées dans les prochains décors. Naruto rejoignit sa loge aussi vite qu'il le pouvait sans paraître suspect et s'y enferma en verrouillant la porte pour éviter que sa sœur ne débarque à l'improviste encore une fois. Il s'allongea un instant sur le canapé, un bras replié sur les yeux. Il avait besoin de se calmer avant de sortir. Et ce n'était pas prêt d'arriver, se dit-il en posant une main sur son entrejambe. Pas encore !

Il attrapa son téléphone pour prévenir Gaara qu'il allait sortir un peu plus tard que les autres. Mais il ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'il avait une érection après s'être fait déchirer la chemise quatre fois sur son dos par Hinata. Il allait tellement le charrier s'il l'apprenait. Naruto se frotta le visage à deux mains, cherchant un moyen de faire redescendre la tension sans avoir recourt à la masturbation. Mais peine perdue. Il avait beau penser à des choses horribles et sanglantes… Ça n'eut pas vraiment d'effet. Seul point positif, ça n'empira pas. C'était déjà ça. Au final, il attacha sa veste de jean autour de sa taille pour camoufler la petite bosse dans son pantalon et il rejoignit son ami qui l'attendait dans la voiture, le regard rivé sur sa tablette. La soirée allait être longue.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

 _Naruto_

Durant les deux jours de congé, qu'ils avaient pour laisser le temps aux techniciens de changer les décors, Naruto en profita pour aller plus longtemps au gym pour passer ses frustrations. Ce film n'était pas l'idée du siècle avec sa libido négligée, et ce serait mentir que de dire qu'Hinata ne l'attirait pas sexuellement. Par deux fois, il avait quitté le studio avec un début d'érection. Il aurait pu aller dans un bar pour s'envoyer en l'air avec la première allumeuse pour se soulager, mais il n'en voulait plus de cette réputation de coureur de jupon, alors qu'il l'avait obtenu bien malgré lui. Alors il fallait qu'il trouve quelque chose d'autre pour évacuer cette tension sexuelle de son corps.

Surtout que l'une des scènes qu'ils devaient tourner à leur retour sur le plateau, était celle où son personnage se glissait sous le bureau de celui d'Hinata pour lui faire un cunnilingus. Il allait devoir garder le visage entre ses cuisses de longues minutes sans vraiment rien faire. Ça allait être pénible, surtout maintenant qu'il savait ce qu'elle goûtait. Il n'aurait jamais dû lécher ses doigts cette fois-là, se gifla-t-il mentalement alors qu'il soulevait dix livres de plus que d'habitude. Il voulait s'épuiser physiquement pour pouvoir dormir comme une masse dès son retour chez lui et être frais et dispo pour le tournage du lendemain. Ce qui fut plus ou moins le cas.

Il se sentait encore fatigué, s'étant réveillé en sursaut en plein milieu de la nuit. Rêver de sa collègue était déjà perturbant, mais s'imaginer en train de la prendre contre une photocopieuse, pour de vrai cette fois-ci, l'était encore plus. Ça commençait très mal la journée. Il n'avait pas eu besoin de l'aide de Gaara pour se réveiller, n'ayant pas réussi à se rendormir, même après une petite branlette et une bonne douche froide. Le voir réveillé, et son déjeuner déjà terminé, avait étonné son ami. Plutôt normal, vu qu'il ne se réveillait jamais seul le matin. Son réveil prenait toujours le bord quand il mettait la main dessus. Par contre, il n'avait plus besoin de se faire pousser en bas du lit depuis presque une semaine. Son corps recommençait à s'habituer à l'horaire de tournage.

Naruto arriva donc totalement réveillé sur le plateau, bien qu'il ne tournait pas dans la première scène. C'est comme si Kakashi avait planifier le tournage des scènes en fonction de lui. Il tournait toujours les séquences entre Hinata et Kurotsuchi en premier et terminait avec celle entre Hinata et lui. Généralement les plus osées. Ainsi il pouvait libérer les autres acteurs et leur donner un peu plus d'intimité. Ce qui n'était pas plus mal aux vues des réactions de son corps, se dit Naruto en rejoignant sa loge. Il devait se préparer physiquement été mentalement pour la journée. Et il savait que le moment de la fameuse scène allait arriver bien plus vite qu'il ne l'espérait.

Après quatre scènes et deux pauses repas, ils se préparaient tous pour la seconde scène de sexe du film. Pour éviter une situation gênante, Naruto s'embarra dans sa loge pour se… soulager, avant d'aller enfouir son visage entre les cuisses d'Hinata. À coup sûr, le parfum de son intimité allait réveiller sa virilité. Ce serait peut-être moins pire s'il se masturbait avant d'y aller. Du moins, c'était ce qu'il espérait.

Une fois soulagé, il jeta toute preuve de son « méfait », se changea en vitesse et retourna sur le plateau pour que la maquilleuse lui refasse son maquillage. Hinata se trouvait déjà dans son « bureau », discutant de la scène avec Kakashi et Asuma.

\- Je me doute bien que cette position doit te gêner, mais…

\- Ça va aller, assura Hinata.

Mais Naruto devinait qu'elle ne le pensait pas vraiment. Elle devait être aussi stressée que lui, sinon plus. Oui, elle devait l'être plus que lui. C'était elle qui allait avoir une tête entre les cuisses.

 _Hinata_

Hinata essayait tant bien que mal d'avoir l'air décontracté et sûr d'elle. Mais au fond, elle stressait à mort. Elle avait surtout peur, qu'une fois encore, elle n'arrive pas à donner ce qu'on lui demandait. Problème étant, que ses ex n'étaient pas portés sur le sexe oral. Elle ne savait même pas quelles sensations pouvait donner une langue sur cette zone de son anatomie. Après les dernières indicatives de la part de Kakashi, elle alla prendre place dans le fauteuil derrière le bureau. Pour sa part, Naruto se dirigea vers la porte qui donnait sur le « couloir » de l'entreprise, prêt à entrer pour cette « première provocation » sur leur lieu de travail.

Hinata prit une grande respiration avant de s'asseoir dans le fauteuil, tout en tentant de calmer le tremblement de ses mains. C'était probablement la scène qu'elle appréhendait le plus. Même plus que le striptease à venir ! Ils marquèrent la scène le premier coup pour ajuster leurs déplacements, sautant vaguement LE passage important. C'était déjà ça de gagné, selon Hinata, vu qu'il allait passer assez de temps avec la tête entre ses cuisses comme ça. Quand Kakashi cria « action », Hinata se pencha sur son bureau comme si elle travaillait sur un dossier. Naruto frappa à la porte, puis pénétra dans la pièce en arborant un sourire enjôleur.

\- Vous ne prenez jamais de pause ?

\- Si. Le soir, termine-t-elle en relevant la tête.

\- Ce n'est pas une pause si vous avez terminé votre journée.

Hinata replongea dans ses papiers, signe qu'elle l'ignorait. Naruto se rapprocha jusqu'à s'asseoir contre son coude droit. Elle s'arrêta dans sa lecture et remonta la tête vers son collègue pour lui jeter un regard noir.

\- Vous m'empêchez de travailler.

\- Vous êtes tendue, dit-il en posant une main sur son épaule. Vous devriez vraiment vous accorder une pause.

Il ne laissa pas le temps à Hinata de lui répondre et il retourna vers la porte, qu'il verrouilla.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? s'inquiète Hinata.

\- Vous avez besoin de vous détendre, explique Naruto en revenant vers elle. Et je vais vous aider, ajoute-t-il en s'arrêtant devant le bureau.

Avant qu'il ne plonge sous le bureau, Kakashi cria « couper » et les fit recommencer la même chose dix fois, filmé dans tous les angles possibles. Il ne voulait pas les obliger à refaire le « cunnilingus » plus de fois qu'il ne le faut. Ils allaient donc le garder pour la fin. On leur laissa une petite pause avant de passer à ce passage, leurs estomacs ayant besoin d'être rempli après toutes ces heures de tournage.

Hinata s'isola pour essayer de se donner du courage. Une part d'elle se demandait si elle ne devrait pas demander à Naruto de le faire pour vrai comme la dernière fois, alors que l'autre part giflait la première pour oser penser à cette solution. Elle n'était pas une fille facile ! Mais d'un autre côté... Elle avait des désirs inassouvis et Naruto lui avait donné comme un aperçu du plaisir qu'il pouvait lui donner. À cette pensée, elle secoua la tête pour se remettre les idées en place. Elle n'avait pas accepté de tourner dans ce film pour découvrir sa propre sexualité, même si c'était le but de son personnage.

Sans grand étonnement, elle vit Naruto la rejoindre après sa courte disparation à l'extérieur. Probablement pour manger à sa faim loin des regards indiscrets. Il tira une chaise à sa droite et il y prit place avec une assiette contenant deux hamburgers. Et dire qu'il avait un corps mince malgré toute la nourriture qu'il engouffrait, alors qu'Hinata peinait à garder la ligne en mangeant de petites portions. Elle trouvait ça injuste, mais elle n'y pouvait rien non plus.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demande-t-elle en se concentrant sur ses fruits.

\- Rien de spécial, déclare-t-il en poursuivant son repas en silence. Bon d'accord, je m'inquiète pour la suite de la scène.

Hinata s'arrêta dans son mouvement, alors qu'elle allait mettre un morceau de raisin dans sa bouche. Il s'inquiétait ? La scène dépendait d'elle et de ses talents en simulation d'orgasme. C'était à elle d'être inquiète. Et elle était complètement paniquée !

\- Je ne veux pas être méchant, mais...

\- Tu l'es toujours, le coupe-t-elle.

Naruto garda le silence un instant, ne touchant même plus à son plat.

\- Ce que je veux dire, c'est que tu ne sembles pas à l'aise à simuler, finit-il par lâcher sans sa regarder. Si tu crois que ce n'est pénible que pour toi, détrompe-toi, ajoute Naruto en fixant son regard dans le sien. C'est moi qui va être à quatre pattes sous le bureau. Et si c'est gênant pour toi d'Avoir ma tête entre les cuisses, dis-toi que ce sera « suant » pour moi. On ne me verra peut-être pas très bien, mais je dois garder la pose un long moment quand même. Donc tu fais comme tu le sens, mais je n'ai pas envie d'y passer quatre heures.

Il l'abandonna sur cette dernière phrase pour se diriger vers sa loge. Hinata le suivit des yeux, toujours aux prises avec son dilemme. Quelle image elle renverrait, si on apprenait qu'elle avait laissé Naruto lui donner du plaisir pour réussir les scènes de sexe ?

 _Naruto_

Naruto n'avait pas voulu insinuer qu'elle devait le laisser lui donner du plaisir, bien qu'au fond il n'était pas contre. Une mauvaise idée, mais une part de lui en avait grandement envie. Mais s'il avait dit ça, c'était plus pour la pousser. Il avait remarqué lors du tournage de la chemise déchirée, qu'elle performe parfois mieux après la critique. Il pouvait aussi se tromper. Mais il ne perdait rien à essayer. Et il n'avait pas menti en affirmant que ce serait difficile pour lui de garder la pose trop longtemps. Déjà qu'à quatre pattes sous un bureau, malgré le petit coussin qui se trouverait sous ses genoux pour l'occasion, ses jambes et son dos allaient le faire souffrir le lendemain. Ensuite...

Avoir son visage à quelques centimètres de son intimité allait être une véritable torture de tentation. Et il n'avait même plus faim, soupira Naruto en abandonnant son assiette. Il n'avait pas manger grand-chose dehors non plus, ce qui avait étonné Gaara. Mais cette scène le stressait énormément. Probablement plus que de devoir faire semblant de la sauter, et ce, entièrement nus. C'était moins difficile d'avoir le visage enfouit dans le creux du cou, qu'entre les cuisses. Moins chaud et l'odeur moins tentante. Et s'il avait pris souvent du plaisir à faire des cunnilingus aux femmes avec qui il couchait, il n'en avait jamais tournée à l'écran. Et il ignorait comment son corps allait réagir.

Dix minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous dans la pièce du bureau, se faisant retoucher leur maquillage et leur coiffure. Kakashi et Asuma donnaient une nouvelle fois leurs directives à Hinata, Naruto n'en ayant pas vraiment besoin. On ne verrait pratiquement pas à l'écran à partir de là. Ils reprirent leur place avant la coupure et ils attendirent le signal du réalisateur. À ce moment-là, Naruto s'accroupit et se glissa sous le bureau.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que...

Hinata s'arrêta de parler, quand il glissa ses mains sous sa jupe pour aller attraper l'élastique de sa culotte et la faire descendre. Sa co vedette se crispa et tenta de repousser ses mains, mais il la lui enleva et plaça ses jambes sur ses épaules. Hinata poussa une petite exclamation de surprise quand ses joues glissèrent contre ses cuisses. Naruto ferma les yeux et se mordit les lèvres. S'il n'avait pas peur de s'évanouir d'asphésie, il aurait même retenu sa respiration. Sérieux, elle avait un léger parfum sucré très tentant et il avait beaucoup de mal à se retenir. D'autant plus que... Les gémissements qu'elle poussait sonnaient affreusement faux.

Alors sans même lui donner la liberté de refuser, il combla la distance et sortit la langue. Elle glissa sur les lèvres intimes d'Hinata, qui se tendit à ce contact. Naruto eut même l'impression d'entendre ses ongles griffer le plastique des accoudoirs de son fauteuil. Il n'avait aucune idée de l'image qu'elle donnait à cet instant précis, mais le soupir qu'elle laissa échapper était tout sauf simulé. Et c'était une agréable musique à ses oreilles. Il s'enhardit et happa son clitoris pour le sucer, d'abord doucement puis plus... affamé. Il y prenait malheureusement goût. Elle avait très bon goût. C'était mieux que l'aperçu qu'il avait eu en se léchant les doigts après l'avoir masturbée.

Ne voulant pas qu'elle jouisse trop vite, il lâcha son clitoris pour glisser sa langue dans son vagin et la stimuler de l'intérieur. Il avait eu le temps de s'entraîner avec ses premières petites-amies. Il fit divers mouvements avec sa langue, à la recherche de cette petite zone plus sensible aussi appeler point G. C'était plus facile de le trouver avec les doigts, mais pour la scène, il devait garder ses mains sur ses hanches, juste en dessous de sa jupe. Dommage, parce qu'il était persuadé qu'il pourrait lui donner encore plus de plaisir s'il la doigtait en même temps de lui sucer le clitoris.

 _Hinata_

Quand Hinata sentit la langue de Naruto, elle se cambra d'un coup en écarquillant les yeux sous la surprise. Elle s'était doutée que ce qu'elle faisait depuis le début n'était pas géniale. Par contre, elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce que son collègue agisse de son propre chef sans attendre sa permission. Mais elle n'eut pas la force de l'arrêter. D'une part, parce que tout le monde découvrirait ce que Naruto faisait, caché par sa jupe. D'une autre, parce que ce serait dommage de ne pas en profiter. Quand il disait aimer donner du plaisir sans en demander en retour, cela semblait vrai. Il poussa des grognements, qui bien qu'ils étaient une demande des scénaristes, étaient clairement ressentis et qui vibraient agréablement contre son intimité.

Elle avait l'impression de mourir sur cette chaise. C'était si bon ! Pourquoi ses ex ne lui avaient jamais fait ça ? Elle se serait peut-être montrée plus entreprenante après ça. Surtout pour y avoir encore droit. Ses doigts se crispèrent sur les accoudoirs du fauteuil, raclant le plastique avec ses ongles, n'osant tout simplement pas d'agripper les cheveux de Naruto avec ses mains pour lui montrer qu'elle aimait ce qu'il faisait et qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il s'arrête. Elle finit par oublier où elle se trouvait et toutes les personnes qui les regardaient à cet instant.

Alors qu'elle approchait de l'orgasme, Naruto abandonna son clitoris. Elle eut envie de protester, mais la sensation de sa langue glissant dans son intimité lui coupa le souffle. Pas parce que ça augmentait son plaisir, mais plutôt parce qu'elle trouvait cette caresse étrange. Hinata eut l'impression qu'il cherchait quelque chose en remuant la langue de cette façon, mais elle ne comprit pas ce que s'était, avant qu'une légère décharge l'électrise. Secouée par un spasme de plaisir, les muscles de ses jambes se contractèrent d'un coup, cognant le bout de ses pieds contre le panneau de bois qui les couvrait.

Naruto lui titilla le point G quelques secondes avant de retourner happer son clitoris et recommencer à le sucer. Et avec beaucoup plus de force cette fois-ci. Il était décidé à la faire jouir rapidement, comprit Hinata. Et ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire. À l'approche de l'orgasme, elle se courba vers l'avant en cherchant sa respiration. Et quand elle l'atteignit, elle se laissa retomber contre dossier en soupirant, les yeux à demi fermé.

Poursuivant la scène, Naruto déposa ses jambes à terre et sortit de dessous le bureau en s'essuyant la bouche. Ses cheveux étaient encore plus en bataille que d'habitude, son visage plutôt rouge et luisant de sueur après avoir passé autant de temps entre ses cuisses. Mais surtout, elle devinait que ce qui faisait luire ses lèvres ce n'était pas de la sueur. Et cette image de son collègue était affreusement érotique.

\- Tout le plaisir fut pour moi, sourit Naruto avant de se diriger vers la porte et de sortir.

Hinata pouvait lire dans les yeux de son collègue, qu'il le pensait réellement. Elle eut du mal à terminer la scène sans rien laisser paraître de ce qui s'était réellement passé. Elle se redressa dans son siège, puis le recula un peu pour pouvoir récupérer sa culotte. Sauf qu'elle n'y était pas. Comme prévu dans le script, Naruto l'avait glissé dans ses poches.

\- Ah le salaud ! jura Hinata juste avant que Kakashi ne crie « couper ».

La caméra maintenant arrêtée, Karin accourut pour lui donner une seconde culotte. Hinata s'empressa de l'enfiler avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain pour se rafraîchir. Et surtout s'essuyer. Quand elle sortit, elle tomba sur Naruto, le visage encore trempé par l'eau qu'il avait utilisé pour se rafraîchir.

\- Ils ont tous été époustouflés par ton jeu.

Le rouge monta à ses joues tant elle était gênée.

\- Ils ont mis ton lent démarrage sur la gêne, mais Kakashi a dit qu'on aurait qu'à faire une seconde prise identique et qu'on en aura terminé avec cette scène. J'ai demandé une pause pour mon dos. Mais en réalité, ça va laisser le temps à la tension de redescendre.

Avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, il tourna les talons et s'éloigna. Laisser le temps à la tension de redescendre, se répète-t-elle en rougissant. C'était gentil de sa part, mais surtout très gênant puisqu'elle avait vraiment apprécié son geste au final.

 _Naruto_

Naruto s'était dépêché à tourner les talons, gêné par ses propres mots. Laisser le temps à la tension de redescendre... Ça sonnait vantard comme phrase, alors qu'il voulait juste éviter de dire « explicitement » que c'était pour laisser le temps à son clitoris de... dégonfler ? En quelque sorte, ça gonflait durant la stimulation. Dès qu'il était sorti de scène, il s'était dirigé vers les toilettes pour s'asperger le visage et boire quelques gorgées d'eau. Pas que le goût soit horrible, mais... Il devait se concentrer. Déjà qu'ils allaient devoir refaire la scène une seconde fois pour avoir deux autres angles de vue.

Hinata ne semblait pas trop lui en vouloir d'avoir pris cette initiative, mais il devinait de la gêne chez sa partenaire. Il ignorait à quoi avait ressemblé ses relations passées avec les hommes, mais ça ne devait pas être très... épanouissantes. Elle qui avait refusé de jouer pour vrai les scènes de sexe, elle se laissait finalement faire. Quoique, personne ne le savait sur le plateau en dehors de lui. Sa réputation restait sauve, aussi longtemps qu'on ne découvrait pas ce qu'il faisait sous « l'intimité » de sa jupe.

Pour se donner du courage à lui-même pour la seconde prise, Naruto se massa la nuque à deux mains, tout en faisant des exercices avec sa bouche. Au premier abord cela semblait facile, mais après une dizaine de minutes, ça commençait à être dur pour la mâchoire. Il allait peut-être y aller plus mollo cette fois-ci, de toute façon, Hinata serait encore assez sensible de son orgasme de tantôt pour qu'il n'est pas besoin d'en mettre autant. En temps normal, ils seraient rendus au coït et non à un deuxième round de cunnilingus.

Il retourna vers le plateau, où l'attendaient la coiffeuse et la maquilleuse. Avoir la tête entre les cuisses d'une femme, ça avait le don de tout défaire leur dur travail. Hinata les rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard, les joues encore rouges de gêne, qu'elle passa sur la température plutôt élevée sur le plateau. Après un coup rapide de pinceau et de peigne, elle était de nouveau prête pour la dernière prise de la journée.

Tout se passa à merveille, tout le monde était heureux du résultat. Hinata était gênée, ça Naruto pouvait le lire à la façon qu'elle avait d'éviter son regard. Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. De son côté, lui non plus il n'en menait pas large. S'il avait réussi le premier coup à ne pas avoir d'érection, cette seconde fois c'était loupé. Il la dissimula en retirant son veston et on le tenant replier devant son entrejambe. Par contre, même si elle ne fit aucun commentaire, il vit le regard moqueur de sa sœur. Ça pouvait autant être une bénédiction qu'une malédiction, que d'avoir une grande sœur intelligente qui nous connaissait un peu trop bien. Il ignorait si elle se doutait de ce qu'il se passait réellement ou si elle ne se doutait que de son « désir » réveillé par la scène.

Il se dépêcha de rejoindre sa loge et la verrouilla juste à temps pour empêcher Karin d'entrer. Elle le nargua au-travers du battant en soulignant subtilement son indisposition, et tout ce qu'il eut de bon à lui répliquer fut « d'aller voir ailleurs s'il y était ». Il se trouvait vraiment pathétique dans ses répliques aujourd'hui. Jetant son veston sur le canapé, Naruto baissa la tête vers son entrejambe et soupira. Hinata allait lui devenir fatale physiquement si ça continuait comme ça. C'était la troisième fois qu'il finissait une journée de tournage avec une érection. Il n'avait pas que ça à faire que de se branler avant de retourner chez lui. Surtout que ce serait probablement à recommencer le lendemain matin.

Sérieusement, elle avait un goût vraiment inoubliable, se dit Naruto en caressant ses lèvres du bout des doigts.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7

 _Hinata Hyuuga_

Avec la journée de la veille, Hinata avait eu beaucoup de mal à trouver le sommeil en arrivant chez elle. Elle pouvait encore sentir le visage, et surtout la bouche, de son collègue entre ses cuisses. Ce qui avait sûrement influencé ses rêves durant la nuit. Elle s'était réveillée en sursaut autour de trois heures du matin, les cuisses pressées l'une contre l'autre et un feu bouillant dans le bas de son ventre. Elle ne s'était jamais réveillée en plein fantasme, son intimité humide d'excitation. Les joues en feu, elle se leva pour aller prendre une douche froide.

Sachant qu'elle n'arriverait pas à retrouver le sommeil, elle commença à se préparer malgré l'heure. Elle n'avait pas à se présenter sur le plateau avant deux bonnes heures encore, mais ça ne valait pas la peine de tourner en rond dans son lit. Après s'être lavée et habillée, elle attrapa son script et l'horaire du tournage. C'était une petite journée en comparaison des autres, mais seulement parce qu'ils allaient faire le photo-shoot pour l'affiche du film. Ce serait la première fois qu'elle en ferait parti, et au fond, ça la stressait beaucoup. Elle ne savait pas du tout à quoi s'attendre comme poses.

Si on omettait sa gêne habituelle d'être sous les projecteurs, elle aimait poser. C'était l'une de ses activités avec sa mère avant que celle-ci ne tombe malade et ne meurt. Sa mère lui avait appris beaucoup sur le métier de mannequin, alors qu'elle n'avait que huit ans. Pas pour rien qu'elle savait défiler comme sur un cat walk. Mais elle n'avait ni la grandeur ni la silhouette d'un mannequin. Avant de quitter son appartement, Hinata se plaça devant son miroir plein pied et essayant quelques poses qui pourraient aller avec son personnage. Elle voulait s'assurer que tout se passe bien.

Le début de la journée de tournage se passa sans encombre. Les scènes qu'ils devaient tourner étaient assez simples. Des discussions entre les personnages, des déplacements, les personnages en plein travail. Ce fut assez vite bouclé en fin d'après-midi. Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à manger, Hinata perçut les plaintes discrètes de Naruto qu'il faisait à son agent.

\- Je déteste les photo-shoot.

\- Je sais, mais tu as un rôle principal. Tu dois être sur l'affiche.

\- Le rôle d'Hinata est plus important que le mien, tenta Naruto. Je n'ai pas réellement besoin d'être là.

Hinata se fit discrète pour espionner leur conversation, surprise de découvrir qu'il y avait une facette de cet emploi qui déplaisait à Naruto. Par contre, elle se demandait bien pourquoi.

\- Arrête de faire l'enfant, soupira Gaara un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres. Tu finis toujours par t'en sortir.

\- Peut-être, mais je ne comprends jamais rien à leurs directives. Les yeux, les yeux. Mes yeux n'ont jamais su parler. On va encore y passer des heures, soupire-t-il piteusement en fermant les yeux.

Gaara posa une main compatissante sur l'épaule du blond, mais n'ouvrit pas la bouche. Hinata se déplaça discrètement pour rejoindre sa loge, ne voulant pas se faire surprendre en train d'écouter aux portes, et elle y découvrit Karin qui avait apporté trois tenues. Pendant qu'elle mangeait le bol de fruits qu'elle avait apporté avec elle, la styliste lui fit essayer les trois ensembles qu'elle avait sélectionné pour le shooting. La première était classique et réservée, la seconde plus sophistiquée et professionnelle, et la dernière était plus sexy et l'accent mis sur la séduction. Les trois tenues montraient l'évolution du personnage durant le film.

Hinata enfila le chemisier blanc avec un tailleur pantalon noir, des souliers avec un talon d'à peine un pouce et la paire de lunettes qu'elle portait pour les premières scènes du film. Elle rejoignit le plateau dès qu'elle eut terminé son maigre repas et la coiffeuse vint lui faire un chignon strict. Naruto la rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard, dans son complet trois pièces et tirant sur sa cravate. Il avait tout sauf l'air à l'aise. Il ne fit aucun commentaire jusqu'à ce que le photographe n'arrive après avoir préparé le lieu du shooting.

\- Oh non, pas toi.

Le photographe, grand et maigre avec les cheveux remontés en une queue de cheval au-dessus de la tête, le regardait avec un sourire moqueur. Parce qu'elle se tenait au courant de tout ce qui se faisait dans le milieu de la mode, Hinata savait qui était cet homme sans l'avoir rencontré. Shikamaru Nara était l'un des photographes les plus en demande dans l'industrie. Elle ressentit une pointe de nervosité la gagner en sachant qu'elle allait poser pour lui.

 _Naruto Uzumaki_

Non, mais il était maudit ! Shikamaru aimait le torturer durant les séances photos en lui donnant des indications encore plus énigmatiques que les autres photographes. Tout ça parce qu'il l'empêchait de dormir en cours quand ils allaient encore à l'école. Il se vengeait chaque fois qu'il en avait la chance. Le meilleur moyen pour qu'il travaille sur l'affiche d'un film, dire que Naruto en avait le rôle principal. Il disait toujours oui.

\- Et oui, Naruto. C'est encore moi qui vais faire l'affiche de ton dernier film. Mais promis, je vais te donner des indications simples pour une fois.

\- Mais oui, je te crois, dit Naruto en serrant les dents.

Ils suivirent Shikamaru jusqu'à la pièce qui servait de bureau au personnage d'Hinata. Des supports pour l'éclairage étaient placés autour du meuble, signe qu'ils allaient poser avec.

\- Bon on va commencer avec Hinata assise derrière son bureau et Naruto appuyer contre le bureau. Essaie de jouer le diable qui tente de l'entraîner dans les ténèbres.

Ils prirent chacun leur place et le shooting commença. Au grand étonnement de Naruto, mais aussi de tout le monde sur le plateau, Hinata était extrêmement douée. Shikamaru n'avait que des bonnes remarques à lui faire. Même que des fois, il n'avait pas le temps de terminer sa demande, qu'elle exécutait ce qu'il voulait qu'elle fasse. Un inclinement de la tête, une torsion du tronc. Naruto était bluffer. Pourquoi elle n'était pas mannequin comme sa mère ? Ils commençaient à peine ce photo-shoot, et pourtant, il pouvait déjà voir qu'elle avait dans le sang. Autant que lui il avait le jeu et la comédie dans le sien.

Il attendit qu'ils aient terminé avec ce premier ensemble, avant de lui en parler. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il avait eu l'intention de faire, mais Gaara l'arrêta en l'entraînant dans sa loge pour discuter pendant qu'il se changeait pour la deuxième partie de la séance.

\- Tu es invité au variety show de Gai Maito dans une semaine avec d'autres acteurs, dont probablement Hinata, si j'ai bien compris.

\- D'accord, ce n'est pas nouveau quand je commence un nouveau film.

Naruto attrapa la chemise orange qu'il aimait bien et attacha à la va-vite la cravate noire qui allait avec. Il n'avait pas besoin de bien l'attacher, il devait avoir l'air plus négligé que pour la première série de photos.

\- Par contre, c'est un spécial couple. Pas couple dans la vie, mais à l'écran.

\- Pas sûr de te suivre cette fois-ci.

\- C'est pour ça que j'ai dit qu'Hinata allait probablement y être elle aussi. Vous allez devoir préparer quelque chose pour promouvoir le film en tant que couple principal dudit film.

Naruto se laissa tomber sur le canapé en soupirant. Préparer quelque chose ? Ça c'était plus chiant, surtout à deux. Et promouvoir le film durant une heure d'écoute familiale ? Étrange de choix que de les inviter eux. Il allait falloir qu'il en discute avec Hinata. Il abandonna son agent pour retourner sur le plateau. Encore une fois, sa co vedette y était déjà, mais cette fois-ci elle portait une robe noire sophistiquée qui moulait son corps de près sans être vulgaire avec des escarpins en cuir de la même couleur et les cheveux remontés d'une façon moins stricte. Ses lunettes étaient moins rondes que les précédentes et son maquillage un peu plus accentué. Elle était vraiment séduisante dans cette tenue, se dit Naruto.

Shikamaru les entraîna devant un panneau blanc. Il voulait quelque chose de plus formel pour ce second shooting. C'était sûrement avec ces tenues qu'ils allaient avoir LEUR photo d'affiche. Encore une fois, on demanda à Naruto de jouer les diables tentateurs. Mais alors qu'ils se tenaient côte-à-côte, le photographe laissa entendre son mécontentement. Il manquait quelque chose, dit-il, mais il n'arrivait pas à trouver quoi. Ce fut Karin qui trouva.

\- Vous vous tenez bien trop loin. Et si Naruto se plaçait derrière Hinata comme s'il lui susurrait quelque chose à l'oreille ?

 _Hinata Hyuuga_

Le rouge monta aux joues d'Hinata en entendant la styliste. Se placer derrière elle comme s'il lui susurrait à l'oreille ? Naruto s'exécuta et se colla contre son dos. La tête légèrement inclinée vers son épaule gauche, son souffle effleurait la peau de son cou. Ce qui avait pour effet de la faire frissonner en la chatouillant. Par contre, il n'avait pas du tout l'air de savoir quoi faire avec ses mains. Elle l'avait bien vu plus tôt, l'enfant star ne savait pas quoi faire quand venait le temps de poser devant un objectif. S'il n'avait pas du texte ou des indications de jeu, il était complètement perdu. Malgré la gêne, Hinata prit sur elle et elle finit par lui suggérer :

\- Peut-être que, si tu posais l'une de tes mains sur ma hanche et l'autre accrochée au collet de ma robe, ce serait mieux.

\- Hum ? fit Naruto, étonné par son intervention.

Il ne semblait pas du tout s'y attendre. Dans un premier temps, il ne fit aucun mouvement, mais quand Shikamaru approuva son idée, il s'exécuta. Hinata ignorait s'il remettait en question la légitimité de ses conseils parce qu'elle n'était ni photographe ni mannequin, ou s'il était juste gêné d'être dirigé par elle. Mais aux vues des exclamations enthousiastes de Kakashi, Asuma, Karin et des deux scénaristes qui regardaient les photos sur l'ordinateur, elle avait eu une bonne intuition. Après quelques poses, Karin cria un gros « stop », puis elle les rejoignit.

\- Ce ne sera pas long. Je vais juste améliorer un peu les choses.

En disant cela, elle repoussa la main de son frère et déboutonna un peu le haut de la robe d'Hinata. Celle-ci sursauta en ouvrant la bouche, gênée par son geste. On pouvait maintenant voir en partie son soutien-gorge en dentelle noir et le galbe de ses seins. Et au haussement de sourcils de tous les hommes présents, ils semblaient tous approuver le geste de la styliste.

\- Maintenant, tu peux de nouveau tirer sur le collet de sa robe comme si tu essayais de la déshabiller, ajoute-t-elle en reprenant sa place aux côtés de Kakashi et d'Asuma.

\- Et essaie d'avoir plus l'air d'un chasseur qui capture sa proie. Ton regard est encore trop neutre, nargua Shikamaru.

\- Je t'ai déjà dit que mes yeux ne savaient pas parler ! s'emporta Naruto.

\- Ce qu'il veut dire, c'est que tu dois regarder l'appareil comme tu regarderais une femme que tu aurais envie de mettre dans ton lit, tenta Hinata.

Naruto garda le silence un moment, méditant ses paroles. Avait-elle choisi les bons mots ? Envie de mettre dans son lit ? C'était peut-être trop explicite comme suggestion. Alors qu'elle continuait de réfléchir, le rouge sur les joues, Shikamaru recommença à prendre des photos. Il suggéra de léger changement, tel qu'une inclination de la tête ou de crisper les doigts de telle main. En dix minutes, il se déclara satisfait et il fut appuyé par les sept autres têtes penchées sur l'écran de l'ordinateur. Alors qu'elle prenait la direction de sa loge pour enfiler sa dernière tenue, Naruto la suivit.

\- Je peux te poser une question ?

Hinata se retourna vers lui en fronçant les sourcils, se méfiant un peu de ce qui allait sortir de sa bouche.

\- Tu n'as jamais pensé être mannequin à la place d'actrice ?

Sous la surprise, elle écarquilla les yeux. Que voulait-il dire par là ?

\- Pou... Pourquoi ?

\- Ben... Tu devançais les indications de Shikamaru, sans compter qu'il semblait en extase devant tes poses. Il est rarement aussi enthousiaste. Et j'en sais quelque chose, je le connais depuis le primaire. Poser semble être comme une seconde nature pour toi.

Le rouge monta une nouvelle fois à ses joues, mais plutôt que de la gêne, c'était de plaisir. Elle ne s'était vraiment pas attendue à ce compliment. Sauf qu'Hinata déchanta rapidement. Elle, mannequin ? Ça ne risquait pas d'arriver. Elle était trop petite et pas assez maigre pour réussir dans cette carrière. Déjà qu'elle ne mangeait jamais à sa faim.

\- Je n'ai pas vraiment le corps d'un mannequin, déclara Hinata en baissant les yeux dans un mélange de gêne et de déception.

 _Naruto Uzumaki_

La réponse d'Hinata surprit Naruto qu'à moitié. Il avait deviné qu'elle avait un complexe avec son poids avec son commentaire sur le fait de se priver de nourriture ou de celui où elle se disait peut-être un peu lourde pour lui quand il avait dû la soulever contre le mur. Par contre, il n'aurait pas imaginé que ça l'empêche de faire quelque chose qu'elle aimait et dans lequel elle aurait pu percer depuis bien plus longtemps qu'en comédie.

\- Et alors ? Il y a des mannequins qui font moins de cinq pieds sept ou qui ont des courbes qui ont percés.

\- Ce sont des exceptions qui confirment la règle, répliqua Hinata en secouant la tête.

\- Et si tu étais une de ces exceptions ? insista Naruto.

Il l'avait vu défiler lors du premier tournage, il l'avait à l'instant en action devant un appareil photo. Il n'y connaissait rien en mannequinat ni en mode, c'était le rayon de sa sœur, mais il était persuadé, comme il l'avait été avec Shion quelques années plus tôt, que c'était sa voix. Hinata releva des yeux surpris vers lui. Il n'en était pas étonné. Il l'avait probablement trop critiqué durant les derniers jours pour qu'elle l'imagine capable de la complimenter. Est-ce que toutes ses relations passées avec les femmes l'avaient rendu aussi exigeant avec toutes les autres qu'il côtoyait ?

\- Tu n'as peut-être pas hérité de la silhouette de ta mère, mais tu sembles avoir hérité de son talent. Ce serait déjà de ne pas te laisser et voir jusqu'où tu pourrais aller.

Naruto préféra la laisser sur ces dernières paroles et retourner dans sa loge pour se changer. Elle aurait probablement besoin d'y penser avant de choisir si elle voulait l'écouter ou non. Mais sa sœur, et même sa mère, lui avait toujours dit qu'il semblait toujours voir le potentiel de chaque personne qu'il côtoyait. Pas pratique en tant qu'acteur, mais assez pour un homme qui avait le désir d'aider tout le monde. Arrivé dans sa loge, il tomba sur Karin, qui soupira en l'apercevant.

\- T'en as mis du temps !

\- J'avais un truc à dire à Hinata, se contente-t-il de dire en attrapant la chemise bleue que lui tendait sa sœur.

C'était étrange de l'enfiler, puisqu'il reconnaissait celle qu'il portait quand ils tournaient la scène où Hinata en faisait sauter tous les boutons. Ce souvenir avait le don de réveiller sa virilité, alors il secoua la tête pour le chasser de son esprit. Il devait rester concentrer. Rester concentrer, se répète-t-il en changeant de pantalon. Dès qu'elle eut fait ses retouches, Karin l'abandonna pour rejoindre Hinata. Naruto en profita pour se regarder dans le miroir. La journée était presque terminée. Ce photo-shoot aussi. La prochaine épreuve allait être le variety show de Gai Maito.

Naruto rejoignit le plateau en premier cette fois-ci. Hinata arriva une dizaine de minutes plus tard, dans une jupe cigarette rouge taille haute, assortie à son rouge à lèvre et ses escarpins, fendue sur la cuisse gauche. Ses jambes étaient couvertes d'un collant foncé, sa chemise blanche dévoilait en partie ses seins et ses cheveux avaient été bouclés sur son épaule droite. C'était l'image même de la femme fatale, selon Naruto, qui eut un peu de mal à rester concentrer pour tenir ses hormones endormies.

Shikamaru les dirigea vers la pièce qui servait de bureau à Naruto et il lui demanda de s'asseoir dans son fauteuil. Ensuite, il se retourna vers Hinata et lui demanda de prendre place sur le bureau, assis de côté et appuyée sur sa main droite. Elle devait être séductrice, c'était à son tour d'être la chasseuse dans un sens. Naruto remarqua le regard intimidé de sa co vedette. Plus ça, c'était assez facile de jouer les brebis apeurées par le grand méchant loup. Mais cette fois-ci, les rôles étaient inversés. Allait-elle réussir à livrer la marchandise pour cette dernière partie du shooting ? Il espérait que oui. Ce serait la preuve qu'il avait raison et qu'elle avait de l'avenir dans le mannequinat, ça il en était persuadé.

 _Hinata Hyuuga_

Devant la demande de Shikamaru, Hinata se mit à rougir. Naruto lui tendit la main pour l'aider à monter sur le bureau. Chose faite, elle prit appui sur sa cuisse droite, assise comme une sirène. Son collègue prit place dans le fauteuil, un peu avachi, en attente de nouvelles indications. Le photographe leur demanda de se fixer l'un l'autre. Demanda au blond de placer une main sur son menton, un doigt sur ses lèvres, avec si possible un regard de prédateur. À quoi il répondit par un regard noir à Shikamaru.

Au bout d'un moment, Hinata prit l'initiative de se pencher un peu plus vers Naruto, mettant en valeur son décolleté. Le regard du blond descendit quelques secondes vers sa poitrine, avant de revenir à ses yeux. La taille de ses seins avait toujours été un complexe pour elle, mais à la flamme de désir dans le regard de son collègue, quelque chose se réveilla dans le creux de son ventre. Du désir, comprit-elle.

\- C'est bien, les encourage Shikamaru. Attrape sa cravate pour le tirer vers toi.

Hinata s'exécuta timidement, mais elle ignora sa gêne pour entrer complètement dans son personnage. Une actrice devait faire ça. Un mannequin aussi. Et si elle le voulait, elle pouvait être les deux. Pour la première fois depuis des années, l'idée d'être mannequin ne lui semblait plus aussi impossible. Shikamaru n'avait que de bons commentaires, tout comme les autres sur le plateau. Naruto avait une fois conseillé à une actrice de changer de carrière et c'était maintenant la star nationale. Pouvait-elle vraiment suivre les traces de sa mère ? Pour ça, elle devait d'abord essayer, se dit-elle. Et cette séance photo était la première étape.

Après quelques poses dans cette position, elle demanda si elle pouvait essayer autre chose. Shikamaru lui donna carte blanche. Elle glissa ses jambes en bas du bureau tout en y restant assise et elle posa un pied entre les jambes de Naruto. Il écarquilla les yeux sous la surprise, tout en écartant les cuisses par réflexe. Elle prenait des initiatives dont elle ne se serait jamais crue capable. Les paroles du blond avaient fait leur chemin dans son esprit. Et le regard de ce dernier se faisait de plus en plus brûlant.

Au bout de quelques clichés, Shikamaru lui demanda de descendre du bureau et de poser un genou là où se trouvait son pied. Elle s'exécuta, puis posa une main sur le haut dossier, la tête baissée vers Naruto. Elle n'aurait pas cru ça possible, mais son regard se faisait de plus en plus ardent et une tension électrique prenait forme entre eux. Si ce n'était des yeux posés sur eux, Hinata ignorait ce qui aurait pu se passer entre eux. Mais elle était sûre d'une chose, ça ne serait pas resté catholique.

Elle sentit les mains de Naruto remonter le long de ses cuisses pour l'attraper par les hanches, juste au moment où Shikamaru criait que c'était dans la boîte. Comme si elle sortait de transe, Hinata prit une grande respiration en s'éloignant de son collègue. Ce dernier détourna les yeux en se frottant la bouche d'une main, l'autre bras replié sur son entrejambe. Elle n'en était pas sûre, mais elle eut l'impression qu'elle avait provoqué quelque chose de gênant pour Naruto. Et même si elle n'oserait jamais l'avoué, elle se sentit flattée d'avoir un tel effet sur lui.

Elle prit rapidement la direction de sa loge pour se changer. En ouvrant la porte, elle tomba sur Kiba qui n'arrivait pas à tenir en place.

\- Kiba ? Tu n'es pas à clinique ?

\- J'y étais, mais j'ai reçu un appel. Tu es invité au variety show de Gai Maito !

\- Quoi ? Moi ?

\- Oui ! C'est un spécial « couple au cinéma », donc tu es invitée avec Naruto pour promouvoir votre film, tout comme trois autres couples.

Hinata n'en revenait pas. Elle était réellement invitée cette fois-ci ? Elle ? Jamais Kiba n'avait reçu ce genre d'appel en neuf ans. Elle n'en revenait juste pas.

\- Il va falloir que Naruto et toi vous prépariez quelque chose pour la semaine prochaine.

Ça c'était plus complexe, réalisa Hinata. Préparer quelque chose pour promouvoir un film érotique à une heure de grande écoute ? C'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8

 _Naruto Uzumaki_

Après cette séance photo, Naruto et Hinata n'eurent pas vraiment le temps de discuter pour préparer cette visite au variety show de Gai Maito. Ils avaient encore plusieurs scènes de discussions et de travail à tourner dans le décor de leur bureau respectif. Et même lorsqu'ils tournèrent une nouvelle partie pour le montage des ébats de leurs personnages dans ces décors, ils ne réussirent pas à en parler, se faisant toujours interrompre par quelqu'un. Comment préparer quelque chose, s'ils n'avaient pas une seule minute pour en discuter ?

Et dire qu'ils avaient une nouvelle scène intime à tourner, l'une des dernières du film, la veille du tournage de l'émission. Karin fit revêtir à Hinata la tenue qu'elle portait pour la troisième partie du photo-shoot, alors que lui portait un costume trois pièces noirs. Kakashi lui demanda de poser le veston sur le dossier du fauteuil et d'y prendre place, prêt à « travailler », alors qu'Hinata attendait à l'extérieur de la pièce. Naruto prit place dans le siège en remarquant qu'il avait les mains moites. Dans cette scène, c'était Hinata qui prenait les initiatives et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter. Elle en avait pris des bonnes durant la séance photo, mais là ce ne serait pas pareil.

Quand Kakashi cria « action », Naruto se pencha sur le dossier ouvert sur le bureau et il fit semblant d'écrire quelque chose. Hinata attendit quelques secondes avant de frapper à la porte et d'entrer sans attendre qu'il lui en donne la permission. Il releva la tête en l'entendant.

\- Tu ne prends pas de pause aujourd'hui ?

\- Tu me voles mes répliques maintenant ? sourit Naruto en se redressant.

Sans lui répondre, Hinata se rapprocha du bureau avec une démarche plus chaloupée que d'habitude. Ce qui lui donnait un côté aguicheur. Elle s'arrêta de l'autre côté du meuble et posa ses mains sur la surface en se penchant vers l'avant. Par réflexe, les yeux de Naruto descendirent vers son décolleté pour observer la fine dentelle blanche qui se dévoilait légèrement sous cet angle. En s'enfonçant un peu plus dans le fauteuil, il releva les yeux vers son visage et croisa son regard. Il fut un peu perturbé par la flamme de désir qu'il y lisait. Il avait du mal à savoir si c'était vrai ou pour la caméra.

\- Tu m'as dit que je devais apprendre à me détendre quand je sentais le stresse me gagner. C'est ce que je suis venue faire.

\- Te détendre ?

Le coin des lèvres d'Hinata se retroussa un peu et elle repoussa les documents sur le bureau avant d'y monter un peu comme durant le shooting. Devant cette vision, Naruto avala difficilement sa salive. Il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi... aguichante. Et sa virilité commençait déjà à se réveiller.

\- Ce que tu as fait il y a quelques semaines, ça m'avait grandement aidé.

Il y avait une intonation très sensuelle dans sa voix, qui fit frissonner Naruto. Il ignorait ce qui avait provoquer ce changement, mais quelques jours plus tôt, elle n'aurait pas réussi à jouer cette scène du premier coup avec cette désinvolture. Était-ce vraiment Hinata qui se trouvait devant lui, sur ce bureau ? Elle avait beaucoup plus d'assurance. Était-ce grâce au shooting ? Devant son silence, le regard d'Hinata changea et avant qu'il ne le réalise, un « couper » résonna sur le plateau.

\- Naruto ! C'est quoi cet air dissipé ? Tu en a oublié ta réplique.

\- Désolé. J'ai été distrait un instant.

Naruto osait à peine regarder le réalisateur. Du coin de l'œil, il vit sa co vedette descendre du bureau et replacer ses vêtements. Comment pouvait-il rester concentrer sur son texte, quand voir Hinata agir de cette façon lui retournait le ventre ? Il n'en faudrait vraiment pas beaucoup pour que son érection soit à son apogée.

 _Hinata Hyuuga_

Hinata avait été surprise que Naruto oublie sa réplique. Il prenait sa carrière tellement au sérieux, alors qu'est-ce qui pouvait le distraire en plein travail ? Était-ce le tournage de l'émission le lendemain ? Réfléchissait-il à ce qu'ils allaient faire pour promouvoir leur film ? Elle eut envie un instant d'aller lui demander ce qui n'allait pas, mais Kakashi lui demanda à ce qu'ils se placent pour recommencer la scène. Elle sortit donc de la pièce et attendit derrière la porte qu'il donne le signal. La scène recommença de la même manière. Elle monta une nouvelle fois sur le bureau en jetant un regard langoureux à Naruto. Sa réplique dite, elle attendit qu'il poursuive.

\- Ce que j'ai fait il y a quelques semaines ? J'ai fait beaucoup de choses ces dernières semaines. Je crois qu'il va falloir que tu me rafraîchisses la mémoire.

Hinata frissonna devant le regard suggestif qu'il lui jeta. Depuis la séance photo pour l'affiche du film, et les paroles que Naruto lui a dites après, elle se sentait plus en confiance. L'entendre dire qu'elle pourrait percer en mannequinat... Ça avait été différent de toutes les fois où sa sœur et Neji le lui disaient. De la bouche de Naruto, ça lui paraissait possible pour la première fois de sa vie. Et voir un avenir en tant que mannequin lui donnait l'assurance qu'il lui fallait pour réussir à jouer ce type de scène aujourd'hui.

Poursuivant la scène, Hinata passa ses jambes par-dessus l'écran de l'ordinateur et poser la pointe de ses pieds sur les cuisses de Naruto. Ce dernier haussa un sourcil intrigué, mais il n'ouvrit pas la bouche. Elle pencha donc la tête sur le côté en faisant remonter un pied vers son entrejambe, sur lequel elle appuya doucement. Le blond se redressa sur son siège en agrippant les accoudoirs, aspirant une grande bouffée d'air.

\- Finalement, je crois que je veux quelque chose de plus... puissant.

Hinata retira ses pieds de sur lui et les posa au sol avant de descendre du bureau. Elle écarta ensuite les cuisses de Naruto en glissant son genou entre elles et se pencha en avant, l'obligeant à rejeter la tête en arrière pour ne pas couper le contact visuel. Hinata posa ses mains sur ses épaules et les fit descendre le long de son torse jusqu'à atteindre la ceinture de son pantalon. Malgré ses mains soudainement moites, elle entreprit de les détacher. Sans la quitter des yeux, Naruto posa ses mains derrière ses cuisses et les remonta sous sa jupe. Il devait lui retirer sa culotte avant qu'elle ne prenne place sur ses genoux pour...

C'était quelque chose qui la mettait mal à l'aise. Elle n'avait jamais été au-dessus dans ses relations passées, alors faire ça avec Naruto devant une caméra... C'était vraiment intimidant. Mais étrangement excitant en même. Son ventre se crispa quand ses doigts agrippèrent l'élastique de sa culotte pour commencer à la descendre. Elle se redressa pour permettre au bout de tissu de glisser le long de ses jambes et atterrir au sol. C'était le signal pour monter sur ses cuisses.

Un genou de chaque côté, elle glissa une main entre eux comme si elle guidait son sexe vers le sien. Du coup, elle découvrit que Naruto réagissait beaucoup plus à ce qui se passait qu'il ne le laissait voir. Soudainement gênée, Hinata hésita à poursuivre, mais le blond lui agrippa les hanches pour plaquer son bassin contre son érection. Bien qu'il soit encore caché dans le boxer, elle pouvait très bien le sentir contre son intimité. Maintenant, elle devait bouger comme s'il le faisait vraiment.

Toujours immobile, Hinata riva son regard dans celui de Naruto. Elle n'avait aucun mal à deviner le désir et l'excitation. Et comme lors du shooting, quand elle avait remarqué qu'il avait une érection à la fin, une part d'elle fut flatter de l'effet qu'elle avait sur lui. Et une autre était gênée malgré l'excitation qui montait dans le creux de son ventre. À ce moment précis, elle eut envie de sortir son sexe de ce morceau de vêtement pour le sentir glisser en elle pour de vrai. Ce qui était encore plus troublant pour elle.

 _Naruto Uzumaki_

Naruto était gêné par son érection, d'autant plus qu'Hinata l'avait effleuré du bout des doigts. Pour éviter qu'elle ne se pose trop de questions, il la plaqua contre lui. Elle ne bougea pas immédiatement, mais quand elle le fit, le frottement lui coupa le souffle. C'était léger et timide, mais il la sentait clairement au-travers de son boxer. Et plus elle bougeait, plus une sensation d'humidité atteignait son sexe. Il mit quelques secondes avant de comprendre qu'elle était aussi excitée que lui. Cette pensée augmenta encore plus le sien et il agrippa un peu plus fort les hanches d'Hinata.

Cette pression sembla encourager l'actrice, parce que la pression se fit plus forte entre leurs sexes, tout comme elle augmenta le rythme de son déhanchement. Pendant un instant, Naruto ferma les yeux pour calmer les battements de son cœur. La situation l'excitait beaucoup plus qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé. Était-ce dû au fait que seuls Hinata et lui savaient réellement ce qui se passait sous la ceinture ? Il ne ressentait pas la pression de performer, puisque personne n'attendait de lui qu'il reste en érection tant de temps sans éjaculer. Chose qui ne saurait tarder, se rendit compte Naruto.

Il eut le souffle coupé quand ça vint et à l'écarquillement des yeux d'Hinata, il devina qu'elle était surprise qu'il soit venu maintenant. Ce qui provoqua une déception. Il avait joui avant elle. L'étonnement passé, elle reprit son rôle et elle éloigna leur bassin en regardant entre leurs corps comme on lui avait demandé. Il fit de même et remarqua la tâche sombre sur son boxer. Un mélange de son sperme et de la cyprine d'Hinata.

\- Je me sens beaucoup plus détendue, réussit à dire Hinata. Et vous aussi.

Après cette dernière phrase, elle descendit de son fauteuil et se pencha pour récupérer sa culotte. Une fois qu'elle l'eut remis, elle contourna le bureau et se dirigea vers la porte. Elle sortit de la pièce et Naruto se frotta le visage. À ce moment-là du film, son personnage commençait à remettre en question son idée d'aider sa collègue à s'épanouir. Mais la remise en question n'était pas simulée. Ce qu'ils venaient de faire était très différent de tout ce qu'il avait fait dans le passé avec ses ex. Et pourtant, il y avait pris beaucoup plus de plaisir qu'avec un coït en bonne et due forme. Ce qui était perturbant.

\- Couper ! Pause de cinq minutes et on la refait. Et cette fois-ci, Naruto, attends un peu plus avant de « jouir ». Mais sinon, c'était parfait.

Attendre un peu plus ? Il aurait bien aimé attendre un peu plus longtemps. Naruto s'empressa de refermer son pantalon, heureux que son érection soit partie et qu'ils n'aient pas tâcher son pantalon durant la scène. Ça aurait rendu les choses vraiment difficiles. Il rejoignit sa loge et changea rapidement de boxer. Encore une chance qu'il s'en était emmené des paires de rechange, parce que si ça finissait pareil tantôt, il allait devoir à nouveau le changer.

Avant de retourner sur le plateau, il passa par les toilettes pour s'asperger le visage. Et il ne fut qu'à moitié surpris de voir débarquer sa sœur, un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres.

\- Est-ce que je dois prévoir plus de boxer ou...

\- La ferme, grogna Naruto.

 _\- Come on_ , Naruto. Hinata est une femme séduisante et elle doit se frotter contre toi pour la scène. Il n'y a aucune honte à ce que tu aies joui pour vrai.

Naruto lui lança un regard noir, signe qu'il ne voulait pas en parler. Le fait que sa sœur ait compris aussi facilement ce qui se passait, l'emmenait à se demander si d'autres avaient deviner.

\- Mais rassures-toi, je suis sûre d'être la seule, en dehors d'Hinata, a avoir deviné ton petit accident. Dans les prochaines scènes va falloir de toute façon que t'enfile un préservatif, alors tu n'auras plus ce problème.

Naruto poussa un grognement découragé. Parler de sa vie sexuelle avec sa sœur, même fictive pour l'écran, le mettait mal à l'aise. Et la savoir pas très loin quand il devait « performer », rendait les choses encore plus gênante. Sans rien répliquer, il sortit des toilettes pour rejoindre le plateau. Il devait refaire la scène et probablement vivre un autre moment gênant.

 _Hinata Hyuuga_

Après être sortie de la pièce, Hinata n'avait pas vraiment attendu que Kakashi crie « couper » pour aller aux toilettes. Son clitoris palpitait encore sur le quasi orgasme qu'elle avait presque obtenu. Avec la friction contre le tissu, elle avait mis un peu plus temps avant de ressentir du plaisir. Mais ça semblait avoir été suffisant pour Naruto. Elle avait été vraiment étonnée quand il s'était tendu d'un coup. Et la tâche sombre... Une partie était plus blanchâtre, signe que c'était sa cyprine. Mais plus haut, vers l'élastique, c'était clairement son sperme.

Dès qu'elle se fut essuyée, elle retourna sur le plateau où la maquilleuse lui fit des retouches. Kakashi vint la félicité pour la scène. Selon-lui, elle avait été parfaite. Il ne savait pas à quel point, se dit-elle en repensant à l'état de son partenaire. Quand il revint, il ne laissait voir aucun signe de ce qui s'était passé. Il était meilleur qu'elle pour dissimuler ses émotions. Par contre, il fuyait son regard. Était-il gêné d'avoir joui durant la scène ? Elle devait avouer qu'elle avait été étonnée en constatant son érection, mais d'un autre côté... Elle savait que c'était plus facile pour les hommes. Du moins, si elle se fiait à ses relations passées.

Kakashi leur demanda de reprendre leur place pour le début de la scène. Elle retourna donc à l'extérieur de la pièce en attente du signal. Le début se déroula de la même manière. Elle s'approcha du bureau, monta dessus, posa ses pieds sur les cuisses de Naruto, puis un contre son entrejambe, avant de descendre et de monter sur lui. Sa culotte au sol, elle posa un genou de chaque côté de ses cuisses, puis descendit ses mains entre eux pour mimer le geste de le guider en elle. Sauf que cette fois, sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi elle le fit, Hinata glissa sa main sous son boxer et sortit son sexe.

Sans pour autant le glisser en elle, elle colla son sexe contre le sien et commença à bouger le bassin. C'était nettement plus agréable qu'avec le tissu. Moins... irritant. Le tremblement des mains de Naruto sur ses hanches et l'écarquillement de ses yeux étaient le signe qu'elle l'avait pris de court. Par contre, la façon qu'il eut de tirer sur ses hanches pour la plaquer un peu plus contre lui, lui laissait entendre qu'il appréciait autant qu'elle ce contact.

Elle commença un lent déhanchement, les mains agrippées aux épaules de Naruto, elle plongea son regard dans ses yeux. Cette scène devenait beaucoup trop intime, mais elle ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière et elle n'avait pas du tout envie d'arrêter. Elle prenait énormément de plaisir à être celle qui contrôlait tout. Sans compter que la flamme qui brûlait dans les yeux de son partenaire la faisait frissonner d'excitation. Et elle approchait de l'orgasme. Cette fois-ci, elle vint avant Naruto et elle figea sous son intensité.

N'ayant toujours pas joui, Naruto la fit bouger à l'aide de ses bras, et à chaque frottement, Hinata se sentait trembler de plaisir. Le dernier frisson fut provoqué par un liquide chaud qui coula sur le bas de son ventre. Elle mit quelques secondes avant de comprendre que c'était le sperme de son collègue. Lorsqu'elle se décida à reprendre son rôle et à se redresser comme si elle le faisait sortir d'elle, elle sentit le tissu de sa jupe se coller dessus et un certain stresse la gagna. Qu'allait dire Karin en récupérant son costume ?

Mais elle n'eut pas le loisir d'y penser plus longtemps. Elle dit sa réplique et descendit des genoux de Naruto. Elle enfila rapidement sa culotte et se dirigea vers la sortie. La porte refermée derrière elle, elle s'empressa de se diriger vers les toilettes le plus discrètement possible. En plus de devoir s'essuyer elle-même, elle tenta de retirer le sperme encore frais qui avait giclé sur sa jupe. Malheureusement, il lui fut impossible de tout enlever. Elle espérait que la styliste allait garder ce fait pour elle-même.

 _Naruto Uzumaki_

Naruto profita de la nouvelle pause de dix minutes avant la dernière prise pour s'enfuir dans sa loge. Bordel ! Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé ? Hinata lui avait sorti la queue de son boxer et s'y était frotté avec beaucoup d'entrain, y prenant autant de plaisir qu'elle lui en donnait. Et pour en avoir pris, il en avait pris. La douceur de son intimité, sa cyprine coulant sur son sexe, c'était étrangement meilleur que tout ce qu'il avait connu avant. Et il n'était même pas en elle !

Avant que sa sœur ne débarque dans sa loge, parce qu'elle allait venir le charrier une nouvelle fois, il en était sûr, Naruto s'empressa d'essuyer la preuve du geste d'Hinata. Il n'avait pas besoin de changer de boxer, mais la sensation humide sur son membre l'excitait bien plus qu'il n'oserait l'avouer. Il était en train d'engloutir un sac de chip pour oublier le fait qu'il devait reprendre cette scène une troisième fois, quand Karin débarqua.

\- Tu crois que tu vas survivre à un autre « accident » ?

Le rire de sa sœur fit grincer les dents à Naruto. Sérieux, elle ne pouvait pas le lâcher un peu ? Oui, Hinata l'avait fait jouir deux fois en moins d'une heure et sans doute qu'elle allait provoquer une troisième éjaculation ! Si au moins il était en elle, il se sentirait plus rassasié. Là, il se sentait plutôt frustré, tant son membre se demandait quelle sensation son intimité avait.

\- Fiche-moi la paix ! grogne-t-il en la regardant au-travers du miroir. C'est déjà assez gênant que tu le saches et assistes à toute la scène.

\- Ben voyons, rigole Karin. Vu le nombre de fois que tu m'as surprise dans une position plus honteuse...

\- Et j'aurais préféré ne pas te voir dans ces situations. Sérieux te faire prendre par deux hommes, j'aurais voulu m'arracher les yeux pour ne pas te voir dans « cette » position.

La rousse haussa les épaules, aucunement gênée par son commentaire. Elle avait toujours bien assumé sa libido débordante. Lui par contre, il avait toujours voulu qu'on ne voit de lui que l'homme romantique. C'était loupé avec ses dernières frasques sexuelles. S'il n'avait pas autant bu pour oublier les paroles de Sakura aussi...

Naruto retourna rapidement sur le plateau, avant que ses sombres pensées ne reviennent. Hinata y était déjà et aux vues de son regard fuyant, elle n'assumait pas tout à fait ce qu'elle avait fait plus tôt. Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. La première prise l'avait excitée, mais elle n'avait joui. Et il pouvait deviner que le tissu de son boxer en était peut-être la cause. Le frottement devait être irritant au bout d'un moment. De la peau, lubrifiée naturellement, devait être nettement plus agréable. En tout cas, pour lui, ça avait été encore plus agréable. Malheureusement, ça avait aussi le désavantage de lui donner le goût d'aller plus loin. Ou plutôt, ça lui donnait encore plus le goût de lui faire l'amour.

La scène se déroula de la même façon, mais cette fois-ci, Hinata ne se colla pas autant et ce fut entièrement simulé. Encore une chance, parce qu'il ignorait s'il aurait réussi à survivre à une autre... « baise » superficielle. Il allait probablement avoir beaucoup de mal à dormir ce soir, il le sentait. Ça allait être beau pour le tournage de l'émission demain. À la fin de la prise, Kakashi et Asuma les félicitèrent tous les deux pour leur travail, et Naruto retourna dans sa loge. Et malheureusement, sa sœur débarqua alors qu'il finissait de se changer. En voyant la jupe rouge qu'avait porté Hinata entre ses mains, il se méfia.

\- J'ai été étonné en récupérant le costume d'Hinata. Tu me laisses du travail supplémentaire.

\- De quoi tu parles ?

Sans lui répondre, elle retourna le vêtement et lui pointa une tâche blanchâtre qui avait séché. Au bordel ! Là, elle n'allait pas le lâcher.


	9. Chapter 9

_Naruto Uzumaki_

Le lendemain matin, Naruto dormait paisiblement après avoir mis plusieurs heures avant d'y parvenir, malgré la douche froide qu'il avait pris en rentrant la veille. Les choses évoluaient un peu trop pour une relation professionnelle. Mais il n'avait pas eu le courage d'en parler avec Hinata. Après ce qu'il lui avait fait à deux reprises, il ne pouvait pas la critiquer pour ce qu'elle avait fait la veille. Malheureusement, tout son corps la désirait maintenant.

Alors qu'il récupérait avant le tournage de l'émission de Gai seulement prévu en fin d'après-midi, il se sentit secoué sans ménagement. Que lui voulait Gaara ?

\- Lâche-moi, Gaara ! grogne-t-il avec une voix pâteuse.

\- Ne m'oblige pas à le faire, le menace son ami.

\- Fiche-moi la paix et laisse-moi dormir.

Naruto se retourna sur le ventre, la tête bien enfouit dans son oreiller. Il avait beau l'avoir engagé pour être son agent, mais il n'aimait pas qu'on le réveille aussi tôt, alors qu'il avait son avant-midi de congé.

\- Je t'avais prévenu.

Le blond ouvrit les yeux quand il se sentit glisser vers la droite, alors que son ami soulevait le côté gauche du matelas pour le faire tomber en bas. Bien entendu, à ce moment-ci de l'année où il faisait chaud, il dormait nu sous une mince couverture. Par chance, il n'avait aucune érection ce matin-là. Surtout qu'en levant les yeux vers son agent, il vit Hinata se retourner d'un coup dans le cadrage de la porte. Baissant son regard, il constata que la couverture ne lui couvrait plus le bassin. Il s'empressant de s'enrouler dedans en fusillant Gaara du regard.

\- Puisque vous n'avez toujours pas eu le temps de travailler sur votre « sketch » pour l'émission de cet après-midi, j'ai pris la liberté de l'appeler pour l'inviter à passer le faire ce matin.

À ce moment précis, Naruto avait une envie folle d'étriper son ami. Il n'aurait pas pu au moins demander à Hinata d'attendre dans le salon ! Maintenant, elle savait aussi que Gaara usait parfois d'une méthode violente pour qu'il se lève. Ce qui était en fait très gênant pour lui. Seuls ses parents, sa sœur et Gaara étaient au courant.

\- Je vais aller attendre dans le salon, annonce Hinata sans se retourner.

Dès qu'elle eut disparu, Naruto attrapa un oreiller et le lança sur son ami, qui se retenait à grande peine d'éclater de rire.

\- C'est ce que tu aurais dû faire ! le réprimande Naruto à voix basse pour pas qu'Hinata ne l'entende.

\- Pour ma défense, c'est ce que j'allais faire, mais elle s'est mise à me suivre en me demandant si c'était une bonne idée de l'avoir invité alors que tu dormais encore.

\- Ça aussi t'aurais dû y penser ! Passer me réveiller avant qu'elle n'arrive ne t'as pas traversé l'esprit ?

\- Elle avait de l'avance. Trente minutes pour être exact.

En rouspétant encore un peu, Naruto se leva et se dirigea vers sa salle de bain attenante pour se laver le visage, et au passage, se réveiller complètement. Il allait tellement en faire baver à Gaara. Tout sommeil envolé, il revint dans sa chambre pour enfiler le premier truc qu'il trouve. Un short orange et un t-shirt noir. Il rejoignit ensuite Hinata dans le salon où elle acceptait une tasse de café de la part du roux. Ce dernier vint ensuite lui donner une seconde tasse.

\- Pour me faire pardonner, je te prépare un énorme déjeuner, lui chuchote-t-il au passage avant de retourner dans la cuisine.

Naruto ferma un instant les yeux en soupirant. Son ami semblait vouloir, tout comme sa sœur, lui faire vivre un enfer tout en se payant sa tête. Pour éviter qu'Hinata croit qu'il lui en voulait qu'elle soit là, il prit place dans le fauteuil en face d'elle. Il attendit d'avoir pris quelques gorgées de café avant d'ouvrir la bouche. Il n'était vraiment pas du matin et il avait besoin d'un minimum de caféine pour être opérationnel. Mais il lui en faudrait encore une tasse de plus pour être jovial.

\- Est-ce que tu as des idées pour promouvoir sans traumatiser les jeunes enfants ?

 _Hinata Hyuuga_

Hinata avait eu aussi un peu de mal à s'endormir, son corps se souvenant un peu trop bien de ce qu'elle avait fait sur Naruto durant la soirée. Par contre, ça ne prit que quelques minutes après s'être caressée en pensant justement à cette scène. Surtout en imaginant ce que ça aurait pu être, si elle avait eu le courage de le faire entrer en elle. Mais vu que dans cette scène il n'enfilait pas de préservatif, ça aurait été un peu risqué, même si elle prenait la pilule et qu'ils avaient tous les deux fait un test de dépistage avant le commencement du tournage. Après tout, il y aurait des scènes où se serait inévitable. Par exemple, quand Naruto allait devoir montrer ses fesses à la caméra.

Tôt ce matin-là, Hinata fut réveillée par l'appel de Gaara. Il n'avait pas réussi à joindre Kiba. Normal, il devait être en train de promener les chiens de la clinique. Il le faisait tous les jours à six heures. L'agent de son collègue lui demanda de venir chez Naruto pour huit heures, pour qu'ils puissent préparer quelque chose pour le tournage de l'émission de Gai. Après avoir noté l'adresse du blond, Hinata se laissa retomber dans son lit. Elle n'avait jamais eu de mal à se lever le matin, mais là, elle ressentait le contre-coup de toutes ses longues journées de tournage. Mais au bout de cinq minutes, elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

Se rendre chez Naruto... Elle devait avouer qu'elle était curieuse. Peut-être trop. En moins d'une heure, elle était prête. Et maintenant, elle ne savait plus quoi faire en attendant. Si elle se fiait au GPS, elle n'avait même pas trente minutes de route à faire. Quarante-cinq si elle prenait le bus. Par contre, si elle partait maintenant, elle aurait à coup sûr beaucoup trop d'avance. Et ce fut le cas. Quand elle arriva chez Naruto, elle n'osa pas sonner tout de suite. Il n'était même pas sept heures et demie. Elle était même arrivée avant Gaara, comprit-elle quand elle entendit une voiture arriver derrière elle.

Il la fit entrer, lui avouant que Naruto n'était sûrement pas encore réveillé. Elle s'en inquiéta et proposa de repasser dans une demie heure, mais Gaara la rassura en disant qu'il allait sortir son ami du lit tout de suite. Et avant qu'elle ne le réalise, elle était dans le cadrage de porte de la chambre de son collègue. Le roux commença par le secouer comme un prunier, mais il se contenta de grogner et de le repousser. Hinata ne put retenir un sourire. Il n'était pas du matin et sa réaction était mignonne. Mais quand Gaara souleva le matelas pour faire tomber en bas, elle plaqua une main sur sa bouche sous la surprise. Puis elle écarquilla les yeux en remarquant qu'il était nu et qu'elle pouvait tout voir. Bon en théorie, elle l'avait entraperçu la veille, mais elle était tout de même gênée.

Maintenant qu'elle attendait dans le salon, elle se donna des petites tapes sur les joues pour remettre ses idées en place. Elle n'avait pas envie de parler de ce qui s'était passé la veille. S'il lui demandait pourquoi elle l'avait fait, elle ne saurait pas quoi répondre. Elle ne pouvait tout de même pas lui dire qu'elle était en manque. Et s'il lui proposait de coucher avec lui pour qu'elle puisse se soulager complètement ? Le rouge lui monta aux joues à cette idée. Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle en avait diablement envie, que c'était une bonne idée pour autant.

Quand il la rejoignit dans le salon, il semblait mal à l'aise. Il ne devait pas apprécier qu'elle ait assisté à se réveille pour le moins brutal. Mais qui était-elle pour le juger ? Il avait le droit de ne pas être du matin. Quand il lui posa la question fatidique, elle ne sut quoi répondre.

\- J'en ai aucune. Tu as déjà assisté à cette émission ?

Hinata posait la question, bien qu'elle sache déjà la réponse. Il y était allé avec sa famille, ensuite avec Lee et une autre fois avec tous ses collègues du film « Mort sans laisser de trace ». Elle n'était pas obsédée par lui, mais elle avait continué à suivre sa carrière même après la mauvaise critique qu'il lui avait fait neuf plus tôt.

\- Oui, mais je vois pas du tout quoi faire avec notre film. Avec Lee ça n'avait pas été difficile, nos personnages se lançaient tout le temps des défis ridicules, alors on a fait pareil durant l'émission.

Elle garda le silence un instant, terminant sa tasse de café. De la cuisine, une odeur d'œuf et de bacon montait tranquillement et lui parvenait jusqu'au salon. Son maigre déjeuner lui semblait soudainement loin. Pour éviter de penser à la faim qui tordait son ventre, elle se dépêcha de briser le silence en disant la première chose qui lui venait à l'esprit.

\- Il faudrait quelque chose qui représente l'esprit du film, sans pour autant être tiré du film.

À sa phrase, Naruto la regarda avec un air mi intrigué, mi illuminé. Avait-il eu une idée ?

 _Naruto Uzumaki_

Faire quelque chose qui reflète le thème du film sans pour autant en être tiré ? se répéta Naruto. Une idée lui vint à l'esprit, mais il n'était pas sûr que ça fonctionnerait. Avant de se coucher la veille, il avait ouvert la télévision et un film qu'il avait tourné presque dix ans plus tôt jouait. Dedans, il incarnait un espion, et pour certaines scènes, il avait dû apprendre à danser le tango. C'était une danse reconnue pour sa sensualité, et bien souvent, pour la tension sexuelle entre les deux partenaires. Ils ne dansaient pas dans le film, mais ils pouvaient, en quelque sorte, en raconter l'histoire avec cette danse.

\- Tu as une idée ? s'enquit Hinata devant son silence.

\- Est-ce que tu sais danser le tango ?

Naruto la vit écarquiller les yeux de surprise à cette question.

\- Le tango ? Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que je trouve que c'est une danse qui reflète bien notre film. J'ai dû l'apprendre pour le film « Tango du diable ». On peut raconter l'histoire du film en dansant.

\- En moins de huit heures ? souligne Hinata.

C'est vrai qu'ils n'avaient pas beaucoup de temps avant l'émission. Il réfléchissait à une solution, quand Gaara revint avec deux assiettes. L'une bien remplit de tout ce qu'il aimait et une seconde contenant quelques tranches de fruits qu'il déposa devant Hinata.

\- Oh, j'ai déjà mangé, tenta Hinata de repousser l'assiette.

\- L'avant-midi risque d'être longue, insiste Gaara avant d'aller s'asseoir un peu plus loin.

Hinata se résigna à accepter l'assiette, avec un sourire forcé, mais elle n'y toucha que du bout des lèvres. Une chose était sûre, elle était vraiment complexée par son poids, comprit Naruto. Pour éviter qu'elle soit gênée par la petite attention de Gaara, il parla de son idée à son ami.

\- Pas bête, acquiesce ce dernier. Mais c'est vrai qu'il ne reste que... Sept heures pour apprendre une danse, ajoute-t-il après avoir consulté sa montre.

\- Mais avec des pas de base simple et une ou deux figures, ça pourrait le faire non ? Je ne suis pas un expert non plus, mais je crois que je me souviens encore d'une partie des chorégraphies qu'on m'a appris.

Alors que Gaara réfléchissait à l'idée, sa tablette entre les mains, Naruto tourna la tête vers sa co vedette. Hinata mâchouillait pensivement un quartier d'orange. Comprenant qu'elle avait l'esprit ailleurs, il fronça les sourcils. Son idée semblait la rendre... nerveuse. Aux vues de sa démarche de mannequin elle ne devait pas être une si mauvaise danseuse. Non ? Avant de lui poser la question, il préféra terminer son assiette et aller se prendre une deuxième tasse de café. De retour dans son gros fauteuil douillet, Naruto fixa Hinata. Elle était tellement perdue dans ses pensées, qu'elle ne le remarqua pas.

\- Quelque chose te dérange avec mon idée ? demande-t-il soudainement.

Sa question la fit sursauter. Elle releva les yeux vers lui, légèrement écarquillés, et elle déposa le restant de la pelure de son quartier d'orange dans son assiette.

\- Non pourquoi ?

\- Parce que tu as l'air mal à l'aise.

Hinata garda le silence un instant sans détourner le regard. Il la vit se mordre les lèvres nerveusement, comme si elle hésitait à dire quelque chose.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu peux parler, je ne vais pas te juger. Tu as quand même vu Gaara me réveiller...

Pour soutenir ses dires, il tourna la tête vers son ami qui l'ignora en beauté. Mais il était persuadé qu'il l'avait bien entendu. Reportant son attention sur la brune, il la vit tête baissée et jouant avec ses doigts. Elle était définitivement mal à l'aise.

\- Disons que je n'ai pas de très bons souvenirs avec le tango, finit-elle par avouer.

 _Hinata Hyuuga_

À sa réponse, Naruto haussa les sourcils, sûrement intrigué. Mais elle n'oserait jamais lui confier sa mésaventure. Quatre ans plus tôt, avec son ex, elle avait assisté à une soirée organisée par sa famille. Son petit-ami avait accepté d'apprendre le tango et la valse, parce que c'était de coutume dans la famille Hyuuga. Du coup, elle avait cru qu'il voulait un jour en faire partie, puisqu'il faisait cet effort. Elle avait été si bête de le croire. Elle avait cru qu'il l'aimait, mais en fait il était de mèche avec sa méchante petite cousine Haruki. Celle-ci la détestait, parce qu'elle était l'héritière première de la maison de couture Byakugan et le prochain chef de la famille en tant qu'aîné de l'aîné de l'aîné... Tellement compliqué, mais en gros le grand-père d'Hinata était plus âgé que celui d'Haruki.

Lors de la fameuse soirée, Hinata avait été étonnée en enfilant sa robe. Elle était plus serrée que lorsqu'elle l'avait essayé deux jours plus tôt. N'ayant pas le temps de s'en préoccupée, elle était partie sans se poser de question. Alors qu'ils dansaient, son ex, Kimimaro, lui fit faire une figure qui tendit le tissu de sa robe. Beaucoup trop tendu. Sa robe s'était déchirée au niveau de la poitrine, révélant son soutien-gorge à toute la famille. Haruki passa à côté d'elle et la nargua en soulignant, que pour une ancienne anorexique, elle semblait s'être consolée dans la nourriture. Déjà complexée sur son poids, Hinata avait pris la fuite.

Plus tard dans la soirée, sans se douter que son copain était dans le coup, elle était passée chez lui pour chercher réconfort. Mais c'est sur sa petite cousine que la porte s'ouvrit, enroulée dans une couverture et Kimimaro dans son dos. En comprenant qu'Haruki avait demandé à son amant de la séduire, pour ensuite l'humilier publiquement quand le moment serait venu, Hinata se sentit plus qu'humilier. Elle se sentit salie. Elle avait couché avec ce mec et ça ne semblait pas déranger sa petite cousine. Surtout que Kimimaro enfonça le couteau une seconde fois en lui disant qu'il n'avait jamais eu de plaisir avec elle. Haruki n'avait peut-être pas un corps à faire damner un saint, mais au moins elle savait l'utiliser. Ce qui n'était pas son cas à elle selon lui.

Se mordant les lèvres, Hinata revint au présent. Elle n'avait pas envie d'en discuter et le tango lui rappelait son ex et son affreuse petite cousine, et surtout l'humiliation qui lui avait fait subir. Seule consolation, en découvrant que c'était Haruki qui avait trafiqué sa robe, Hiashi l'avait renvoyé de Byakugan.

\- Parfois pour oublier un mauvais évènement, il faut le remplacer par un bon, lâcha soudainement Naruto.

Hinata releva les yeux vers lui. Il ne chercha pas à savoir quel était ce mauvais souvenir. Même qu'il semblait vouloir l'aider à passer par-dessus. Mais danser dans une émission que beaucoup de gens allaient écouter... Elle ne savait pas si elle en aurait le courage. Même probablement sa famille et ses ex. Déjà que tout le monde savait qu'elle jouait dans ce film et ce qui s'y passait, nudité et scènes d'intimité, depuis son passage au talk-show des jumeaux, danser le tango pour représenter la tension sexuelle du film... Elle allait sans doute entendre parler de Kimimaro et Haruki après cette émission.

\- J'ignore ce qui s'est passé quand tu as eu à le danser, mais tu ne devrais jamais rester sur une mauvaise critique. Je croyais te l'avoir déjà dit.

Hinata plongea son regard dans celui de son collègue. Elle avait vécu une humiliation et non une mauvaise critique. C'était loin d'être la même chose.

\- Ce n'était pas une mauvaise critique.

Son ton était un peu dur, mais ça faisait partie des pires moments de sa vie. Se faire critique par Naruto, neuf ans plus, n'était rien en comparaison.

\- Alors peu importe qui t'a fait détester cette danse ou comment, tu dois faire comme si ça ne t'affectait plus. Et ce, même si ce n'est pas le cas. C'est comme ça qu'on prend confiance en soi et qu'on ne se fait plus marcher sur les pieds.

Encore une fois, Naruto lui donnait une leçon de vie. Il ne tentait même pas de savoir ce qui s'était passé. Par contre, elle se demandait comment il en était venu à penser ainsi. Ce n'était quand même pas seulement grâce à sa carrière.

 _Naruto Uzumaki_

Naruto ignorait quel était ce mauvais souvenir, mais il avait la nette impression que ce n'était pas quelque chose qui s'oubliait aussi facilement. Il n'avait jamais entendu Hinata parler sur ce ton en dehors du tournage. Ça lui fit repenser à ce que Sakura lui avait dit après qu'il lui ait demandé pourquoi elle l'avait trompé avec son meilleur ami. L'humiliation de ne pas avoir compris ses véritables intentions vis-à-vis de lui. Malgré sa trahison mise publique, la carrière de son ex en avait à peine pris un coup. Complètement injuste.

\- Tu dois montrer à ceux qui t'ont fait ça, qu'au final ça t'a rendu plus forte, ajoute Gaara.

\- Et leur en mettre plein la vue, termina Naruto.

\- Je ne suis pas la seule qui devrait mettre ce conseil en pratique, fit remarquer Hinata.

Touché ! Il n'avait toujours pas passé par-dessus la manipulation de Sakura et la traîtrise de Sasuke. Et dire qu'il lui avait dit à l'époque, qu'il avait exactement l'actrice idéale, que ce rôle semblait écrit pour elle et que la carrière de celle-ci allait prendre s'en envoler. Il en avait déduit qu'elle était nouvelle dans le métier, mais son ex meilleur ami ne lui avait jamais dit qui était cette actrice. Même après trois ans, il se demandait encore qui ça pouvait bien être.

\- Je n'ai jamais dit que c'était facile, finit-il par dire. Mais on doit présenter quelque chose dans sept heures et on n'a toujours rien. À moins qu'une idée te vienne à l'esprit, le tango est notre dernière solution.

Hinata baissa les yeux en soupirant. Il décela une frustration flagrante dans son geste, quand elle attrapa un morceau de raisin pour le manger avec hargne. Il n'aimerait pas être celui ou celle qui l'avait humilié, si c'était bien d'humiliation dont il était question. Il avait la nette impression que sa co vedette était un brin rancunière. Mais une rancunière qui ne s'assumait pas. Il n'avait aucun doute là-dessus, le jour où elle exploserait, se serait explosif.

\- D'accord je vais le faire, mais...

Je te devrai un service, s'empresse-t-il de dire.

\- Un gros, insiste Hinata, soudainement plus calme.

Naruto se retint de rire devant son changement d'attitude. Elle semblait avoir de plus en plus confiance en sa présence, au point de le défier. Il aimait ça. C'était le signe qu'elle grandissait enfin dans son estime personnelle. Le tournage de ce film allait faire autant de bien à sa carrière qu'à elle-même.

\- Tout ce que tu voudras, tant que ça reste raisonnable.

Sur ces mots, ils se levèrent pour mettre au point cette danse. Naruto découvrit qu'elle s'y connaissait bien plus que lui et elle lui en apprit un peu plus. Ils ne prirent qu'une pause à midi pour manger ce que Gaara était parti leur chercher. Observateur, il avait choisi quelque chose de santé et léger pour Hinata. Elle le remercia et voulut payer sa part, mais l'agent du blond avait certaines valeurs. Parfois machiste, selon les dires de sa sœur, mais il avait été élevé dans la mentalité que l'homme doit payer pour la femme. Même s'ils ne sont pas en rendez-vous.

\- Il n'acceptera jamais ton argent, alors ne gaspille pas ta salive.

Par contre, Naruto omit de dire que c'était avec son argent à lui que son ami avait payer. Mais honnêtement, il était d'accord avec Gaara pour une fois. Sans compter qu'elle avait finalement accepté son idée de tango. Et puis, ce n'est pas comme s'il était serré dans son budget. Il dépensait peut-être beaucoup d'argent en nourriture à cause de son puits sans fond d'estomac, mais pour le reste... Il avait pas mal acheté tous les gadgets importants. Maison, voitures, télévisions, jeux vidéo, spa. Il achetait peu de vêtements à la différence de sa sœur et il s'était drastiquement calmé niveau sorties et alcools. Au final, son compte en banque était élevé et ce n'était pas l'appétit d'oiseau d'Hinata qui allait le ruiner.

Tout en engloutissant l'énorme sandwich que Gaara lui avait choisi, Naruto attrapa son téléphone et photographia Hinata avant d'ouvrir une conversation avec Karin pour la lui envoyer. Il avait besoin qu'elle lui dise quoi mettre pour ne pas jurer à côté de sa collègue plus tard. Son short noir et son chemisier lavande était parfait pour l'émission. Ses escarpins de près quatre pouces de haut un peu moins, mais dans l'ensemble, c'était simple et confortable.

 _Hinata Hyuuga_

Au son de l'appareil photo du cellulaire de Naruto, Hinata releva les yeux vers lui, étonnée par son geste. Mais aussi un peu méfiante sur les raisons de son acte.

\- Je ne choisis jamais ce que je porte à la télé, alors je demande à ma sœur ce que dois porter selon ce que tu portes maintenant.

\- Je n'ai jamais dit que j'allais...

\- C'est parfait ! la coupe-t-il. Gai a toujours des idées farfelues pour son émission et tu ne veux vraiment pas porter une robe ou une jupe. Avec Lee et les autres invités lors du spécial Bromance, on a dû faire des push-ups et des redressements assis, alors... La seule chose que tu peux changer, c'est tes chaussures.

À ce commentaire, Hinata baissa les yeux vers ses escarpins noirs. Ils avaient quoi ses chaussures ?

\- Est-ce que tu as déjà écouté l'émission ? demande-t-il devant son air intrigué.

\- Bien sûr, mais je ne vois pas quel est le problème.

\- Gai a pour habitude de nous faire faire toutes sortes de choses, alors tu serais mieux avec quelque chose de plus confortable.

\- Ils sont confortables !

\- Avec quatre pouces de talon ? s'étonne Naruto.

\- J'ai l'habitude d'en porter. J'ai eu ma première paire alors que j'avais tout juste douze ans.

Naruto lui jeta un regard sceptique. Qu'il la croie ou non, Hinata s'en fichait. Son père avait accepté de lui en acheter pour ses douze ans, après qu'elle l'ait presque harcelé pendant des mois. À ce moment-là, elle croyait encore pouvoir grandir et devenir mannequin. Il avait fallu que son idole de jeunesse l'encourage à se lancer, pour qu'elle commence sérieusement à y réfléchir maintenant.

\- Et puis c'est non négociable. J'aurais l'air d'une naine à côté de toi.

C'est que Naruto était plutôt grand avec son mètre quatre-vingts. En plus d'être complexée avec son poids, Hinata l'était aussi de sa taille, alors aucune chance qu'elle enfile autre chose à ses pieds. Elle ne portait des souliers plats seulement pour faire du sport ou pour aller à la plage. Les talons haut ne faisaient pas bon ménage avec le sable, sinon elle en porterait aussi. Et si jamais elle devait faire quelque chose où ses escarpins la désavantageaient, elle n'aurait qu'à les enlever. Elle avait une paire de bas dans son sac à main, elle n'aurait qu'à les enfiler avant de partir.

\- D'accord, c'est pour toi, cède Naruto. Je voulais juste t'être utile.

\- C'est gentil, mais je vais me débrouiller.

Quand Hinata eut terminé son repas, elle alla jeter les contenants vides dans la poubelle. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'admirer au passage la cuisine. Naruto s'était acheté une très belle maison, simple et chaleureuse, avec une grande cuisine. Glouton comme il l'était, son collègue devait aimer préparer à manger pour en avoir une pareille. Elle détourna le regard de la décoration et revint tranquillement au salon, ne voulant pas donner l'impression de fouiner. Durant sa courte absence, Naruto semblait avoir reçu une réponse de sa sœur, puisqu'il demandait à son agent d'aller voir s'il avait ce que lui conseil Karin. Maintenant qu'ils avaient tous les deux terminés de manger, ils se remirent au travail.

Hinata devait avouer qu'elle était étonnée qu'il se souvienne encore d'autant de pas et de figure, alors qu'il n'avait pas pratiqué depuis le tournage de ce film d'espionnage. Et pour quelqu'un de « relâché » en temps normal, il arrivait à garder la bonne posture durant toute la danse. Bon, faut dire qu'ils ne faisaient même pas deux minutes, mais quand même, Hinata était impressionnée. Dans sa famille, ils apprenaient certaines danses sociales dès l'âge de six ans. C'était donc gravé autant dans son corps que dans sa tête. Alors que Naruto avait passé tout au plus un an à l'apprendre et le pratiquer. C'était peut-être dû au fait qu'il aimait bien cette danse. Elle pouvait le voir à sa façon de danser et à l'éclat qui brillait dans ses yeux. Il semblait heureux d'avoir enfin une nouvelle occasion de danser le tango.


	10. Chapter 10

_Hinata Hyuuga_

À leur arrivée au studio, on les emmena dans une loge qui leur avait été assigné pour les séparer des autres invités. Et ça rendait Hinata curieuse. Qui pouvait bien être ces trois autres couples ? Et même s'il ne le montrait, elle était persuadée que c'était la même chose pour Naruto. Surtout qu'il y avait des chances pour que l'une de ses ex, aussi actrice, ait été invitée. De son côté, elle, elle n'avait pas ce problème. Ses ex étaient respectivement avocat et barman. Aucune chance qu'ils fassent de la télévision.

Sur l'un des murs de la loge, il y avait un écran plat qui diffusait en direct l'émission qui précédait celle de Gai. Le duo d'humoriste termina leur sketch et annonça la suite de la programmation. Lui-même humoriste de profession avant d'obtenir sa propre émission, Gai, alias le Fauve de Jade, enchaîna :

\- Bienvenus au Lotus Variery Show. Aujourd'hui, je reçois huit invités qui joueront des couples à l'écran prochainement. Pour vous donner le goût d'aller voir leur film dès sa sortie en salle, ils ont préparé un petit quelque chose pour vous.

Dans la loge, Hinata commençait à ressentir une boule dans son ventre qui remontait tranquillement vers sa gorge. Elle n'allait quand même pas vomir de nervosité ? Naruto dut remarquer son trouble, puisqu'il lui suggéra de boire une bonne gorgée d'eau. Ce qu'elle fit sans hésiter.

\- T'inquiète. Gai n'est pas si mauvais que ça. Il n'abordera pas quelque chose dont tu n'as envie de parler. Il a comme un sixième sens pour le deviner.

Ça ne rassura Hinata qu'à moitié. Il y avait aussi des autres invités qu'il fallait se méfier. Reportant son attention sur l'écran, elle vit le premier couple apparaître, Shira et Yome. Ils étaient les vedettes d'un drame historique sur la seconde guerre mondiale. Pour promouvoir leur film, ils avaient tous les deux enfiler un costume qu'ils portaient durant le tournage. Shira avait un uniforme de soldat français et Yome une robe de la classe ouvrière avec une coiffure typique de l'époque. Hinata baissa les yeux sur son chemisier et son short. Naruto lui avait dit de ne pas se changer, mais maintenant elle regrettait. Elle aurait peut-être dû mettre un pantalon tailleur ? Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, Naruto lui dit :

\- Tu portes un short dans une scène.

\- Pendant une scène de dix secondes, réplique-t-elle.

\- Moi je ne porte rien de tel dans le film, mais tu ne me verras jamais porter un fichu complet pour une émission de ce genre.

Hinata se retourna vers lui pour le détailler une nouvelle fois. Sa sœur lui avait conseillé d'enfiler un jean et un t-shirt noir classique. Simple et sans extravagance. Pas vraiment à l'image de Naruto, selon elle. Mais en même temps, ça le mettait bien en valeur. Son t-shirt moulait juste un peu son torse pour qu'on puisse deviner sa fermeté, les manches juste assez serrées pour que ses biceps paraissent un peu plus gros qu'ils ne l'étaient. Mais pour les avoir touchés et soulevés par eux, Hinata savait qu'ils étaient plus puissants qu'il n'y paraissait. Et son jean… Elle évitait de baisser les yeux sous la ceinture, parce que ses fesses semblaient plus rondes et bien fermes en dessous. Ce qui lui donnait étrangement envie de les agripper. Mais ça, elle ne l'avouerait jamais.

Préférant détourner le regard avant qu'il ne le remarque, elle reporta son attention sur l'écran. Le premier couple avait terminé et Gai s'apprêtait à annoncer le second. Et à sa grande surprise, elle vit une tête rose apparaître, suivit par les paroles de l'animateur :

\- Dans une comédie romantique, « L'amour n'a pas de prix », voici Hidan et Sakura !

En entendant son nom, elle se retourna vers son collègue, qui s'était levé d'un bond et fixait l'écran avec les yeux écarquiller. Finalement, ce n'était pas elle qui devait s'en faire le plus durant l'émission. C'était lui.

 _Naruto Uzumaki_

Ça ne pouvait pas être vrai ! On se foutait de sa gueule ! L'invité alors que Sakura y allait déjà ? Ils avaient quoi dans la tête ? Et en plus, ils s'étaient bien abstenus de le mentionner à Gaara quand ils l'avaient contacté. Ils devaient se douter qu'il ne viendrait pas, s'il savait qu'elle y allait. Il pouvait sentir le regard d'Hinata, mais il garda les yeux rivés sur l'écran, alors que son ex parlait de son prochain film avec enthousiasme. Il n'en revenait pas qu'on lui offre encore des rôles après ce qu'elle avait fait. Elle avait obtenu un rôle en couchant avec le réalisateur, le volant à une autre plus méritante, nom de Dieu !

Il avait été aveuglé par les sentiments qu'il avait pour elle, mais avec le recul, il voyait à quel point elle sur-jouait. Sakura s'était fait connaître avec des rôles de méchantes et femmes plus vulgaires. Mais comme de raison, elle voulait devenir une étoile. Et pour ça, elle avait besoin de rôles plus « sérieux et sages ». Comme celui de son personnage dans le film qu'ils avaient tourné ensemble. Ça avait été un navet, beaucoup d'internautes avaient descendu le jeu de Sakura, et pourtant, elle avait reçu plusieurs offres assez importants ces deux dernières années. L'une des questions que les jumeaux avaient envoyée lui revint à la mémoire. Il ne serait pas réellement étonné, si les producteurs ou les réalisateurs de chacun de ses projets lui avaient proposé ces rôles en échange d'une partie de jambe en l'air.

Soudainement tendu, Naruto se mit à faire les cent pas dans leur petite loge, l'ongle du pouce entre les dents. Ce n'était pas le genre de Gai de mettre ses invités dans l'embarras, et tout le monde savait à quel point Sakura était un sujet tabou pour lui. Absolument tout le monde, mais personne n'en parlait à voix haute. Sauf la personne concernée, soit son ex manipulatrice. C'était clairement son œuvre, il en était persuadé. Elle l'avait manipulé pour qu'il tombe amoureux et profiter de sa renommer pour briller elle-même. Depuis leur rupture, il avait l'impression qu'elle faisait tout pour qu'il tombe en disgrâce. Malheureusement, en sa présence, il avait bien du mal à contenir sa rancœur.

\- Fais comme si vous n'aviez pas d'histoire.

\- Quoi ?

Naruto fut étonné par son intervention, s'arrêtant dans sa marche pour se tourner vers elle.

\- J'ai l'impression que c'est le genre de fille qui aime avoir l'attention de tout le monde, même de ceux qui la déteste. Alors si tu l'ignores et fais comme si ça ne te fait rien qu'elle soit là, ça devrait l'énerver. Et pour te faire réagir, c'est elle qui fera un faux pas durant une heure de grande écoute.

Le conseil d'Hinata le prit totalement de court, mais en le retournant dans sa tête plusieurs fois, il remarqua qu'elle n'avait pas tort. Sakura détestait être ignorer. Durant leur relation, elle choisissait quand ils se voyaient ou non. Et s'il avait déjà quelque chose de prévu, elle lui demandait d'annuler pour être avec elle, alors que lui il ne pouvait pas lui demander la même chose. Mais tellement amoureux, il ne l'avait pas remarqué. Et elle était une jalouse compulsive, extrêmement possessive. Elle n'aimait pas que d'autres femmes l'approchent en dehors de sa famille, mais lui, il devait accepter qu'elle flirte avec d'autres hommes. Il avait mis plusieurs semaines après leur rupture avant de le réaliser. Et les paroles d'Hinata faisait remonter ses souvenirs.

\- T'as raison. Elle va bouillir intérieurement si j'agis comme si je ne la connaissais pas.

Sans compter que leur danse allait faire resurgir la possessive en elle. Ça, il n'avait aucun mal à l'imaginer.

 _Hinata Hyuuga_

Après son conseil, elle vit le regard de Naruto changer. Il semblait plus détendu et requinqué. Ne prêtant plus attention à l'écran, ils ne virent pas ce qu'avait préparer Sakura et son partenaire. Hinata tourna la tête vers la porte, quand un technicien y passa la tête.

\- Ce sera bientôt à vous. Veuillez me suivre.

Avant de lui emboîter le pas, ils purent entendre les noms du prochain couple. Chôjûrô et Isaribi.

\- Oh, un film d'horreur ? Je me demande ce qu'ils ont préparé ? dit à voix haute Naruto en sortant de la pièce.

\- Comment tu sais que c'est pour un film d'horreur ? s'étonna Hinata.

Parce que Isaribi est la reine du cri d'horreur. Ça doit faire sept ans qu'elle n'a rien fait d'autre comme film. Et elle ne manque pas de travail.

Hinata était étonnée. On pouvait vraiment se limiter à un seul type de film ? Bien qu'elle ne soit pas une fan de film d'horreur, elle ne pouvait qu'être admirative d'Isaribi. Elle-même, elle ne réussissait même pas à obtenir des rôles principaux avec des personnages qu'on disait être fait pour elle, personnalité de personnage ressemblant à la sienne. Elle n'était peut-être pas aussi douée qu'elle l'espérait pour le cinéma. Elle fut sortie de ses noires pensées, par un cri d'horreur hallucinant. Par réflexe, Hinata s'arrêta, une main sur la poitrine.

\- Elle a toujours le tour de nous donner des sueurs froides seulement avec son cri, rigola Naruto, alors qu'ils arrivaient en coulisse.

Sur le plateau, tout le monde retirait leurs mains de leurs oreilles en riant. Leur promotion pour le film, c'était leurs cris d'épouvante, comprit Hinata. Du coup, elle commençait à s'inquiéter pour leur propre promotion. Du tango, alors qu'ils ne dansaient même pas dans le film. Ça semblait être sortie de nulle part !

\- Arrête de te préoccuper de ce qu'ils penseront de notre présentation, lâcha Naruto. Tu y penses tellement fort, que j'ai l'impression de t'entendre tout remettre en question.

Naruto baissa les yeux vers elle et Hinata plongea les siens dans son regard. Elle avait vraiment l'impression qu'il pouvait lire en elle comme dans un livre ouvert. Ce qui pouvait être effrayant, vu ce qu'elle préférait lui cacher, et surtout sa peur de retomber amoureuse de lui. Elle détourna les yeux quand elle entendit Gai reprendre :

\- Alors comme dernier couple, accueillons Naruto et Hinata, qui tiennent les têtes d'affiche dans un film de new romance.

Hinata sentit la main de Naruto se poser dans le creux de son dos pour l'inciter à avancer sur le plateau. Alors qu'ils s'avançaient vers Gai, elle regarda autour d'eux. Les trois autres couples arboraient tous des sourires, certains plus sincères que d'autres. Mais quand ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Sakura, elle eut froid dans le dos. Son visage était neutre, mais son regard lançait des éclairs. Par contre, étaient-ils dirigés vers elle ou Naruto ? Ne voulant pas se laisser distraire par l'ex manipulatrice de son collègue, elle reporta son attention sur l'humoriste.

\- Bonjour à vous deux. Et heureux de te revoir Naruto.

Moi aussi, sourit ce dernier.

\- Hinata, ravi de vous rencontrer, ajoute Gai en lui faisant un baise-main.

Merci, moi de même, rougit légèrement Hinata.

Gai Maito était réputé pour sa galanterie, mais elle devait avouer que ce baise-main la mettait un peu mal à l'aise. D'autant plus que c'était la première fois qu'on lui en faisait un et qu'il fallait que ce soit un homme qui pourrait presque être son père. Si quelqu'un comme Naruto lui en faisait un, elle trouverait ça romantique et son cœur fondrait. Surtout si « c'était » Naruto.

\- Avant de passer à votre présentation, Naruto, qu'est-ce que ça fait d'être ici avec au moins quatre acteurs avec qui vous avez déjà joué ?

Quatre ? se répéta Hinata. Qui était les deux autres ?

\- Sans être méchant, on ne peut pas vraiment dire que j'ai travaillé avec Isaribi et Chôjûrô. Je n'ai fait que la scène d'ouverture de « Camping Infernal », seul devant un monstre virtuel. Mais il est vrai que j'aimerais refaire un film d'horreur un jour.

\- On prend note, sourit Chôjûrô, rapidement approuvé par sa collègue.

\- Maintenant que c'est décidé, voyons voir ce que vous avez préparé, poursuivit Gai.

À cette phrase, le ventre d'Hinata se serra d'un seul coup. Elle n'était plus aussi sûr d'avoir envie de le faire.

 _Naruto Uzumaki_

Naruto n'avait même pas besoin de regarder Hinata, pour deviner qu'elle avait envie de rebrousser chemin. Mais il n'était pas question qu'elle l'abandonne devant les caméras, d'autant plus que c'était une excellente plateforme pour elle. Il lui attrapa rapidement la main en expliquant rapidement ce qu'ils avaient préparé un peu plus tôt aujourd'hui.

\- De la danse ? répète Gai, intrigué. Vraiment ?

\- Oui, on ne savait pas trop comment promouvoir notre film à cette heure d'écoute. Puis je me suis rappelé de mon film « Tango du diable » pour lequel j'ai dû apprendre le tango. Je me suis dit c'était une bonne « image » pour décrire la tension du film.

\- Et vous avez préparé ça aujourd'hui ?

\- On n'a pas vraiment eu le temps avant aujourd'hui. Kakashi est un perfectionniste maniaque, donc les journées de tournage sont longues.

\- Ah ce Kakashi, je sais ce que tu veux dire, on est allé à l'école ensemble. Ça pouvait devenir une vraie plaie, ajoute-t-il plus bas.

Tout le monde sur le plateau éclata de rire, même Hinata. Intérieurement, Naruto remercia l'humoriste, parce que sa collègue était soudainement plus détendue. Hallelujah ! Quand le calme revint sur le plateau, Gai les invita à s'avancer et fit signe au régisseur de démarrer la musique. Naruto tira la brune, dont la main était moite dans la sienne. Les premières notes s'élevèrent dans le studio. Il se tourna vers elle, et en gardant sa main droite dans la sienne, il posa l'autre au milieu de son dos. Hinata glissa la gauche sur son épaule, soudainement gênée, n'osant plus le regarder dans les yeux.

\- Les yeux, murmure Naruto pour qu'elle seule puisse l'entendre.

Quand elle plongeant son regard dans le sien, il commença enfin à bouger. Si elle gardait les yeux baissés, ça n'aurait pas le même effet. C'était ce que son professeur lui avait répété et encore répété lors du tournage dix ans plus tôt. Ce à quoi il ne s'attendait pas, c'est qu'une fois ici, la tension qu'ils voulaient « simuler » pour représenter celle du film, deviendrait bien réelle. Un peu comme chaque fois qu'ils avaient tourné une scène plus intime, une tension sexuelle grandissait entre eux. Chaque fois qu'Hinata passait une jambe autour de ses hanches ou entre ses pieds, leurs corps se collaient, créant un frottement sensuel. Naruto commença à avoir peur que son idée ne se retourne contre lui, en réveillant son « petit ami » sous la ceinture.

Par chance, la musique s'arrêta enfin, alors qu'il ramenait sa collègue contre lui d'un coup sec. Ses cheveux volèrent au-dessus de sa tête, pour ensuite glisser sur son visage. Ils avaient encore une fois, l'odeur de la lavande et aussi soyeux que de la soie. Sauf que ce n'était pas vraiment le bon moment pour s'attarder sur ce genre de détail, d'autant que sa faisait frémir d'excitation chaque parcelle de son corps. Ils restèrent immobiles durant un moment qui lui sembla une éternité, avant que les applaudissements ne les sortent de leur transe.

\- Wow ! s'exclama Gai en applaudissant plus fort que les autres. Juste wow. Cette tension... Je dois avouer que j'ai vraiment hâte d'aller voir le résultat à l'écran.

Soudainement gêné par l'enthousiasme de l'animateur, Naruto se frotta la nuque en riant doucement. À sa droite, Hinata garda la tête baissée, se frottant les mains l'une contre l'autre. À cette phrase, elle devait, elle aussi, avoir repensé aux scènes qu'ils avaient tournées. Et surtout le fait qu'elles étaient plus vraies que prévu.

\- Sur cette dernière présentation, annonce Gai en se tournant vers la caméra, on va aller en pause. Et au retour, le premier jeu de la soirée. Ne manquez pas ça !

Alors que tout le monde sur le plateau se détendait, les caméras en arrêt, Naruto souffla à Hinata qu'il allait faire un tour à la toilette et il l'abandonna. Il avait besoin de se rafraîchir et de se remettre les idées en place après ce trop-plein d'émotion. Surtout dans son pantalon, soupire-t-il intérieurement, heureux que ça ne paraisse pas.

 _Hinata Hyuuga_

Hinata eut envie de retenir Naruto, mais elle ne voulait pas paraître désespérée devant tout le monde. Sauf que le problème, c'est qu'elle avait l'impression d'être un imposteur sur ce plateau. Elle était la seule à n'avoir jamais eu de premier rôle dans le passé, ou encore, d'avoir été invitée « officiellement » dans une émission de ce genre. Elle avait même eu que très peu de second rôle. Alors quand Isaribi et Yome vinrent la féliciter, elle fut intimidée par elles. Isaribi, la reine du cri d'horreur et Yome, la rétro girl. Elles étaient toutes les deux très connus dans leurs styles personnels. Et Hinata commençait à se demander si son style personnel pouvait lui faire gagner sa vie comme ces deux femmes-là.

Hinata s'éloigna un peu pour se trouver une bouteille d'eau à boire. Chose faite, elle eut du mal à ne pas recracher sa gorgée, quand elle entendit la voix de Sakura dans son dos.

\- Miss BCBG qui joue dans un film new romance ? Crois-tu vraiment que te mettre nue devant la caméra et simuler des scènes de sexe va te propulser dans le métier ?

Les paroles de la rose étaient tremblantes sous son rire sarcastique. Elle se moquait d'elle.

\- Sais-tu pourquoi tu n'as toujours pas percé ? poursuivit Sakura. Parce que dans cette industrie, il faut être prête à tout, et que tu n'as pas ce qu'il faut pour aller chercher ce que tu veux.

\- En manipulant les gens ou bien en couchant pour obtenir un rôle ? réplique Hinata, le dégoût bien visible dans sa voix.

\- S'il le faut.

\- Je n'appelle pas ça réussir.

\- Au moins moi je reçois des offres. Même après de la mauvaise publicité. À la différence de toi, on se souvient de moi.

\- On se souvient de toi, mais pas comme une actrice sérieuse. À ce que je sache, malgré tous tes rôles, aucun ne t'a valu ne serait-ce qu'une nomination lors d'une cérémonie. Ah non j'oubliais, tu as reçu le trophée de la pire actrice dans le film de Sasuke Uchiwa. Les critiques étaient unanimes, le film aurait été meilleure avec une autre actrice principale.

Le regard de Sakura devint de plus en plus sombre au fil de sa tirade, mais Hinata n'arrivait plus à s'arrêter. Cette fille avait volé, elle ne savait combien de rôle, à des actrices bien plus douées en couchant avec les réalisateurs. C'était tellement injuste. En plus, elle avait manipulé les sentiments de Naruto pour une raison inconnue du public. Elle ne méritait même pas d'avoir le peu de succès qu'elle avait. Avant qu'elle ne puisse ouvrir de nouveau la bouche, la rose la plaqua contre la table en approchant son visage un peu plus du sien, au point qu'elle pouvait presque voir son reflet dans ses yeux.

\- Si j'étais toi, je ferais profil bas, miss BCBG. Si ma carrière survit grâce à la mauvaise critique, la tienne disparaîtrait en un instant. Et avec le film que tu tournes, ce ne sera pas difficile de créer un scandale. Les hommes sont faciles à acheter, ne l'oublie pas, termine Sakura d'une voix menaçante.

Avant qu'Hinata n'ait le temps de trouver quelque chose à répliquer, Sakura tourna les talons et retourna sur le plateau, juste au moment où les techniciens annonçaient la fin de la publicité. Elle eut du mal à cacher que les paroles de la rose l'avaient atteinte plus qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Et elle ne voulait surtout pas que cette manipulatrice puisse croire qu'elle avait du pouvoir sur elle. Créer un scandale avec l'aide de quelqu'un de l'équipe du film ? Sakura ne se doutait pas à quel point ça pourrait être facile, vu ce que Naruto et elle avaient déjà fait durant le tournage. Si ça s'apprenait, Hinata n'avait aucun mal à deviner que sa carrière à elle pourrait facilement couler à la différence de Sakura.

 _Naruto Uzumaki_

Naruto se sentait un peu mal d'abandonner Hinata comme ça, alors qu'il la savait stressée à mort, mais il avait besoin de s'éloigner d'elle pour permettre à la tension qui était montée entre eux de redescendre avant la suite de l'émission. Connaissant un peu les habitudes de l'humoriste, vu que c'était un spécial couple, ils allaient sûrement faire des jeux de « couple ». Le simple fait de passer un linge humide sur son cou l'aida à se détendre. Malheureusement, c'était sans compter sur l'intervention du partenaire de Sakura. Hidan était du genre narcissique et imbu de lui-même, et c'était une collaboration qui ne manquait pas à sa liste. Travailler avec ce mec devait être insupportable.

\- Tien, tien, tien. Si ce n'est pas le cocu de l'année.

\- Si ce n'est pas monsieur navet. C'est fou comme vous faites la paire tous les deux.

Sur ces mots, Naruto voulut quitter les toilettes, mais Hidan l'arrêta.

\- Tu devrais remercier Sakura.

\- De quoi tu parles ? soupire-t-il en se retournant vers le narcissique.

\- Si elle n'avait pas exigé que tu sois invité pour accepter leur demande, jamais ils n'auraient choisi un film classé X pour leur émission.

\- Déjà, ce n'est pas un film classé X et de deux, je n'ai pas besoin de son aide pour promouvoir mon film.

\- Qui a dit qu'elle l'a fait pour t'aider ? rigole Hidan en quittant la pièce.

Maintenant seul, Naruto fronça les sourcils, intrigué par ses paroles. Que voulait-il dire par là ? Sakura tentait de lui nuire en faisant en sorte qu'il soit invité à l'émission ? Comment ? Mille et une questions commencèrent à tourner dans sa tête, alors qu'il retournait sur le plateau. Il ne remarqua pas tout de suite qu'Hinata semblait préoccupée, lui-même trop perturbé. C'est au moment où Gai annonçait le retour de la pause, qu'il baissa les yeux vers sa co vedette. Elle grattait assez violemment le coin de ses ongles, acte qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu faire. Quand elle était nerveuse, elle avait plutôt le réflexe de mordiller ses ongles.

\- Est-ce que ça va ? demande-t-il en se penchant à son oreille.

Naruto se redressa un peu, lorsqu'elle sursauta en entendant sa voix. Elle était vraiment perdue dans ses pensées. Elle l'observa, la bouche entrouverte, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Et avant qu'il ne puisse insister, l'émission reprenait et Gai annonçait la suite.

\- Comme c'est un spécial couple, les jeux qui vont suivre seront ceux des « amoureux ». Je suis persuadé que vous les connaissez tous déjà, mais je vais quand même les énumérer pour les téléspectateurs. On retrouva celui des ballons à éclater, du partage de l'orange, de la dégustation des bâtonnets de Pocky, du baiser des cœurs, de l'haltère humain et le limbo de couple. Et s'il y a une égalité en victoire, on la brisera avec la reproduction d'image de gymnastique.

À cette annonce, les quatre acteurs masculins soupirèrent de dépit. Ils allaient tous devoir sortir leurs muscles pour plusieurs des jeux. Pour avoir déjà écouté un spécial couple des années passées, Naruto s'attendait plus ou moins à tous ces jeux. Les quatre premiers étaient assez faciles, l'haltère humain déjà moins, le limbo de couple était son dérivé plus ardu et le truc de gymnastique... Il n'était pas souple pour deux sous, alors il espérait qu'Hinata l'était plus que lui si jamais ils tombaient sur une égalité. Parce que les récompenses de Gai étaient toujours intéressantes.

\- Le couple gagnant aura la chance d'être invité le temps d'un épisode dans la série à succès des adolescents, « Académie 101 ».

Académie 101 ? se répéta Naruto. Rares étaient les acteurs de plus de vingt ans qui y étaient invités. Seuls les jeunes acteurs, qui voulaient débuter dans l'industrie, pouvaient auditionner. Passé vingt ans, ils quittaient la série, mais ils pouvaient en faire partie à n'importe quel âge. Naruto avait toujours regretté qu'il n'y ait pas eu d'émission de ce genre quand il était enfant. Il aurait pu prendre son « indépendance » plus tôt. Avant ses seize ans, il n'avait jamais vraiment eu de rôle indépendant de ses parents. Et un coup d'œil à Hinata, il comprit en une seconde que cette récompense l'intéressait autant qu'à lui.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11**

 _Hinata Hyuuga_

« Académie 101 » ? se répéta Hinata. S'il y avait eu cette série durant son adolescence, qui sait quelle carrière elle aurait maintenant ! Elle ne serait peut-être pas clouée dans le rôle de l'actrice coincée et beaucoup trop sage pour les premiers rôles. Par contre, certains des défis... Naruto n'était peut-être pas faible, mais en comparaison de Yome qui faisait tout juste cinq pieds et Sakura qui avait la peau sur les os, son complexe lié à son poids lui revenait d'un coup. Elle ne savait pas trop à quoi s'attendre avec le limbo de couple, mais pour l'haltère humain, elle n'avait aucun mal à deviner.

Comme s'il avait une nouvelle fois lu dans ses pensées, Hinata sentit la main de Naruto dans son dos. Relevant les yeux vers lui, elle croisa son regard prévenant. Plus ils passaient du temps ensemble, moins il se montrait désobligeant avec elle. Il semblait vraiment se préoccuper de son état moral, peu importe la situation. Mais surtout durant des moments comme celui-ci, qu'elle n'avait jamais pu vivre par manque de popularité et notoriété dans l'industrie.

\- T'inquiète, on va l'obtenir cette récompense, chuchote-t-il en se penchant à son oreille. Je ne suis peut-être pas le plus fort ici, mais j'ai beaucoup d'endurance. Et puis je te l'ai déjà dit, tu n'es pas lourde.

Hinata n'eut pas la chance de lui répondre, puisque Gai attirait leur attention pour le premier jeu.

\- Puisque les jeux de l'haltère humain et du limbo de couple sont plus exigeant physiquement pour nos acteurs, on va en faire un tout de suite et l'autre à la toute fin. Donc une charmante technicienne va apporter une couverture pour nos demoiselles en robe et en jupe, pet pendant ce temps-là, messieurs, réchauffez-vous bien.

Un peu plus loin d'eux, Shira retira son chapeau et son gilet de soldat pour rester en t-shirt, Chôjûrô enleva son veston et Hidan remonta les manches de son chandail. Seul Naruto n'avait rien à faire avec ses vêtements. La preuve qu'il savait bien à quoi s'attendre. La technicienne dont Gai avait parlé arriva sur le plateau des couvertures dans les bras. Elle en tendit une à Sakura qui portait une mini-jupe, une autre à Yome qui portait toujours sa robe vintage, passa devant Isaribi qui avait un pantalon, puis elle s'arrêta devant elle. Hinata écarquilla les yeux un instant, surprise par cette attention. Elle avait pourtant un short.

\- Ça va aller, assura Hinata en refusant la dernière couverture.

Il faisait trop chaud et elle ne voulait pas s'encombrer en l'enroulant autour de ses jambes. Finalement Naruto n'avait pas eu tort. Ce qu'elle portait était parfait pour les jeux à venir.

\- Maintenant que tout le monde est prêt, messieurs préparez-vous à soulever vos princesses ! annonce Gai en levant les bras.

Naruto se plaça à côté d'elle, entoura sa taille avec son bras et se pencha pour glisser l'autre sous ses genoux. Hinata retint à grande peine son cri, quand il la souleva d'un coup. Par réflexe, elle enroula ses bras autour de son cou, n'osant pas relever les yeux vers son visage. C'était la première fois qu'on la soulevait comme une princesse et elle devait avouer que ça la mettait mal à l'aise. Alors que Gai se promenait entre eux en leur posant des questions, les quatre acteurs masculins tenaient leur co vedette dans leurs bras sans broncher. Quoique... Ça ne prit pas une minute avant que Chôjûrô n'abandonne, Isaribi ricanant doucement.

\- J'ai le corps d'un intello, pas d'un sportif, se plaignit faussement l'acteur en croisant les bras. Ce n'est pas pour rien que je réussis aussi bien dans les films d'horreur.

Secoué d'un rire, Naruto fit sauter Hinata dans ses bras pour raffermir sa prise. C'est ce moment que choisit Gai pour augmenter la difficulté.

\- Bon maintenant qu'il y en a un de moins, vous allez me faire des squattes jusqu'à ce qu'à ce qu'il y en ait un autre qui abandonne.

Hinata écarquilla les yeux et tourna la tête vers Naruto. Pour le moment, il ne bronchait pas, mais dans quelques instants... Il allait vraiment trouver qu'elle était lourde, se dit-elle.

 _Naruto Uzumaki_

Des squattes ? se répète Naruto. Il aurait dû s'en douter. Tenir leur partenaire en princesse était trop simple. Mais il en était capable. Il lui arrivait de faire la même chose avec des haltères de cent livres. Hinata devait avoir vingt ou trente de livres de plus. Il pouvait y arriver. Il y avait peu de chance qu'il batte Shira sur ce défi, lui qui avait mis sa carrière en pause pour suivre la tradition de sa famille et aller faire un service militaire de deux ans. Pas étonnant que les producteurs et réalisateurs le choisissent aussi souvent pour jouer des rôles de soldats de différentes époques.

La première flexion fut assez simple, mais au bout de dix, Naruto devait avouer que ses cuisses commençaient à le brûler et de la sueur commençait à perler sur son front et sa nuque. Shira semblait encore frais et dispo, mais ce n'était pas étonnant vu le petit cinq pieds de Yome. Et Hidan... Sakura n'avait que la peau sur les os. Même Chôjûrô aurait tenu plus longtemps avec elle. Tout le monde sembla remarquer, surtout Hinata. Il fut surpris quand elle commença à lui éponger le front à l'aide d'un mouchoir en tissu pris dans la poche de son short.

\- Quelle complicité ! s'extasia Gai. J'aime cette entraide.

Si Gai, Chôjûrô et Isaribi l'encourageaient, un autre en profita pour le narguer.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Naruto ? Ta partenaire est trop lourde ? demanda Hidan en ricanant.

Connaissant le complexe d'Hinata, il ne fut pas étonné qu'elle se crispe à ce commentaire. Et ça, il ne le prenait pas !

\- Que veux-tu, Hidan, moi j'ai une vraie femme dans mes bras.

Naruto n'avait besoin de regarder son ex pour voir qu'elle bouillait intérieurement. Elle aussi, elle avait des complexes. Le plus grand, son manque de courbe. Mais à l'époque, quand il était amoureux, ça ne le dérangeait pas, même s'il préférait les femmes avec des attributs plus volumineux.

\- Attention Naruto, ma partenaire pourrait le prendre mal, prévint Shira en riant.

Tournant la tête vers Yome, il vit celle-ci qui gonflait ses joues avec une mine boudeuse. C'est vrai qu'elle pouvait facilement passer pour une adolescente avec son visage rond. Par contre, elle avait quand même plus de seins et de hanches que Sakura.

\- Désolé, je ne la visais pas.

Le message était clair pour tout le monde. Il signalait qu'il trouvait que Sakura n'était pas une vraie femme. Devant des milliers de téléspectateurs. Sans le dire ouvertement. Et elle le fusillait du regard. Encore une chance que ses yeux ne lançaient des éclairs, sinon il serait complètement grillé. Alors qu'ils entamaient une énième flexion, Gai leur demanda de rester accroupi. Il voulait absolument en voir un autre abandonner rapidement. Naruto en profita au contraire pour se reposer, parce que dans cette position, bien qu'exigeante pour les jambes, il pouvait appuyer Hinata sur ses cuisses.

\- Ça va ? lui demanda celle-ci en se penchant à son oreille.

\- Ça va. Sauf que j'ai de la sueur qui me coule sur les yeux.

Hinata s'empressa de lui éponger le visage une nouvelle fois. Ça aidait grandement, parce qu'il savait qu'avec les yeux fermés, il perdrait l'équilibre rapidement. Quand il se releva, il fit une nouvelle fois sauter sa collègue dans ses bras pour la replacer dans ses bras. Elle n'était pas lourde et il était endurant. Malheureusement, il commençait à fatiguer et il ne tiendrait plus longtemps. Ça ne lui dérangeait pas de perdre face à Shira. Mais Hidan et Sakura... Ça non, aucune chance qu'il perde le prix à leur profil. Ils ne le méritaient pas. Pas autant qu'Hinata du moins. C'était une occasion en or pour elle. Lui, ça ne ferait que raffermir sa notoriété.

 _Hinata Hyuuga_

Hinata épongea une nouvelle fois le visage en sueur de Naruto. Ça se lisait sur ses traits qu'il n'en pouvait plus. Mais il n'abandonnait pas pour autant. Elle le voyait à ses traits crispés. Tout comme elle devinait, aux fréquents coups d'œil qu'il lançait à son ex, qu'il refusait d'abandonner avant eux. Il allait finir par se blesser s'il continuait comme ça. Voulant l'aider du mieux qu'elle pouvait, Hinata fit du vent avec sa main. Sous la surprise, ses paupières papillonnèrent, avant de se poser sur elle.

\- Tu sais, ce n'est pas grave si on perd ce jeu, tente-t-elle.

\- Je ne perdrai pas contre Hidan, marmonna Naruto pour qu'elle seule l'entende.

Elle avait vu juste. Il résistait malgré ses bras qui tremblaient de fatigue, tout ça pour ne pas perdre face à son ex et son partenaire. Elle avait envie de l'aider, mais ignorait comment déstabiliser Hidan pour qu'il échappe Sakura. Chose qui serait drôle à voir et humiliant pour la rose. Hinata n'était pas du genre à souhaiter des malheurs, même à son pire ennemi, mais... Elle l'avait menacée de faire couler sa carrière. Ce serait donc le karma, si elle tombait par terre. En portant plus attention à celle-ci, elle remarqua les regards noirs qu'elle leur lançait à tous les deux. Pouvait-elle être jalouse ? Non, impossible. Elle l'avait ouvertement trompé avec son meilleur ami qui se trouvait être le réalisateur du film.

Alors que Gai discutait avec le couple du film d'horreur, tout en comptant les squattes des trois autres acteurs, Naruto riva son regard dans celui d'Hinata. Sous l'intensité de son regard, le rouge monta aux joues de la brune. Ça fit revenir à sa mémoire la réplique de son collègue un peu plus tôt. « Moi j'ai une vraie femme dans les bras. » Il la voyait comme une femme. Physiquement, il était réceptif, si elle se fiait au tournage de la veille. À ce souvenir, elle sentit le bas de son ventre s'enflammer. Malheureusement, ce n'était vraiment pas le moment ! Sans compter qu'elle ne voulait pas retomber amoureuse de Naruto. Elle était passée à autre chose neuf ans plus tôt.

Tous deux concentrés par le regard de l'autre, ils sursautèrent quand un cri résonna dans le studio. Détournant le regard, elle découvrit Sakura au sol, insultant Hidan. Hinata ne comprenait pas ce qui s'était passé, mais il semblerait que son souhait fut réalisé. Malheureusement, elle n'en avait pas été témoin.

\- Bon, maintenant qu'Hidan a échoué, on va corser les choses. On va voir si vous avez de l'équilibre. Mais pour ça, mesdemoiselles, vous allez passer des bras au dos de votre partenaire, sans poser les pieds ou les mains au sol.

Les deux couples restants écarquillèrent les yeux à cette annonce. Comment Yome et Hinata étaient-elles supposées aller sur le dos de leur partenaire sans toucher le sol ? La brune tourna la tête vers Naruto quand elle l'entendit souffler un grand coup. La lèvre inférieure avancée, il soufflait vers le haut, soulevant une mèche de cheveux qui lui retombait sur les yeux, mais qui refusait de rester sur sa tête. Hinata tendit la main pour lisser la mèche sur le dessus de sa tête, aidée par la sueur produite par l'effort physique. Il la remercia avant de l'aider à passer dans son dos. L'actrice se félicita d'avoir refusé la couverture, ses jambes étant libres de bouger. Par contre, elle retira ses chaussures pour éviter de blesser Naruto durant la manœuvre.

Il fléchit les jambes en mettant un peu plus de poids sur le pied droit et déposa les pieds d'Hinata sur sa cuisse gauche. Prenant appui sur son pied gauche, les bras toujours autour du coup de son collègue, elle glissa tranquillement sa jambe droite autour de sa taille. Tellement concentrés, ils ne faisaient plus attention à ce qui les entourait. Et encore moins au fait que Naruto posa ses mains sur les fesses d'Hinata pour la soutenir durant le changement de position. Elle avait tellement peur de tomber, qu'elle ne s'en rendit même pas compte.

 _Naruto Uzumaki_

Voir Sakura sur les fesses, engueulant Hidan, avait réjoui Naruto. Maintenant, s'il n'arrivait plus à tenir, son orgueil ne serait pas blessé. Mais il voulait tout de même tenir le plus longtemps. Par défi personnel. Quand Gai demanda à Hinata et Yome de se glisser dans leur dos sans poser un pied au sol, il écarquilla les yeux. Quoi ? Comment ? Était-ce même possible ? Il ignorait d'où lui était venu cette idée, mais il était prêt à aider sa partenaire à le faire. Lorsqu'elle posa les pieds sur sa cuisse pour se glisser sous son bras gauche, Naruto posa sa main droite sur ses fesses par réflexe pour la soutenir, sans même réaliser où il l'avait posé. Il voulait surtout éviter qu'elle ne tombe et se blesse.

Face à eux Yome peinait à faire ce qu'on lui demandait, la couverture bloquant ses mouvements. Au final, elle s'en débarrassa en maugréant contre le pauvre tissu. Quand les deux actrices furent toutes les deux sur le dos de leur partenaire, Gai fit un décompte pour que Shira et lui relèvent une jambe en même temps. Le premier qui posait le pied au sol ou qui tombait, perdait. Même chose si leur co vedette posait une main ou un pied au sol. N'arrêtant pas de se fixer dans les yeux, les deux acteurs se défiaient du regard. Son adversaire avait beau être plus fort que lui physiquement, Naruto voulait quand même gagner. Et il ne fallait parfois pas grand-chose pour perdre l'équilibre quand on n'était que sur une jambe. Hinata osait à peine respirer sur son dos, comme elle avait peur de le déséquilibrer.

\- Oublie pas de respirer, lui souffla Naruto en tournant légèrement la tête vers elle. Je ne voudrais pas que tu perdes connaissance sur mon dos.

\- Je respire, assure-t-elle. À petit goulée.

Naruto ne put retenir un rire devant son geste. Sérieusement, il n'allait pas perdre l'équilibre pour si peu. Du moins c'est ce qu'il croyait. Débalancé par son propre rire, il sautilla sur place quelques secondes. Mais rien n'y fit, il finit à quatre pattes au sol, les cheveux d'Hinata cachant entièrement sa tête.

\- Je crois qu'on a un vainqueur ! annonça Gai.

Shira déposa doucement sa partenaire au sol, en même temps qu'Hinata débarquait de son dos. S'effondrant au sol, Naruto se transforma en flaque d'eau. Tous ses muscles allaient le faire souffrir le lendemain. Lui et son fichu orgueil qui l'empêche d'abandonner. Au moins, il avait perdu contre Shira. En parlant du loup, ce dernier se positionna devant lui et lui tendit la main.

\- C'était un match serré.

\- J'aurais probablement tenu plus longtemps si je n'avais pas ri.

\- On verra au jeu du limbo.

Naruto attrapa la main de son collègue en lui rendant son sourire. Oui, il allait reprendre sa revanche durant le dernier jeu. Maintenant, il devait se préparer pour le prochain.

\- Qu'on m'apporte le bac contenant les ballons ! demanda Gai en se tournant vers la coulisse.

Un technicien poussa un grand bac débordant de ballon multicolore. Naruto se massa d'avance le ventre et le torse en prévision des ballons qu'ils allaient devoir faire éclater entre eux. C'était drôle à regarder, mais quand on le faisait... Ça pouvait pincer même au-travers du tissu.

\- Ce sera le couple ayant fait éclaté le plus de ballon en une minute qui gagne. On va y aller dans l'ordre des perdant du précédent. Mais avant, tour de pratique pour tout le monde.

Chaque acteur alla prendre un ballon dans le bac et se plaça devant sa partenaire. Naruto rougit un peu, alors qu'il coinçait le ballon entre son ventre à lui et Hinata. Relevant la tête vers son visage, il constata qu'il n'était pas le seul gêné par cette épreuve. Un bruit d'éclatement retentit à leur droite, alors que Chôjûrô et Isaribi faisait éclater le leur. À leur gauche, Shira et Yome avait du mal, en partie à cause de leur différence de taille. Et plus loin, Sakura et Hidan ne semblaient pas s'accorder sur la marche à suivre. Posant ses mains sur la taille d'Hinata, rapidement imitée par celle-ci, il la souleva pour tenter de faire éclater le ballon. Il dut s'y prendre à quelques reprises avant qu'un pincement les fasse lâcher un cri de surprise mélangé à la douleur. Alors qu'il se frottait l'abdomen, il va sa collègue croiser les bras sur sa poitrine, grimaçant de douleur. Elle était vraiment petite sans ses talons haut, constata Naruto.

 _Hinata Hyuuga_

Seigneur que ça mal ! grimaça Hinata en comprimant ses seins avec ses bras. Et dire qu'ils allaient devoir en faire éclater plus. Mais bon, elle voulait ce rôle dans « Académie 101 », même si c'était le temps d'un seul épisode, alors elle devait tout faire pour gagner. Elle remit ses chaussures dans ses pieds, espérant que les trois pouces supplémentaires les aideraient un peu. Dès que Shira et Yome, et Hidan et Sakura eurent enfin éclater leur ballon de pratique, Gai demanda à Chôjûrô de se placer près du bac, pendant qu'Isaribi se placerait à l'opposé. Il devrait donc attraper un ballon courir vers sa partenaire et tenter de le faire éclater le vite possible, avant de retourner chercher un autre ballon. Et tous furent bluffer par leur exploit.

Chôjûrô n'avait peut-être pas la carrure d'un athlète, par contre à force de courir pour ses films, il avait développé vitesse et endurance. En une minute, ils réussirent à faire éclater chaque ballon du premier coup, pour un total de trente-trois. Hinata se retourna vers Naruto, qui fit la même chose. Pas besoin d'ouvrir la bouche, ils pensaient la même chose. Aucune chance de les battre à ce jeu-là.

\- Wow, vous mettez la barre haute ! s'exclama Gai, impressionné. Je crois même que c'est un record à l'émission.

\- Disons que ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on le fait, sourit Isaribi.

\- C'est un rituel sur le plateau quand on termine un film, ajoute Chôjûrô.

\- Je ne crois pas qu'il y en ait un de nous qui puisse les battre, soupira Shira.

Un coup d'œil à Sakura, Hinata pouvait la voir les yeux écarquillés. Aussi magouilleuse et vaniteuse qu'elle était, elle n'était pas assez stupide pour croire qu'elle avait une chance de battre le couple des films d'horreur. Trente-trois ballons ! Si Naruto et elle en faisaient éclater dix ce serait déjà très bien. Le second couple à y aller était justement Sakura et Hidan, et ils eurent beaucoup de mal. Même si la rose ne l'insultait pas à voix haute, le regard noir qu'elle lui jetait chaque fois qu'il échouait à faire éclater le ballon était assez clair. Ils ne s'entendaient pas du tout. Hinata commençait à être curieuse d'aller voir leur film, juste pour voir s'ils arrivaient à simuler une complicité à l'écran.

\- Onze ! annonça Gai quand le chronomètre se termina. C'est respectable. J'ai déjà vu moins que ça à l'émission.

Gai disait peut-être ça, mais à sa droite, Hinata pouvait sentir les soubresauts qui parcouraient le corps de Naruto, alors qu'il tentait de retenir son fou rire. Il avait de quoi. À la mâchoire crispée de Sakura, on pouvait deviner qu'elle avait espéré avoir un meilleur résultat. Peut-être pas plus que le couple précédent, mais mieux que onze.

\- Tant qu'on fait douze, je vais être satisfait, lui chuchota Naruto à l'oreille.

Supporter douze pincements au ventre et peut-être même aux seins ? Elle pouvait faire un effort pour au moins battre Hidan et Sakura. Ils se mirent en place rapidement et Hinata attendit avec appréhension le début du chrono. Le sifflet retentit et ça commença. Naruto attrapa un ballon, courut jusqu'à elle, positionna le ballon entre leur ventre et enroula ses bras autour de sa taille pour la plaquer contre lui. Son partenaire avait vraiment l'instinct combatif, même s'il savait qu'il n'avait aucune chance de gagner, il donnait tout ce qu'il avait. Le ballon n'éclata pas du premier coup, mais ne mit pas trop longtemps.

Naruto fit les allers-retours rapidement, réussissant de plus en plus facilement à les faire éclater. Deux éclatèrent un peu trop près de ses seins et trois autres un peu trop près de la ceinture du blond, qui grogna à chaque fois sous la douleur. Ce n'était peut-être pas directement sur l'entrejambe, mais le bas ventre est aussi très sensible. C'était la même chose pour elle, quand le ballon éclatait un peu trop bas.

 _Naruto Uzumaki_

Naruto ne savait plus à combien ils en étaient, mais il savait qu'il ne restait plus beaucoup de temps. Poussant un peu plus dans ses jambes, il tenta d'accélérer. À la fin de son dernier trajet, il coinça le ballon entre leurs ventres et sans réfléchir posa les mains sur les fesses d'Hinata en vouant la soulever. Le ballon éclata à quelques centimètres de son entrejambe, ce qui fut encore plus douloureux que les trois fois précédentes. Le sifflet de la fin résonna, alors qu'il se pliait en deux. Celui-là avait vraiment été douloureux. Et il pouvait même entendre des soupirs compatissants de la part de ses collègues masculins. Est-ce qu'au moins le sacrifice des sensations dans son membre aura valu la peine ? En avaient-ils au moins fait éclaté douze pour battre Hidan et Sakura ?

\- Vingt-quatre ! annonça Gai. Un vingt-quatrième douloureux, mais vingt-quatre quand même !

Vingt-quatre ? se répète-t-il en se redressant. Autant ? Il n'en revenait pas. Lui qui avait peur de ne pas en avoir fait douze. Il en avait fait le double. Se retournant vers Hinata, il la vit les deux mains devant la bouche, tout aussi abasourdit que lui. Par contre, elle était vraiment rouge. C'était pourtant lui qui avait couru pendant une minute. Alors qu'ils reprenaient leur place pour laisser Shira et Yome se positionner, Hidan s'approcha de lui sans que personne n'y fasse attention.

\- Ouin, c'est assez physique entre vous deux.

\- Quoi ? De quoi tu parles, Hidan ?

\- Depuis tantôt, tu n'arrêtes pas de la tripoter devant tout le monde. On est à une heure de grande écoute je te rappelle.

Sans le laisser lui répondre, Hidan retourna à sa place de départ. Sans voix, Naruto tenta de comprendre son sous-entendu. Après quelques secondes, ça lui revint à l'esprit. Il avait agrippé les fesses d'Hinata à deux reprises sans s'en rendre compte. Se tournant vers elle, il constata qu'elle était encore plus rouge, ayant très bien entendu les propos d'Hidan. Maintenant c'était lui qui rougissait. Shira éprouvait quelques difficultés à faire éclater les ballons, quand il se pencha à l'oreille de sa co vedette.

\- Désolé, je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte dans le feu de l'action.

\- Ça va, souffla Hinata sans vraiment oser le regarder. Ce n'était pas volontaire. Et tu as déjà fait pire sans être vu, ajoute-t-elle encore plus bas pour être sûre que lui seul puisse l'entendre malgré leur micro.

Naruto se redressa d'un coup en se frottant le nez, gêné par son commentaire. Il l'avait masturbé et léché sans que personne ne le découvre, et la seconde fois sans même lui demander son avis. C'est sûr que lui agripper les fesses devant tout le monde ce n'était pas comparable. Il fut sorti de ses pensées par le sifflet de la fin.

\- Quinze ! annonce Gai. Notre couple gagnant pour le deuxième jeu est sans réelle surprise, Chôjûrô et Isaribi.

Le couple fit des révérences sous les applaudissements. Eux aussi ils méritaient le prix, même si c'était très différent de leur style de jeu habituel. Mais au fond, Naruto voulait gagner le prix pour Hinata. Ces dernières semaines, il avait appris à la connaître, du moins en tant qu'actrice, et ça se voyait qu'en neuf ans, elle avait travaillé vraiment dur. Elle méritait d'avoir plus de visibilité. D'avoir une vraie chance percer.

\- Comme troisième jeu, le dernier avant la pause, on va enchaîner avec la dégustation de Pocky. On a deux saveurs, chocolat et fraise. Vous aurez droit à deux chances et nous garderons le meilleur résultat des deux.

Pendant qu'il expliquait le jeu pour les téléspectateurs, deux techniciens apportèrent une table, alors qu'un troisième repartait avec le bac de ballonne. L'assistante de Gai apporta les assiettes contenant les Pocky, et l'animateur leur fit signe de s'approcher.

\- Comme tantôt, nous allons commencer par le score le plus bas. Donc Hidan et Sakura, à vous de commencer.

Naruto se retint de rire en voyant l'air mécontent de son ex. Avant-dernier, maintenant dernier... Ça n'allait vraiment pas bien pour elle. Il était finalement heureux qu'elle ait fait en sorte qu'ils soient invités. Il pouvait assister au retour du karma.

 _Hinata Hyuuga_

Hinata observa le couple prendre place devant la table en se triturant les doigts. Elle connaissait ce jeu. L'un des participants prenait le Pocky entre ses dents et l'autre devait le manger le plus loin possible sans ouvrir la bouche, en évitant si possible que les lèvres de chaque participant ne se rencontrent. Même si elle avait déjà embrassé Naruto plusieurs fois pour le film, les directives de Kakashi et Asuma enlevaient tout « plaisir » qu'ils auraient pu avoir. Pas qu'elle aurait voulu l'embrasser et y prendre du plaisir, se reprit-elle en secouant légèrement sa tête pour remettre ses idées en place. Ce film avait des répercutions gênantes.

Pour leur premier tour d'essai, Hidan et Sakura laissèrent un petit deux centimètres, pas du tout gênés que leurs lèvres rentrent en contact. Hinata croyait qu'il fallait l'éviter, mais ça ne semblait pas déranger Gai plus que de mesure. Pour lui, ça offrait de la bonne télévision. Shira et Yome laissèrent un bout de deux point sept centimètres. Maintenant à leur tour, la brune suivit Naruto jusqu'à la table. Pour ne pas voir le visage de son collègue se rapprocher du sien, elle préféra garder les yeux fermer. Malheureusement, son partenaire fut arrêté parce qu'il ouvrit un peu trop la bouche et ils finirent avec un morceau de quatre centimètres. Ce qui fit sourire d'arrogance Sakura. Elle semblait sûr de réussir facile cette épreuve comprit la brune en détournant le regard.

Hinata devait avouer que ça commençait à l'enrager de voir cette expression sur son visage. Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre la façon qu'avait la rose de réfléchir. Elle semblait avoir des intentions cachées pour tout. En croisant les bras sous sa poitrine, elle reporta son attention sur Chôjûrô qui hésita un peu en approchant son visage de celui de sa partenaire. Celle-ci lui faisait des gros les yeux, semblant lui dire de se rapprocher encore plus à l'aide de sa main droite. Au final, ils ne firent que deux point quatre centimètres. Sakura et Hidan menait grandement ce tour. Mais Hinata comptait retourner les choses. Elle refusait de voir l'air satisfait de la rose.

\- Alors qu'ils faisaient justement leur deuxième tentative, Hinata tira Naruto pour lui dire à l'oreille :

\- Laisse-moi faire pour le deuxième tour.

\- Quoi ?

Naruto lui jeta un coup d'œil surpris. Tous les hommes l'avaient fait sans réfléchir. Au départ, Hinata s'était dit tant mieux, parce que des Pocky c'est assez calorique. Mais son collègue voulait parfois aller trop vite, et dans ce jeu, il valait mieux faire preuve de délicatesse. Avant qu'elle n'ouvre la bouche, Gai annonça que les meneurs avaient fait encore mieux avec un point neuf centimètre.

\- Je vais m'occuper de manger le biscuit, reformula Hinata.

Ça sonnait tellement étrange, et haussement de sourcils de Naruto, elle se dit qu'elle n'était pas la seule à se le dire. Les esprits tordus pourraient y voir une allusion sexuelle. Mais ce n'était pas son genre de parler ouvertement de sexe, alors les allusions... Son partenaire l'observa longuement sans ouvrir la bouche. Durant ce temps, Shira et Yome laissèrent un morceau de deux point un centimètre. Légèrement mieux qu'au premier tour. Ils perdaient. Gai leur fit signe de s'avancer pour tenter leur chance de battre le couple meneur. Naruto ne lui avait toujours pas donner de réponse, mais quand elle le vit attraper un Pocky pour glisser le bout sans garniture de fraise entre ses dents et il attendit.

Après s'être humidifiée les lèvres avec sa langue et essuyée ses mains sur son short, Hinata s'approcha de Naruto et posa ses mains sur ses épaules avant de prendre bout de biscuit entre ses dents. Elle commença lentement à le croquer, sans se presser et surtout sans écarter les lèvres. Et ces dernières se rapprochèrent dangereusement de celles du blond.

 _Naruto Uzumaki_

Naruto avait été pris de court quand Hinata avait proposé d'être celle qui mangerait le biscuit. Il avait compris depuis un moment qu'elle faisait attention à ce qu'elle mangeait, probablement de peur de prendre du poids. Du coup, il l'avait fait de lui-même de bon cœur, ayant de toute façon une petite fringale. Mais elle insistait donc... Il prit le biscuit et le plaça entre ses dents en attendant qu'elle commence. Il remarqua dans son regard qu'elle était nerveuse de le faire. Tantôt elle avait fermé les yeux, mais cette fois-ci elle ne pouvait pas. Il inclina légèrement la tête en avant, quand elle posa ses mains sur ses épaules pour maintenir son équilibre. Encore une chance qu'elle avait ses talons hauts, se dit Naruto. Pauvre Shira.

Ses lèvres avancèrent tranquillement, mais sûrement, vers les siennes. Elle croquait le biscuit par petit bout sans ouvrit la bouche. Hypnotisé par son visage qui se rapprochait, il ne se rendit pas vraiment compte qu'elle était sur le point de l'embrasser. Ce qu'elle fit, puisqu'il ne retroussa pas ses lèvres pour lui permettre d'aller plus loin. La tête penchée sur le côté, ses dents se faufilèrent entre ses lèvres et effleurèrent ses palettes sous les sifflements de Gai et des autres. Sauf probablement Sakura et Hidan.

Hinata se recula d'un coup, alors que l'humoriste plaçait une main sous le menton de Naruto pour qu'il y laisse tomber le restant du biscuit. Alors que l'animateur le mesurait, il se tourna vers sa partenaire et il la vit terminer le biscuit, une main devant sa bouche et le rouge aux joues. Elle n'avait sûrement pas l'intention de l'embrasser devant tout le monde et les caméras, mais voulant battre Sakura, elle était allée jusque-là. Ça et probablement aussi le prix à gagner.

\- Je crois qu'on a de nouveau meneur !

Naruto se retourna vers l'animateur, comme tous les autres. Sakura et Hidan semblaient certains de gagner, mais Hinata n'avait laissé qu'un tout petit morceau.

\- Point quatre centimètre ! Quelle remontée !

Alors que deux couples applaudissaient avec des murmures admiratifs, un autre rageait dans leur coin. Le blond était surpris de ce revirement de situation. Grâce à Hinata, ils avaient battu Sakura et Hidan. Il ne restait plus qu'à voir si Chôjûrô et Isaribi allait faire mieux. Mais il avait la nette impression qu'ils gagnaient ce jeu.

\- Un point un centimètre ! annonça Gai dès qu'ils eurent terminé. C'est donc la troisième place pour notre dernier couple.

Un grand sourire sur les lèvres, Naruto se retourna vers Hinata et lui montra sa main pour qu'elle frappe dedans. Elle l'observa un instant, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il voulait. Sur ce coup, elle n'était pas vive d'esprit, se dit-il en attrapant sa main pour la faire claquer contre la sienne. Gênée de ne pas avoir compris, la brune baissa les yeux et détourna la tête. Ce qui fit sourire l'acteur. Gai annonça une pause publicitaire avant la seconde partie des jeux et Hinata s'excusa auprès de lui, devant aller à la toilette. Naruto se dirigea donc vers le buffet, ayant vraiment faim maintenant, mais avant qu'il n'ait le temps de croquer dans le beignet qu'il avait pris, une voix insupportable s'éleva derrière lui.

\- Toujours un aussi bon appétit à ce que je vois.

Naruto se retourna vers son ex, tout en reposant la pâtisserie. Elle arborait le sourire charmeur qu'il aimait tant à l'époque. Maintenant, il n'y décelait que son hypocrisie.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Sakura ? Je n'ai pas du tout envie de te parler.

Le sourire charmeur de la rose disparut rapidement, laissant place à un air menaçant. Il n'était plus sous son emprise et elle n'aimait pas ça, comprit-il.

\- Me quitter pour une petite bourde, crache-t-elle. Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais été la première à t'utiliser.

\- Sauf que tu es la seule à n'avoir eu aucun remord, grogna Naruto.

\- Parce que moi je sais ce que je veux et que je fais tout pour l'obtenir. Pas comme ta coincée de co vedette.

\- Ne la mêle pas à ça.

\- Oh ! Tu n'en pincerais pas pour elle par hasard ?

Naruto resta silencieux. De un, parce que ça ne regardait pas son ex. De deux, parce qu'il n'en avait aucune idée. Il est vrai que depuis le début de tournage, ils s'étaient rapprochés, mais de là à avoir des sentiments plus profonds pour Hinata... Non. Devant son silence, le sourire moqueur de Sakura disparut et se rapprocha un peu plus, jusqu'à pourvoir murmurer à son oreille :

\- Si je ne peux pas m'élever grâce à toi, je te ferai sombrer dans l'oubli, toi l'enfant star qui a toujours tout eu facilement grâce à ses parents.

Naruto préféra serrer les mâchoires plutôt que de faire un scandale. Ce serait mal vu s'il frappait une femme, même si celle-ci était sa salope d'ex copine. Et en plus, elle croyait qu'il l'avait toujours eu facile. Vraiment, s'il ne se retenait pas, il l'enverrait voir un chirurgien pour qu'elle ait de nouveau l'air d'un humain après son massacre.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12**

 _Naruto Uzumaki_

Naruto revint sur le plateau, les mâchoires contractées. Croyait-elle vraiment qu'il l'avait eu facile ? Si la réputation de ses parents lui avait ouvert la voie, il avait dû se battre pour se faire un nom. Son nom, il l'avait eu après des années de travail acharné. Et elle voulait le plonger dans l'oubli, tout ça parce qu'il refusait de la laisser profiter de lui ? Bordel ! Il n'allait pas la laisser faire. À coup sûr, il allait gagner ce prix. Impossible de tricher avec les jeux que Gai avait choisi, d'autant plus qu'il devait y aller à tour de rôle.

Hinata revint peu de temps après lui, le visage moins luisant. Elle s'était repoudré le nez au passage, comprit-il. Et elle devait en avoir mis plus épais au niveau de ses joues, parce qu'elles n'avaient plus leur légère teinte rosée, comme si elle rougissait toujours un peu. Elle voulait cacher ses rougissements futurs, supposa Naruto en reportant son attention sur Gai. Celui discutait avec le producteur, avant le retour de la pause. De là où il se trouvait, le blond ne pouvait entendre ce qu'ils se disaient, mais ça semblait sérieux.

\- Vous êtes de retour au Lotus Variety Show, pour ce spécial couple. Pour commencer cette seconde partie des jeux, nous allons jouer au jeu de l'orange. Pour ceux qui l'ignore, ce jeu consiste à se passer une orange d'une personne à l'autre à l'aide de son cou. Chaque fois que l'orange se retrouve plus bas, vous aurez perdu. Le dernier en lisse fait gagner son couple. Vous avez compris ? termina Gai en se retournant vers les huit acteurs.

Ils acquiescèrent tous et ils prirent place en cercle autour d'une caméra sur un pivot.

\- Mais pour éviter que quelqu'un tente de tricher... Techniciens !

Quatre membres de la régie débarquèrent sur le plateau avec des foulards dans les mains. Ils leur attachèrent les mains dans le dos à tour de rôle. Si certains se laissèrent faire sans rien dire, rendu à Sakura et Hidan, les techniciens eurent plus de mal à exécuter les ordres.

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi on doit avoir les mains dans le dos, se manifesta Sakura en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

\- Pour éviter que quelqu'un tente de faire perdre celui qui doit reprendre l'orange en le chatouillant ou autre chose. Demande du producteur, donc si vous refusez de vous y plier, vous êtes disqualifiés pour ce jeu.

Naruto tourna les yeux vers son ex. Il la vit serrer les dents, mécontente de ce revirement. Elle avait prévu de faire échouer les autres, mais Gai venait de mettre son plan à l'eau. Le karma, sourit-il. Elle allait devoir apprendre à suivre les règles pour réussir. Ne voulant probablement pas perdre un autre jeu, Sakura décroisa les bras pour tendre ses mains dans son dos. Bien qu'elle tourne la tête par-dessus son épaule, il la vit chuchoter quelque chose à l'intention du technicien, qui s'immobilisa un instant, soudainement plus blanc. Était-elle en train de faire des menaces aux pauvres garçons qui ne faisait que son travail ? Vraiment, elle devrait se contenter des rôles de sorcières, elle aurait un succès fou avec ce simple rôle.

Pour éviter de repenser à ce qu'elle lui avait dit plus tôt, Naruto préféra tourner la tête vers sa co vedette. Hinata semblait mal à l'aise dans cette position et il mit un certain avant de comprendre pourquoi. C'est fou comme sa poitrine semblait plus volumineuse avec ses bras ramenés en arrière... Oh ! Oui, c'était peut-être à cause de ça, réalise-t-il. Comparée aux trois autres actrices, ça ressortait énormément. Ça allait être gênant au moment de récupérer l'orange sous son cou. Il avait soudainement l'impression que ce jeu n'était peut-être pas pour eux. Surtout pour lui et sa libido qu'il avait bridée depuis déjà plusieurs semaines.

 _Hinata Hyuuga_

Quand elle vit les techniciens arriver, Hinata n'avait pas eu à attendre de les voir attacher les mains des autres dans leur dos pour comprendre. Pourquoi ? Elle comprenait le principe d'éviter la triche, mais avec les bras tirés dans son dos, sa poitrine ressortait beaucoup trop. Elle avait presque l'impression qu'elle avait pris un bonnet ou deux de plus. Elle évita consciemment le regard de Naruto, heureuse d'avoir mis plus de poudre. Le regard rivé au sol, elle attendit patiemment que les techniciens aient terminé leur travail.

\- Bien, et maintenant, je veux que les couples se séparent, annonce Gai.

Durant les minutes qui suivirent, Gai les plaça dans l'ordre qu'il voulait. Naruto se retrouva entre Sakura et Isaribi, et Hinata se retrouva entre Shira et Hidan. Chacun était à côté du couple maléfique.

\- Chaque fois que quelqu'un est éliminé, on changera de direction. Puisque les gagnants du dernier jeu sont Naruto et Hinata, et qu'on peut dire que c'est grâce à cette dernière, les dames d'abord.

Gai lui tendit l'orange et Hinata la regarda en hésitant. Elle devait commencer ? Par-dessus son épaule droite, elle vit Naruto qui l'encourageait d'un petit mouvement de tête discret. Après une grande respiration, elle releva le menton et laissa l'animateur placer le fruit au creux de son cou. Les bras dans le dos et la tête penchée en avant, la position était des plus désagréable. Maintenant qu'elle était en position, Gai annonça dans quelle direction qu'ils allaient commencer.

\- On va y aller... Dans le sens contraire aux aiguilles d'une montre. Donc Hidan, prépare-toi à récupérer l'orange.

Hinata serra les dents en remarquant le sourire pervers de l'acteur. Encore une chance qu'il avait les mains attachées dans le dos, sinon qui sait ce qu'il aurait tenté de lui faire. Hidan se pencha vers elle sans rien dire, mais elle se retint de grimacer quand elle sentit son menton effleurer son cou et son souffle chatouiller sa nuque. Il la dégoûtait. Sa réputation était encore pire que celle que Naruto s'était forgé depuis sa rupture avec Sakura. Hinata se détendit dès qu'il eut attrapé l'orange et qu'il se retourne vers Yome. Elle eut beaucoup de mal à garder un air neutre sur son visage et ne pas soupirer de soulagement.

Par contre, la petite Yome n'eut pas la même chance. Avec son six pieds, Hidan ne lui laissa aucune chance. Il fallut que Gai lui demande « gentiment » de se pencher vers sa collègue. Levant les yeux au plafond, il s'exécuta, mais juste assez pour que l'actrice puisse effleurer l'orange. Il ne trichait pas, mais il ne jouait pas réglo pour autant. Ce ne fut donc pas une grande surprise, que l'orange glisse et que Yome soit éliminée dès le premier tour. Malheureusement, ça voulait dire qu'ils changeaient de direction et que c'était de nouveau son tour.

Gai se pencha pour ramasser l'orange au sol, puis la plaça au creux du cou d'Hidan, qui se retourna vers Hinata, un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres. S'il pensait l'éliminer tout de suite, il se mettait le doigt dans l'œil. Serrant les dents, elle se rapprocha de lui pour récupérer le fruit avec son mon menton. Elle ignora le souffle de l'acteur sur son oreille, alors qu'elle se démenait pour attraper l'orange. Elle ne le laisserait pas gagner. Ça jamais ! Au bout de plusieurs secondes de torture pour elle, Hinata réussit à coincer le fruit contre sa gorge et s'éloigna avec un petit sourire victorieux. Elle vit Hidan plisser les yeux avec un regard menaçant, qu'elle ne se priva pas de lui renvoyer avant de se tourner vers Shira.

Celui-ci n'eut pas beaucoup de misère à récupérer le fruit, ni Sakura après lui. Par contre, en regardant Naruto, Hinata n'eut aucun mal à deviner qu'il aurait préféré se retrouver ailleurs à ce moment précis. Être aussi proche de son ex, semblait le répugner plus qu'elle ne le pensait. À moins qu'il ne se soit passé quelque chose pendant son tour aux toilettes. Si Sakura l'avait menacé elle, il y avait de grande chance qu'elle ait fait pareil avec Naruto, supposa la brune.

 _Naruto Uzumaki_

Dès que Gai le mit entre Sakura et Isaribi, Naruto sera les dents. Lui qui croyait que l'humoriste le comprenait et qu'il lui éviterait ce genre de situation... Il semblait au contraire vouloir provoquer du « spectacle » pour ses téléspectateurs. Mais il oublia rapidement à côté de qui il se trouvait, quand il porta attention où se trouvait Hinata. Le regard qu'Hidan jeta à la brune fit bouillir son sang dans ses veines. Qu'il se tape son hypocrite d'ex, ça il s'en fichait, mais qu'il reluque sa collègue avec ce regard lubrique... Même pour ça, il n'en était pas digne. Hinata était le genre de femme qu'on regarde amoureusement et non qu'on reluque tel un pervers en manque.

Naruto fut sorti de ses pensées par la voix de Gai qui demandait à Hidan de se pencher en avant pour permettre à Yome de ne serait-ce qu'essayer de toucher à l'orange. Bien sûr, en se retrouvant à côté de Hidan, elle n'avait aucune chance de passer le premier tour. Ce qui était dommage, si elle avait pu être à la place de Sakura à la place, lui il l'aurait un peu aidé.

Quand il vit Hidan se retourner une nouvelle fois vers Hinata avec un sourire moqueur, la règle qu'avait énoncé Gai lui revint à l'esprit. Après chaque élimination, il changeait de direction. Naruto croisa les doigts, alors qu'elle se battait pour récupérer l'orange. Grâce aux talons de ses escarpins, le six pieds d'Hidan ne la dérangeait pas trop et elle réussit finalement à récupérer le fruit. Puis vint le tour de Shira de le récupérer. Il réussit assez facilement. Mais dans un sens, Hinata n'était pas comme Sakura et Hidan, elle ne tenterait pas de faire perdre qui que ce soit.

Au tour de son ex, elle récupéra à son tour l'orange sans trop de mal et se retourna vers lui. Dans son regard, il pouvait lire de la colère, probablement celle qu'il avait provoqué plus tôt en la rejetant, mais aussi de la provocation. Il allait devoir faire attention durant ce jeu. Elle n'allait sûrement pas lui faciliter la tâche. Naruto serra les dents au moment de récupérer le fruit à son tour. Devoir se coller à son ex insupportait à un point tel, qu'il en serra les mains. Par chance, seuls les techniciens dans les coulisses pouvaient le voir, puisque la caméra se trouvait au centre de leur cercle.

Sakura ne tenta rien pour le déstabiliser, ce qui lui paraissait louche, et il coinça l'orange sous son menton assez rapidement et il se retourna vers Isaribi. Celle-ci l'attrapa sans éprouver la moindre difficulté. Comme si elle avait l'habitude de jouer à ce jeu, se dit Naruto. Et à voir Chôjûrô faire comme elle, il se dit que comme avec les ballons, ça devait faire partie des traditions sur les plateaux de tournage sur lesquels ils travaillaient. Et s'ils l'emportaient dans ce tour, ils prendraient de l'avance.

Quand ce fut de nouveau au tour d'Hinata de récupérer l'orange, Naruto serra les poings en l'encourageant par la pensée. Elle mit un peu plus de temps que plus tôt, mais elle réussit tout de même à l'attraper et de se retourner vers Shira. Revint rapidement son propre tour et cette fois-ci, Sakura ne le laissa pas faire sans rien dire.

\- C'est moi ou voir Hidan aussi proche de ta co vedette te dérange, souffle-t-elle près de son oreille.

Naruto préféra ne rien répondre. Elle avait parlé de sorte qu'il soit le seul à l'entendre, et il ne comptait pas se laisser déstabiliser par elle. Du moins, c'était ce qu'il croyait avant qu'elle n'ouvre une nouvelle fois la bouche.

\- Pour réagir comme ça, c'est qu'il doit s'être passé quelque chose entre vous. Tu l'as sauté devant la caméra ?

En se figeant, l'orange glissa sur son torse. Bien qu'il réussît à la coincer entre leur poitrine respective, Gai avait été clair. Si elle tombe plus bas, on est éliminé.

 _Hinata Hyuuga_

Hinata écarquilla les yeux en voyant l'orange tomber entre leur torse. Elle ne pouvait pas voir l'expression sur le visage de son collègue, mais elle avait la nette impression que Sakura avait soufflé quelque chose à l'oreille de Naruto qui l'avait déstabilisé. Et à voir le regard qu'il lui jeta après que Gai ait annoncé sa défaite, elle avait raison. La rose se retourna vers Shira dès qu'un technicien eut remis le fruit sous son menton, un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres. Elle semblait heureuse par la tournure de la situation. Qu'avait-elle bien pu lui dire pour qu'il fige ainsi ?

Après trois tours sans que personne ne perde, Gai décida de changer les places. Cette fois-ci, il choisit de mettre les filles d'un côté et les garçons de l'autre, et elle se retrouva entre Chôjûrô et Sakura. Et au regard en coin que celle-ci lui lança, lui fit présager le pire. Qu'allait-elle trouver pour lui faire échouer ce jeu ? Elle ne devait donc pas l'écouter, se dit Hinata. Tout ce qu'elle pourrait dire, ne serait que des paroles en l'air. Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle devait se dire pour éviter de perdre comme Naruto.

Puisque Naruto avait perdu en tentant de prendre l'orange de Sakura, Gai remit l'orange sous son menton et il déclara que cette fois-ci, il commençait dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre. Hinata se retourna donc vers Sakura, prête à subir ses pics pendant qu'elle tentait d'attraper ce fruit. À sa grande surprise, elle n'ouvrit pas la bouche, ce qui l'arrangeait finalement. À moins qu'elle ne soit en train de réfléchir à la meilleure réplique à lui jeter.

Durant ce tour, ce fut Isaribi qui perdit, alors qu'elle tentait de récupérer l'orange d'Hidan. Il devait faire comme avec elle, respirer plus fort, grogner, gémir, un peu comme s'il s'envoyait en l'air. C'était tellement gênant ! Elle avait beaucoup de mal à se concentrer et elle était heureuse de ne pas être à côté de lui cette fois-ci. Changeant de direction, ils firent un tour complet avant que Shira ne rate en tentant de le récupérer à Hidan. Encore une fois.

Après avoir fait un tour complet dans l'autre sens et d'avoir réussi à prendre l'orange une première fois à Sakura sans que celle-ci n'ouvre la bouche, durant le second tour, elle ne resta pas longtemps muette.

\- Moi qui avait entendu que vous ne couchiez pas ensemble pour le film, je suis étonnée de voir que vous mentez ouvertement devant les journalistes.

\- Ça ne te regarde pas, vu que toi tu te prostitues pour avoir des rôles, répliqua Hinata sur le même ton.

\- Mais avant que tu ne tombes amoureuse, je te mets en garde sur Naruto.

Hinata s'arrêta un instant devant cette remarque, mais elle se reprit rapidement.

\- Il ne tombe jamais amoureux des gentilles filles, c'est dans ses gènes de préférer celles qui le blesseront.

\- Je ne suis pas amoureuse de lui.

\- J'ai fait mes recherches, avant l'émission. Si je ne m'abuse, tu faisais partie de son fan club. Il réagirait comment de savoir que tu n'es pas différente des autres ? Son aura d'idole t'allume ?

Hinata serra poing et mâchoire, se retenant pour ne pas la frapper. Comment pouvait-elle la comparer à toutes ces fans hystériques qui avaient tentées de profiter de la célébrité de Naruto pour le devenir elles aussi ? Elle était différente ! Elle comptait réussir par ses propres moyens.

\- Je ne suis pas comme toi ! cracha Hinata en serrant les dents.

\- Alors prouves-le. Parce que comme c'est là, tu te caches beaucoup derrière lui. À moins que ce soit lui qui se cache entre tes cuisses.

Oubliant le jeu, Hinata se redressa d'un coup pour la foudroyer du regard. Cette allusion était des plus déplacées.

\- Oh, dommage Hinata, mais tu es éliminée, annonça Gai.

Mais Hinata ne l'écoutait pas vraiment, affrontant Sakura du regard. Celle-ci avait un sourire satisfait qui l'insupportait grandement. Ce n'était que le commencement, se promit Hinata.

 _Naruto Uzumaki_

Alors qu'Hinata tentait de récupérer l'orange pour la troisième fois à Sakura, Naruto la vit se figer un instant, il comprit que son ex lui parlait comme elle l'avait fait avec lui. Il croisa les doigts pour qu'elle ne la laisse pas l'embobiner. Surtout qu'avec sa réaction plus tôt, il lui avait donné matière pour attaquer. Il soupira discrètement, quand il vit sa co vedette recommencer à s'acharner sur l'orange. Soit elle l'ignorait, ce qui était une bonne chose, soit elle lui répliquait. Ce qui pouvait se retourner contre elle malheureusement. Ce fut probablement le cas, puisqu'il vit Hinata se redresser d'un coup, la mâchoire serrée et les narines dilatées sous la colère. Sakura avait clairement appuyé là où ça faisait mal.

Sa co vedette se contenta de regarder froidement la rose, jusqu'à ce qu'un technicien vienne lui détacher les mains et la pousse en bordure de coulisse près de lui. Sans le regarder, elle s'arrêta à sa droite en se frottant les poignets et continua de fusiller Sakura. Naruto ignorait ce que son ex lui avait dit, mais elle semblait avoir dépassé les bornes. Ce qui ne l'étonnait pas en fait.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit pour te mettre autant en rogne ? lui demande-t-il en se penchant à son oreille.

\- Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, grogne-t-elle avant d'ajouter. Tellement déplacé ! Encore une chance que personne ne l'a entendu.

Naruto haussa les sourcils, encore plus intrigué par les paroles de son ex.

\- Si mes mains n'avaient pas été attaché dans mon dos, je l'aurais giflée sans aucun remord.

Surpris par le venin qu'elle crachait en regardant Sakura, Naruto entrouvrit la bouche. Elle était tellement remontée, qu'il n'osait plus parler. En plus, c'était sûrement à cause de lui qu'elle s'en prenait à Hinata, alors il ne voulait pas en rajouter une couche. Le jeu se poursuivit et Chôjûrô resta imperturbable, un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres chaque fois qu'il réussissait à reprendre l'orange à ses rivaux. Et à voir les expressions de Sakura et Hidan, leurs tentatives pour le faire échouer rataient à chaque fois. Ce qui faisait rire le prince des films d'horreur.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demande-t-il au bout d'un moment de sorte que tout le monde puisse l'entendre. Vous n'avez pas mieux pour me déstabiliser ? Je suis assez déçu. J'aurais cru que vous me donneriez plus de fil à retordre.

Naruto écarquilla les yeux sous la surprise. Chôjûrô provoquait ouvertement le duo, sans gêne d'être entendu. Sauf si c'était ce qu'il voulait. Sakura et Hidan devaient lui murmurer des piques que seul lui pouvait entendre, or lui, il le faisait pour être entendu. Ce qu'il avait à dire n'était pas déplacé et il ne dépassait pas les bornes à la différence du couple. Contrôlant de moins en moins sa colère, Sakura finit par laisser glisser l'orange et Hidan ne dura pas bien longtemps après elle. Sans gêne, Chôjûrô leva les bras en signe de victoire, l'orange dans la main.

Frustrée, Sakura se débattait avec ses liens, compliquant la tâche du technicien qui tentait de détacher ses mains. Bien fait pour elle, se dit Naruto. Juste à côté, Hidan attendait qu'on le libère en regardant le plafond, stoïque. Au final, il semblait s'en foutre complètement du résultat de ce jeu. Mais Sakura était mauvaise perdante, et elle refusait d'accepter que quelqu'un obtient ce qu'elle voulait.

Bon, maintenant qu'on a enfin un gagnant, on va poursuivre avec le jeu du baiser du cœur. Pour ceux qui ne connaîtraient pas les règles du jeu, les voici : à tour de rôle, pendant une minutes, les couples devront se transférer des cœurs découpés dans du carton avec leur bouche. Le premier les récupère dans une assiette, le second les lâche dans une autre. À la fin de la minute, un technicien comptera le nombre de cœurs dans la seconde assiette et le couple qui en a le plus gagnera. Les baisers accidentels... Aucune conséquence, mais ça peut ralentir.

 _Hinata Hyuuga_

Hinata fut heureuse d'avoir mis une couche supplémentaire de poudre pendant la pause, parce qu'à l'allusion d'un baiser accidentel durant le prochain jeu, elle sentit ses joues s'enflammer. Pourtant, ils s'étaient déjà embrassés pour le tournage, alors pourquoi elle rougissait comme une adolescente devant son premier amour ? Parce que Naruto était son premier amour, même s'il l'ignorait, lui souffla une petite voix dans sa tête. Et le contexte était très différent que durant le tournage où leurs moindres gestes étaient calculés. Alors qu'elle tentait de reprendre ses esprits, Gai déclara qu'en tant que vainqueur du dernier jeu, Chôjûrô et Isaribi allaient commencer celui-ci.

Un peu à l'écart, Naruto et Hinata observèrent attentivement le premier couple enchaîner le transfert des cœurs d'une assiette à l'autre. Ils devaient manquer d'air régulièrement, puisque le carton tombait souvent, sans qu'il y ait de baisers accidentels. Pas étonnant qu'ils ne finissent qu'avec un maigre quinze. Chôjûrô fit une blague comme quoi avoir un bon cardio ne voulait pas dire avec beaucoup de souffle. Gai demanda ensuite à Hidan et Sakura de prendre place devant la petite table. D'un mouvement de tête, la rose envoya ses cheveux par-dessus son épaule avec un air supérieur sur le visage. Et plus elle la voyait, plus Hinata détestait Sakura.

Elle ne l'appréciait déjà pas au départ à cause de ce qu'elle avait fait à Naruto, mais elle n'avait alors rien de personnel contre elle. Mais ses paroles un peu plus tôt... Maintenant c'était personnel et elle espérait pouvoir lui clouer le bec une bonne fois pour toute. Quand Gai démarra le chronomètre, Hidan attrapa Sakura par la taille. Ainsi, il diminuait la distance entre eux et leur économisait du temps. Hinata se mordit les lèvres en voyant les cœurs s'accumuler dans la seconde assiette. Pour ce qui est de succion, ces deux-là avaient beaucoup d'expérience. Du coup, la brune ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire qu'elle ne faisait pas le poids contre eux.

C'est avec admiration que Gai annonça qu'ils s'en étaient transférés vingt-quatre. Hinata plissa les yeux, quand la rose lui jeta un regard provocateur. Elle la mettait définitivement au défi de faire mieux. Comment Sakura pouvait encore la regarder de haut ? Elle n'avait gagné aucun des quatre jeux qu'ils avaient fait jusqu'à date et il restait encore deux couples à jouer pour celui-ci. Elle se croyait vraiment invincible, même quand elle perdait clairement. Si prétentieuse, grimaça Hinata, alors que Gai leur faisait signe à Naruto et elle de s'approcher de la table.

Elle s'essuya discrètement les mains sur son short en suivant son collègue. Devoir se transférer des cœurs en carton à l'aide de leurs bouches la stressait un tantinet. C'était comme un baiser sans contact direct. Un peu comme boire dans la même bouteille pouvait être vu comme un baiser indirect. Et cette idée avait le don de faire augmenter son rythme cardiaque et enflammer son visage. Ce constat lui fit réaliser, qu'au final, elle n'avait jamais arrêté d'aimer Naruto et que travailler avec lui, n'avait fait qu'augmenter ce sentiment.

La voix de Gai la sortit de ses troublantes pensées et elle attrapa l'assiette vide, Naruto étant déjà prêt avec celle remplie. Probablement poussé par l'instinct de battre son ex, il posa une main sur son épaule pour se rapprocher le plus possible d'elle. Le moment, qui précéda le sifflet de départ, lui sembla durer une éternité. D'autant plus que le souffle du blond lui chatouillait le visage de façon provocante. Hinata fut étonnée par la pulsion sauvage qui monta en elle et qu'elle eut beaucoup de mal à réprimer. Elle avait tellement envie de se jeter sur cette bouche.

 _Naruto Uzumaki_

Naruto avait bien regardé la performance de son ex avec Hidan, aucunement étonné qu'elle arrive à garder le bout de carton collé contre sa bouche aussi longtemps. Elle avait toujours été meilleure avec sa bouche qu'avec le reste de son corps. Depuis que ses proches l'avaient fait sortir de sa léthargie, il remettait constamment en question cette relation. Comment avait-il fait pour rester avec elle aussi longtemps ? Et surtout, comment avait-elle fait pour l'attirer ? Physiquement, elle n'avait rien de ce qui l'attirait chez une femme. Aucune courbe et la peau sur les os. Tout le contraire d'Hinata, se dit-il une nouvelle fois en posant ses yeux sur sa partenaire.

Il décolla son regard de la brune, quand Gai les invita à s'avancer vers la table. Tout comme Chôjûrô, il n'avait jamais eu beaucoup de souffle, alors il avait déjà la nette impression qu'il ne battrait pas Sakura, mais il allait quand même se donner à cent dix pourcents. Il prit donc l'assiette pleine de cœurs en carton, puis se tourna vers Hinata. Il constata que celle-ci se tenait un peu trop loin pour leur permettre de bien performer durant ce jeu. Malgré que sa main soit moite, il la posa sur son épaule pour la rapprocher. Il ne se faisait pas de faux espoir quant à leur chance de battre son ex, mais il n'allait pas abandonner et perdre sans se battre.

Dès que le son du sifflet retentit sur le studio, il se pencha vers son assiette pour aspirer un premier cœur. Il dut s'y reprendre deux fois, mais il le présenta rapidement à Hinata qui l'aspira contre ses lèvres à son tour, avant de laisser tomber dans l'assiette. Elle avait clairement moins de mal que lui pour attraper le bout de carton, mais c'était peut-être dû à son gloss qui laissait une belle marque de bouche sur l'un des côtés. Ils en enchaînèrent quelques-uns sans trop de problème, bien que quelquefois Naruto avait du mal à les prendre son assiette. Par contre, le destin nous joue parfois des tours.

Alors que les deux couples précédents avaient performé sans incident, il fallait que ça leur tomba dessus. Peut-être parce que tout son gloss s'était enlevé à force d'attraper les cœurs, mais au moment d'en attraper un autre, Hinata eut du mal à l'aspirer contre ses lèvres. Et n'ayant pas beaucoup de souffle, Naruto finit par le faire tomber... Juste au moment où sa partenaire retentait de l'attraper. Ce fut inévitable. Avant de réaliser qu'il n'y avait plus de carton, ses lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes. Sous l'étonnement, il écarquilla les yeux. Ils mirent tous les deux un moment avant de réaliser ce qu'il se passait. Soit qu'ils étaient en train de s'embrasser en pleine télévision.

C'est le sifflet de la fin qui les ramena à la réalité et ils se séparèrent presque d'un bond. Gai devait aimer avoir ce genre de moment « cocasse » dans son émission, puisqu'il sifflait lui-même devant la situation. Naruto pouvait sentir le rouge lui monter au visage, et malgré toute la poudre qu'Hinata s'était mise à la dernière pause, ses joues avaient rosies un peu. Une chose était sûre, il n'avait pas ressenti la même chose en l'embrassant maintenant que durant le tournage. Il se sentait complètement retourné et c'était perturbant.

\- Malheureusement, c'est à peine plus que Chôjûrô et Isaribi, annonça Gai. Seulement dix-huit. Hidan et Sakura mènent encore le jeu.

Naruto secoua légèrement la tête pour se remettre les idées en place, puis suivit Hinata pour se remettre à l'écart et laisser la place au dernier couple. Malgré tout, son regard se perdit dans le vide et il se mordit les lèvres, la sensation de celle de sa partenaire encore présente dessus.

 _Hinata Hyuuga_

Hinata se retint à grande peine de ne pas poser ses mains sur ses joues brûlantes. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que le cœur tombe alors qu'elle allait l'attraper ? Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'ils s'étaient embrassés à la télévision ! Tellement troublée par ce qui venait d'arriver, elle ne fit pas attention à la performance de Shira et de Yome. Son cœur battait à une vitesse folle, elle peinait à garder une respiration normale. Elle aurait préféré être sur le plateau du tournage de leur film. Au moins, ça aurait été prévu, dirigé. Et il n'y aurait pas eu de sentiment. Du moins, dans son cas.

Le sifflet annonçant la fin du temps pour le dernier couple la sortit de ses pensées en sursaut. Un technicien compta rapidement leur cœur et à l'étonnement de tout le monde, Gai annonça :

\- Vingt-cinq ! De un point, Shira et Yome battent Hidan et Sakura. On a donc deux couples meneurs ! Après une courte pause, on verra si le prochain les départagera ou s'il faudra aller au bris d'égalité.

Apprendre que Sakura avait une nouvelle fois perdue un jeu fit sourire Hinata. Il n'y avait maintenant plus aucune chance qu'elle gagne la récompense et ça ne pouvait que la réjouir. La rose ne méritait pas de jouer dans « Académie 101 » et elle aurait moins la rage d'y voir l'un des deux autres couples. Tournant les yeux vers Sakura, elle vit celle-ci tenter de paraître calme, mais si on la regardait bien, ça se voyait qu'elle tremblait de rage. Et quand leurs yeux se croisèrent, Hinata soutint son regard noir sans fléchir. Elle avait peut-être perdu face à elle durant le jeu de l'orange, mais elle se faisait la promesse que plus jamais elle ne serait vaincue par la rose. Dans quelque domaine que ce soit.

Cette troisième pause dura bien moins longtemps que les autres, juste assez pour qu'ils puissent tous prendre une gorgée d'eau avant le dernier jeu de force. Bien qu'elle se trouve lourde, Naruto, lui, ne semblait pas du tout s'en préoccupé. Au contraire, durant la minute de pause, elle le vit faire des étirements. Gênée qu'il se donne autant de mal parce qu'elle n'était pas aussi mince que Sakura ou petit que Yome, Hinata se frotta les bras. En plus, ce serait diffusé, donc tout le monde pourra voir à quel point elle sera un fardeau pour Naruto. Autant abandonner l'idée d'obtenir ce fameux rôle dans « Académie 101 », Shira et Yome avaient plus de chance de réussir ce jeu. À moins que ce soit Sakura et Hidan, envoyant les deux autres couples au bris d'égalité avec la reproduction de silhouette.

Alors que Gai annonçait le retour de la pause en saluant les spectateurs, Hinata vit du coin de l'œil Shira s'approcher de Naruto avec un sourire en coin. Il se pencha à l'oreille du blond, et ce qu'il lui murmura sembla faire rire ce dernier.

\- T'inquiète, je vais te donner du fil à retordre. Et toi ? Tu es sûr de réussir à passer sous le bâton avec tes épaules ?

Hinata haussa les sourcils en entendant sa réplique. Shira venait-il vraiment de mettre Naruto au défi de le battre au prochain jeu ? Et à voir le regard de son collègue, il avait réveillé son instinct de compétition. Ce qui n'était pas son cas à elle. La soirée commençait à se faire longue et elle avait hâte de rentrer chez elle. Et pas seulement parce que ses souliers commençaient réellement à lui faire mal aux pieds. Seule consolation avec le prochain jeu, ses pieds ne toucheraient plus sol pour un moment.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 13**

 _Naruto Uzumaki_

Avant que Shira vienne lui parler, Naruto partait un peu perdant pour le prochain jeu. La soirée avançait et il commençait à fatiguer. Et voir Hinata changer de jambe d'appui à toutes les dix secondes, il devinait que ses souliers devaient la faire souffrir maintenant. Il l'avait prévenu, mais il n'allait pas le lui dire. Elle devait suffisamment le regretter en ce moment. Mais Shira venait de le booster. Il est vrai que plus tôt, ils avaient perdu de peu au premier jeu. Et au vue de la carrure de son collègue, il allait être plus facile pour lui de passer sous la barre que lui, même si Yome était toute petite. Ce jeu était bien moins fondé sur la force que la souplesse ou encore l'agilité.

Du coup, Naruto était remonté à bloc et il avait hâte de commencer. Il allait au moins tenter de battre Shira pour la donne. Chôjûrô n'était pas vraiment une menace pour ce jeu. À voir comment Isaribi semblait le supplier, il devait vouloir abandonner avant même d'essayer. C'était bien son genre. Il l'avait dit plus tôt, il n'avait aucune force dans les bras. Par contre, il avait beau fait le fort devant Shin, passer sous cette barre avec Hinata dans les bras n'allait pas être facile, se dit-il en voyant les techniciens placer la barre de limbo.

\- Vous êtes de retour au Lotus Variety Show pour ce spécial « Couple au cinéma ». On est arrivé au dernier jeu de l'émission avant un bris d'égalité si jamais Shira et Yome perdent ce tour. Car oui, Chôjûrô et Isaribi ont déclaré forfait durant la pause.

Sans être vraiment surpris que Chôjûrô est abandonné avant même d'essayer, Naruto fut étonné qu'Isaribi l'ait accepté et qu'ils l'aient annoncé à Gai avant la fin de la pause publicitaire. Du coup, si Hidan et Sakura gagnaient, ça se joueraient entre les duos de Shira et Chôjûrô. Alors que si c'était Hinata et lui, ce serait un bris d'égalité à trois. Tournant les yeux vers son ex, Naruto remarqua qu'elle semblait heureuse d'avoir un duo en moins contre qui se battre. Par contre, elle ne semblait pas avoir réalisé que même si elle gagnait ce jeu, ils n'avaient pas obtenu les rôles offerts dans « Académie 101 ». Ce serait la seule consolation du blond. Qu'il obtienne ou non ce contrat, il était soulagé que Sakura n'est aucune chance de l'obtenir.

\- On va donc commencer à cent quarante-cinq centimètres, annonça Gai, alors que les techniciens plaçaient la barre à la bonne hauteur. Vous passerez à tour de rôle. Shira, Hidan, puis Naruto. Vous pouvez vous asseoir entre chaque passage, mais...

Gai laissa un temps de silence pour le suspense, s'attirant les regards intrigués des quatre duos.

\- Vous devrez garder votre partenaire dans vos bras. À aucun moment les filles ne doivent poser les pieds ou les mains au sol comme lors du premier jeu. D'où le fait que vous puissiez vous asseoir.

L'animateur fit un mouvement de bras, alors que les techniciens apportaient deux bancs.

\- J'ai tellement bien fait de déclarer forfait, s'exclama Chôjûrô en s'essuyant le front.

Tout le monde éclata de rire, même Isaribi qui lui frappa le bras pour le punir en quelque sorte. Naruto devinait qu'elle était tout de même déçue de ne pas pouvoir faire ce jeu comme tous les autres. Par contre, devoir porter Hinata durant toute la durée du jeu ramena Naruto à la réalité rapidement. Il commença à rouler ses épaules pour les préparer à l'effort à venir. Pas que sa partenaire soit réellement lourde, mais ce n'était plus un bébé non plus. Donc sur le long terme, bien qu'il soit reconnu comme étant une pile électrique qui ne meurt jamais, il savait que tous ses muscles allaient hurler le lendemain. Ce n'est pas de courtes pauses assis qui allait être suffisantes. Encore une fois, tant qu'il tenait plus longtemps qu'Hidan, Naruto serait satisfait de sa performance même s'il perdait.

 _Hinata Hyuuga_

En entendant les règlements de Gai, Hinata eut le réflexe de se mordiller l'ongle du pouce. Les filles ne pouvaient pas déposer un seul pied au sol durant toute la durée du jeu. Et comparée à Yome et Sakura, elle allait être un véritable poids pour Naruto. Même avec des arrêts assis, il allait finir par s'épuiser, et bien avant les deux autres. Sakura était un sac d'os et Shira une montagne de muscles.

\- Arrête de t'inquiéter ou je vais finir par mal le prendre, lui souffla Naruto à l'oreille.

Hinata se crispa sous la surprise, puis elle retira en vitesse son ongle d'entre ses dents. C'était toujours assez perturbant sa capacité à lire en elle. Ou du moins à deviner ses appréhensions. Se concentrant de nouveau sur ce qui l'entourait, elle remarqua que Sakura et Hidan discutaient à voix basse en les regardant. Qu'est-ce que cette profiteuse de première complotait contre eux ? Ça lui ramena à la mémoire les menaces qu'elle lui avait fait plus tôt. Elle n'allait quand même pas passer à l'action maintenant ? Quoiqu'Hinata ne voyait pas quel scandale la rose pourrait provoquer sur Naruto et elle.

Ne voulant pas se prendre la tête avec Sakura, la brune détourna les yeux et les fixa sur le prochain jeu. La barre se trouvait à cent trente-cinq centimètres du sol. C'était assez haut, un bon réchauffement en soi.

\- Maintenant que tout est en place, mesdemoiselles dans les bras de vos partenaires, demanda Gai avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme.

Hinata se retourna vers Naruto, prête pour le début du jeu, mais ce dernier avait plutôt les yeux rivés sur ses pieds.

\- Tu devrais peut-être les retirer le temps du prochain jeu, lui souffla-t-il pour qu'elle seule puisse l'entendre. Ça donnera une pause à tes pieds.

Elle écarquilla un peu les yeux en l'entendant. Pas qu'elle n'y avait pas pensé, mais elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que Naruto ait remarqué son inconfort à rester debout. Elle était même persuadée qu'il se retenait de lui dire qu'il l'avait prévenu. Elle aurait peut-être dû l'écouter quand il lui avait conseillé de changer de soulier. Mais en même temps, c'était plus pratique pendant leur performance du début et ça leur avait rendu service pour certain jeu où leur différence de taille les désavantageait.

En détournant les yeux, elle posa une main sur l'épaule de Naruto puis retira ses escarpins. Elle les déposa un peu plus loin avant qu'ils ne se rapprochent de l'installation et que Naruto ne la soulève dans ses bras. De leur côté, Sakura et Yome s'étaient une nouvelle fois enroulées dans une couverture pour éviter que leur jupe ne dévoile leur culotte. Sur ce coup-là, Hinata était heureuse d'avoir pensé à enfiler un short avant de se rendre chez Naruto. Aucune chance qu'on ne voie ses dessous, d'autant plus que le tissu était élastique et qu'il ne risquait pas de se déchirer.

\- Donc, Shira et Yome passeront en premier, ensuite se sera au tour d'Hidan et Sakura, et on finira avec Naruto et Hinata, annonça Gai. À moins que Chôjûrô et Isaribi n'aient envie d'essayer...

L'humoriste laissa sa phrase en suspens, mais aucun des deux acteurs ne bougea. Puisqu'ils n'avaient pas envie d'essayer ce jeu, Gai se retourna vers Shira, qui s'avança vers la barre avec sa partenaire. Sans aucun problème, le soldat du groupe passa sous la barre en se penchant un peu en avant. Hidan le suivit peu de temps après, en pliant un peu les jambes vu sa taille, mais sans problème lui aussi. Dans les bras de Naruto, Hinata se mordit les lèvres, se demandant si ça allait se passer aussi bien pour eux.

 _Naruto Uzumaki_

Naruto laissa échapper un soupir en voyant Shira et Hidan passer sous la barre sans éprouver la moindre difficulté. Il est vrai que cent trente-cinq centimètres ce n'était qu'une quarantaine de centimètres de moins que lui. Il s'approcha de l'installation sans se presser, se pencha en avant tout en inclinant Hinata vers l'arrière. Sans surprise, il passa comme si de rien était et il rejoignit les autres sur l'une des chaises mises à leur disposition entre chaque tour.

Shira se leva dès que Gai eut descendu la barre de dix centimètres. Même chose que plus tôt, il passa sans problème. Idem pour Hidan. Bien que la barre soit encore bien haute, Naruto stressait malgré tout. Bien que gagner ou perdre n'avait plus d'importance, il y avait une part de lui qui voulait tout de même remporter ce jeu. Au fond, il était extrêmement compétitif, même s'il disait bien souvent le contraire.

Naruto se leva de sa chaise dès que Gai lui fit signe. Devant la barre, une prit une grande respiration avant de passer en dessous, plus lentement que les deux autres couples. Il traversa sans problème, se fiant à sa partenaire pour lui dire s'il risquait de faire tomber la barre en plastique. Alors que l'animateur demandait à un technicien de l'aider à descendre la barre d'encore dix centimètres, Sakura ouvrit la bouche.

\- Pourquoi pas descendre jusqu'à cent centimètres ?

Tout le monde se retourna vers elle, étonnés par sa suggestion. Cent ? Soit vingt-cinq de moins que le précédent tour. Le plus étonnant, par contre, fut que Gai accepta avec une grande joie. Plus l'épreuve devenait compliquée, plus ça devenait intéressant. Naruto sentit des sueurs froides courir sur sa nuque. Du coin de l'œil, il pouvait voir Hidan qui l'observait avec un sourire moqueur. Ils tentaient de l'éliminer le plus rapidement possible. S'ils allaient en longueur, son endurance ferait le travail, à la différence de l'autre couple. Plus le jeu durerait, moins ils avaient de chance de gagner.

Naruto prit une grande respiration pour garder son sang-froid. Il n'allait pas entrer dans leur jeu. Il allait les battre coûte que coûte. De nouveau requinqué, il regarda Shira passa lentement sous la barre. C'était déjà plus difficile pour lui. Yome l'encourageait et le dirigeait du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Il laissa échapper un grand soupir en se relevant.

\- Wow, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ce soit aussi difficile.

\- Pas étonnant pour une armoire à glace, le nargua Hidan en se levant.

Naruto plissa les yeux à cette remarque. Il était réputé pour être une grande gueule, disant parfois des paroles blessantes aux autres, et pourtant, il avait beaucoup d'admirateurs. Essentiellement des admiratrices. Le blond n'y comprenait absolument rien. Il comprenait le concept du _bad boy_ , mais là, c'était plus qu'être un mauvais garçon. C'était être méchant sans aucune raison valable. Les mâchoires crispées, il regarda Hidan passer sous la barre comme si de rien n'était malgré sa grandeur. Mince et souple, c'était simple comme bonjour pour lui.

Sentant rugir le lion en lui, il se leva avant même que Gai ne lui demande et il s'approcha rapidement de l'installation sans jeter le moindre coup d'œil à son ex et son partenaire. Il allait passer sous cette barre. Il allait passer de l'autre côté et se relever sans problème. Il se répéta ses mots plusieurs fois. À son grand étonnement, ce fut plus facile qu'il ne s'y attendait. Quoiqu'il fallait dire qu'il faisait quelques centimètres de moins que Shira et Hidan.

\- On va continuer dans cette lancée et descendre à quatre-vingt-cinq, annonça Gai dès que Naruto eut repris sa place sur sa chaise.

Et à cette annonce, tous ces muscles se crispèrent. Quatre-vingt-cinq ! Bordel, il n'y arriverait jamais.

 _Hinata Hyuuga_

Hinata le remarqua tout de suite, quand les muscles de Naruto se crispèrent à l'annonce de la nouvelle hauteur. Les trois précédentes c'était bien passé, mais quatre-vingt-cinq... Ça commençait à être bas. Même elle, elle se demandait comment ils allaient faire pour passer en dessous sans faire tomber la barre. Se mordant la lèvre inférieure en plissant le front, elle observa Gai et le technicien descendre la barre de plastique. C'était presque la moitié de la grandeur de Naruto !

\- Va falloir que tu surveilles mon dos, souffla ce dernier.

Elle tourna les yeux vers lui et observa son profil. Il ne la regardait pas, concentré sur l'installation du jeu. Même sous cet angle, elle pouvait voir un feu brûler dans ses yeux. Comme plus tôt, il semblait déterminé à réussir malgré la difficulté. Ses yeux se portèrent ensuite sur les deux autres couples. Yome essuyait le front de Shira, qui tout comme Naruto, semblait se demander comment il allait passer sous la barre. Alors que Hidan et Sakura ne semblaient même pas avoir peur. Il semblait même se réjouir que Gai descende encore de quinze centimètres. Cela semblait faire partie de leur plan pour gagner.

Il est clair que pour Shira, plus ce serait bas, plus il aurait de misère à ne pas faire tomber la barre. Musclé comme il l'était, c'était plus difficile de s'accroupir avec Yome dans ses bras sans que ses genoux ou ses fesses ne touchent le sol. Pour Naruto, elle en était moins sûre. Bien qu'il soit moins grand que Hidan, il semblait aussi un peu moins souple. Et Sakura avait moins de chance d'accrocher la barre avec sa poitrine, soupira intérieurement Hinata en penchant la tête vers la sienne. Naruto avait eu beau baisser les bras le plus bas qu'il le pouvait, ça avait passé proche pour elle durant le dernier tour.

Gai fit finalement signe à Shira d'y aller et ce dernier bougea la tête de sorte à faire craquer son cou de chaque côté. Il se leva finalement de sa chaise, fit sauter Yome dans ses bras pour la replacer, puis il se dirigea vers l'installation en prenant de grande respiration. Il ne semblait pas très sûr de lui sur ce tour. Il s'accroupit, inclina Yome vers l'arrière en courbant le dos au-dessus d'elle, et il commença à glisser ses pieds tranquillement de côté.

\- Attention. Attention ! s'exclama Yome en appuyant sur les omoplates de son partenaire.

Malheureusement, la courbe de la colonne vertébrale de Shira était trop prononcée et il fit tomber la barre. Celle-ci percuta le front de Yome, qui poussa un petit cri de surprise. Alors que dans l'assistance tout le monde poussait un « onh » déçu, Hinata perçut un léger ricanement. Tournant la tête vers la rose, elle vit le couple tenter de retenir leur rire. Ils devaient déjà se voir gagner.

Dès que la barre fut remise à sa place, Hidan se leva et se dirigea vers l'installation avec confiance. Et le voir passer en dessous avec un maigre effort, frustra Hinata. Elle n'avait jamais été du genre à souhaiter le malheur aux autres, même à son pire ennemi, mais Sakura l'insupportait à un tel point ! Elle qui croyait qu'elle ne pourrait jamais détester une personne plus que sa petite cousine... Se faire menacer par une femme qui faisait du mal gratuitement... Jamais elle ne pourrait tolérer une personne avec cette nature. Et la rose était la reine de cette catégorie.

Hinata revint au présent, quand Naruto se leva. Il la fit sauter dans ses bras pour raffermir sa prise autour d'elle, puis s'avança vers la barre. Elle releva les yeux vers son visage lorsqu'il s'accroupit devant l'installation. On y était. Ça passe ou ça casse.

 _Naruto Uzumaki_

Dès qu'il fut sûr de sa prise autour d'Hinata, Naruto s'accroupit devant l'installation et évalua la hauteur. Il se redressa un peu en écartant les jambes, celles de sa partenaire contre son flanc gauche et son bras supportant son dos baissé entre ses cuisses. La brune agrippa le dos de son t-shirt en l'encourageant, alors qu'il faisait de petits mouvements de pied. Seigneur, ses semelles collaient au sol et lui compliquaient la tâche.

\- C'est beau continu, tu y es presque, l'encouragea Hinata.

Encore quelques centimètres et il osa relever la tête. La barre se trouvait au-dessus de son épaule gauche. Prenant appui sur son pied gauche, il donna une poussée vers la droite en se redressant. Complètement droit, il fit rebondir Hinata dans ses bras pour la replacer. Ses mains s'accrochèrent à ses épaules et il put souffler de soulagement. Il avait réussi ! Il se dirigea vers sa chaise, remarquant à peine l'air mauvais de son ex et de son partenaire. Ils devaient être très déçu qu'il ait réussi à passer.

\- Je n'ai pas hâte de faire le prochain tour, souffla Naruto à l'oreille d'Hinata dès qu'il fut assis.

\- Peut-être que sans tes souliers ça irait mieux ? suggéra celle-ci.

Il tourna les yeux vers son visage, étonné par sa proposition. Il avait effectivement trouvé plus tôt que ses semelles glissaient mal sur le plancher. Ses muscles crispés devaient lui avoir mis la puce à l'oreille.

\- C'est une idée, acquiesça Naruto en poussant sur ses talons avec le bout de son autre pied.

Tout le monde se retourna vers lui devant son geste et il s'arrêta un instant avant de retirer le deuxième.

\- Ben quoi ? Ça va glisser mieux avec mes bas qu'avec mes souliers.

\- Il n'a pas tort, approuva Shira. J'avais du mal à bouger les pieds sans les lever.

\- N'importe quoi, marmonna Hidan avec un sourire sarcastique.

Pourquoi être gentil quand on peut être désagréable, se dit Naruto en secouant la tête.

\- On va donc descendre à soixante-quinze, annonça Gai. Vous êtes prêt Hidan ?

\- Il n'y a aucun problème de mon côté, sourit ce dernier. Et toi Naruto ?

Hidan se tourna vers lui, un regard à lui mettre son poing au visage. Naruto serra les dents pour éviter de lâcher une réplique sanglante. Seigneur ! Était-il possible que quelqu'un l'insupporte plus que Sakura ?

\- Ici non plus, il n'y a aucun problème, affirma à sa place Hinata.

Naruto tourna la tête vers elle, étonné par son intervention. Il put lire dans son regard la détermination de vaincre leur adversaire. Il avait bien remarqué plus tôt que sa partenaire semblait avoir quelque chose contre Sakura, mais ça semblait plus fort qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Mais qu'est-ce que son ex avait bien pu lui dire durant le jeu de l'orange pour la mettre si hors d'elle ? Il n'eut pas le temps d'y penser plus longtemps, son attention attirée par Hidan.

Ce dernier se dirigeait vers la barre. Arrivé devant, il semblait soudainement moins sûr de lui. Dix centimètres ça changeait beaucoup la donne. Il riait moins tout d'un coup, sourit intérieurement Naruto. Mais après plusieurs secondes, et des encouragements presque menaçantes de Sakura, Hidan se releva de l'autre côté, la barre toujours à sa place. Ce qui voulait dire que c'était à son tour d'y aller.

\- Vas-y Naruto, je suis sûr que tu peux y arriver, l'encouragea Shira.

\- T'es un battant ! ajouta Chôjûrô.

Tournant la tête vers les deux couples éliminés, il pouvait voir que les quatre acteurs prenaient pour eux. Ce qui le regonflait à bloc. De nouveau confiant, Naruto se leva et marcha d'un pas sûr jusqu'à la barre. Il allait passer en dessous et Hidan se faire prendre à son propre jeu.

 _Hinata Hyuuga_

Hinata ignorait pourquoi elle avait pris la parole à la place de Naruto, mais le regard que Sakura lui avait jeté à ce moment-là... C'était sorti tout seul. Elle voulait lui faire ravaler son sourire supérieur. Naruto était plus petit qu'Hidan, et même si elle avait plus de courbe que Sakura, Hinata était plutôt souple du dos. Si elle s'abandonnait complètement entre les bras de Naruto et qu'elle devenait ses yeux pour l'aider à passer sous la barre sans l'accrocher, ils pouvaient réussir. Il n'y avait aucune chance qu'elle les laisse gagner. Et cette détermination était assez nouvelle pour Hinata.

Lorsqu'ils furent devant l'installation, elle releva la tête vers Naruto. Les encouragements de Shira et Chôjûrô l'avaient remotivé. Il s'accroupit devant la barre et prit une grande respiration avant de la pencher en arrière pour faire passer sa tête en premier.

\- Soit mes yeux, lui souffla Naruto avant de se plier en deux et de commencer à se déplacer comme un crabe sous la barre.

Il avançait vraiment lentement, c'était interminable. Hinata l'encouragea et tira sur son t-shirt pour l'inciter à pencher plus ses épaules vers l'avant. Naruto s'arrêta un instant quand la barre frotta sur sa colonne et Hinata écarquilla les yeux quand elle la vit bouger.

\- Doucement !

\- Je ne peux pas plier plus, souffla Naruto.

\- Penche-moi plus.

Sans relever la tête, Naruto tourna les yeux vers elle. Elle pouvait voir dans son regard qu'il n'était pas confiant.

\- On ne perd rien à essayer, insista Hinata.

Soufflant un bon coup, Naruto s'exécuta et les cheveux d'Hinata s'écrasèrent complètement au sol sans que sa tête n'y touche pour autant. Elle replia ses jambes autour de la taille et des fesses de son partenaire de sorte que ses pieds ne touchent pas le sol non plus. Mais ainsi complètement allongée, Naruto avait un peu plus de place pour se pencher. Sur le plateau, il n'y avait plus un son. Tous les spectateurs et invités retenaient leur souffle.

\- Ta tête est passée, souffla Hinata.

Naruto releva un peu la tête, la barre au-dessus de son épaule gauche. Il glissa encore un peu vers la droite, puis il commença à faire un quart de tour pour se mettre dos à l'installation. Hinata se redressa entre ses bras quand il poussa sur son dos, puis poussa un petit cri surpris lorsqu'il se redressa d'un coup en la replaçant.

\- Et les deux couples ont réussi à soixante-quinze centimètres ! annonça Gai, complètement excité. Maintenant on va descendre à soixante.

Naruto retourna s'asseoir sur sa chaise, en respirant lourdement. Dès qu'il fut assis, Hinata fouilla dans sa poche de short et en sortit un mouchoir pour éponger une nouvelle fois la sueur sur son visage. Il commençait à se fatiguer et elle pouvait le voir. En fait tout le monde pouvait le voir.

\- Tu sembles commencer à éprouver de la difficulté, le nargua Hidan. Tu peux toujours abandonner.

\- Abandonner ne fait pas parti de mon vocabulaire, répliqua Naruto, le souffle court.

\- C'est le genre de chose que j'aime entendre, s'exclama Gai.

Un coup d'œil vers Sakura et Hidan, Hinata remarqua que la rose semblait bouillir de rage. Le duo n'avait gagné aucune épreuve, ce qui était dur pour leur orgueil disproportionné. Mais d'un autre côté, ce serait pour le leur que ce serait difficile, si Hidan les faisait gagner ce dernier jeu. Dès que la barre fut positionnée à la nouvelle hauteur, leurs adversaires s'y dirigèrent d'un pas décidé mais moins confiant. Maintenant la taille des hommes allait jouer un rôle durant ce prochain tour. Et Hinata espérait vraiment que l'un des deux fasse tomber la barre. Ainsi il ne resterait plus qu'à Naruto et elle à réussir pour terminer ce jeu. Elle n'était vraiment pas confiante dans leur capacité à réussir plus bas que soixante centimètres.

 _Naruto Uzumaki_

Naruto lâcha un soupir en voyant la distance entre le sol et la barre. Merde ! Comment allait-il réussir à passer en dessous ? Même Hidan ne semblait plus rire. Aussi souple soit-il et avec une femme plate comme une planche à repasser dans les bras, ça allait être serré. Concentré, Hidan passa la tête de Sakura sous la barre et il commença à avancer, son regard passant de la tête aux pieds de sa partenaire. Mais alors qu'il surveillait le côté opposé de l'installation pour que les talons de la rose ne touchent pas le sol, il dut perdre sa prise sur le dos de Sakura puisqu'il fit un mouvement pour la replacer. Malheureusement, dans son mouvement, il la souleva trop et le buste de celle cogna la barre, la faisant tomber.

\- Oh non ! fit Gai. Vous êtes éliminé. À moins que Naruto et Hinata ne ratent à leur tour.

Naruto n'avait même pas envie de sourire devant leur défaite. Le mouvement d'Hidan avait été minime, et pourtant, ça avait été la fin. Si lui il faisait la même chose, vu la taille de la poitrine d'Hinata, ils finiraient de la même façon. En se mordant les lèvres d'appréhension, il se leva et s'approcha de l'installation. Bordel ! jure-t-il en silence. Il avait failli faire tomber la barre plutôt avec son dos. Et c'était quinze centimètres plus haut !

\- Si vous échouez, on refera un tour à soixante-cinq centimètres, sinon vous gagnez et participez au jeu éliminatoire avec nos deux autres couples, annonça Gai lorsqu'il se leva.

Il se plaça comme durant le dernier tour, passa le haut du corps d'Hinata qui se laissait complètement allée dans ses bras. Dans d'autres circonstances, il y aurait peut-être vu quelque chose d'érotique, mais là son cerveau était concentré sur le jeu et le défi que représentait ce tour. Une jambe allongée sous la barre en parallèle avec Hinata, Naruto se pencha en avant et commença à se mouvoir. Par contre, c'était assez difficile de se déplacer dans cette position. Si au moins il pouvait poser les genoux au sol ! Il ignorait où Gai allait chercher ses idées, mais il en trouvait toujours des difficile à réaliser. Pas pour rien que son émission avait gagné le titre de même Variety Show trois années de suite. Mais seigneur que des fois il regrettait d'avoir accepté son invitation.

\- Tout va bien, l'encourage Hinata. Encore un peu et ta tête est passée.

Seulement sa tête ? Il commençait à avoir une crampe à la jambe gauche ! Allez Naruto, t'es un battant qui ignore ce que veut dire le mot abandonné. Hidan a échoué et si tu réussies c'est le dernier tour de ce jeu. Sinon tu dois en faire un nouveau et ça ne veux pas dire que tu vas le réussir ou que'Hidan va perdre, se dit-il pour se gonfler à bloc. Encore quelques centimètres vers la droite et il pourrait se redresser, encore d'autres et il pourrait se retourner, puis se lever. Si ses jambes y arrivaient. La gauche l'élançait atrocement. Mais il ne pouvait quand même pas échouer ce tour parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à se relever et qu'il s'effondrait au sol.

\- Tu y es presque, souffla Hinata en agrippant plus fort son t-shirt.

Elle tira légèrement le tissu au niveau de son épaule, et inconsciemment, il tenta de se pencher un peu plus. Il devait faire confiance à sa partenaire. Tous ces jeux étaient là pour montrer l'alchimie entre chaque couple. Car rare était ceux qui arrivaient à jouer des amoureux transis, alors qu'ils se détestent pour mourir. Plus un duo s'entendait, plus leur jeu sera bon à l'écran. Et les producteurs d' « Académie 101 » voulaient le couple le plus crédible pour l'épisode à venir de la série. Et bien qu'il croie que Shira et Yome ou Chôjûrô et Isaribi remplissaient bien ce critère, d'autant plus qu'ils n'en étaient pas à leur premier film l'un avec l'autre, Naruto sentait qu'Hinata et lui pouvaient donner quelque chose d'encore mieux.

 _Hinata Hyuuga_

Hinata avait les yeux grands ouvert, surveillant la barre comme si sa vie en dépendait. Du moins, sa carrière en dépendait. La tête de Naruto était presque passé, mais depuis un moment, elle sentait le corps de son partenaire trembler sous l'effort. Et même si elle ne voyait pas bien son visage, elle avait l'impression qu'il grimaçait de douleur. Il fallait qu'ils terminent ce tour rapidement et qu'ils l'emportent. Naruto ne tiendrait plus longtemps et il n'arriverait pas à faire un autre tour en cas d'échec.

Mais que pouvait-elle faire pour l'aider ? Sa tête frôlait déjà le plancher ! Elle agrippa un peu plus fort le dos de son t-shirt et tira dessus. Ça n'enlèverait pas la douleur, mais peut-être que s'il se penchait encore un tout petit peu, son dos passerait sans trop effleurer la barre ?

\- Tu y es presque, souffle-t-elle pour l'encourager.

Il devait tenir juste encore un peu. Encore une peu et il pourrait relever la tête. Avant qu'elle ne le réalise, elle posa sa main libre sur le genou gauche de Naruto, juste à côté de sa propre cuisse. Elle ne s'en rendit compte qu'en sentant son collègue s'arrêter de bouger. Par contre, ça aurait l'air étrange qu'elle retire sa main aussi rapidement. Le blond tourna les yeux vers elle sans trop bouger la tête. Leurs regards se croisèrent un instant, avant qu'il ne recommence à à se mouvoir vers la droite. Elle n'était pas certaine de ce qu'elle y avait lu, mais elle avait l'impression qu'il la... remerciait.

Les secondes s'égrainèrent à une lenteur infernale. Les jambes de Naruto tremblaient de plus en plus, et malgré les encouragements de leurs « alliés », elle pouvait entendre les commentaires narquois de leurs adversaires. Ils n'avaient même pas tenu une minute avant de faire tomber la barre et ils se moquaient d'eux. Complètement exaspérant.

\- Vas-y Naruto, il ne te reste plus que l'épaule, les encouragea Shira de l'autre côté de l'installation.

Hinata sentit les doigts de son partenaire raffermir leur prise sur sa cuisse et sa taille à ses encouragements. Son énergie soudainement revenu, Naruto déplaça plus rapidement ses pieds, sa tête légèrement relevée pour surveillée lui-même la barre. Et avant que la brune ne le réalise, ils s'étaient suffisamment éloignés pour pouvoir se relever. Malheureusement, elle remarqua qu'il semblait ne plus avoir assez de force pour se remettre debout, lorsqu'il la redressa dans ses bras.

\- Il ne te reste plus qu'à te relever pour gagner Naruto, l'encouragea Gai.

\- Je ne sais pas si mes jambes vont y arriver, souffle-t-il avant de se mordre les lèvres.

\- Tu es capable, lui murmure Hinata pour qu'il soit le seul à l'entendre. Ne la laisse pas gagner.

Naruto tourna légèrement la tête pour pouvoir plonger son regard dans le sien. Elle pouvait y lire la douleur et l'épuisement. Il n'en pouvait tout simplement plus. Les jeux précédents et celui-ci avaient eu raison de lui. Hinata cherchait un moyen de l'aider. Mais que pouvait-elle faire ? Elle n'avait pas le droit de toucher le sol, et si elle remuait trop, elle allait empirer les choses. Elle exerça une petite pression de la main droite sur le genou de Naruto avant de la remonter vers son épaule. Sans la lâcher des yeux, il prit une grande respiration, puis se redressa lentement. Légèrement penché en avant, il se déplia et la fit rebondir dans ses bras pour la replacer correctement. Des cris retentirent sur le plateau dès que ses jambes furent complètement allongées.

\- Et c'est une victoire de la part de Naruto et Hinata ! annonça Gai en se retournant vers le public.

Naruto la déposa sur ses pieds, avant de se laisser retomber au sol, tel un château de carte qui s'effondre. Hinata s'accroupit, la mine inquiète.

\- Ça va aller ?

\- Encore une chance qu'on a congé demain, parce que je crois que mes jambes vont refuser de fonctionner.

Hinata se mordit les lèvres pour éviter de rire à son commentaire humoristique. Et voulant lui apporter son aide, elle posa ses mains juste au-dessus des genoux de Naruto et commença à masser le bas de ses cuisses malgré sa gêne. Au fond, elle n'avait été qu'un poids pour lui durant cette épreuve.

\- Merci, souffle Naruto.

Hinata retourna la tête vers lui, intriguée par la raison de ce merci.

\- Je n'y serais pas arrivé sans toi.

À ses mots, son cœur se mit à battre à une vitesse folle. Mais leur échange visuel fut interrompu par Gai :

\- On va faire une pause, pour laisser le temps à nos derniers finalistes de se reposer avant le jeu qui brisera la triple égalité.

 _Naruto Uzumaki_

Naruto ne mentait pas en disant qu'il n'y serait pas arrivé sans elle. La façon qu'elle avait eu de le guider, de l'avertir, de l'encourager tout au long de ce jeu avait jouer sur sa détermination. Avec une autre partenaire, il avait l'impression qu'il n'aurait pas réussi ce tour et encore moins à se relever à la toute fin. Et pas seulement parce qu'elle avait dit qu'il ne devait pas laisser Sakura gagner. Elle lui avait montré à quel point elle croyait en lui et en ses capacités. Si neuf ans plus tôt il avait pris le temps de la connaître avant de la juger sur son manque d'expérience en tant qu'actrice, il avait l'impression qu'ils auraient pu devenir de proches amis. Peut-être même des confidents.

Après l'annonce de Gai, il préféra rester allonger au sol pour réellement récupérer. D'autant plus que le petit massage qu'Hinata lui faisait était des plus agréables et soulageait légèrement l'engourdissement qui affaiblissait ses jambes. Mais après un regard vers ses camarades acteurs, et plus particulièrement Sakura, il réalisa que le geste de la brune était peut-être trop intime pour l'endroit où ils se trouvaient. Avec un peu de difficulté, il se redressa en positionna assise et demanda à sa partenaire :

\- Est-ce que tu peux aller me chercher une bouteille d'eau ? Je meurs de soif.

\- Oui bien sûr.

Naruto la suivit du regard pendant qu'elle se dirigeait vers les coulisses. Pour éviter que les autres s'imaginent des choses, il ferma les yeux en bougeant la tête pour la faire craquer, se massant la nuque de la main droite. Il allait avoir toutes les misères du monde à bouger le lendemain. Il n'était même pas certain de réussir le prochain jeu, au vue du niveau d'énergie qu'il lui restait.

\- Rien mon œil, souffla une voix près de son oreille.

Il n'eut pas besoin d'ouvrir les yeux pour qui s'était. Il reconnaîtrait cette voix entre mille. Ni de quoi elle parlait. Sakura revenait sur leur précédente conversation et le fait qu'il est nié une quelconque relation plus intime avec Hinata. Or, il n'y avait rien de romantique entre elle et lui. Mais il se doutait que le court massage qu'elle lui avait donné pouvait porter à confusion. Mais à quoi bon répliquer. Elle utiliserait ses mots contre lui peu importe ce qu'il dirait. Hinata avait seulement voulu le soulager d'un peu de douleur, alors qu'il avait été obligé de tout faire le travail. Pour ce qu'il connaissait d'elle, sa partenaire culpabilisait pour un rien.

\- Si j'étais toi je ferais attention sur le plateau de tournage. Votre film est plein de scandales à exploiter.

\- Et je serai ravi de tous les contester, répliqua Naruto en rouvrant les yeux.

Il vit un peu plus loin, qu'Hinata s'était arrêtée à quelques pas d'eux, n'osant pas s'approcher tant que Sakura serait là. Après un court échange visuel avec elle, il tourna les yeux vers son ex.

\- Maintenant dégage, tu me pollues l'air, ajoute-t-il sur un ton plus dur.

Les yeux émeraudes de Sakura lui jetèrent des éclairs à sa dernière phrase, n'ayant pas aimé ses paroles. Sans ouvrir la bouche, elle se redressa d'un coup, tourna les talons et rejoignit Hidan un peu plus loin.

\- Ça va ? lui demande Hinata en lui tendant la bouteille d'eau.

Devant l'inquiétude de sa partenaire, il réalisa que s'il avait encore de la colère envers Sakura, il n'avait plus aucun problème à être dans la même pièce. Le sujet dont il ne voulait plus aborder ces deux dernières années, ne l'embarrassait plus. Et si dorénavant on lui posait des questions sur son ex et sa trahison, il n'aurait plus aucun problème à dire le fond de sa pensée, quitte à passer pour un méchant avec des paroles crues.

\- Bien mieux que je ne l'aurais imaginé, sourit-il.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapitre 14**

 _Hinata Hyuuga_

Hinata n'avait eu besoin d'entendre Sakura pour savoir ce qu'elle racontait à Naruto. Elle devait sûrement lui faire les mêmes menaces qu'à elle. D'autant plus qu'elle ne la lâchait pas des yeux en lui parlant. Elle attendit patiemment qu'elle s'en aille, et au vue de la grimace qui tordait son visage, elle devina que Naruto lui avait fait un commentaire qu'elle n'avait pas aimé. Elle fut donc heureuse de constater qu'il allait mieux.

Elle resta debout près de lui pendant qu'il se reposait en vidant la bouteille en trois gorgées. Pour être assoiffé, il l'était. Avant que la pause ne soit terminée, un technicien proposa à Hinata et aux autres filles qui participaient au dernier jeu d'aller enfiler un pantalon de sport pour être plus à l'aise. Aucune ne se fit prier. Yome était en robe, Isaribi portait un jean ajusté et Hinata un short moulant. Il y aurait moins de risque d'avoir une culotte à l'air dans un pantalon fait pour l'exercice physique.

Dès qu'elles furent revenues sur le plateau, Gai annonça le retour de la pause et il expliqua le prochain jeu.

\- Puisque les hommes ont beaucoup travaillé durant le dernier, mais aussi le premier jeu, celui pour départager nos finalistes sera plutôt pour les femmes.

L'animateur laissa son annonce en suspend, s'attirant les regards des trois demoiselles. Qu'allaient-elles devoir faire pour gagner les rôles pour « Académie 101 » ?

\- La reproduction de silhouette, vous l'aurez compris, vous devrez reproduire du mieux que vous pouvez la silhouette qu'on vous montera à l'écran. J'espère que vous êtes souples, parce que plus on avancera, plus il faudra être flexible pour réussir.

\- Dans ce pantalon ça devrait aller, affirma Isaribi en faisant quelques étirements.

\- Pas vraiment, mais je vais de mon mieux, sourit timidement Yome.

\- Un peu, dit vaguement Hinata.

Elle était plutôt flexible, ayant suivi des cours de ballet durant son enfance en même temps que les cours de danse de salon. Mais elle n'était pas du genre à se vanter de quelque chose, sans compter que ça faisait un moment qu'elle n'avait pas fait ses exercices d'étirements, trop occupée avec le tournage du film. Mais elle espérait qu'elle y arriverait. Ne serait-ce que pour Naruto qui avait tout donné durant le dernier jeu pour battre Hidan et avoir accès à ce jeu. Elle devait être à la hauteur de ses efforts.

\- Bon, on va commencer avec un simple.

Tout le monde se retourna vers l'écran et l'image d'une femme debout qui touchait ses pieds apparue. Toutes les trois se déplacèrent vers le centre et s'exécutèrent. Toutes y arrivèrent, bien que Yome plia légèrement les jambes. Gai leur laissait le temps de s'échauffer avant de sanctionner. La seconde image, la femme était dans la position du cobra. Encore une fois, aucune n'eut de mal à reproduire l'image. Pour la troisième, c'était un peu plus mitigé. Elles durent s'asseoir au sol, écarter les jambes et pencher le haut du corps entre celles-ci. Hinata avait les seins collés au sol, Isaribi s'appuyait sur ses avant-bras, mais Yome... Elle n'était même pas à quarante-cinq degré.

\- Je vais te le donner pour cette fois, parce que je considère qu'on est encore en plein réchauffement. Mais pour la prochaine, je ne serai pas aussi accommodant. On va maintenant commencer les vraies affaires.

Les filles étaient encore assises au sol quand la quatrième image apparut à l'écran. Yome poussa un petit gémissement plaintif, Isaribi soupira bruyamment, alors qu'Hinata écarquillait les yeux. Pas qu'elle trouvait la position si difficile, mais... Faire le pont remontait le niveau d'un grand coup. Surtout pour des actrices qui n'ont pas nécessairement la souplesse des danseurs. Et à voir l'expression de la petite Yome, c'était exactement ça.

 _Naruto Uzumaki_

Naruto observait les filles reproduire les images, toujours assis au sol et vidant sa bouteille d'eau. Au début, il se disait que ça semblait facile. Puis il vit Hinata presque allongée au sol avec ses jambes écartées. Il ne la savait pas aussi souple. Mais vraiment souple, s'il comparait au deux autres. Isaribi n'éprouvait que peu de difficulté, mais Yome... La pauvre, elle ne ferait pas long feu. Quand l'image du pont apparue, il reporta son attention sur sa partenaire.

Après avoir pris une grande respiration, elle s'allongea sur le dos et prit appui sur ses mains de chaque côté de sa tête. Sans la moindre difficulté, elle souleva son bassin et courba son dos comme sur l'image. Elle resta dans cette position quelques secondes, puis elle se redressa complètement sans la moindre aide. Elle avait clairement suivi plus que des cours de danse sociale, se dit Naruto. Avait-elle fait de la gymnastique ?

À côté, Isaribi réussit à reproduire l'image sans trop de difficulté, alors que Yome n'y arrivait pas du tout. Shira s'approcha lentement d'elle, ne sachant pas trop s'il avait le droit de l'aider. Il posa une main sous son dos et l'aida à se soulever. Bien qu'elle ait besoin d'aide, Gai valida sa figure. Il n'avait effectivement jamais dit que les garçons n'avaient pas le droit d'aider leur partenaire. Naruto se releva doucement, les jambes toujours douloureuses, mais bien moins épuisé que plus tôt.

Ses yeux retournèrent sur Hinata, qui elle fixait l'écran en attendant la prochaine image. Elle s'afficha dès que Yome se fut remise sur ses pieds. Encore plus difficile. Du moins, du point de vue de Naruto. Le grand écart. Pauvre Yome, s'en était finie pour elle.

\- Ah non, ça j'y arriverai pas, abandonna celle-ci dès qu'elle vit la prochaine figure.

De son côté, Isaribi se positionna une jambe devant et une derrière, puis elle se laissa glisser au sol dans un grand écart parfait. Plus réservée, Hinata prit d'abord place au sol avant de reproduire l'image sans le moindre effort. Soudainement nerveux, Naruto commença à se mordiller l'ongle du pouce. Isaribi était aussi souple que la brune. Sa partenaire avait-elle une chance de remporter ce jeu et le prix qui allait avec ?

\- Bon, vous êtes meilleures que ce que je croyais, sourit Gai.

L'animateur fit signe à un techniciens, probablement celui en charge des images, et une nouvelle apparue à l'écran. Le niveau de difficulté venait de monter de deux crans. Si ce n'est de trois ou quatre. La femme sur l'image était en équilibre sur une jambe, un bras en l'air et l'autre tenant la seconde jambe pour créer une sorte de V ou de Y avec son corps. Gai devait trouver les deux actrices trop souples pour ce qu'il avait prévu à la base. Les deux femmes se jetèrent un regard avant de reproduire l'image. Si Hinata le fit sans lui demande son aide, Isaribi fit signe à Chôjûrô de s'approcher le temps de lever sa jambe en l'air.

\- Mon dieu ! Moi qui croyait rendre les choses plus difficiles, soupira Gai, presque déçu. Ebisu, une plus difficile je t'en prie.

Plus difficile, se répéta Naruto en tournant les yeux vers l'écran. La prochaine photo montrait une femme allongée sur le ventre, le dos courbé et les jambes repliées, de sorte que ses pieds lui touchaient la tête. Un coup d'œil vers son ex, il vit que Sakura avait elle aussi les yeux écarquillés en voyant la prochaine image. Elle était flexible, mais pas à ce point. Ramenant son regard vers les deux concurrentes, Naruto remarqua que si Isaribi semblait presque découragée, sa partenaire semblait encore... Détendue. Ne me dis pas qu'elle est capable de reproduire cette figure ? s'étonna Naruto.

 _Hinata Hyuuga_

Hinata ne s'était jamais vantée de sa souplesse et ne l'avait jamais exploité pour quoique ce soit. Mais voyant qu'Isaribi arrivait à suivre, ça la poussa à se dépasser. Alors pour cette dernière figure, qui semblait décourager sa concurrente, elle emmena la position plus loin. Ses pieds passèrent de chaque côté de son visage pour se poser sur ses épaules et elle maintint la position quelques secondes avant de se rallonger complètement à plat ventre pour détendre son dos. Ça restait difficile, surtout quand elle gardait la pose et qu'elle ne s'était pas suffisamment échauffée.

\- J'abandonne, annonça Isaribi. Je ne peux pas battre ça.

\- Alors nos gagnants sont Naruto et Hinata ! s'exclama Gai.

Hinata soupira un grand coup, comme si un poids venait de quitter ses épaules. Elle avait gagné ! Elle allait jouer dans « Académie 101 » ! Elle se retourna en position assise et vit Naruto s'approcher d'elle avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Il lui tendit une main et l'aida à se remettre sur ses pieds, alors que les spectateurs applaudissaient sa réussite.

\- On va avoir du pain sur la planche pour finir les deux tournages sans faire un burnout, rigole Naruto.

Elle lui rendit son sourire, mais ne fit aucun commentaire, les battements de son coeur s'accélérant drastiquement. Seigneur ! Ce n'était pas le moment. Pourquoi ses vieux sentiments refaisaient-ils surface aujourd'hui ? Elle fut soulagée que Gai poursuive l'animation de son émission, invitant le producteur et la scénariste d'Académie 101, Jiraiya et Tsunade. Si le premier était connu pour ses séries à succès et aussi pour ses livres pour adultes, la deuxième faisait partie des scénaristes les plus convoités. Réaliser ses histoires assurait le succès. En autant qu'on respectait son oeuvre et qu'on ne tentait pas de tout changer.

Le duo s'approcha d'eux, alors que les trois autres couples se reculaient. C'était bientôt la fin de l'émission et Gai demanda à Tsunade d'expliquer le prix aux deux gagnants.

\- Comme on le fait avec tous les acteurs, nous créons les personnages sur mesure, puis nous écrivons l'histoire. Dans ce cas-ci, nous avons écrit une ligne directrice pour ce passage en gardant juste assez de liberté pour personnalisé les personnages selon les acteurs qui gagneraient ce soir. Pour faire court, nous voulions un couple complice, bien que dans la série ils ne seront plus ensemble.

Hinata pencha la tête à cette explication. Elle ne comprenait pas très bien pourquoi choisir un couple à l'écran pour jouer un couple séparé dans la série. C'est Jiraiya qui donna l'explication :

\- Nous voulions trouver une intrigue qui permettrait à certains de nos jeunes de faire enquête et trouver une solution. Nous avons donc choisi le triangle amoureux et le quiproquo. Mais on n'en dira pas plus, des teasers sortiront sur internet dès qu'on aura créé les personnages et leurs histoires respectives.

Même si elle avait entendu parler de cette méthode de travail pour Académie 101, Hinata était tout de même étonnée de voir que c'était vraiment pour tous les personnes, même ceux qui n'étaient que pour un ou deux épisodes. Faire un personnage sur mesure... Elle se demandait vraiment comment Tsunade procédait et à quoi ressemblerait son personnage à la fin. Ce serait une véritable première, que de jouer un personnage qui aurait été créé juste pour elle.

\- Et je suis certain que tout le monde a hâte de les voir, assure Gai. Moi le premier ! Si je peux faire une supposition, ou plutôt une proposition. Je vois bien Naruto en professeur de théâtre. La rumeur coure que le vieux Hiruzen veut quitter la série.

\- On ne répondra pas à cette question ce soir, contra Jiraiya. Mais... L'idée n'est pas mauvaise. Avoir Naruto à plein temps dans la série ne fera que la rendre encore plus populaire.

Hinata se dit la même chose, et en tournant la tête vers son partenaire, elle vit la surprise sur son visage. Il ne semblait pas s'attendre à cette suggestion. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Il était pourtant l'acteur le plus demander de ces deux dernières décennies. Alors pourquoi cette idée semblait autant le prendre de court, voire le déstabilisé ?

 _Naruto Uzumaki_

Naruto n'en revenait pas. Lui qui avait été le paria de l'industrie depuis deux ans, il allait peut-être avoir un rôle permanent dans « Académie 101 » ? Même sa mère n'avait pas réussi à obtenir un rôle dans cette série, alors qu'elle est ultra demandée. Elle aurait même fait une excellente professeure de théâtre. Exubérante et extravagante, mais parfaite. Alors pourquoi lui ? Et puis même s'il avait entendu les rumeurs sur la prochaine retraite d'Hiruzen Sarutobi, parce qu'à presque quatre-vingt-dix ans il le méritait, le succéder s'était énorme ! La pression qu'il aurait sur les épaules ! Ce n'était pas tout le monde qui pouvait prendre la place de celui que tous les acteurs considéraient comme leur grand-père.

\- Je crois aussi avoir une petite idée pour Hinata après leur performance d'introduction, annonça Tsunade.

Il revint à la réalité et haussa un sourcil. Une idée après leur performance d'introduction ? Faisait-elle référence au tango ? Pensait-elle à un rôle de professeur de danse ? Ou encore de chorégraphe ? Même s'il trouvait Hinata très douée en danse, et souple s'il se fiait au dernier jeu, il n'avait pas l'impression que le tango soit le style de danse qui concorde avec la série.

\- Mais on va garder le mystère encore quelques jours, poursuit la scénariste.

\- Bien entendu, acquiesça Gai avant de se tourner vers le public et annoncer la fin de l'émission.

Naruto attendit patiemment que les caméras soient éteintes avant de quitter le plateau en compagnie d'Hinata. Il était épuisé physiquement et encore déstabilisé par la proposition de Gai. Il avait besoin de faire le point et d'en discuter avec Gaara. Il avait toujours été de bons conseils. Mais avant qu'ils n'aient rejoint son agent, Jiraiya et Tsunade les interceptèrent.

\- Je dois dire qu'on est ravi que vous ayez gagner, commença le producteur.

\- Vous étiez sans conteste les plus convaincants et les plus déterminés, ajoute Tsunade. J'ai vraiment hâte de commencer le travail sur vos personnages et écrire les scènes.

\- J'ai vraiment hâte aussi, s'enthousiasme Hinata.

Naruto tourna la tête vers sa collègue, à moitié étonné par la joie qu'il percevait dans sa voix. C'était la meilleure opportunité qu'elle ne pouvait pas avoir pour enfin percer pour de bon. Le meilleur tremplin qui existait pour les acteurs. Pour lui... Ça pouvait l'aider à remonter à la surface. Mais aussi... Peut-être que ça lui ferait du bien de se poser dans un projet plus long. Avoir un nouveau projet tous les ans... Ça devenait difficile à la longue. Même s'il avait été en « arrêt » ses deux dernières années, et qu'on pourrait dire qu'il s'était bien reposé. Il avait besoin de stabilité dans sa vie. Le film lui avait donné l'opportunité de trouver un moyen de remonter après sa dépression.

\- Est-ce vrai qu'Hiruzen veut se retirer de la série ? demande-t-il finalement.

Trois paires d'yeux se posèrent sur lui, mais aucune des trois personnes devant lui n'ouvrit la bouche. Le duo à la tête d'« Académie 101 » avait la mise sérieuse lorsque Tsunade reprit la parole.

\- Effectivement, il aimerait prendre sa retraite le plus rapidement possible.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce qu'il est malade, confie Jiraiya le regard triste. Le traitement qu'il doit suivre l'épuise, alors nous avons diminué ses apparitions à l'écran.

\- Mais l'idéal serait qu'on lui trouve un remplaçant. Ce qui n'est pas chose facile. Nous avons bien pensé à ta mère, mais... Nous préférons quelqu'un de plus jeune, qui pourra faire partie de l'équipe pour encore plusieurs années.

\- Alors la suggestion de Gai est des plus intéressantes. Tu sembles avoir retrouver ton professionnalisme, ce qui nous faisait hésiter à te faire la proposition il y a de ça un mois.

Cette annonce prit Naruto de court. Ils avaient pensé à lui pour remplacer le vieux Hiruzen ? LA seule raison qui les avait empêchés de le contacter, c'était parce qu'il avait commencé à manquer de professionnalisme après la traîtrise de Sakura. Un mois... C'était juste avant que Karin lui parle du film de Kakashi et d'Asuma. Il y a un mois, il peinait à trouver un contrat, justement à cause de tout ce qu'il avait fait durant deux années qui s'étaient écoulés. Si Kakashi n'avait pas montré son désir de retravailler avec lui, il n'aurait probablement jamais eu la chance de remonter, les gens ayant peur de lui faire de nouveau confiance.

\- Je ne vous décevrai pas, déclare-t-il finalement avec détermination.

 _Hinata Hyuuga_

Retrouver son professionnalisme ? Maintenant, Hinata comprenait l'air étonné de son partenaire. Il est vrai qu'elle avait lu les articles qui étaient sortis après sa rupture avec Sakura. Les journalistes s'en étaient donnés à coeur joie avec ses retards répétés, ses multiples aventures, et surtout, son renvoie du plateau de « En temps de guerre ». Hinata avait trouvé ça dommage, parce qu'elle était persuadée que sans la traîtrise de Sakura, Naruto aurait fait un parfait lieutenant de l'armée.

\- Je ne vous décevrai pas, déclare-t-il finalement avec détermination.

Les yeux fixés sur lui, elle put voir à quel point il était devenu sérieux. Voulant donner une chance à son partenaire de se vendre au producteur et à la scénariste, même s'il ne semblait ne pas vraiment en avoir besoin, Hinata annonça qu'elle devait passer à la toilette avant de partir et elle les abandonna. Elle ne réalisait toujours pas la nouvelle. Elle allait jouer dans « Académie 101 » ! Sortant de la cabine, elle se dirigea vers le lavabo pour se laver les mains, mais elle se figea quand elle vit Sakura entrer dans la pièce, le regard sombre.

Ne voulant pas se laisser dominer par la rose, Hinata préféra l'ignorer et terminer ce qu'elle faisait et rejoindre Naruto ensuite. Mais il semblerait que Sakura n'avait pas l'intention de la laisser partir aussi facilement.

\- Tu sais que tu n'as aucune chance avec lui.

\- Et toi tu t'imagines des choses, réplique Hinata. Il n'y a rien entre Naruto et moi.

\- Vraiment ? J'ai beaucoup de mal à y croire. Tu es clairement une de ses fans. Ça dû t'émoustiller de savoir que tu allais jouer avec lui... Et surtout de devoir coucher avec lui pour le film.

\- Pour ta gouverne, c'est un film. Comme tout acteur, on simule.

\- Mais oui, je vais faire comme si je te croyais. Mais prends garde. L'attirance physique n'est pas toujours signe de sentiment. Tu as juste hérité de ce qu'il fallait pour plaire aux hommes, sans savoir t'en servir.

Cette attaque personnelle, qui lui rappelait aussi ses déboires amoureux, mit Hinata en colère. Elle dut faire preuve d'un sang-froid qu'elle ignorait posséder pour ne pas craquer. Non, elle allait faire comme elle. Elle allait utiliser ses mots contre elle.

\- C'est sûr que venant d'un sac d'os, tu sais ce que ça fait de ne pas attirer le désir des hommes et d'avoir recourt à la supercherie pour obtenir quelque chose d'eux.

Le regard mesquin de Sakura devint agressif. Hinata venait de toucher une corde sensible. Tant mieux, ce n'était que partie remise.

\- Et pour ce qui est de Naruto, poursuit-elle. Si tu te sens menacer par moi, c'est peut-être parce que je peux lui offrir ce que tu n'as jamais réussi à lui donner. Sur ce, il m'attend pour partir.

Sans état d'âme, elle bouscula Sakura pour atteindre la porte et elle rejoignit Naruto qui l'attendait en compagnie de Gaara à un mètre des toilettes. Hinata croisa les doigts pour qu'ils ne les aient pas entendues. Ce serait gênant. Elle avait parlé comme l'aurait fait une allumeuse de première qui aurait une emprise sexuelle sur le blond. Mais elle savait pertinemment que ce n'était pas le cas. Il n'y avait pas pire allumeuse qu'elle et elle le savait.

\- Tout va bien ? lui demande Naruto.

\- Oui. Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? contre-t-elle. Pas besoin de lui dire que son ex avait une nouvelle fois attaquée. On a gagné des rôles dans « Académie 101 », il faut fêter ça !

Elle disait ça, mais au fond, elle n'avait qu'une envie : S'enfermer chez elle jusqu'au prochain tournage dans deux jours. Elle avait un peu de mal à regarder Naruto en face après ce qu'elle avait dit à Sakura et du retour de ses sentiments pour lui. Elle avait besoin de faire le point et de se changer les idées avant de tourner la scène du bar.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapitre 15**

 _Hinata Hyuuga_

Leur jour de congé passa à une vitesse folle. Après l'avoir vu à la télévision, Hanabi avait insisté pour qu'elle pose pour sa nouvelle collection. Sa sœur quittait tranquillement les robes de soirée qui plaisaient tant à leur père, et les tenues sophistiques qu'appréciaient Neji, pour se tourner vers des ensembles plus décontractés. Et elle voulait absolument que ce soit Hinata qui en fasse la promotion. Comment dire non à sa cadette qui nous harcelait depuis cinq heures le matin ? L'aînée finit par céder et elle y avait passé la journée, oubliant par le fait même les scènes qu'elle avait à tourner le lendemain. Ils devaient tourner dans un bar durant sa fermeture, pour la première rencontre entre leurs personnages.

Hinata se trouvait dans les toilettes du bar en compagnie de Karin pour se préparer. Cette tenue la mettait mal à l'aise. Elle était... trop osée pour elle. Le tissu la moulait comme une seconde peau, cachait à peine ses fesses et elle avait peur que ses seins ne sortent par son décolleté plongeant si elle avait le malheur de se penchant par en avant. Le visage complètement rouge, l'actrice attendit que la styliste aie terminée de l'observer. Et à la façon qu'elle avait de se mordre l'ongle du pouce, elle n'aimait pas le résultat.

\- Je vais devoir fouiller pour trouver autre chose, c'est trop...

\- Vulgaire, complète Hinata en tenant le bas de la robe.

\- Désolée, j'ai mal évalué le résultat avec ta...

\- Elle est énorme et tout ce qui est décolleté devient vulgaire sur moi.

\- Je vais rectifier le tir rapidement.

Karin l'abandonna rapidement et Hinata dut l'attendre une dizaine de minutes, que la coiffeuse et la maquilleuse mirent à profit pour la transformer. La rousse revint avec deux robes différentes. La première s'avéra trop extravagante pour le corps de la brune. Lui arrivant juste en dessous les fesses, mais avec tout le cou et les bras couverts du tissu à paillettes. Beaucoup de starlettes en portaient pour sortir dans les bars, mais au vue des courbes d'Hinata... Ouch, ça le faisait pas.

La seconde robe était plus sage que ce que recherchait les deux scénaristes, mais c'était la seule qui mettait Hinata en valeur. Ses bras étaient couverts, mais pas son cou et ses épaules. Une ceinture soulignait sa poitrine et le tissu tombait avec légèreté sur ses hanches. La seule chose qui la rapprochait des deux autres, la longueur. Encore une fois, la brune était gênée qu'à la moindre brise, sa robe puisse dévoiler sa culotte. Et puisque Naruto devait, pour cette scène aussi, la lui retirer, disons qu'elle était suggestive. Ce n'est pas parce qu'on risquait de lui voir les fesses durant leur « ébat », qu'elle avait envie que tout le monde puisse voir en dessous en dehors du tournage.

\- Elles ne vont peut-être pas être d'accord avec mon choix, mais honnêtement, je n'ai rien d'autre et je n'ai pas le temps d'aller fouiller pour trouver quelque chose de plus... Allumeuse.

\- Moi je la trouve déjà assez « allumeuse » comme ça. Porter un short court c'est une chose, mais une robe... Ça la plus tendance à remonter.

Sans un mot de plus, elles sortirent des toilettes et rejoignirent l'équipe qui attendait assis devant le bar. Il y eut quelques sifflements admiratifs de la part des hommes, mais comme Karin l'avait pensé, les deux auteures du film n'étaient ravies.

\- Mais ce n'est pas ce dont on a parlé ! s'exclame la première.

\- Ce n'est pas assez osé pour cette scène, acquiesce la deuxième.

\- Je sais, mais le résultat avec la robe que vous avez approuvée ne fonctionnait pas. On aurait une actrice porno et ce n'est pas non plus ce que vous recherchez.

Hinata baissa la tête en rougissant. Être comparée à une actrice porno la mettait affreusement mal à l'aise. S'il y avait une chose qu'elle pourrait jamais faire, c'était bien de jouer dans un porno. Elle préférait défiler pour Victoria's Secret, plutôt que d'être payée pour baiser devant une caméra.

 _Naruto Uzumaki_

Après une heure d'attente, Naruto commençait à s'impatienter. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait prendre autant de temps ? Il avait aperçu sa sœur passer en coup de vent pour récupérer quelque chose à l'extérieur, mais n'avait pu identifier ce que c'était. Y avait-il un problème avec le costume d'Hinata ? Il sirotait son troisième café, quand le bruit des talons aiguilles résonna dans son dos. Il haussa les sourcils en voyant ses collègues siffler. Intrigué, il se retourna et resta figer devant cette apparition. Wow ! Était-ce vraiment sa co vedette ? La coiffure, mais surtout le maquillage, faisait toute la différence. S'il s'était fait aborder par elle dans la vraie vie, à ce moment précis... Il est clair que ce ne serait pas resté platonique.

\- Mais ce n'est pas ce dont on a parlé ! s'exclame la première scénariste.

\- Ce n'est pas assez osé pour cette scène, acquiesce la deuxième.

\- Je sais, mais le résultat avec la robe que vous avez approuvée ne fonctionnait pas. On aurait dit une actrice porno et ce n'est pas non plus ce que vous recherchez.

Les yeux toujours sur sa collègue, il remarqua immédiatement ses joues s'enflammer aux paroles de sa sœur. Une actrice porno ? Aucune chance. Mais vue les courbes qu'elle a, il n'était pas étonné que certains vêtements aient l'air beaucoup trop vulgaire sur elle. Par contre, il n'était pas d'accord avec les deux scénaristes. Et il était persuadé que tous les hommes dans ce bar seraient d'accord avec lui, cette robe était juste assez osée pour cette scène.

\- Mais cette robe est tout de même trop sage pour...

\- Je ne suis pas d'accord, intervint Naruto.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui, même Hinata qui avait les yeux écarquillés sous la surprise.

\- Elle est ajustée, très courte et dévoile ses épaules. En prenant en considération la personnalité du personnage, cette robe est toute sauf sage. C'est juste plus subtil et moins vulgaire.

La scénariste n'osait plus ouvrir la bouche, alors que tous les hommes acquiesçaient à ses paroles, tout comme Kurotsuchi qui se trouvait à quelques pas de lui, dans un jean taille basse et un t-shirt moulant rouge qui laissait voir son ventre plat. Son ventre, mais surtout le tatouage de scorpion sortait de sous le tissu de son haut. Hinata avait peut-être une apparence plus sophistiquée que sa collègue, mais elle n'en était pas moins désirable.

\- Maintenant qu'on est tous d'accord, tous en place, ordonne Kakashi en tapant dans ses mains.

Naruto rendit son verre de café à l'acteur qui jouait le barman pour qu'il le cache sous le comptoir, puis il se leva pour rejoindre Kakashi. Il était temps de tout planifier. L'arrivée d'Hinata et de Kurotsuchi, la commande des boissons, la danse des filles, l'approche de Naruto, leur danse à eux, puis le déplacement vers les toilettes. Il finirait avec la scène où ils en sortent et qu'Hinata fait en sorte de disparaître sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Ça faisait neuf scènes à tourner en comptant celle dans les toilettes, et elles devaient toutes être tournées avant l'ouverture du bar dans exactement quinze heures. Ça allait être serré.

Les filles se dirigèrent vers la sortie, pendant que Naruto se fondait dans la foule de figurant. La plupart avait répondu à l'annonce d'Asuma et il avait dû en rabrouer quelques-uns qui étaient juste trop heureux de le rencontrer en vrai. Malheureusement pour eux, il était en mode travail. Il n'avait pas de temps pour des photos et des autographes. Il ne voulait pas froisser ses fans, mais ils devaient aussi comprendre qu'il n'avait le temps de s'amuser. Quinze heures pour neuf scènes, avec le perfectionnisme de Kakashi, c'était trop peu.

 _Hinata Hyuuga_

Les paroles de Naruto avaient soulagé Hinata. Et puis, quand elle croisa son regard, une chaleur envahie son bas ventre. Cette tenue semblait faire son effet sur lui, donc il serait plus facile de donner un rendu réaliste, s'il l'était pour vrai. Pour la première scène, Kurotsuchi et elle sortirent du bar et attendirent le signal du technicien qui se trouvait avec elles, des écouteurs sur les oreilles. Il leur ouvrit la porte au bout de quelques minutes.

Les deux femmes entrèrent dans le bar. Kurotsuchi comme si elle avait l'habitude de l'endroit et Hinata avec les mains plaquées contre sa poitrine et regardant partout autour d'elle. Elle devait donner l'impression qu'elle était mal à l'aise de se trouver dans cet endroit, dans cet accoutrement. Ce qui n'était pas très loin de la vérité. Pas qu'elle ne soit jamais allée dans un bar, mais dans cette robe... En général, elle y allait en pantalon ou en short. Et restait assise toute la soirée à regarder ceux qui s'amusent en sirotant un ou deux verres. Elle n'était vraiment pas aventureuse comme fille, réalise-t-elle.

Tout en s'approchant du comptoir, elles récitèrent leur texte. Rien de compliqué. Kurotsuchi tentait de calmer les appréhensions d'Hinata sur ce qu'elles étaient venues faire ici. Soit d'avoir une aventure avec un parfait étranger pour se détendre du stresse du travail. Elles prirent place sur un tabouret et attendirent que le barman vienne prendre leur commande. Kakashi coupa juste avant pour recommencer la scène. Après la cinquième prise, il laissa aller et le barman les aborda. Elles reprirent la conversation en sirotant leur boisson, jusqu'à ce que le barman revienne avec deux autres verres.

\- On n'en a commandé qu'un seul, décline Kurotsuchi.

\- C'est de la part du monsieur là-bas, annonce le barman en pointant l'extrémité gauche du bar.

Au bout du comptoir, Naruto est appuyé contre la surface, une bouteille de bière à la main. Avec un sourire charmeur, il incline la tête pour les saluer, puis il s'éloigne du bar pour se fondre dans la foule. Hinata le suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse.

\- Mignon, sourit Kurotsuchi. Mais pas mon type, ajoute-t-elle en se retournant vers son amie.

\- Trop dangereux pour moi, réplique Hinata en cachant son visage dans son verre.

\- On est là pour que tu aies une bonne partie de jambes en l'air, alors on s'en fiche qu'il soit dangereux, en autant qu'il sait comment se servir de ce qu'il y a dans son pantalon.

Hinata n'eut aucune peine à rougir à la réplique de sa collègue. Dis de cette façon... Ça la mettait toute chose. Elle vida de trait son verre pour s'en remettre. Encore une chance que ce ne soit que du jus dans les verres, ou bien elle serait déjà couchée au sol.

\- Allons danser, ordonne Kurotsuchi en tirant sa collègue vers la piste de danse.

\- Coupé ! On reprend.

Hinata reprit place sur son tabouret, alors que le barman reprenait les verres pour en préparer deux autres. Kakashi laissa poursuivre durant la quatrième prise, laissant les filles se rendre sur la piste pour commencer à danser. Encore une chance que dans cette partie du film, son personnage lui ressemblait, parce que sinon... Ça aurait été loupé. Danser le tango, ou même la salsa, c'était une chose. Mais se trémousser sur la piste de danse d'un bar... C'était du gros n'importe quoi ! Elle ne savait pas du tout quoi faire. Du coup, elle faisait comme devait le faire son personnage, essayer d'imiter les gens qui l'entourait. Et ce qui avait de bien avec cette scène, c'est que Kakashi n'avait pas réellement besoin de couper et de tous les faire recommencer.

Il n'avait qu'à se déplacer avec la caméra sur rail. Seuls les figurants devaient faire attention de ne pas se trouver sur le chemin. Ils approchaient du moment où Naruto allait se glisser dans son dos pour danser avec elle. Ou plutôt contre elle.

 _Naruto Uzumaki_

Naruto fit ce qu'il avait à faire durant la première partie du tournage, soit sa brève apparition au bar. Puis il attendit patiemment qu'on lui dise de rejoindre Hinata. Danser dans un bar ne lui avait jamais posé problème avant, que ce soit pour un film ou dans la vraie vie. Mais aujourd'hui... Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi il était nerveux. Ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois qu'il allait danser coller avec une femme. Loin de là. Mais il avait comme l'impression qu'avec Hinata, et la tension sexuelle qu'il y avait entre eux, se serait difficile. Quoiqu'on l'ait encouragé à avoir une érection pour la fin de la scène. Pour un rendu plus réaliste de ce qui allait suivre. Malheureusement, ils devaient tourner une autre scène avant celle-là. Et à ce moment-là, il ne devait plus en avoir. Parfois les réalisateurs ne réalisaient pas ce qu'ils demandaient à leurs acteurs.

Il s'approcha doucement derrière Hinata, à moitié dans son personnage même s'il ne le réalisait pas encore, et posa une main sur sa hanche en se collant à son dos. Hinata sursauta, mais ne fit aucun mouvement. À ce moment précis, elle devait jeter un regard paniqué à Kurotsuchi, complètement paniquée. Il vit Kurotsuchi sourire et lever un pouce pour l'encourager avant de l'éclipser dans la foule. S'il était à la place du personnage d'Hinata, il aurait envie de trucider cette collègue slash meilleure amie de l'abandonner de cette façon. Mais ça faisait partie de l'histoire de ce film.

\- Je suis un peu déçue que tu n'aies pas touché au verre que je t'aie envoyé, susurre-t-il à son oreille, mais d'un autre côté...

Il la tira un peu plus contre lui et utilisa sa seconde main pour l'obliger à la regarder. Il devait avouer qu'il trouvait cette tactique de drague étrange, mais bon... Il aurait plus de liberté quand ils commenceraient vraiment à danser.

\- Ça me permet de danser avec toi.

Le regard d'Hinata était semi intimidé, si excité. Du moins, c'était l'impression qu'il avait. Sans compter que sa bouche entrouverte lui donnait vraiment le goût de l'embrasser. Mais ce n'était pas le bon moment. Ils devaient danser un peu avant. Et s'était Hinata qui devait prendre l'initiative, après qu'elle se soit retournée pour danser face à face. Parfois il regrettait qu'ils n'aient pas plus de liberté quand ils tournaient. Un peu d'improvisation ne pourrait que rentre plus réaliste la scène.

Il revint à la réalité quand Hinata commença onduler le bassin, frottant ses fesses contre son entrejambe. Un frisson remonta le long de sa colonne et ses doigts se crispèrent sur ses hanches. Sa collègue avait les fesses vraiment rondes comparé à ses ex, remarque-t-il en suivant le rythme. Naruto n'était pas un vrai adepte des coups d'un soir. Coucher avec une femme qu'il ne connaît pas dès le premier soir, il avait besoin de plusieurs verres pour aller jusque-là.

Mais à l'instant, il était bien plus excité qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé avant le commencement du tournage. Par contre, impossible de dire si c'était parce qu'il connaissait Hinata, donc le malaise était moins grand. Ou bien parce que tout ce qu'ils avaient fait ces dernières semaines avait rendu ses hormones particulièrement sensibles. Sans compter que ses fantasmes le taraudaient avec des images d'eux faisant l'amour. Alors peut-être était-ce aussi la curiosité qui faisait réagir son corps de cette façon. Seigneur, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander ce que ça ferait que de plonger en elle. Mais ils s'étaient tous les deux mis d'accord avant de commencer de tournage qu'ils ne coucheraient pas ensemble. Bien qu'ils soient un peu borderline avec pas mal toutes les scènes de sexe.

Il fut une nouvelle fois sorti de ses pensées par Hinata, qui se retourna entre ses bras pour lui faire face. Et cette fois-ci, dans son regard, il ne voyait qu'un brûlant désir. Impossible de dire si c'était jouer, mais ce qui était sûr, c'est qu'il eut du mal à résister à l'envie de plaquer sa bouche contre la sienne.

 _Hinata Hyuuga_

Durant les premières secondes, Hinata s'était crispée au contact de Naruto. Du un parce qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu arriver, ni entendu avec la musique assourdissante. De deux parce que ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'elle avait déjà vécu. Un homme séduisant, pour qui elle a des sentiments de surcroit, qui se colle contre son dos pour danser de façon sensuelle... Il avait de quoi être mal à l'aise avant que l'excitation ne prenne le dessus. La voix grave de Naruto, l'étincelle de luxure dans son regard... Son bas ventre était en feu. Elle eut du mal à garder son calme et de continuer à danser un moment dans cette position, avant d'enfin pouvoir se retourner et enchaîner pour le baiser. Mais au moment de le faire, tout s'embrouilla dans sa tête.

Hinata ne se rappelait pas des indications qu'on lui avait donné avant le début du tournage. La seule chose qui était claire, c'est que c'était à elle de faire le premier pas. Par contre, que devait-elle faire de ses mains déjà ? De quel côté devait-elle incliner la tête ? Elle ne se souvenait même plus de quel côté se trouvait la caméra. En voyant Naruto froncé légèrement les sourcils, comprenant probablement que quelque chose n'allait pas, Hinata arrêta de réfléchir et elle suivit son instinct.

Elle remonta ses mains le long du torse de son partenaire pour en poser une sur son épaule et l'autre derrière la nuque pour l'obliger à pencher la tête. Naruto se laissa faire et leurs lèvres entrèrent en contact. Bien qu'il soit filmé, l'émotion qui l'envahie se rapprochait plus du baiser accidentel qu'ils avaient eu lors du Lotus Variety Show que tous ceux qu'ils avaient échangés durant le tournage. En entrouvrant la bouche, Hinata laissa échapper un gémissement, auquel Naruto répondit en agrippant plus fort ses hanches pour la plaquer contre lui. Même un courant d'air n'aurait pu s'immiscer entre eux tant ils étaient collés.

Ils durent y passer trop de temps, ou bien ne pas donner l'angle demandé, puisque Kakashi cria « coupé » en faisant arrêter la musique. Hinata s'éloigna de Naruto d'un bond, le rouge aux joues et la respiration saccadée. Elle s'était peut-être trop investie dans ce baiser. Son cœur battait à une vitesse folle, son bas ventre était en feu et elle pouvait même sentir ses mamelons durcirent. Seigneur ! Elle était beaucoup trop en manque et Naruto lui faisait beaucoup trop d'effet.

Hinata tenta de se ressaisir quand Kakashi arriva pour leur parler de la scène. Selon lui, elle s'était montrée beaucoup trop « sauvage » dans son baiser, mais après discussion avec Asuma et les scénaristes, ils allaient le garder ainsi. Par contre, le baiser devait durer moins longtemps. Deux minutes gros maximum. Se regarder avec envie, puis sans rien dire, se diriger vers les toilettes. Puis là, ils pourraient passer à celle où ils se séparent et donner congé à tous les figurants et autres acteurs. Et tout le corps d'Hinata frémissait d'avance d'arriver à la scène dans les toilettes. Jamais, mais au grand jamais, elle ne ferait ça dans un lieu public. Mais à l'instant, elle était si excitée, qu'elle avait presque envie de dire à Naruto de le faire pour de vrai.

En réalisant ses pensées, elle secoua la tête pour se remettre les idées en place. Non, c'était trop risqué ! N'importe qui pourrait le remarquer et provoquer un scandale dans les médias. Autant pour sa carrière, que pour sa réputation et celle de sa famille, ça ne devait pas arriver. Même si tout son corps ne voulait qu'une chose. Savoir ce que ça fait de faire l'amour avec Naruto Uzumaki.

 _Naruto Uzumaki_

Après qu'elle soit retournée, Naruto avait bien remarqué le moment de panique qui avait traversé les yeux de sa collègue, mais avant qu'il n'ait le temps de se pose plus de questions, elle l'avait embrassé. Et pas vraiment comme on lui avait demandé de le faire. Ça le prit de court, mais en même temps... L'intensité qu'elle mit lui retourna l'estomac. Et réveilla quelque chose sous la ceinture. Heureusement, pas assez pour que ça se voit quand ils se séparèrent. Lui-même il avait fini par oublier d'y mettre fin, profitant un peu trop de leur échange. Ce qui était assez perturbant.

Il tenta lui aussi de se reprendre avant de reprendre la scène à partir du moment où elle se retourne face à lui. Par contre, il aurait du mal à garder son calme pour faire la dernière scène avant celle dans les toilettes. Si ça n'avait pas été aussi gênant de simuler ce genre de scène devant un public, il aurait demandé à tout faire dans l'ordre. Ainsi, Naruto aurait été sûr de ne plus avoir d'érection pour jouer leur « séparation ». Mais même lui trouvait ça intimidant. D'autant plus que durant les derniers tournages, c'était toujours allé plus loin que prévu. En se frottant contre elle, il allait immanquablement jouir pour de vrai, comme la dernière fois.

Il se sortit avec peine ce souvenir de la tête, alors que le DJ redémarrait la musique. Professionnel, il se reprit et attrapa Hinata par les hanches comme ils l'étaient plus tôt. Elle suivit le mouvement, les bras encore ballant de chaque côté d'elle et elle commença à danser contre lui quand Kakashi cria « action » dans son mégaphone.

Il plongea son regard dans celui d'Hinata, tentant d'être le plus séducteur possible, même si à ce moment précis, il avait plus l'impression d'être celui qui se faisait séduire. En étant moins « agressive », elle refit la même chose que plus tôt. Ses doigts remontèrent lentement le long de son ventre et de se torse, pour se glisser sur son épaule et sa nuque. Son toucher ressemblait plus à une caresse qui laissa une traînée brûlante sur sa peau, alors que le tissu de sa chemise aurait dû le « protéger ». Elle l'effleurait à peine, mais c'était comme si elle appuyait réellement ses mains contre son torse.

Naruto se laissa faire lorsqu'elle exerça une pression sur sa nuque pour l'obliger à pencher la tête. Son approche était plus doux que tantôt, mais il n'en était pas moins langoureux. Et le contact entre leurs lèvres l'électrisa encore une fois. Il eut du mal à garder les deux pieds sur terre durant leur échange. Il n'avait pas du tout envie de mettre fin à se baiser, sauf qu'il le devait pour pouvoir réussir cette scène. Alors il appuya donc son front contre celui d'Hinata en reprenant son souffle. Il se décolla juste assez pour pouvoir plonger de nouveau son regard de celui de sa collègue. Le rose sur ses joues était plus accentué que plus tôt et ses yeux étaient illuminés de désir. Seigneur ! Comment allait-il réussir à se retenir pour pas la prendre pour de vrai durant la dernière scène de la journée ?

Hinata mis quelques secondes avant de bouger pour l'entraîner vers les toilettes et Naruto crut un instant que Kakashi allait de nouveau tout arrêter pour recommencer une nouvelle fois. Mais il finit par sentir ses doigts redescendre le long de son torse pour agripper le bas de sa chemise et de commencer à le tirer derrière elle en se retournant. Il la suivit en gardant un air de prédateur sur le visage, parce que tel devait être celui de son personnage. Par contre, en vrai, il était simplement impatient d'arriver à la fin. Toute cette tension sexuelle devenait insoutenable pour lui. Et il n'en serait pas débarrassé avant d'avoir goûté à son fantasme. Or, il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'aller aussi loin avec Hinata, au risque de provoquer un scandale qui pourrait être aussi dangereux pour elle que pour lui.

 _Hinata Hyuuga_

Hinata avait les mains moites alors qu'elle se faufilait entre les figurants pour se diriger vers les toilettes du bar. Elle avait du mal à garder les idées en place. Le tournage devait de plus en plus exigeant émotionnellement, l'obligeant à remettre en question plusieurs facettes de sa vie. Elle n'avait certes jamais détesté le sexe, y prenant parfois suffisamment de plaisir pour accepter de remettre ça la fois suivant. Mais plus le tournage avançait, plus les choses avançaient avec Naruto, sans toutefois qu'il y ait quoique ce soit d'officiel entre eux.

Et maintenant elle avait une réelle envie de faire l'amour. Ce n'était pas « s'il fait le premier pas, je vais me laisser faire avec plaisir », mais bien « j'ai envie qu'il me prenne là tout de suite et maintenant ! » Ce qui était à l'opposé de tout ce qu'elle avait toujours été jusqu'ici. Elle eut presque envie de tuer Kakashi, lorsqu'il cria « coupé » dans son mégaphone. Son petit démon intérieur, libéré depuis peu, n'avait plus du tout envie de suivre le script et encore moins d'écouter les indications qu'on lui donnait.

Elle lâcha la chemise de Naruto et ils attendirent que Kakashi les rejoigne pour discuter de la suite. Alors qu'il expliquait la suite du tournage, Naruto demanda une pause.

\- Sérieux, il fait vraiment chaud sous ces spots de lumière et au milieu de cette foule. J'ai besoin de me rafraîchir.

Hinata devait avouer qu'il n'avait pas tort. Mais il omettait le fait que le désir leur donnait chaud. Ce n'est pas comme si elle n'avait pas remarqué que son entrejambe était devenu plus dur durant leur dernier baiser. Ce qui la soulageait. Au moins elle n'était pas la seule à être dans cet état d'excitation bestial. Elle profita elle aussi de ces cinq minutes de pause pour boire de l'eau et de s'en asperger le cou et le visage. Plutôt que de sécher sa peau avec une serviette, elle s'éventa avec ses mains pour plus de fraîcheur. Elle risquait de prendre une douche très froide en rentrant ce soir.

De retour sur le plateau, la maquilleuse la rejoint rapidement pour refaire son maquillage, bien qu'elle ait choisi des produits hydrofuges dans le cas de figure où elle transpirerait. Ça se voyait que c'était une professionnelle et une habituée des plateaux tournages. Les projecteurs étaient vraiment trop suffocants après plusieurs heures passés en dessous. Naruto revint quelques minutes après elle, et en un coup d'œil, elle pouvait remarquer qu'il semblait aussi beaucoup plus détendu. Elle ignorait ce qu'il avait fait et elle préférait ne pas savoir. Dans son cas à elle, elle ne pouvait pas vraiment faire descendre la tension aussi rapidement.

On les fit entrer dans les toilettes pour les « décoiffer » et leur donner un air post-orgasmique. La maquilleuse rajouta des traces de rouge à lèvres sur la bouche, le menton et le cou de Naruto. Et dire qu'elles allaient devoir les remaquiller et les recoiffer avant qu'ils ne tournent la dernière scène de la journée. Hinata comprenait que c'était plus pratique, et moins gênant, de faire cette scène après toutes les autres et ainsi permettre aux autres acteurs de quitter le plateau. Mais parfois, ça donnait aussi plus de travail aux techniciens et autres employés.

Dès qu'ils furent tous prêts, Naruto et Hinata sortirent des toilettes en replaçant leurs vêtements, et ses cheveux pour la brune. Elle n'avait pas eu besoin que la maquilleuse ne lui ajoute trop de blush, la chaleur et l'excitation rosissaient déjà ses joues à la perfection. Elle s'approcha de l'oreille de son collègue, souffla sa réplique, puis elle traversa la foule à la recherche de Kurotsuchi. Elles devaient maintenant disparaître du bar avant que son « amant » ne le réalise. Tel était la fin de cette séquence. Et probablement que ça aurait aussi été le réflexe d'Hinata, si elle avait fait ça dans la vraie vie.

 _Naruto Uzumaki_

Naruto avait eu beaucoup de mal à se « détendre » entre les deux scènes. Bon, il n'était pas allé jusqu'à se masturber comme il l'avait déjà fait à la fin de tournage, même si ça aurait été plus efficace. Il se sentait encore en semi érection, mais au moins ça ne se voyait pas, en autant que personne n'y touche. Non, pensez à des choses dégoûtantes, voire horribles, ne le faisait pas débander complètement. Ça lui évitait seulement des photos gênantes. Il n'avait pas vraiment confiance en tout ceux qui travaillaient sur le plateau aujourd'hui. Surtout les figurants. Sakura l'avait menacé de détruire sa carrière, et celle d'Hinata au passage, il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque qu'elle ait payé quelqu'un pour jouer dans le film en secret et obtenir quelque chose contre lui.

Dès qu'Hinata récita sa réplique près de son oreille, un frisson remonta le long de la colonne de Naruto. Son souffle sur son cou réveillait ses hormones qu'il avait eu du mal à endormir. Bordel ! S'ils ne couchaient pas ensemble bientôt, il allait devenir fou. C'était troublant. Il n'avait jamais été dans cet état pour une femme, même lorsqu'il avait une relation sans sexe jusqu'à deux ou trois mois de fréquentation. Yakumo avait eu du mal à se laisser aller, alors il avait patiemment attendu. Mais sa libido ne l'avait pas malmené de cette façon, même quand certains baisers devenaient plus passionner que d'autre. Il avait quelque chose chez Hinata qui titillait son corps. Mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre la main dessus.

Sachant que la caméra n'était plus sur lui après qu'Hinata se soit glissée dans la foule, Naruto retourna dans les toilettes. On n'avait plus vraiment besoin de lui pour le moment et il avait vraiment besoin de remettre ses idées en place. Il avait du mal à comprendre comment ça en était arrivé là. Au départ, quand Gaara lui avait dit que c'était elle qui avait le rôle, il en avait été découragé. Mais quand est-ce qu'il en était venu à la désirer à un point aussi viscéral ?

Après la première scène intime ? Il est vrai que le goût de sa cyprine sur ses doigts l'avait un brin allumé, mais ce n'était pas aussi poignant que maintenant. Après qu'elle l'ait aidé lors de l'émission des jumeaux ? Il est vrai qu'il la voyait sous un nouveau jour depuis ce moment. Après tout, elle lui avait sauvé la mise en empêchant les animateurs de lui poser des questions sur Sakura. Et il s'avérait que sa mère était son modèle aussi. Mais... Il n'y avait rien de sexuel dans cet évènement. Sûrement pas parce qu'elle ne l'avait pas juger en le voyant s'empiffrer, à la différence de Sakura ou d'autres de ses ex. Ni lorsqu'elle avait vu Gaara le réveiller il y a deux jours. C'était clairement avant.

Continuant de réfléchir sur la situation, Naruto se passa de l'eau sur le visage, effaçant le rouge à lèvres qu'on lui avait mis. Le début de la scène n'était pas à refaire, sinon on serait venu le chercher depuis longtemps, se dit-il en jetant un regard sur la porte. Il devait se contenter de refaire la conversation entre Hinata et Kurotsuchi, et leur départ du bar. Tournant ses yeux vers le miroir, il plongea ses yeux dans son reflet. Si quelque chose avait commencé à naître en lui, ça devait être lorsqu'il avait tourné la dernière scène intime. Le geste de sa collègue l'avait pris de court et énormément perturbé sexuellement. Et la nuit avait été vraiment longue et la douche glaciale complètement inutile.

Mais le problème était de savoir si c'était uniquement physique comme attirance ou bien s'il pouvait y avoir une connexion plus profonde entre lui et Hinata. Ils avaient vraiment eu une complicité deux jours plus durant les jeux de Gai, mais... Avec le tournage, c'était difficile de dire si ce qu'il pouvait ressentir était réel ou simplement le résultat des scènes intimes qu'ils devaient faire ensemble.

 _Hinata Hyuuga_

Quand Kakashi annonça enfin la fin du tournage pour les figurants, Hinata souffla d'un coup. Il était passé midi depuis un bon moment et son déjeuner remontait à quatre heures du matin. Son ventre criait famine, et si personne ne l'avait entendu, c'est seulement parce que la musique l'avait couvert. Elle aurait dû prévoir un plus gros premier repas. Ceux qu'elle prenait d'habitude n'étaient pas idéaux pour un tournage de plus de six heures sans pause. Sans se presser, pour ne pas avoir l'air goinfre, elle s'approcha de la sortie du bar. Elle fut rejointe par Karin, qui s'accrocha à son bras.

\- Je meurs de faim ! gémit la rousse. Asuma nous donne une heure pour manger, alors on va aller chercher quelque chose au resto au coin de la rue et revenir le manger ici. Ça te va ?

Hinata en resta sans voix. Bien qu'elle s'entende bien avec la sœur de Naruto, elle n'était pas non plus si proche que ça. Alors elle était surprise que la styliste ait envie de passer du temps avec elle en dehors du tournage, même si ce n'était que le temps d'aller acheter leur dîner.

\- Gaara doit avoir emmené un buffet juste pour Naruto, alors il va sûrement aller se cacher pour l'engouffrer loin des regards indiscrets.

\- Il y a aussi Lys et Crystal.

\- Elles sont au régime, soupire Karin avec une voix nasillarde. D'accord, tu veux manger moins, mais quand tu te limites à une barre de céréale... Ce n'est pas sain. Quelque chose de santé, genre une salade, c'est déjà plus nutritif.

Hinata se contenta de hocher la tête avec un sourire timide, se disant qu'elle avait un jour pensé de la même façon que la maquilleuse et la coiffeuse du plateau. Et encore, à quatorze ans, elle se limitait à une barre de céréale par jour et non par repas. Normal qu'elle ait fini à l'hôpital. Après un an de thérapie, elle avait réussi à reprendre le dessus sur cette maladie, bien que son poids soit encore un sujet délicat.

Pour éviter de replonger dans ses souvenirs noirs, Hinata se concentra sur le monologue de Karin. Par chance, elles avaient une passion en commun. La mode. Et il s'avéra que la rousse aimait particulièrement les collections que sa famille créait. Elle tenta même n'avoir un aperçu de la prochaine ligne sur laquelle Hanabi travaillait. La rumeur spéculait sur des ensembles décontractés qu'on pouvait portait à n'importe quel moment de la journée. Ce qui allait être tout nouveau pour Byakugan.

Dès que la pause fut terminée, Hinata rejoignit les toilettes où l'attendait Lys pour refaire sa coiffure, alors que Crystal s'occupait du maquillage de Naruto. De l'extérieur, il semblait complètement détendu, mais en le regardant plus attentivement, elle remarqua un tique nerveux. Il n'arrêtait pas de frotter ses doigts entre eux. C'était-il passé quelque chose pendant qu'il mangeait son repas ? Mais impossible de lui poser la question, alors qu'il y avait autant de monde autour d'eux et que les caméramans terminaient de s'installer.

Dès que la maquilleuse eut terminé avec Naruto, elle n'attendit pas que sa collègue ait terminé avec ses cheveux et commença son travail sur elle. Prise entre les deux, Hinata osait à peine respirer et regardait du coin de l'œil son collègue. Le rouge lui monta aux joues quand Kakashi lui remit un préservatif. Même si on ne le verrait pas à l'écran, il devait tout de même en enfiler un pour le réalisme de la scène. C'était un rappel flagrant de ce qu'ils devaient simuler dans la prochaine scène, et le fait qu'elle mourrait d'envie de le faire pour de vrai.

 _Naruto Uzumaki_

Naruto avait l'estomac noué. Il avait à peine touché au repas que lui avait apporté Gaara, chose déjà assez étonnante. Son ami lui avait demandé s'il n'était pas malade. Et comme il ne tombait pas malade souvent, il y avait de quoi s'inquiéter, puisque ce n'était jamais un simple rhume ou quoique ce soit de bénin. Il avait donc insisté pour lui prendre sa température malgré ses protestations. Il allait bien. Au niveau de la santé du moins. Le vrai problème, c'était ce désir presque obsessionnel qu'il avait pour sa collègue. Il allait devoir discuter avec elle. Il ne pouvait pas continuer le tournage du film sans lui confier ce détail. Malheureusement, ce n'était pas trop le moment pour aborder le sujet. Il allait devoir au moins le faire avant qu'ils en viennent à la dernière scène intime du film qui devait se passer dans un lit, et surtout, complètement nu.

Il fut sorti de ses pensées quand Kakashi lui tendit un préservatif. Seigneur ! Et dire que presque dix personnes allaient le regarder pendant qu'il allait devoir l'enfiler, même si la caméra ne serait pas concentrée dessus. Ça le fit rougir juste d'y penser. Comment ils faisaient les acteurs porno ? Naruto se concentra tant bien que mal sur les indications du réalisateur. Quelques grandes lignes, mais aussi une certaine liberté dans leur jeu. Il fallait que le rendu soit suffisamment spontané pour que les spectateurs croient à une première fois. Alors que techniquement, s'ils avaient « fait » pour vrai chaque scène, ils en seraient à leur troisième fois.

Dès que Lys et Crystal eurent terminé leur travail sur Hinata, Naruto s'approcha de sa collègue et il attendit que les techniciens aient terminé de placer leur matériel dans le petit espace qu'était les toilettes. Ils étaient trop nombreux dans cette pièce, ça en était étouffant. Baissant les yeux vers Hinata, il remarqua qu'elle n'arrêtait pas de frotter ses mains sur sa robe et que sa respiration était rapide. Elle semblait aussi nerveuse que lui. Était-ce possible que... Plus tôt, quand ils tournaient sur la piste de danse, ses actions étaient plus « agressives » que ce qu'on lui avait demandé. Mais était-ce possible qu'elle en ait autant envie que lui ? Malheureusement, il n'avait pas le temps de lui poser la question.

Tout le monde sortit de la pièce en dehors des caméramans et du technicien de sons. Le duo sortit à leur tour pour commencer la scène en pénétrant dans les toilettes. Naruto attendit derrière Hinata, le ventre crispé parce qu'elle avait rattraper le bas de sa chemise. Le signal lancé, elle poussa la porte en le tirant derrière. Calmant sa respiration, il entra dans son personnage, et dès qu'il eut refermé la porte avec son pied, il retourna sa partenaire pour l'embrasser avec force. Un gémissement vibra sur ses lèvres, alors qu'Hinata s'abandonnait contre lui. Un frisson remonta le long de son dos, quand les mains de celle-ci remontèrent le long de son ventre et de son torse pour ensuite se poser autour de son cou.

À tâtons, il se déplaça vers la première cabine. Il se retrouva plaquer contre la paroi métallique, alors qu'Hinata quittait sa bouche pour l'embrasser sur la joue, redessiner sa mâchoire et finalement descendre le long de son cou. À ce moment précis, la frontière entre lui et son personnage avait sauté, il ne faisait plus qu'un avec. Il colla sa tête sur la paroi, les yeux rivés au plafond, grogna de plaisir. Les lèvres d'Hinata étaient douces et elles trouvèrent rapidement un point particulièrement sensible. Tout près de sa pomme d'Adam, elle se mit à suçoter sa peau, ce qui provoqua l'éveil de sa virilité. Ses doigts se crispèrent sur les hanches de la brune, juste avant qu'il perde patience et qu'il inverse les rôles.

 _Naruto & Hinata_

Hinata laissa échapper un soupir quand son dos rencontra le mur et elle riva son regard dans celui de Naruto. À ce moment précis, il n'y avait plus rien qui existait autour d'eux. Il n'y avait plus de tournage, aucune caméra, aucun technicien. Il n'y avait qu'eux deux, leurs hormones en ébullition. Le blond fondit sur les lèvres de sa partenaire sans aucune douceur, explorant sa bouche comme un animal sauvage affamé. Hinata remonta ses mains vers sa tête et enfouit ses doigts entre ses mèches, tirant légèrement dessus en répondant à son baiser. C'est comme s'il avait réveillé une bête en elle, et que maintenant, elle n'arrivait plus à la contrôler.

Naruto agrippa plus fort les hanche de la brune, froissant le tissu de sa robe, avant de la remonter jusqu'à ses hanches et de glisser ses mains en dessous. Ses doigts rencontrèrent la dentelle de sa culotte. Il s'amusa un instant avec l'élastique avant d'enfin tirer dessus et de la faire descendre sur ses cuisses. Un grognement vibre sur ses lèvres, suivi par un gémissement aigu. Il quitta la bouche d'Hinata et descendit le long de sa gorge pour nicher son visage à la naissance de sa poitrine. Elle rejeta la tête en arrière, respirant plus fort sous le plaisir.

L'envie devenant insoutenable, elle attrapa le col de la chemise de Naruto et elle commença à la déboutonner pour découvrir son torse. Ses ongles effleurèrent sa peau, alors que ses mains se dirigeaient vers son pantalon. Le blond remonta sa bouche vers la mâchoire d'Hinata et s'amusa avec le lobe de son oreille. Elle tira sur sa ceinture pour la détacher, puis elle se trémoussa pour faire tomber le jean du blond. Ce dernier attrapa son portefeuille dans sa poche arrière juste à temps avant qu'elle réussisse. Il s'éloigna un instant de sa partenaire pour sortir le préservatif et l'enfiler.

Naruto avait les mains moites et tremblantes sous l'excitation, ce qui compliqua sa tâche alors qu'il tentait d'ouvrir l'emballage et de le dérouler sur son membre en érection. Encore une chance qu'à ce moment-là, il ne pensait plus du tout aux caméras et aux gens qui les regardaient faire, sinon le stresse aurait embarqué. Toujours appuyée contre le mur, Hinata le regarda faire en reprenant son souffle, les cuisses serrées dans une veine tentative de contenir son excitation. Elle l'avait touché quelques jours plus tôt, mais elle ne l'avait pas vraiment regardé. Et ainsi dressé vers elle, il donnait l'impression de l'inviter. La brune se mordit la lèvre inférieure en tentant d'imaginer la sensation qu'il aurait en elle. En temps normal, elle aurait été surprise qu'une telle pensée lui traverse l'esprit, mais à cet instant, Hinata était loin d'être dans son état normal.

Toutes les scènes précédentes qu'ils avaient tournées avaient fait naître un désir qui devenait de plus en plus difficile à contenir. Et en un regard, il n'y avait plus de simulation.

Hinata attrapa Naruto par la nuque pour l'embrasser de nouveau, lui faisant comprendre dans cet échange buccal qu'elle voulait plus. Glissant ses mains sous les fesses de la brune, il la souleva en lui faisant passer ses jambes autour de sa taille et l'écrasa contre le mur avec son corps. Alors que le corps de la jeune femme glissait sur la paroi pour remettre leurs hanches à la même hauteur, le membre de Naruto s'immisça doucement dans l'intimité d'Hinata.

Réalisant finalement ce qui se passait, les deux acteurs écarquillèrent les yeux. Malheureusement, il aurait été trop flagrant pour tout le monde que le blond se retire maintenant. La respiration rapide, ils s'observèrent quelques secondes avant que Naruto ne se décide de continuer ce qu'ils avaient commencé. Ça allait compliquer les choses et provoquer une gêne entre eux, mais il était trop tard pour l'éviter. Et ce serait mentir qu'ils regrettaient ce qui arrivait. Ça faisait des jours qu'ils en rêvaient tous les deux !

Naruto bougea d'abord sans trop se presser, s'habituant à l'étroitesse de sa partenaire et savourant au passage les sensations que ça lui procurait. Sans le lâcher des yeux, Hinata s'appuyait sur ses épaules avec ses coudes, ses doigts toujours glissés dans ses cheveux. Elle remuait lentement les hanches, presque imperceptible, mais créant tout de même un contraste avec ses propres mouvements. Et ça rendait complètement fou le blond. C'était comme si sa partenaire avait lu en lui ce qu'elle devait faire pour le combler. Sans compter que c'était la première fois qu'il faisait l'amour sans que le contact visuel soit brisé. C'était encore plus intense que tout ce qu'il avait vécu par le passé. Et c'était la même chose pour Hinata.

Mais en même temps, elle n'avait jamais perdu le contrôle sur sa libido, n'avait jamais fait l'amour ailleurs que dans un lit, ni sans fermer les lumières. Et si on rajoutait à ça le fait qu'une dizaine de personnes était en train de les regarder... Comment faisait-elle pour être aussi excitée, alors qu'elle aurait dû être mortifiée ? Et sur ce dernier point, Naruto aurait dû sentir un poids supplémentaire sur ses épaules, mais à son grand étonnement, il n'eut aucun mal à tenir jusqu'à ce que sa partenaire atteigne l'orgasme. À ce moment-là, ça ne lui prit pas plus de deux secondes pour la rejoindre.

Ils restèrent immobiles un moment, reprenant leur souffle et leur esprit. Malheureusement, ils devaient revenir à la réalité rapidement et terminer la scène avant que quelqu'un ne comprenne ce qui venait de se passer. Hinata décroisa ses jambes et Naruto l'aida à poser ses pieds au sol. Les jambes tremblantes, la brune s'appuya un instant contre le mur, les mains toujours sur les épaules de son collègue. Soudainement, elle n'osait plus le regarder en face. Elle qui, lors de leur rencontre avant le tournage, lui avait affirmé qu'elle ne coucherait pas avec lui... Elle réalisait à peine ce qu'elle venait de faire. Ce qu'elle avait ardemment souhaité en fait.

Naruto se pencha à son oreille, comme il devait le faire pour la scène et récita sa réplique :

\- Ça te dis d'aller continuer ça chez moi ?

Hinata releva timidement les yeux vers lui, tentant d'avoir l'air confiante et aguichante.

\- Je vais aller prévenir mon amie. Pour pas qu'elle s'inquiète.

Naruto lui offrit un sourire séducteur, avant qu'il ne se penche pour remonter son pantalon. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à ses pieds où se trouvait sa culotte, puis sans la ramasser elle sortit de la cabine pour rejoindre la porte en lissant la jupe de sa robe. À peine atteignait-elle la porte que Kakashi criait « coupé » dans son mégaphone. Karin entra presque immédiatement après pour donner à la brune une culotte de rechange, alors que Naruto terminait de fermer son pantalon.

\- C'était parfait ! annonce Asuma en suivant la rousse. On a terminé avec cette scène.

\- Vraiment ? s'étonne Naruto.

Si étonné qu'il s'arrête de boutonner sa chemise. En une prise ? Sérieux ? D'accord, les techniciens avaient fait en sorte de filmer plusieurs angles en même temps sans apparaître dans champ de l'autre, mais de là à ce qu'ils n'aient pas besoin de refaire la scène au moins une fois...

\- On voulait de la spontanéité et je ne crois pas qu'on aura le même résultat, si on mélange des images tirées de deux prises différentes, explique Kakashi. On peut faire beaucoup avec les trois caméras qu'on a utilisé.

\- Grâce à votre talent, on peut partir plus vite qu'on ne l'avait prévu, ajoute Asuma.

Le rouge monta aux joues des deux acteurs. Leur talent, se répètent-ils mentalement. S'ils savaient... À moins qu'ils l'aient compris bien entendu.

 _Naruto Uzumaki_

À peine leur donnait-on congé, que Naruto vit Hinata attraper ses vêtements pour quitter le bar. Malheureusement pour lui, l'arrivée de Gaara l'empêcha de la poursuivre. Il devait mettre les choses au clair le plus vite possible, mais impossible de le faire sans s'attirer l'attention des autres. Du moins, de ceux qui ne semblaient pas avoir remarqué quelque chose. Certains lui jetaient des regards en coin qui le mirent mal à l'aise. Ceux de sa sœur et de son agent les premiers. Bordel ! Ils n'allaient pas le laisser tranquille dès qu'ils seraient que tous les trois. Il se dépêcha à son tour de récupérer ses effets personnels et de rejoindre sa voiture après avoir salué tout le monde.

Gaara le suivit sans un mot comme à son habitude, étant celui qui conduisait quand il avait un tournage. Ça lui permettait de se concentrer sur son travail. À peine prenait-il place sur le siège du copilote, que la porte arrière s'ouvrait et que sa sœur prenait place derrière lui.

\- Tu m'expliques ce qui vient d'arriver ?

\- Je vois pas de quoi tu parles, soupire Naruto en regardant par la fenêtre.

\- Elle parle de toi faisant l'amour pour vrai à Hinata, explique Gaara sans quitter sa tablette des yeux.

Comprenant qu'ils avaient été grillés, Naruto se laissa tomber en avant et cogna son front sur le tableau de bord. Il avait espéré que la jupe d'Hinata dissimulerait ce qui se passait vraiment. Kakashi l'avait probablement remarqué lui aussi et ça expliquait pourquoi il avait été satisfait avec une seule prise. Et avec Asuma, ils avaient décidé de faire comme s'ils n'avaient rien vu. Grâce à votre talent... Il avait dû le dire pour éviter de les mettre mal à l'aise. Mais honnêtement, c'était plutôt le contraire.

\- Alors, tu m'expliques ? insiste Karin.

\- J'en sais rien ! s'exclame Naruto. C'est juste arrivé.

Le blond se sentit tiré en arrière, alors que sa sœur avait attrapé le dos de sa chemise pour le redressé.

\- À d'autre. Malgré toutes les rumeurs qui sont sorties durant ta dépression, tous les trois on sait que tu n'es pas un adepte du sexe pour du sexe.

\- Elle a raison, souffle Gaara en se retournant vers lui. Plus de la moitié des filles qui ont dit avoir couché avec toi ces deux dernières années ont menti. Et je ne crois pas qu'Hinata soit différente de toi sur ce point.

\- Il y a clairement quelque chose entre vous deux, pour que vous ayez cédé de cette façon, acquiesce Karin.

\- J'en sais rien, soupire Naruto en fermant les yeux.

Il ignorait ce qu'il ressentait pour sa collègue. Une forte attirance physique ou quelque chose de plus fort. Il est vrai qu'il n'avait jamais eu envie de coucher avec une fille pour qui il n'avait pas de sentiments. Mais d'un autre côté, il avait été seul longtemps et trahi à de multiples reprises. Il n'était même pas certain d'être encore capable de tomber amoureux. Et il refusait de briser le cœur d'Hinata, si jamais il n'avait aucun sentiment pour elle. Quand il l'avait réalisé avec Yakumo, il avait eu beaucoup de mal à rompre, parce qu'au fond il l'aimait quand même. Il avait seulement fini par réaliser que ce n'était pas la femme avec qui il voulait finir ses jours et fonder une famille. Et après ce que lui avait fait Sakura, il avait peur de faire confiance de nouveau.

\- Mais c'est pour ça qu'il faut que j'aie une discussion avec elle, annonce-t-il en rouvrant les yeux.

\- Quoi ? Tu vas aller sonner chez elle ? réplique Karin.

Naruto ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais il réalisa rapidement que ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée. D'autant plus qu'il valait mieux qu'il laisse la tension redescendre avant d'abord le sujet. Juste au cas où ça dégénérait une nouvelle fois.


	16. Chapter 16

_Hinata Hyuuga_

Quand son téléphone sonna sur sa table de chevet à neuf heures, Hinata n'eut qu'une envie, le lancer à bout de bras. Elle avait eu toutes les misères du monde à s'endormir et elle avait même aperçu le lever de soleil entre ses stores. Ce qui était arrivé la veille l'avait travaillé toute la nuit. Seigneur ! Elle avait couché avec Naruto. Devant trois caméramans et une demi douzaine de personnes qui regardaient le moniteur. Comment avait-elle pu oublier les caméras ?

Mais toute cette tension sexuelle des dernières semaines était devenue insoutenable. Elle n'avait jamais autant eu envie de faire l'amour avec un homme. Il y avait quelque chose chez Naruto qui jouait sur ses hormones. Quelque chose de plus fort que les sentiments qu'elle avait eus pour lui à l'époque et qui semblaient revenir. Mais elle n'osait pas imaginer qu'ils puissent être des âmes sœur. Si c'était le cas maintenant, ça aurait aussi été le cas neuf ans plus tôt. Or, ce n'était pas du tout le cas.

Hinata tourna les yeux vers son téléphone, le fusillant des yeux, jusqu'à ce qu'il arrête de sonner. Elle soupira et se retourna dans son lit. Malheureusement, la mélodie retentit une nouvelle fois. La jeune femme grogna en se cachant sous les couvertures, avant de finalement l'attraper.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Hanabi ? soupire-t-elle après avoir vu le nom de sa sœur sur l'afficheur.

\- Je te rappelle, chère sœur, que tu m'as promis de poser pour ma dernière collection. Et si je veux que tout soit prêt pour lundi prochain, je dois te voir pour les dernières retouches.

Hinata enfouit son visage dans son oreiller pour étouffer son gémissement désespéré. Elle n'avait aucune envie de sortir de chez elle. Promesse, pas promesse.

\- Si ton tournage d'hier t'a trop épuisé, je veux bien passer chez toi, poursuivit Hanabi. Mais d'une manière ou d'une autre, on va faire cet essayage.

Si son tournage de la veille l'avait trop épuisé ? Si elle savait ! Quoique... Hinata se redressa dans son lit. Il fallait qu'elle en discute avec une personne, et ce, avant que Naruto ne tente d'en parler avec elle. Parce qu'elle en était sûre, il allait vouloir en discuter avant le prochain tournage dans deux jours. Il fallait donc qu'elle ait déjà organisé ses pensées, sinon elle risquait de dire une belle connerie.

\- Bon d'accord, viens ici. Il faut justement que je discute de quelque chose avec toi.

Dès qu'elles eurent raccroché, Hinata se leva et se dirigea vers sa cuisine pour manger sa salade de fruits du matin. Elle ne prit pas la peine de se changer, puisque sa sœur lui demanderait d'enfiler un premier ensemble avant même de franchir la porte d'entrée. Il ne fallut à Hanabi que quinze minutes pour arriver.

\- Tu enfiles celui-ci et on discute ensuite, ordonne Hanabi en lui tendant une housse.

Hinata revint dans le salon cinq minutes plus tard dans un jean ajusté taille haute avec des broderies d'oiseau sur une jambe et un t-shirt à manches courtes entré sous la ceinture, semi ample et avec un léger col en V. Par contre, avec la taille de sa poitrine, ça donnait l'impression d'être un décolleté.

\- Ça ne me semble pas pire, marmonne Hanabi en tâtonnant le tissu.

\- Hum, tu sais... Je voulais parler avec toi... Parler de quelque chose qui est arrivé hier durant le tournage. Je ne sais pas comment le dire, soupire Hinata devant le silence de sa sœur. Hum... La scène qu'on tournait hier...

\- Une scène osée, se rappelle Hanabi quand elle hésite.

\- Oui, enfin... Disons... Qu'il est possible... Qu'on ne l'ait pas jouée.

\- Quoi ? Le tournage a été annulé ? s'étonne sa cadette en arrêtant son travail pour la regarder.

\- Si si, on l'a tourné. En fait, ce que je veux dire... C'est qu'avec Naruto... Il s'avère qu'on... Qu'on n'a pas simulé la scène, finit-elle par lâcher.

Sous le choc, la pelote d'épingles qu'Hanabi tenait entre ses mains tomba au sol. Elle l'observa un long moment sans parler, clignant des yeux à plusieurs reprises avant d'enfin ouvrir la bouche.

\- Tu peux me répéter ça, demande-t-elle lentement.

\- J'ai... couché avec Naruto. Devant les caméras.

\- Oh... Ok, on s'assoit et tu m'expliques ça depuis le début, exige Hanabi en tirant Hinata vers le sofa.

 _Naruto Uzumaki_

Le lendemain, Naruto se réveilla doucement, beaucoup plus détendu que les dernières semaines. Il s'étira de tout son long en grognant de bien-être, avant de se figer. Il ouvrit les yeux et les porta au niveau de son bassin. En apercevant le tissu tendu, il gémit de désespoir. Il avait extrêmement bien dormi, mais il semblerait que le tournage de la veille ait laissé un souvenir sous la ceinture. Au moins ses fantasmes ne l'avaient pas réveillé pour qu'il les assouvisse. Il se dirigea vers sa salle de bain attenante et il se glissa sous le jet d'eau froide. En cinq minutes, son érection était redescendue sans problème. Le fait d'avoir enfin fait l'amour avec Hinata semblait l'aider dans le processus sans qu'il n'ait à se masturber.

Seulement vêtu d'un pantalon de jogging noir, il se dirigea vers sa cuisine. Il sortit tout ce dont il avait besoin pour se faire un grand déjeuner à l'américaine, alluma la télévision pour écouter les nouvelles, puis il commença à couper en cube ses pommes de terre. Dès qu'il les eut mis dans la friteuse, il cassa trois œufs dans une poêle et mis six tranches de bacon dans une deuxième. Il était en train de retourner le tout, quand les paroles du journaliste attirèrent son attention.

« _Le dernier film de Sasuke Uchiwa, Attaque sur le mail, rejoint les précédents des deux dernières années en étant annulé après seulement un mois de tournage. Depuis le scandale avec l'actrice Sakura Haruno, la poisse semble coller à la peau du jeune réalisateur. Impossible de déterminer si les allégations portées sur lui sont véridiques, mais une nouvelle son actrice principale quitte le plateau en affirmant avoir été agressée par lui. Sasuke refuse de répondre à cette rumeur complètement fausse, mais toutes les femmes ayant travaillées avec lui viennent porter main forte à leur camarade._ »

Naruto éteignit les ronds en soupirant. Il avait beau ne plus porter Sasuke dans son cœur après sa trahison, il n'empêche, il savait que son ancien meilleur ami n'avait jamais eu besoin de la violence pour obtenir les faveurs des femmes. Elles étaient toutes à ses pieds. Ces femmes profitaient du scandale que Sakura avait provoquer pour soutirer de l'argent à Sasuke avec de fausses allégations contre lui. Naruto s'attablait avec son déjeuner, quand Gaara débarqua chez lui, son téléphone collé à l'oreille.

\- Oui bien sûre, Naruto passera cet après-midi pour discuter de son personnage dans la série. Merci Shizune, termine-t-il avant de raccrocher. Tu rencontres Tsunade cet après-midi pour parler de ton personnage dans la série.

\- Déjà ? J'aurais cru que ça prendrait encore une semaine avant qu'elle ne commence.

\- Et bien, puisque ton personnage va probablement devenir récurant, voir permanent dans la série, elle veut le travailler plus que celui d'Hinata. Ensuite elle créera le sien à partir du tien.

Logique. Naruto reporta son attention sur son assiette. Malheureusement, il allait devoir reporter sa conversation avec Hinata. Lui qui voulait mettre tout ça au clair avant le prochain tournage.

\- Est-ce que tu as entendu les nouvelles sur Sasuke ? demande-t-il innocemment en gardant les yeux sur son déjeuner.

Gaara garda le silence un moment, pesant probablement le pour et le contre sur ce qu'il allait dire. Naruto ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, son ami avait marché sur des œufs durant sa petite dépression. Mais il était enfin passé à autre chose après avoir « confronté » son ex durant l'émission de Gai.

\- Une autre actrice le poursuit pour agression sexuelle, finit-il par répondre lui-même. Je serais prêt à parier qu'il a refusé ses avances et elle l'a mal pris.

\- C'est vrai que ce serait plus proche de ce qu'on connaît de lui, acquiesce Gaara. C'est arrivée tellement de fois quand on était encore à l'école.

Le silence revint, alors que le roux allait se chercher une tasse de café dans la cuisine. Quand il revint dans la salle à manger, il prit place en face de Naruto.

\- Parfois je me demande si ce n'est pas Sakura qui l'a piégé, lâche-t-il sans préavis.

Naruto s'arrêta dans son mouvement, la fourchette devant sa bouche. Il y a deux ans, il n'aurait jamais eu cette idée, mais maintenant... Ça collait à la personnalité de Sakura qui voulait à tout prix ce rôle. Et aussi à celui de Sasuke, qui ne fréquentait que des filles célibataires et volages qui ne voulaient pas s'engager.

\- Je commence à me dire qu'il faudrait peut-être que j'aie une discussion avec lui. Juste pour avoir sa version des faits.

\- Je vais chercher où il travaille, et quand tu seras prêt à le revoir, tu n'auras qu'à me le dire.

Naruto remercia son ami avec un petit sourire et termina son repas. Il savait que peu importe la situation, il pouvait toujours compter sur Gaara.

 _Hinata Hyuuga_

Hanabi resta silencieuse un moment après qu'Hinata eut terminé son histoire. Déjà, elle n'avait pas l'habitude de parler de sexualité avec sa sœur, ça la gênait bien trop. Mais cette fois-ci, elle avait vraiment besoin de conseil et c'était moins gênant avec elle. Et puis, c'était probablement la seule qui ne la jugerait pas.

\- D'accord, je vois. Mais tu veux que je fasse quoi ? finit par demander Hanabi.

\- Me conseiller ! Je suis supposée agir comment avec Naruto maintenant ?

\- Vous avez couché ensemble, vous ne vous êtes pas mariés non plus. Mais si tu veux mon avis, ne change rien. Si tu sembles paniquée, embarrassée ou je ne sais quoi d'autre, il va tout de suite comprendre que tu as des sentiments pour lui.

\- De... quoi ? s'étouffe presque Hinata.

\- Je suis ta sœur, ta confidente, tu crois vraiment que je n'aurais pas compris.

Hinata garda le silence en se mordant les lèvres. Hanabi la sortit de ses pensées en lui tendant une seconde housse. Comprenant le message, l'actrice la prit et alla enfiler la seconde tenue. Une robe printanière lui arrivant aux genoux, entièrement lilas avec de fines rayures violette. Les manches couvraient à peine ses épaules et le col descendait à peine sur ses seins mais sans couvrir son cou pour autant. C'était simple et léger, féminin et adorable. Exactement elle. Comme toujours, sa sœur créait en s'inspirant d'Hinata plutôt que d'elle-même. Pas pour rien que les trois quarts de sa garde-robe soit composé des vêtements confectionnés par sa cadette. Et si elle avait aussi fait des souliers, jamais elle n'aurait besoin de magasiner dans les boutiques.

\- Le seul autre conseil que je puisse te dire, attaque Hanabi dès son retour, c'est d'attendre de voir ce que lui il pense de la situation. S'il ne semble pas vouloir avoir une relation sérieuse et que ce n'était qu'un accident dû à la tension sexuelle, tu fais comme si c'était la même chose. Si au contraire il semble avoir découvert des sentiments amoureux après coup, avoue-lui tes sentiments. Mais reste neutre le temps de savoir.

\- Je sais pas si je peux avoir l'air détachée, soupire Hinata en baissant la tête.

Hanabi lui releva le menton, la regarda un instant droit dans les yeux, puis porta son attention sur le col de la robe.

\- S'il voit que tu as des sentiments pour lui alors que lui non, ça pourrait le mettre mal à l'aise. Alors attends au-moins la fin du tournage avant de lui dire. Ou plutôt, des deux tournages.

Hinata poussa un gémissement plaintif en se laissant tomber sur le canapé. Et dire qu'ils devaient aussi jouer des amoureux ou un truc dans le genre pour Académie 101. Ça allait être une véritable torture.

\- Bon, on va te changer les idées en continuant mes retouches et ensuite on s'amusera avec des vidéos de danse, qu'en penses-tu ? propose Hanabi en s'accroupissant devant elle. CLC ont sorti une nouvelle vidéo de leur pratique.

Hinata soupira. Elle n'avait pas trop le moral pour ça, mais sa sœur avait raison, elle avait besoin de se changer les idées. Sans compter qu'elle n'avait pas eu beaucoup de temps pour regarder les vidéos de danse de ses groupes préférés. L'actrice haussa les épaules en détournant la tête, comme si ça lui était égal, même si au fond elle était reconnaissante envers sa petite sœur. Petite sœur qui lui attrapa les mains pour l'obliger à se lever et lui permettre de faire les dernières retouches sur la robe.

\- Je sais que mon idée te plaît, je te connais grande sœur. Alors si tu ne veux pas que je te pique, tu restes tranquille et ensuite on pourra suer un grand coup.

Cette dernière remarque fit rire Hinata, qui laissa finalement faire sans plus penser à sa prochaine rencontre avec Naruto.

 _Naruto Uzumaki_

Vêtu d'un jean et d'un t-shirt orange, Naruto s'arrêta derrière les caméras qui tournaient un épisode d'Académie 101. Jiraiya se trouvait derrière l'écran du moniteur, attentif au moindre détail visuel, alors que Tsunade observait les jeunes acteurs, le script roulé dans une main et appuyé contre son menton. La scène montrait deux adolescents de seize ans, un garçon et une fille, qui s'entraidaient dans l'apprentissage d'une chorégraphie.

\- Coupé ! cria Jiraiya à la fin de la scène. C'est dans la boîte les jeunes. Une heure de pause pour tout le monde.

Naruto attendit que le brouhaha se calme avant de rejoindre le duo de producteurs qui discutaient devant le moniteur. Le réalisateur fut le premier à le remarquer et il se leva rapidement pour le saluer d'une accolade.

\- Naruto ! Tu es en avance.

\- J'avais envie de voir les jeunes en pleine action.

\- Ils seront ravis, sourit Tsunade. Plusieurs t'admirent.

L'acteur se contenta de sourire, mal à l'aise à l'avance de voir les jeunes l'entourer pour lui demander un autographe ou encore lui poser mille et une questions sur le métier. Pas qu'il ne voulait pas leur donner des conseils, mais parfois il aimait bien avoir moins d'attention et pouvoir observer tranquillement. Il avait aussi peur que la relève tente de l'impressionner et rate leur scène. C'était malheureusement déjà arrivé durant d'autres tournages.

\- On pourrait commencer à discuter du rôle que vous voulez me donner ? propose-t-il pour détourner la conversation. Vous savez que je m'adapte à tous les types de personnages qu'on me donne.

\- Et bien, Hiruzen veut prendre sa retraite, donc on veut te donner le rôle de son remplaçant dans la série, confit Tsunade.

\- Tu serais le nouveau professeur de théâtre, ce qui va t'aller à merveille, je crois, sourit Jiraiya.

Pas très différent de lui en soit. Mais bon, il avait toujours voulu avoir un rôle dans la série, alors il ne ferait pas la fine gueule parce qu'il n'a pas un personnage compliqué à jouer.

\- Et mon lien avec celui d'Hinata ?

\- J'y réfléchis encore, avoue la scénariste. Une de nos actrices m'a avoué avoir des idées pour la série, et l'une d'elle est sur une intrigue entre deux anciens élèves de l'école.

\- On n'a pas encore vraiment exploité le passé de l'Académie, donc l'idée est intéressante de faire de vos deux personnages des anciens élèves. Par contre, son idée n'était pas encore aboutie, complète Jiraiya.

\- C'est moi qui ait eu l'idée de faire une intrigue entre deux amoureux. Mais j'hésite encore.

\- Et si cette fille venait me parler de son idée ? suggère Naruto.

Il était intrigué. Jiraiya disait que l'idée n'était pas aboutie, Tsunade disait avoir choisi d'en faire une romance. Alors qu'elle était l'idée à la base ? Le réalisateur demanda à l'un des techniciens d'aller chercher Moegi et ils attendirent patiemment. Une adolescente de peut-être seize ans avec deux couettes sur le dessus de la tête s'approcha d'eux, le visage baissé et les mains accrochées à la jupe d'uniforme que composait son costume.

\- Vous m'avez demandé ? demande-t-elle timidement.

\- Oui, Moegi, sourit Jiraiya. Comme tu peux le voir, on a la visite de Naruto Uzumaki qui va remplacer Hiruzen dans la série et il aimerait entendre ton idée d'intrigue sur les deux anciens élèves de l'Académie.

L'adolescente releva les yeux vers Naruto et ils s'écarquillèrent sous l'admiration. Le blond lui offrit un sourire chaleureux pour l'encourager à parler, espérant qu'elle n'allait pas se transformer en fan hystérique.

\- Oh et bien, bafouille-t-elle sous la gêne. Je m'étais dit que ce serait bien que l'Académie organise une fête pour célébrer ses... disons dix ans, et que pour l'occasion des anciens élèves y viennent. Et il y aurait parmi eux, deux anciens qui ont eu un conflit à l'époque. Et ensuite un groupe parmi nous les jeunes, tente de comprendre leur dispute et de les réconcilier. Mais j'ignore qui pourrait être les deux anciens élèves, ni pourquoi ils se sont disputés, ou encore comment les réconcilier, mais... Je crois que ça pourrait être intéressant pour la série d'avoir une intrigue extérieure aux acteurs principaux pour une fois.

Tout au long de l'explication de Moegi, Naruto se redressa sur son siège et posa une main sur son menton, bien attentif à chaque mot qu'elle prononçait. Et il devait avouer que l'idée lui plaisait et qu'il avait peut-être une idée de dispute pour son personnage et celui d'Hinata.

 _Hinata Hyuuga_

Hanabi avait terminé ses retouches sur ses ensembles et elles regardaient maintenant la vidéo dont la cadette avait parlé. La chanson était rythmée et entraînante, mais la chorégraphie était un peu trop sexy pour l'aînée. Elle n'oserait jamais danser ainsi en public. Elle avait un genre plus sage, plus « mignon » que sexy.

\- Et si on l'apprenait ? propose Hanabi à la fin de la vidéo.

\- Tu peux l'apprendre toute seule, ce n'est pas trop mon style de danse. Tu le sais ça.

\- C'est pour ça que le monde te trouve coincée. J'avoue que j'avais été étonné que tu acceptes de jouer dans ce film.

\- Et c'était peut-être une mauvaise idée, soupire Hinata.

Si elle ne l'avait pas fait, elle ne serait pas prise dans un dilemme concernant Naruto. Et voilà, elle repensait à nouveau à comment elle allait lui faire face au prochain tournage.

\- Mais si tu ne l'avais pas fait, tu n'aurais pas été invité au Lotus Variety Show et tu n'aurais pas gagné un rôle dans « Académie 101 ».

Bon point. Ce rôle lui avait permis d'être au côté de Naruto et de profiter un peu de sa notoriété. Pas qu'elle soit du genre à se rapprocher de quelqu'un pour faire avancer sa carrière. Mais jouer aux côtés de Naruto, surtout dans un premier rôle, ne pouvait que l'aider dans le futur. Et avec son rôle dans « Académie 101 », elle allait avoir une chance de montrer ses capacités. Il était indéniable qu'elle allait avoir plus de proposition de rôle après ce tournage.

\- Écoutons une autre vidéo, propose Hanabi. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Si Black Dress n'est pas dans tes cordes, Twice ont aussi sorti une nouvelle vidéo. On pourrait apprendre What is love. Ça t'aiderait à te changer les idées ?

Hinata regarda sa sœur un long moment sans parler. Elle ne savait pas si ça pouvait changer quoi que ce soit. Et même si elle oubliait un moment son problème, il reviendrait rapidement à son esprit. Malgré son air dépité et pas très convaincu, Hanabi sélectionna la chanson en question. La musique était entraînante et elle donnait le goût de danser. La chorégraphie était mignonne comme Hinata les aimait. Dès qu'elle fut terminée, elle ne laissa pas sa sœur ouvrir la bouche et la fit recommencer du début. Elle refit la même chose plusieurs fois, remuant parfois les bras et les jambes en même temps que le groupe, apprenant la danse tranquillement.

Elle n'avait pas besoin de tourner la tête vers Hanabi pour savoir qu'elle faisait pareil. C'était leur hobbit en commun. Sa sœur avait été la première à découvrir la Kpop il y a plus de dix ans. Depuis, elles avaient appris plusieurs danses, suivies des cours de coréen et ne le parlaient pas trop pire, et elles connaissaient certaines chansons par cœur. Bon, elles n'avaient pas des voix extraordinaires, mais c'était juste pour s'amuser.

\- Ish, fit Hanabi. Ce n'est vraiment pas moi ces petits mouvements mignons.

\- Chacune son style. Tu aimes les styles plus urbains et moi plus mignons.

\- Mais n'empêche, tu devrais en apprendre des plus matures. Comme celles de Sunmi. Je sais que tu adores Gashina. Et si on se filmait ? Comme au bon vieux temps.

Hinata observa sa sœur un instant, réfléchissant à l'idée. Il est vrai qu'elles ne l'avaient plus fait depuis qu'elles travaillaient à plein temps. Mais elles discutaient souvent des danses qu'elles apprenaient. Justement, elles avaient toutes les deux appris Ice Cream Cake de Red Velvet.

\- D'accord. Filmons-nous sur celle qu'on connaît toutes les deux. Ça me gêne de le faire toute seule.

\- Alors on est deux, réplique Hanabi en riant.

 _Naruto Uzumaki_

\- Je crois que je peux aider à compléter cette intrigue, sourit Naruto. Et si... Il y avait le classique conflit entre les populaires et les non-populaires ? Hum... Je ne sais pas qui fera qui, mais... Une relation secrète, qui lorsqu'elle est découverte, celui qui est le populaire fait comme si l'autre a tout inventé ça pour se couvrir. Du coup... Ils se quittent l'Académie en froid et ne se reparlent plus jusqu'à cette fameuse fête. Le non-populaire a bien réussi dans la vie, alors que l'autre pas vraiment. Et... Je te laisse voir avec ça, Tsunade, termine-t-il.

Les trois paires d'yeux étaient rivés sur l'acteur. Tsunade avait la tête penchée sur le côté, l'ongle du pouce entre les dents, signe qu'elle cogitait sa proposition. Jiraiya avait les coudes appuyés sur ses genoux, le visage contre ses doigts croisés, récapitulant mentalement ses mots. Et Moegi était droite comme un i, les yeux écarquillés sous l'étonnement. Ou peut-être l'admiration. Il n'en était pas certain.

\- Je dois dire que..., commence Tsunade.

\- J'adore ! la coupe Jiraiya. Classique, mais je suis sûr que tu peux rendre ça moins cliché et trouver un dénouement heureux pour les amoureux.

Naruto tourna lentement les yeux vers la scénariste et il eut un léger mouvement de recul sur son siège en voyant son regard noir. Elle n'avait pas aimé que son associé sur la série lui coupe la parole.

\- Coupe-moi encore la parole et tu pourras dire adieu à tes petits plaisirs d'homme célibataire.

Le réalisateur avala sa salive de travers et s'empressa de boire une gorgée dans sa bouteille d'eau. Moegi s'excusa avant de prendre la fuite. Elle devait aller se préparer pour la prochaine prise.

\- Mais je suis d'accord avec ce vieux pervers, l'idée n'est pas mauvaise. Je vais voir ce que je peux faire avec ça en tête et voir comment emmener ton personnage avec cette idée. Mais... Je crois que j'ai une idée qui pourrait un peu vous représenter tous les deux dans votre carrière.

À cette remarque, Naruto haussa un sourcil intrigué. Les représenter dans leurs carrières ? Il avait hâte de voir comment serait son personnage, celui d'Hinata, et surtout, comment Tsunade allait développer cette intrigue. Une stagiaire leur apporta des bouteilles d'eau avant que les jeunes ne reviennent pour tourner la prochaine scène. Quand Hiruzen entra dans la pièce, prenant appui sur sa canne, Naruto eut l'impression qu'il avait pris un grand coup de vieux. Pas étonnant qu'il désire prendre sa retraite pour prendre soin de sa santé et passer le temps qui lui restait auprès de sa famille. Le vieil acteur vint s'asseoir près de lui, la respiration forte et sifflante. Naruto n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche pour s'enquérir sur son état, qu'il s'adressait à lui.

\- Tout le monde insiste pour que j'utilise un fauteuil roulant, mais je refuse de dépendre de quelqu'un pour me déplacer.

\- Vous avez quoi exactement ? ose-t-il demander.

\- Un cancer au rein. Mais je me remets tranquillement, ajoute rapidement Hiruzen avant qu'il n'ouvre la bouche. L'opération a été un succès, mais vu mon âge... Le rétablissement est difficile. Et avec la série... Je ne me repose pas autant que le voudrait mon médecin.

\- Vous allez bientôt pouvoir, réplique Naruto avec un petit sourire.

Sourire auquel répond son aïeul en pressant une main sur son épaule.

\- Ravi que les choses se soient arrangées pour toi, souffle-t-il en se penchant vers lui. Une grande carrière t'attend. Bien plus grande que ta mère et peut-être que moi.

Naruto sentit une boule lui monter à la gorge, ému par les paroles de son modèle. La reconnaissance des fans ou des collègues c'est bien, mais celle de son idole... Il n'y avait pas meilleure motivation pour Naruto.

 _Hinata Hyuuga_

Plusieurs heures étaient passées depuis qu'Hanabi avait proposé qu'elles se filment alors qu'elles reproduisaient les danses de leurs groupes préférés. Hinata était gênée au départ de le faire seule, mais elle finit par se laisser convaincre et elle s'amusa au point d'en oublier ses problèmes durant le reste de l'après-midi. Du moins, jusqu'à ce que Kiba arrive.

\- Tsunade m'a contacté, elle veut te rencontre demain pour discuter de ton personnage pour la série.

\- Déjà ? Je croyais que ce ne serait pas avant au moins une semaine.

\- Et bien, Naruto y allait aujourd'hui et au vue de l'intrigue qu'ils ont commencé à élaborer, elle a besoin de savoir comment sera ton personnage avant de trouver comment faire entrer Naruto dans la série. Ou quelque chose dans le genre. J'avoue que j'ai pas tout compris.

Hanabi laissa échapper un pff qui laissait comprendre son découragement vis- à vis de l'agent de sa sœur.

\- Je crois que monsieur l'agent à encore quelques cours à prendre pour s'améliorer.

\- Un peu de respect pour tes aînés, asperge, réplique Kiba.

\- Du calme, hausse la voix Hinata.

Chaque fois qu'ils se retrouvaient dans la même pièce, ça finissait de la même façon. Hanabi trouvait que Kiba manquait grandement de compétence en tant qu'agent, mais Hinata n'en chercherait jamais un autre, puisque c'était grâce à lui si elle avait continué et qu'il la connaissait comme personne d'autre. En dehors de sa petite sœur bien entendu.

\- Et puis je dois avouer que j'ai hâte de me rendre sur le plateau d'Académie 101 pour voir le tournage et de discuter de mon personnage. D'autant plus qu'elle semble avoir envie d'utiliser la danse dans mon cas, alors... Ça pourrait être vraiment intéressant.

\- Tu crois qu'elle pourrait te faire en tant que professeure de danse ? suggère Hanabi. Tu as une formation classique en plus des cours de tango qu'on a suivi.

\- Ça pourrait aussi être une chorégraphe invitée, propose à son tour Kiba. On voit ça souvent. Et c'est un rôle de passage et non récurent à la différence de professeure.

\- Il y a parfois des professeurs invités, abruti, marmonne la cadette.

\- Je t'ai entendu, grogne l'agent.

\- C'est ce que je voulais ! rétorque Hanabi en haussant le ton.

\- S'il vous plaît, gémit Hinata, ne recommencez pas.

Se mordant les lèvres pour ne pas en rajouter une couche, Kiba se détourna des deux sœurs et alla s'asseoir sur le canapé. Pour sa part, Hanabi ramassa les housses de vêtements qu'elle avait déposées sur la table de la cuisine.

\- Je vais y aller alors, je dois faire les modifications. Je t'attends la semaine prochaine pour le shooting, prévient-elle en regardant intensément sa grande sœur.

\- Je serai là, acquiesce Hinata.

Elle raccompagna sa cadette jusqu'à la porte, lui fit un câlin et revint dans le salon pour prendre place près de son ami.

\- On devrait réfléchir à des idées de personnage à suggérer. Peut-être même préparer quelque chose pour lui montrer de quoi tu es capable. Elle t'a vu danser du tango, mais tu es capable de faire autre chose.

\- Je me vois mal danser devant elle, juste pour montrer quelque chose de différent, avoue Hinata en se triturant les doigts.

\- Et si je te filmais ? Tu aurais au-moins le droit à plusieurs prises.

En entendant sa proposition, elle se redressa d'un coup et elle posa son regard sur la caméra qui reposait sur sa table de salon. Sans le savoir, Hanabi avait exactement fait ce que Kiba lui proposait maintenant. Parfois elle était ébahie de voir à quel point ils étaient sur la même longueur d'onde, malgré le fait qu'ils ne pouvaient pas se sentir.

\- Pas besoin, on la déjà fait avec Hanabi.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Ben, on ne l'avait pas fait depuis un bon moment, mais on s'est filmé alors qu'on reproduisait les danses de nos groupes préférés. Ce qui est plus actuel et proche des jeunes qui tournent dans la série, même si c'est sur des chansons coréennes.

\- Tu crois que Tsunade va aimer la Kpop ?

\- Pas besoin qu'elle aime pour me voir faire des danses plus urbaines.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapitre 17

 _Hinata Hyuuga_

Le lendemain, Hinata mit une longue heure à choisir ce qu'elle allait porter pour rencontrer Tsunade et Jiraiya. Elle voulait quelque chose de sérieux et classe, mais en même temps décontracté et confortable. Elle oublia tout de suite les robes et les jupes. Si la scénariste lui demandait tout de même de danser, elle préférait le faire dans un pantalon. Un jean noir était parfait, mais pour le haut... Il y avait beaucoup trop de choix. Et sa sœur qui n'arrêtait pas de lui en envoyé. Elle finit par enfiler une camisole violette avec un boléro noir. Et pour compléter son ensemble, elle enfila une paire de bottillons assortie à son haut.

Puisque ce n'était qu'une rencontre, elle se rendit au studio de tournage de la série seule, Kiba travaillant avec sa mère. Elle aurait aimé qu'il puisse l'accompagner, ça aurait été moins stressant pour elle. Mais tant qu'elle n'obtiendrait pas plus de contrats payants, il ne pourrait pas arrêter de travailler à la clinique vétérinaire de sa mère. Avant d'entrer dans le studio, Hinata resta un instant devant la porte, prenant de grandes respirations pour se calmer, frottant ses mains sur ses cuisses. Puisque le film sortirait après la diffusion de la série, c'était LE rôle qui allait changer sa carrière. Elle devait montrer de quoi elle était capable.

Remontée à bloc, elle entra dans le bâtiment, donna son nom à l'agent de sécurité qui la guida jusqu'au plateau. La lumière rouge indiquait qu'ils étaient en train de tourner, alors elle resta près de l'entrée. Les élèves répétaient pour une pièce de théâtre, ce qui fit sourire Hinata. Des acteurs qui jouaient des acteurs. Assez ironique. Mais ils étaient doués. Elle aurait tellement aimé avoir la chance de débuter sa carrière dans une série pareille. Elle aurait beaucoup appris et peut-être qu'elle aurait réussi à se faire un nom avant de devoir la quitter.

Quand le réalisateur annonça que c'était dans la boîte, elle s'approcha doucement de lui, alors que Tsunade discutait avec le groupe de jeunes. Jiraiya visionnait la dernière prise en prenant des notes et il ne la vit pas tout de suite. Elle se racla la gorge pour manifester sa présence. Il se retourna vers elle, le crayon entre les lèvres, puis l'enleva en souriant.

\- Hinata Hyuuga, ravi de vous revoir.

Il se leva et lui présenta sa main droite pour la saluer. L'actrice la serra en souriant à pleine dent, bien qu'elle n'ait aucun mal à le deviner crisper dû à la nervosité. Elle était un peu intimidée de le rencontrer seule, sans Naruto ou encore Kiba. Et c'était la même chose pour Tsunade qui les rejoignit.

\- Hinata, heureuse de voir que vous avez pu venir.

\- Je suis contente d'être ici. J'ai vraiment hâte de voir comment sera mon personnage.

\- Alors je vais te résumer l'intrigue autour de vos personnages à Naruto et toi. Une de nos jeunes actrices a suggéré un festival pour célébrer les dix de l'Académie et vous serez donc deux anciens élèves. Naruto sera devenu professeur depuis peu. Et je crois que toi tu seras une danseuse qui a réussi.

\- J'aime bien l'idée.

\- Parfait, sourit la scénariste. Du coup, moi j'ai eu envie de prendre l'idée de Moegi et de transformer une simple dispute entre deux camarades, en une querelle d'amoureux. Ensuite Naruto a suggéré un classique. Une relation secrète entre un populaire et un non-populaire qui est révélée. Alors je crois faire de lui le populaire qui est déchu, alors que toi, tu seras la non-populaire qui a réussi dans la vie. Tu auras donc une forte personnalité et tu refuseras de parler à Naruto, qui lui veut se faire pardonner parce qu'il regrette ses paroles passées.

Au long de l'explication de Tsunade, Hinata sentit son cœur battre un peu plus vite. Elle se reconnaissait dans l'enfance du personnage. Et elle n'avait aucun mal à imaginer la situation dans la vraie vie, si Naruto et elle avait été dans cette situation. Il n'aurait probablement jamais voulu être vu avec elle, la coincée de l'école.

\- Je n'ai pas encore terminé d'élaborer le brouillon du script, mais pour le moment l'idée te va ?

Hinata fut étonnée qu'on lui demande son avis sur le contenu de l'histoire. Elle était l'actrice, en temps normal, elle n'avait pas trop d'influence dessus.

\- Moi ça me plaît.

\- Génial, s'enthousiasme Tsunade. Maintenant, la danse. On sait que tu danses le tango, que tu es souple. Il y a d'autres styles que tu connais ?

\- J'ai fait un peu de ballet quand j'étais enfant. Sinon je n'ai pas suivi d'autre cours de danse que le tango.

\- Tu ne connais rien au hip hop, alors ?

Remarquant l'inquiétude dans le regard de la scénariste, Hinata ouvrit son sac à main et en sortit la caméra avec laquelle Hanabi les avait filmées la veille.

\- Et bien, je n'ai pas suivi de cours de danse hip hop, mais avec ma sœur on apprend les danses de nos groupes préférés. Hum... On s'est filmé hier, alors... Si vous voulez voir à quoi ça ressemble...

 _Naruto Uzumaki_

À son réveil, Naruto avait appeler Gaara pour que celui-ci prenne contact avec l'agent d'Hinata pour qu'ils puissent discuter avant le tournage du lendemain. Malheureusement, Tsunade avait décidé de la rencontrer plus tôt que prévu pour discuter de son personnage. Il semblerait que ça aurait une incidence sur le sien et son arrivée à l'Académie. Du coup, il allait devoir remettre ça à plus tard, et ils n'auraient certainement pas le temps de discuter avant le tournage. Il avait toujours réussi à rester professionnel chaque scène intime, mais cette fois-ci, il se sentait perdu. Il n'avait jamais perdu le contrôle de son corps de cette façon, et encore moins durant un tournage. Ce n'était la première fois qu'ils faisaient les choses sans se concerter. Lui durant la seconde scène, elle durant la troisième, mais là ça restait différent. Encore une chance qu'il devait enfiler un préservatif pour le bien de la scène, sinon qui sait ce qui aurait pu arriver.

\- Écoute Naruto, peut-être il vaut mieux ne pas trop creuser.

Naruto releva la tête vers son ami, les yeux plissés sous l'incompréhension.

\- Je veux dire. D'accord, je ne crois pas qu'Hinata ait l'habitude des coups d'un soir et toi tu ne te rappelles pas les tiens. Mais... Ce qui est arrivé est arrivé, et ça ne sert à rien d'essayer de tout décortiquer, si c'est pour vous embarrasser tous les deux. Vous avez deux tournages à faire où vous devez être des amoureux, alors il vaut peut-être mieux attendre à la fin avant de vraiment voir ce qu'il en est.

\- Ça se voit que ce n'est pas toi qui doit faire comme si de rien n'était.

\- Est-ce que t'es amoureux d'elle ? demande sans détour Gaara.

Naruto resta sans voix. Amoureux ? Où son ami allait-il chercher ça ?

\- Répond-moi. Es-tu amoureux ?

\- Non, bafouille-t-il au bout de quelques secondes.

\- Non ? Alors si Hinata te répond qu'elle a des sentiments pour toi après ça, tu vas faire quoi ?

Seul le silence répondit à Gaara. Naruto ignorait quoi répondre. Il appréciait Hinata, avait beaucoup de respect pour elle, mais... Il avait la nette impression que ce n'était qu'une attirance physique dû à l'histoire du film. À force de s'embrasser et de se frotter l'un à l'autre, il arrivait que des sentiments naissent temporairement. Il en avait déjà payé les frais. Une ou deux fois. Il n'avait pas besoin de vivre une autre déception amoureuse, et encore moins briser le cœur d'Hinata. Elle ne méritait pas ça.

\- Je vois que tu commences à voir où je veux en venir. Je ne dis pas de jouer les insensibles, mais de rester vague jusqu'à la fin des deux tournages. Ensuite, quand vous aurez passé un peu de temps éloigné, et que tu auras le temps de faire le point sur tes sentiments, là tu pourras rechercher une conversation plus profonde.

Le dos de Naruto glissa sur le dossier de son canapé, alors qu'il s'allongeait. Il n'aimait pas cette sensation d'incertitude. Il savait ce que c'était d'être amoureux, alors c'était la seule chose sur laquelle il était certaine. Il n'était pas amoureux d'Hinata. Attiré, allumé, excité... Ça oui. Et quel homme ne le serait pas devant son corps. Mais ça avait commencé comme ça avec Yakumo, et il avait eu l'impression d'être un monstre lorsqu'il lui avait avoué après un mois qu'il n'était plus aussi amoureux d'elle qu'il ne l'avait été au début. Il s'était fait pardonner, ou du moins avait tenté, en envoyant son portfolio à une galerie d'art. Elle n'avait jamais cru que ses œuvres puissent être exposées et achetées, mais lui il avait toujours cru en elle. Elle n'était pas sortie avec lui pour sa célébrité, mais comme cadeau d'adieu, il lui en avait fait profiter.

\- Alors, pitié Naruto, pour une fois soit moins impulsif, insiste Gaara en se penchant vers lui.

\- Ça va, j'ai compris, grogne Naruto en le repoussant. Mais trouve-moi quelque chose à faire aujourd'hui, sinon je vais devenir dingue.

 _Hinata Hyuuga_

Jiraiya brancha la caméra sur le moniteur, et avec Tsunade, il regarda les quelques vidéos qui s'y trouvaient. Il y avait d'abord « Ice Cream Cake » de Red Velvet, « Very, very, very » de I.O.I, « GEE » de Girls Generation, « Signal » de TWICE et finalement « Me gustas tu » de GFRIEND. Hanabi dansait avec elle pour la première, GEE qu'elles avaient appris il y avait longtemps et la dernière qui bien qu'elle soit mignonne avait parfois des sections plus urbaines. Et elle espérait sincèrement que ça conviendrait aux deux producteurs. Bien sûr ses mouvements n'étaient pas parfaits, mais au moins ça montrait quelques mouvements qu'elle pouvait reproduire.

\- C'est quelle langue ? demande finalement Jiraiya. Je reconnais de l'anglais régulièrement, mais... Ça ne me dit rien du tout.

\- C'est du coréen. Ma sœur et moi sommes toutes les deux fans de Kpop.

\- Coréen ? répète Tsunade. Tu le comprends ?

\- On a suivi des cours ensemble, alors oui. On se pratique en écoutant des séries ou encore en discutant entre nous quand on ne veut pas qu'on nous comprenne.

La scénariste l'observa un long moment sans parler, ce qui stressa Hinata. Elle ne trouvait pas ça assez pour jouer une danseuse qui a réussi dans la vie ? Était-elle déçue que ce soit elle qui ait remporté le rôle ?

\- Je trouve que ça pourrait être intéressant, déclare Jiraiya. Le personnage d'Hinata qui apprend quelques mots de coréen à celui de Naruto, comme un code secret. Bon leur version enfant, mais ça pourrait aussi expliquer l'écart que les « populaires » mettent entre eux et elle.

\- J'avoue que je me disais quelque chose de similaire.

\- Vraiment ? s'étonne Hinata.

\- Oui. J'aime bien l'idée de faire découvrir une nouvelle culture aux téléspectateurs. Bien que ce soit plus de la musique et quelques mots dans l'ensemble.

\- Ça rappellera l'épisode où Udon partait en Allemagne pour quelques jours et qu'il peinait à apprendre l'allemand, ajoute Jiraiya. On a eu le droit à plusieurs chansons de Rammstein et de Scorpions. Et un peu de Tokyo Hotel.

Hinata les écoutait en trépignant intérieurement. Wow, sa passion de la Kpop allait être exploiter dans la série. C'était juste trop génial. Combiner sa passion avec son travail, c'était comme un rêve.

\- Je crois que j'ai des idées qui germent et peut-être même une chorégraphe qui pourrait travailler avec toi, poursuit Tsunade. D'ici une semaine ou deux, je devrais avoir terminé le script. J'y laisserai des annotations là où j'aurai besoin de traduction en coréen. D'ici là, j'aimerais que tu sélectionnes des chansons qui jouaient il y a dix ans. Le plus tu en trouves, mieux c'est. Tout comme tu peux en trouver quelques-unes plus récentes sur lesquels ton personnage pourrait faire son retour à l'Académie. Si possible des chansons fortes qui feront regretter à ses anciens camarades de s'être moqué d'elle.

Hinata sentit un énorme poids sur ses épaules. Des chansons puissantes ? Elle qui préférait danser sur les musiques plus mignonnes comme celles de TWICE ou encore de GFRIEND. Elle allait avoir besoin de l'aide de sa sœur pour cette sélection. Et probablement un bon coup de pied au derrière pour réussir à danser de façon plus percutante. En mettre plein la vue n'avait jamais été dans ses habitudes.

\- Je vais me mettre au travail dès mon retour chez moi, réplique-t-elle pour cacher son malaise. Je suis sûre que ma sœur aura des suggestions à me faire elle aussi.

\- J'ai vraiment hâte d'entendre les chansons que tu auras sélectionné. Je vais au passage contacter la chorégraphe dont j'ai parlé tantôt et lui parler du style de chanson qu'on va inclure dans la série. Elle est ouverte d'esprit et je suis sûre qu'elle va faire ses recherches elle aussi pour en sélectionner quelques-unes.

Après avoir remercié les deux producteurs pour leur temps, Hinata quitta le plateau pour retourner chez elle. Son cœur battait la chamade. Elle allait devoir sortir de sa zone de confort, comme le lui avait souvent répété Hanabi. Mais elle pouvait le faire. Après tout, elle se débrouillait plutôt bien dans un film érotique, alors danser comme Hyun A de 4MINUTE ne devrait pas être trop difficile. Non ?

 _Naruto Uzumaki_

Tout ce que Gaara avait trouvé pour l'occuper, avait été de l'emmené au gym. La seule différence, c'est que son agent se changea lui aussi pour l'accompagner dans son entraînement. Faut dire son meilleur ami n'était pas du genre sportif, ni adepte à la musculation.

\- Quoi ? fit Gaara devant son regard sceptique. Tu as besoin de t'occuper et tu n'as pas eu le temps de venir depuis quelques jours.

\- Non, ce que je me demande c'est pourquoi tu m'accompagnes.

Le roux se contenta de hausser les épaules et de se diriger vers les tapis roulants. Naruto le suivit en soupirant. Voir son ami agir comme ça, rappelait au blond le jour où il s'était proclamé son agent devant des producteurs. Ils avaient à peine seize ans à l'époque et Naruto convoitait le rôle principal pour un film d'ado. Un peu dans le même genre que « La guerre des maths », sauf que le personnage qu'il convoitait était celui de l'intello et non du dur à cuir. Et malgré son visage d'angelot, il avait plus une tête d'abruti que d'intellectuel. Mais c'était le film, selon-lui, qui allait pouvoir l'aider à montrer son sérieux dans l'industrie.

Alors quand il avait dû auditionner avec un mauvais rhume qui l'avait gêné dans ses répliques, Gaara l'avait accompagné pour l'encourager. Mais surtout, il avait pris sa défense quand les producteurs l'avaient recalé. Il avait affirmé que s'il avait auditionné un autre jour, alors qu'il était en bonne santé, il aurait obtenu ce rôle haut la main. Après son pourparlers passionné, les producteurs avaient accepté de le laisser auditionner une nouvelle fois s'ils n'avaient pas trouvé ce qu'il cherchait à la fin de la journée.

\- Aujourd'hui tu es l'ami ou l'agent ? demande soudainement Naruto en se retournant vers Gaara.

\- Est-ce que j'ai déjà été juste l'un des deux ? réplique son ami avec un sourire en coin, mais le souffle court.

Naruto détourna la tête en riant. C'est vrai. Il ne lui avait jamais parlé comme lui aurait parlé un simple agent. Il faisait tout le travail, les moindres tâches d'un agent, mais il lui parlait et il agissait toujours comme un ami. Il était venu le chercher au bar ou chez sa « conquête » de la nuit, chaque fois qu'il dégrisait et qu'il réalisait ce qu'il avait fait. Gaara avait évité de lui poser des questions ou de le sermonner dans des moments pareils. Et le blond lui en était encore reconnaissant. À ce moment-là, il n'avait pas besoin d'une deuxième mère. Par contre, il s'était montré ferme, lorsqu'il avait vu que son ami et protéger ne remontait pas de sa dépression. Il l'avait secoué et trouvé les bons mots pour lui faire ouvrir les yeux.

\- Je n'aurais probablement pas cette carrière, si tu n'étais pas là.

\- Même chose pour moi.

Gaara arrêta la machine en plaçant ses pieds de chaque côté du tapis et se tourna vers lui en reprenant son souffle, la sueur coulant sur son visage clair.

\- Si je ne t'avais pas rencontré, qui sait si je ne serais pas derrière les barreaux pour coup et blessure. Aussi énergique tu es, tu agis comme un canalisateur pour moi. Et te voir te torturer, parce que tes sentiments sont embrouillés après toutes ces ruptures et ce tournage ambigu, ça me met mal à l'aise. Je ne sais plus sur quel pied danser, et tu sais à quel point je déteste danser.

Cette remarque fit rire Naruto.

\- Mais ce n'est pas le bon moment pour te précipiter dans une autre relation, d'autant plus que tes sentiments ne semblent pas clairs. Donc tu vas continuer à évacuer toutes tes frustrations au gym et moi...

Le roux descendit du tapis roulant en s'essuyant le visage à l'aide du bas de son t-shirt.

\- Je vais aller m'asseoir sur les chaises de massage, parce que je déteste aussi courir.

Naruto regarda son ami s'éloigner en se tenant les côtes, le sourire sur les lèvres. Oui, son agent et ami savait toujours trouver les bons mots pour le calmer. Et il allait suivre son conseil. Hinata l'attirait. C'était indéniable. Mais Gaara avait raison, ce n'était pas le bon moment d'entamer une nouvelle relation, surtout que le tournage du film l'empêchait de voir clair dans ses sentiments.

 _Hinata Hyuuga_

Hinata rentra chez elle un peu paniquée. Trouver des chansons qui remontaient à il y a dix ans c'était une chose, puisque ce n'était pas elle qui danserait dessus. Par contre, trouver des chansons puissantes pour son personnage... C'était une autre histoire. Elle en connaissait plusieurs, c'était les préférés d'Hanabi. Mais elle n'avait jamais eu le cran de danser dessus même si elle aimait la chanson. Et puis, laquelle choisir ? Devait-elle choisir que des groupes féminins ou en prendre aussi de boys band ? L'actrice se laissa tomber sur son canapé en soupirant bruyamment. Devait-elle choisir des groupes populaires ou moins connus ? Il était clair que si cette chorégraphe ne connaissait pas la Kpop, elle allait regarder les plus récents et les plus populaires. Par exemple, BTS, EXO, BLACKPINK, BIGBANG.

La sonnerie de son téléphone la sortit de ses pensées et elle tourna mollement la tête vers celui-ci. Le nom de sa sœur s'affichait à l'écran. Elle n'avait quand même pas terminé tous les ajustements de ses ensembles ? Hanabi était pire qu'elle quand il était question du travail. Pas étonnant qu'elle soit encore célibataire malgré sa silhouette de mannequin et sa personnalité pétillante. Elle ne sortait jamais. Hinata tendit la main et attrapa son cellulaire et à peine décroché que la voix de sa cadette résonnait dans ses oreilles.

\- Pis ? Pis ?

\- Quoi, pis ?

\- T'allais pas voir la scénariste d'Académie 101 ? Alors ?

\- Bien. Ils sont même intéressés à utiliser de la Kpop.

\- Sérieux ? crie Hanabi dans le combiné.

Hinata éloigna son téléphone de son oreille en écarquillant les yeux. Seigneur, elle allait être sourde avant la fin du tournage.

\- Tu sais que tu n'as pas besoin de crier pour que je t'entende ? demande-t-elle sarcastiquement en mettant son cellulaire sur haut-parleur.

\- Désolée. Mais t'es sérieuse ? Ils vont prendre de la Kpop dans la série ?

\- Oui et il va aussi y avoir quelques mots en coréen entre mon personnage et celui de Naruto.

Après quelques secondes d'enthousiasme du côté de sa sœur, Hinata en profita pour lui demander conseil dans le choix des chansons.

\- Tu veux éviter les plus populaires et les plus récents ?

\- Oui, parce que si cette chorégraphe se limite aux grands noms et les dernières vidéos publiées, on va proposer les mêmes.

\- Pas faux. Je dirais que du côté puissance, il y aurait MiSo du groupe Girls Girls , voire même les chansons du groupe aussi seraient bien.

\- Tu me verrais danser sur KKPP de MiSo ? ricane Hinata en grimaçant.

\- Si tu arrêtes de te demander ce que les autres penseront de toi, je suis sûre que tu pourrais révéler une autre facette de ton jeu d'actrice. Si tu veux quelque chose de moins poussé, il y a toujours MOMOLAND. C'est récent, mais pas encore aussi connu que les filles de la YG.

\- Ce que fait le label de YG n'est pas trop dans mon style, même si certaines chansons ne me déplaisent pas.

\- Ah ce que tu peux être difficile, soupire Hanabi. Dernière suggestion, i don't like your girlfriend de Weki Meki que je trouve intéressante. Sur ce, vu que tu as du mal à sortir de ta coquille toute mignonne à la Fairy Idol, je vais te laisser chercher comme une grande.

Hinata n'eut pas le temps d'ajouter un mot que sa cadette lui raccrochait au nez. Elle regarda longuement son téléphone la bouche entrouverte. Elle sursauta lorsqu'il se mit à vibrer dans sa main. Hanabi venait de lui envoyer un message texte.

« _Si jamais ils ont besoin d'une autre danseuse, pense à moi. xXx_ »

Elle ne put s'empêcher de rouler les yeux en lisant la demande de sa sœur, un sourire sur les lèvres. Elle aurait dû s'en douter.


	18. Chapter 18

_Naruto Uzumaki_

Naruto n'eut pas besoin de se rendre au studio de tournage avant l'après-midi, puisqu'ils tournaient quelques scènes entre les personnages d'Hinata et de Kurotsuchi. Pour passer le temps avant l'arrivée de Gaara, il se promena sur Internet, regardant les dernières nouvelles sorties. Il jeta un rapide coup sur les articles qui parlaient de Sasuke, bien qu'il ne soit pas encore prêt à le revoir ou lui parler. D'autant plus qu'il se sentirait mal, s'il s'avérait que son ancien meilleur ami ne l'avait pas trahi comme il l'avait pensé. Mais il n'avait aucun mal à imaginer Sakura piéger Sasuke pour obtenir ce qu'elle voulait et le faire chanter ensuite pour qu'il garde le secret. Malheureusement pour elle, un journaliste avait découvert leur aventure. Alors qu'il tentait d'oublier cet évènement qui l'avait plongé dans la dépression, il tomba sur une fanpage sur lui. Une nouvelle ?

En commençant à lire le texte, Naruto écarquilla les yeux en comprenant qu'une partie de ses fans avait créé cette page après son passage au Lotus Variety Show avec Hinata. Narata ? Le blond mit un certain moment avant de comprendre que c'était le combiné de leurs deux noms à Hinata et lui. Il eut une petite quinte de toux en s'étouffant avec sa salive, alors qu'il lisait tous les commentaires sur la page. Plusieurs se demandaient s'ils n'avaient pas une relation secrète. D'autres se demandaient s'ils n'avaient pas accepté de jouer dans ce film, justement parce qu'ils étaient ensemble et que ça aiderait Hinata dans sa carrière. Puis, il y avait les plus sceptiques, qui se demandaient si elle ne l'avait pas séduit pour profiter de sa carrière à lui. Même s'il ne croyait pas ça possible, un léger doute s'insinua dans son esprit. Bien qu'ils ne se soient pas adressé la parole avant leur rencontre sur le plateau.

Secouant la tête, Naruto préféra changer de page. Hinata n'était pas comme ça. Il y aurait eu beaucoup plus de scandales sur elle si ça avait été le cas, se dit-il. Elle manquait encore trop de confiance pour élaborer une manipulation comme celles que Sakura faisait pour obtenir ses rôles. Du coup, il tomba sur une annonce de casting à venir. Il y avait tellement de publicité pour trouver les acteurs pour cette nouvelle série, que Naruto était étonné de ne pas en avoir entendu parler plus tôt. L'histoire parlait d'un groupe de gens, hommes ou femmes, qui voulaient percer dans la chanson et qui devaient faire face à toutes les embuches qui se mettaient dans leur chemin. Les auditions, qui devaient avoir lieu dans moins de six mois, étaient ouvertes à tous. L'inscription se faisait par l'envoie d'une vidéo où chacun devait chanter, ensuite danser et finalement réciter un monologue.

L'idée de la série plaisait à Naruto, malheureusement, s'il était doué en danse, il chantait comme une casserole. Sans étonnement, il vit le nom de Shion parmi les invités prévus. Malgré ce qu'il lui avait dit quelques années plus tôt, elle voulait toujours percer comme actrice. Même s'il n'avait aucun talent de chanteur, il imprima l'affiche de l'audition et la colla sur son réfrigérateur. Il pourrait toujours se proposer pour un rôle qui ne requière aucun talent en chant. L'heure avançant, il se dirigea vers sa penderie pour s'habiller. Il n'avait pas beaucoup de scène en commun avec Hinata cet après-midi, en fait juste une, les autres deux autres seraient avec Lee et quelques autres personnages figurants.

Il eut beau chercher des yeux sa co vedette en arrivant sur le plateau, elle n'était pas là. Elle devait être dans sa loge, en train de se changer avant la prochaine scène et grignotant une grappe de raisins. Chaque fois qu'il la voyait manger, c'était toujours du bout des lèvres et le cinquième de ce qu'une personne normale mangerait. Il trouvait vraiment dommage qu'elle soit aussi complexée sur son poids. Selon-lui, elle avait un corps de rêve à faire damner un saint. Et lui, il était loin de l'être, alors l'effet était puissant.

 _Hinata Hyuuga_

Quand Hinata avait vu Naruto arriver, elle n'avait pas réfléchi quand Kakashi avait annoncé la pause. Elle avait filé dans sa loge. Peu importe ce que sa sœur disait, elle se voyait mal jouer l'indifférence, lorsqu'il voudrait discuter de ce qui c'était passé. Même chose s'il décidait de faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. En fait, mieux valait l'éviter le plus possible et ne pas se retrouver seule avec lui. D'un coup que son corps ait soudainement envie de remettre ça. Si on lui posait la question, elle aurait beaucoup de mal à cacher le fait que ça avait été la meilleure fois de toute sa vie. Et les coups d'œil que lui jetait Karin à tout bout de champ était loin de l'aider. C'était clair qu'elle savait ce qui s'était passé dans cette toilette au bar, tout comme Kakashi et Asuma. C'était évident au premier regard qu'ils faisaient tout pour ne pas montrer qu'ils savaient. Au moins, aucun d'eux ne lui avait posé de questions pour savoir pourquoi ils l'avaient fait. Comment expliquer que c'était arrivé sans qu'aucun d'eux ne puisse y faire quoique ce soit ?

Elle mangeait tranquillement son assiette de fruit, quand Karin entra avec son prochain costume, fraîchement repassé. Hinata remarqua le froncement de sourcils de la rousse en voyant son menu repas, mais heureusement, elle ne fit aucun commentaire. Elle avait assez de sa sœur pour lui souligner qu'elle se sous-alimentait. Mais au moins, elle mangeait. En regardant l'ensemble que Karin posait sur une chaise, elle se souvint qu'ils retournaient un peu dans le passer avec l'une des premières scènes du film. C'était l'un des moments où elle résistait encore à la proposition du personnage de Naruto. Ce qui était assez ironique, puisqu'en ce moment, elle accepterait probablement n'importe quelle proposition de sa part. En autant que ça se passait loin des caméras.

Karin l'aida à enfiler et à arranger son costume trois pièces. Le pantalon était plus ample que ce qu'elle avait l'habitude de porter. S'il y avait bien une partie de son corps qui ne la complexait pas, c'était bien ses jambes bien qu'elles ne soient pas très longues. Voilà pourquoi elle portait beaucoup de short. Le chemisier blanc était très neutre et la veste noire assortie au pantalon rendaient le tout très banal. Mais... C'était comme ça qu'était son personnage durant les premières scènes. Même elle dans la vraie vie, portait plus de couleur. Essentiellement du mauve et du violet, parfois un peu de bleu.

\- Bon... Je crois que ça va, marmonne Karin en terminant ses ajustements.

Hinata allait partir, quand la rousse l'arrêta.

\- Il te reste encore une dizaine de minutes avant que la maquilleuse n'arrive et j'aurais aimé te parler de quelque chose.

Devant son regard intrigué, Karin lui fit signe de venir s'asseoir dans l'une des deux chaises devant le miroir.

\- Je sais que ça ne me regarde pas, mais je suis une grande sœur un peu... surprotectrice.

Cette entrée de jeu mit Hinata mal à l'aise, car elle savait où ça allait.

\- Vois-tu... Naruto n'est pas réellement un adepte des coups d'un soir comme la presse semble le croire. Mais quand il boit... Il est facile à manipuler. Et il a fini chez des filles avec qui il ne souvient même pas d'avoir couché.

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu me parles de ça.

\- Parce que je suis persuadée que ce n'est pas non plus dans tes habitudes de coucher avec le premier venu. Et je n'ai aucun mal à deviner que tu es aussi gênée que mon frère. Avec Gaara, on l'a convaincu d'attendre un peu avant de venir en discuter avec toi. Se rendre chez toi tout de suite après le tournage, n'aurait pas été une bonne idée. Mais il va probablement tenter de discuter avec toi tantôt ou demain. Alors je veux tâter le terrain avant et aussi pour que tu saches à quoi t'attendre.

Hinata préféra garder le silence. Elle se doutait déjà que Naruto allait tenter de lui parler de cet incident. Par contre, elle avait encore moins envie d'en discuter avec Karin.

\- Je veux... Naruto a déjà eu des relations avec ses co vedettes, croyant que ce qu'il ressentait durant le tournage était vrai. Malheureusement, il plonge parfois un peu trop dans son personnage et au final il n'a plus les mêmes sentiments quelques semaines après le tournage.

La brune sentit son ventre se tordre à cette mention. Elle était au courant, puisqu'elle avait continué à suivre sa carrière, même après ses dures paroles neuf plus tôt. Elle ne s'était jamais retirée de son fanclub et elle avait donc toujours des nouvelles fraiches sur lui. Du moins, jusqu'à l'obtention de ce rôle. Là, elle n'avait plus trop de temps pour s'y attarder.

\- Je sais qu'il ne veut pas te blesser et qu'il a de plus en plus de mal à faire confiance aux femmes après toutes celles qui l'ont utilisé pour lancer leur carrière, poursuit Karin sans remarquer son trouble. Et je suis pas mal sûre que Gaara lui aura conseillé d'attendre avant d'avoir une « vraie » conversation avec toi. J'espère juste que ce sera la même chose pour toi.

\- La même chose pour quoi ? demande Hinata en ne voyant pas où elle voulait en venir.

\- Attendre la fin du tournage avant de discuter de sentiments. Ce serait idiot de créer un froid ou un malaise avant d'en avoir fini avec ce film. Ils vous restent encore une grande scène à tourner et ce sera probablement la plus difficile.

Hinata se contenta de hocher la tête, le regard dans le vide. Il leur restait encore la scène au lit et entièrement nu, ce qu'ils n'avaient pas encore été. Mais surtout son striptease devant lui et une douzaine de personne. Comment allait-elle réussir à avoir l'air épanouie ? Et surtout, comment allaient-ils réussir à faire cette scène sans déraper une nouvelle fois ?

 _Naruto Uzumaki_

Naruto avait eu le temps de s'habiller et d'être maquiller, avant qu'Hinata ne revienne sur le plateau. En compagnie de Karin. Il plissa les yeux en jetant un regard noir à sœur. Il n'avait aucun mal à deviner qu'elle avait parlé de ce qui s'était passé deux jours plus tôt avec sa collègue. Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas se mêler de ses affaires et lui ficher la paix ? La ramenait-il quand des rumeurs exagérées sortaient sur elle et ses conquêtes ? Plusieurs d'entre eux avaient donné moult de détails de leur nuit passionnée, et de ce qu'il en savait, ils exagéraient presque tous. Sa grande sœur était libertine et ouverte à toutes les expériences, mais quand elle disait qu'elle n'avait pas fait une chose, elle ne l'avait pas fait.

Se doutant de ce qu'elle avait dit à Hinata, Naruto décida de faire comme si de rien n'était et d'attendre la fin de la prise avant de parler avec la brune. Par contre, il ne se gêna pas foudroyer du regard Karin. Auquel elle répondit par un sourire innocent. Une expression qui ne lui allait pas du tout et qui était en totale contradiction avec sa personnalité. Après une bonne heure de tournage sur cette scène, sans s'adresser la parole en dehors de leurs répliques, Naruto attrapa Hinata alors qu'elle retournait à sa loge avant de quitter le plateau. Il préféra l'entrainer à l'intérieur de la petite pièce pour pouvoir discuter loin des oreilles indiscrètes.

\- Avant que tu partes, je crois qu'il faut qu'on discute, commence-t-il.

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi il faudrait en parler, rétorque Hinata en détournant le regard. Ce qui est arrivé, est arrivé. On ne peut pas revenir en arrière.

\- Qu'est-ce que ma sœur t'a dit ?

\- Quoi ? en retournant vers lui.

\- Ma sœur. Je suis sûr qu'elle t'a dit quelque chose avant que tu ne reviennes sur le plateau.

Son regard plongé dans le sien, Naruto vit tout de suite ses joues rougirent, alors que ses paupières se mettaient à battre rapidement sous la gêne.

\- Si tu m'évites parce qu'elle a dit quelque...

\- Je ne t'évite pas ! l'arrête-t-elle.

\- Vraiment ? Alors pourquoi tu as du mal à me regarder en face ?

Hinata ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais aucun son n'en sortit, signe qu'il avait misé juste.

\- Elle m'a juste dit qu'au vue de la situation, il valait mieux attendre la fin du tournage avant de parler de ce qui s'est passé... La dernière fois. Et après mûre réflexion, elle n'a pas tort.

Naruto écarquilla les yeux en l'entendant. Sa sœur était allée dire à sa collègue, ce que Gaara lui avait lui-même conseillé la veille ? Ils s'étaient clairement concertés là-dessus et il ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir. À trois reprises, il avait fait l'erreur de croire qu'il était amoureux de sa partenaire durant un tournage. Mais cette fois-ci, il avait vraiment l'impression que ce n'était qu'une attirance physique, et sexuelle, parce qu'Hinata avait exactement la silhouette qui l'attirait en général. Sauf que ça ne voulait pas dire pour autant que des sentiments plus profonds allaient voir le jour.

\- Oui, Gaara me conseille la même chose. Sauf qu'il nous reste encore une scène importante à tourner et qu'il vaut mieux se mettre d'accord tout de suite sur comment on va la faire. Si ça devait encore... déraper, il ne faudrait pas que ça provoque un malaise encore plus grand que maintenant.

Le visage en feu, Naruto ferma les yeux, alors qu'Hinata garder obstinément la tête baissée. Le risque que ça se reproduise était grand, et cette fois-ci, personne ne pourrait comme s'ils n'avaient rien remarqué. L'absence de vêtement ne laisserait place à aucun doute.

\- Alors on n'aura qu'à faire la même chose que la dernière fois, finit par dire Hinata. Ce n'est pas comme si j'étais réellement douée pour simuler, marmonne-t-elle ensuite avant d'ouvrir la porte de la loge pour le laisser sortir.

Pris de court, Naruto mit quelques secondes avant de bouger. Venait-elle vraiment de lui dire qu'ils devraient faire l'amour devant les caméras sans se cacher ? Il ne s'était vraiment pas attendu à cette réponse.

 _Hinata Hyuuga_

Dès qu'elle eut refermé la porte derrière Naruto, Hinata s'y adossa en laissant sortir le souffle qu'elle avait retenu. Elle ne savait pas ce qui lui avait pris de lui dire ça, mais elle l'avait fait. Et au fond, elle en était soulagée. Elle en avait envie, ce serait idiot de se mentir à elle-même, mais elle préférait dire que c'était mieux vu ses talents de simulatrice. S'il ne devait rien y avoir entre elle et Naruto après le tournage de la série, elle voulait pouvoir en profiter une dernière fois. Ce serait difficile de couper les ponts avec lui vu ses sentiments, mais ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'elle aurait le cœur brisé et elle s'en était plutôt bien sortie la dernière fois. Bon, elle avait eu de mauvais choix de copains, mais sinon on pouvait dire qu'elle avait réussi à vivre normalement.

Elle se changea rapidement, passa une lingette démaquillante sur son visage et attacha ses cheveux sur le dessus de sa tête. Elle devait encore choisir les chansons qu'elle présenterait à Tsunade, Jiraiya et la chorégraphe avec laquelle elle allait travailler pour la série. Elle devait arrêter de se torturer les méninges. Il y avait plein de chansons qu'elle appréciait qui serait parfaite pour la série, tant qu'elle acceptait d'être "sexy". Avant de rejoindre sa voiture, Hinata s'arrêta derrière les caméras et observa la scène. Naruto conversait avec Lee et l'un des figurants, discutant comptabilité. Sentant son ventre se tordre, elle s'empressa de quitter le plateau de tournage et de s'enfermer dans sa voiture avant de se mettre à pleurer. Finalement, ce ne serait peut-être pas aussi facile que la dernière fois.

Après avoir plusieurs grandes respirations pour se calmer, elle démarra. Mais plutôt que de prendre la direction de son appartement, elle prit celle de la maison de couture. Elle avait besoin de se changer les idées, de conseils féminins, mais surtout les conseils d'un homme. Et puis, Neji se plaignait de plus en plus souvent qu'il ne l'avait pas vu depuis une éternité. Aussi bien y remédier au passage.

À son grand étonnement, sa sœur n'était pas dans son atelier. Ce qui était assez inhabituel venant d'elle. Mais heureusement, elle n'avait pas fait le trajet pour rien, puisque Neji se trouvait dans son bureau, à jongler avec plusieurs échantillons de tissu devant un tableau.

\- Toc-toc, fit-elle en passant la tête par la porte ouverte.

\- Hinata ! Quelle surprise. Tu ne tournais pas aujourd'hui ? demande-t-il en déposant les échantillons sur son bureau.

\- Si, je viens de finir pour aujourd'hui, répond-elle en le prenant dans ses bras.

\- Tu as raté Hanabi de peu. Elle est allée chercher du tissu pour une nouvelle idée ou je ne sais plus quoi.

Hinata retint un petit rire en suivant son cousin jusqu'au divan qui reposait contre un mur. Neji s'empressa de retirer les divers patrons et tissus qui s'y trouvaient, puis il l'invita à s'asseoir.

\- Alors. Quoi de nouveau ? Le tournage se passe bien ?

\- Oui, il avance doucement, acquiesce-t-elle en gardant les yeux rivés au sol. Et je n'aurai pas le temps de chômer, puisque dès la fin du film, je vais commencer le tournage pour Académie 101.

\- Oui, Hanabi m'en a parlé. Alors les choses commencent à bouger pour toi. Je n'aimais pas trop l'idée de ce film, mais finalement, s'il te donne d'autres opportunités... Je ne peux que me réjouir pour toi.

Son commentaire laissa mal à l'aise. Toute sa famille avait mal vu sa participation à un film axé sur la sexualité et classé seize ans et plus. Mais qu'allaient-ils penser, quand on découvrirait qu'elle était allée jusqu'à avoir de véritables relations sexuelles avec son partenaire ? Devant une caméra de surcroit. Hanabi savait, mais sa jeune sœur l'avait toujours encouragée à s'épanouir et se libérer de tous ces démons passés. Elle ne la jugeait donc pas à mal. Sauf qu'avant que les rumeurs ne se répandent jusqu'aux oreilles de son père et du reste de sa famille, elle avait besoin d'en parler avec celui qu'elle considérait comme son frère.

\- Je voulais justement parler de quelque chose avec toi.

 _Naruto Uzumaki_

Quand le tournage fut terminé, Naruto agrippa sa sœur par le bras et l'obligea à le suivre jusque dans sa loge. Malgré la grimace qui tirait ses lèvres, elle le suivit sans lui opposer la moins résistance. Elle s'attendait à cette réaction.

\- Je tiens à dire que je l'ai fait pour toi, attaque-t-elle dès qu'il eut fermé la porte.

\- Je t'ai déjà dit de mêler de tes affaires !

\- Et bien désolée de vouloir t'éviter une nouvelle peine d'amour ou de culpabiliser une nouvelle fois de ne pas aimer ta copine comme elle le devrait.

Naruto resta un instant sans voix. Karin faisait souvent celle qui se fiche de tout et qui le taquine continuellement, mais elle agissait comme un grand frère le ferait avec sa petite sœur. Elle faisait tout pour qu'il soit heureux et qu'il ne soit plus blessé.

\- Je lui ai juste dit que tu étais déjà passé dans des histoires de cœur avec tes partenaires de film et qu'après le tournage, les sentiments s'envolaient.

\- Donc qu'il valait mieux attendre la fin du tournage avant de discuter.

\- Je sais qu'en ce moment, tu ne peux pas dire clairement ce que tu ressens pour elle. Et c'est complètement normal vu l'histoire du film. Mais qui sait ce que elle, elle ressent, ajoute-t-elle plus doucement. Elle est douce et gentille, et je sais que tu ne veux pas lui briser le cœur. Mais qui sait si ce n'est pas déjà le cas.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demande-t-il soudainement mal à l'aise.

Karin lui tourna le dos et s'avança vers le miroir, les yeux rivés sur ses mains jointes.

\- Tu te souviens de l'époque où ton fanclub n'était pas encore numérique ? demande-t-elle sans se retourner.

\- Oui et alors ? Ce n'était pas encore tout le monde qui avait accès à un ordinateur.

\- J'ai fait du ménage dans les boîtes que tu as laissé chez maman et papa.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais là-bas dans ces vieilles boîtes ?

Sa sœur resta silencieuse un long moment, se frottant maintenant les bras comme si elle avait froid. Or, lui se serait cru dans une fournaise.

\- Quand on est allé dîner Hinata et moi durant le dernier tournage, on a beaucoup discuté. Et certaines choses qu'elle m'a dits... J'ai comme eu l'impression... Qu'elle faisait peut-être partie de ton fanclub.

Naruto ferma les yeux et secoua la tête à ses mots. Non, l'idole de sa partenaire était leur mère.

\- Non, tu dois te tromper, c'est de maman qu'elle...

\- J'ai trouvé une lettre qu'elle t'avait envoyé, l'arrête Karin.

En rouvrant les yeux, Naruto la vit fouiller dans le sac qu'elle avait abandonné sur une chaise au début de la journée et elle en sortit une petite enveloppe mauve. Quand il la prit, Naruto remarqua une écriture ronde typique des jeunes filles. Sa sœur avait la même quand elle avait douze ans. Il en sortit doucement la feuille qui s'y trouvait et la déplia.

« _Bonjour Naruto, ou du moins j'espère que tu liras cette lettre. Ça m'a pris beaucoup de courage pour l'écrire et ça m'en prendra encore plus pour l'envoyer. Mais... Il y a deux ans, les mots que ta mère a prononcés en entrevue m'ont ouvert un monde de possibilité. Depuis, je suis ta carrière, même si j'ai bien vu que tu ne la définis pas encore comme tel. Tu es une vraie inspiration et j'espère qu'un jour je pourrai marcher sur tes pas et devenir actrice. Mon rêve est de jouer à tes côtés, mais je ne crois pas que j'aurai un jour suffisamment de talent pour avoir cette chance. Mais je vais travailler dur pour qu'un jour tu puisses être fier de m'entendre dire que c'est grâce à toi que je fais ce métier. Et j'ai hâte de voir ton prochain film._ \ o _/ H.H._ »

Si ça n'avait été du passage sur sa mère, il aurait demandé à sa sœur qui lui faisait penser que cette lettre venait d'Hinata. H.H. pouvait être les initiales de beaucoup de gens. Mais tout dans cette lettre, maintenant qu'il connaissait Hinata, représentait sa partenaire. Le fait d'avoir besoin de courage pour écrire cette lettre, le fait qu'elle voulait qu'il soit fier d'elle, même la couleur du papier et de l'enveloppe. Il se souvenait à peine de cette lettre, il en recevait tellement que parfois il mettait plusieurs heures à les lire, mais la lire maintenant... Son estomac en était complètement retourné. Il n'aurait jamais cru que quelqu'un de son âge l'ait pris pour modèle. En temps normal, on choisissait quelqu'un de plus âgé. Non ?

 _Hinata Hyuuga_

Hinata venait de finir son histoire, sans non plus donner des détails embarrassants. Et Neji était affreusement silencieux. Le connaissant, il se retenait pour ne pas sortir de la pièce et aller trouver Naruto pour lui exploser le nez. Ce serait mauvais pour sa carrière s'il faisait ça et aussi pour le film. Voilà pourquoi il resta là, à ses côtés, droit comme un i.

\- Précision, il ne m'a obligé à rien.

\- Encore heureux, grogne-t-il en serrant les dents.

\- S'il te plaît, Neji, je ne t'en ai pas parlé pour que tu défendes mon honneur ou quelque chose dans le genre. J'ai plutôt besoin de conseils. J'ai déjà demandé ceux d'Hanabi, maintenant je veux avoir le point de vue d'un homme qui ne me jugera pas.

Neji prit une grande respiration en tournant le regard vers le mur opposé. L'opinion de sa sœur et de son cousin était les plus importants pour Hinata, et elle espérait vraiment qu'il allait mettre de côté son côté surprotecteur pour la conseiller. Elle était effectivement d'accord avec Karin pour dire qu'il était mieux d'attendre la fin du tournage pour savoir si leur attirance n'était dû que par les scènes qu'ils devaient jouer dans le film ou si c'était vrai. Même si au fond, elle savait que dans son cas, c'était plus que vrai. Après tout, elle avait déjà été amoureuse de lui, alors qu'elle ne l'avait jamais rencontré. Maintenant qu'ils avaient passé du temps ensemble, ses sentiments pour lui ne pouvaient être on ne peut plus clair.

\- Quel genre de conseil veux-tu que je te donne ? Tu sais bien que la seule chose que j'ai envie de dire, c'est de ne pas coucher avec un homme avant d'être mariée.

En soupirant, Hinata leva les yeux au plafond. Elle aurait dû s'y attendre.

\- Mais... Si tu n'avais pas été ma cousine... Je t'aurais probablement dit de suivre ton cœur.

Le cœur battant, elle se retourna vers lui. Neji la regardait avec tendresse. Le même regard qu'il posait sur elle quand elle niait son problème d'anorexie. Celui d'un frère qui veut l'aider mais qui ignore comment si prendre.

\- Cette Karin n'a pas tort de dire que vos perceptions sont embrouillées avec le tournage. Mais... De là à... Le refaire une autre fois... Et si la presse le découvrait ?

\- Au départ, c'est ce que voulait Kakashi et Asuma.

\- Mais vous avez dit en entrevue que vous ne le feriez pas.

\- Alors je dirai que j'ai changé d'idée. Je suis vraiment mauvaise pour simuler.

\- Je ne veux pas savoir ! s'exclame Neji en plaquant ses mains sur ses oreilles.

Son geste fit sourire Hinata.

\- Par contre, avec ce que tu m'as dit, j'espère que tu ne le prendras pas mal si je ne vais pas voir ton film.

\- Honnêtement, je crois que je suis soulagée. Je n'ai pas envie que tu me voies nue ou... en pleine action. Je crois que je vais aussi demander à père de ne pas le regarder.

\- Il n'avait pas l'intention de le voir. Sans t'offenser. Il n'avait pas trop envie de voir sa fille dans un tel rôle. Même si c'est celui qui lancera sa carrière pour de bon.

\- Seulement si c'est un succès.

\- Ça le sera, assure-t-il. Tu as tout ce qu'il faut pour réussir. Il faut juste que tu t'en laisses la chance. Tout comme pour le mannequinat.

Hinata rejeta la tête en arrière, poussant un gémissement plaintif.

\- J'ai dit que j'allais faire le photoshot de la prochaine collection d'Hanabi.

\- Justement. Tu vas faire celui d'Hanabi, pas le mien.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu es jaloux, ricane Hinata.

\- Bien sûr que si ! À ce que je sache, il n'y a pas qu'Hanabi qui t'aie demandé de poser pour elle.

Cette remarque fit rire la brune. Son cousin n'avait que rarement ses faiblesses et la jalousie en était une. Si elle ne voulait pas qu'une rivalité se crée entre sa sœur et Neji, il valait mieux qu'elle accepte de poser pour sa prochaine collection à lui aussi.

 _Naruto Uzumaki_

En quittant le plateau, Naruto prit la direction de la maison de ses parents. Il fallait qu'il retrouve ces boîtes de lettres. Son père ne fit aucun commentaire lorsqu'il s'enferma dans son ancienne chambre. Il posa la lettre d'Hinata sur son bureau et sortit les nombreuses boîtes qui remplissaient son vieux placard. Il relut plusieurs lettres, mais elles se ressemblaient toutes. Des filles qui lui déclaraient leur amour, alors qu'elle ne le connaissait pas vraiment. Plus d'une trentaine de lettres jonchaient le sol, quand il réalisa quelque chose. Hinata avait été la seule à lui dire qu'elle le prenait pour modèle et qu'elle voulait suivre ses traces. Qu'elle voulait le rendre fier en tant qu'actrice.

Il ne savait plus comment réagir. Hinata avait fait partie de son fanclub ? Elle lui avait écrit une lettre. Une lettre dont il ne se souvenait même pas d'avoir lu. À l'époque, il lisait absolument toutes les lettres qu'il recevait. Et pourtant, elle aurait dû le marquer tant elle était différente des autres. Alors comment se faisait-il qu'il n'en garde aucun souvenir. Assis au sol contre son lit, il la relut une nouvelle fois, cherchant encore dans sa mémoire l'ombre d'un souvenir. Mais rien. Et dire qu'il s'était montré odieux avec elle neuf ans plus tôt. Il ne l'avait pas dit pour être méchant, mais à tout juste dix-huit ans, il manquait beaucoup de tact.

Rejetant la tête sur le matelas, Naruto ferma les yeux et repensa à ce vieux tournage. Hinata osait à peine parler, bégayant parfois. Elle était si petite et déjà en courbe à seulement seize ans. Et maintenant qu'il y pensait, pas une fois elle n'avait osé le regardant dans les yeux. Elle gardait toujours la tête baissée. Il n'y avait plus de doute, il l'intimidait, lui son modèle dans l'industrie. « _Depuis, je suis ta carrière, même si j'ai bien vu que tu ne la définis pas encore comme tel_ », avait-elle écrit. Mais comment avait-elle fait pour savoir qu'il prendrait sa carrière au sérieux. Après un rapide calcul, il réalisait que c'était le cas peu de temps après avoir reçu cette lettre. C'est comme si elle avait plus cru en lui, que lui-même à l'époque.

Complètement perdu, il se frotta le visage à deux mains, soupirant avec force. Le bruit qu'il fit dû parvenir aux oreilles de son père, puisqu'il ouvrit la porte quelques secondes après.

\- Tout va bien, mon grand ?

\- Je n'en sais rien, soupire-t-il en rouvrant les yeux.

Minato, s'approcha et il vint prendre place près de lui. Depuis le début du tournage, ils ne s'étaient pas vus très souvent. D'autant plus que la réalisation de son nouveau film, prenait beaucoup de temps à son père. Sauf que Naruto ignorait comment parler de son problème, ou dilemme, avec lui. Par où commencer déjà ? J'ai couché avec ma partenaire du film durant le tournage, alors que ce n'était pas prévu ? Qu'elle lui avait dit, aujourd'hui même, de refaire la même chose pour la dernière scène de sexe du film ? Que Karin lui avait montré une lettre qu'Hinata lui avait écrit il y a de ça environ quinze ans ? Ou qu'il ignore totalement s'il avait ou non des sentiments amoureux pour elle ? Il était complètement perdu.

\- Ça concerne un tournage ou une fille ? lui demande son père.

\- Honnêtement ? Je dirais les deux.

\- J'en déduis que ça un lien avec les scènes de coucheries.

\- On avait dit qu'on ne ferait pas pour vrai, mais...

\- C'est arrivé ? termine Minato quand il s'arrête dans sa phrase.

\- Comment tu as su que maman était la bonne ? Parce que moi j'ai toujours l'impression de me tromper.

Regardant devant lui, Minato prit une grande respiration en réfléchissant à cette question. Et il garda le silence un long moment.

\- Je ne l'ai pas su tout de suite, finit-il par dire. Mais... Je pensais toujours à elle, je voulais être près d'elle, l'aider dans la vie comme dans sa carrière. Et surtout, j'avais envie de tuer tous les hommes qui s'approchaient de trop près d'elle, termine-t-il d'une voix grave.

\- Sauf que ça été comme ça avec presque toutes mes ex, soupire Naruto, démoralisé.

\- Est-ce que tu t'es imaginé une seule fois fonder une famille avec elles ?

Pas une seule fois, réalisa Naruto. Même pas avec Sakura. Et pourtant, son rêve était de vivre la même chose que ses parents. Trouver une femme de qui il serait éperdument amoureux et qui le serait aussi de lui, d'avoir une complicité digne de la meilleure amitié, et d'avoir des enfants. Il ne pouvait pas compter ses premières copines, puisqu'avant vingt ans, fonder une famille était loin de ses préoccupations. Mais que ce soit Yakumo, Sara, Hikari ou Sakura, aucune ne lui avait donner envie d'aborder le sujet. Mais Hinata...

Il pensait beaucoup à elle, mais c'était probablement plus parce qu'il se questionnait. Pour ce qui est d'avoir envie d'être près avec elle, le tournage les empêchait de passer beaucoup de temps loin de l'autre. L'aider dans sa carrière ? Elle le méritait vraiment. Il ne l'avait pas vu entouré d'autres hommes que son agent et ceux qui travaillaient sur le plateau. On ne pouvait donc pas parler de jalousie. Fonder une famille ? Est-ce qu'il se voyait avec elle dans le futur ? Est-ce qu'il se voyait avoir des enfants avec elle ? Il était incapable de l'imaginer pour le moment.


	19. Chapter 19

_Naruto Uzumaki_

Naruto ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre le lendemain matin en arrivant sur le plateau. Ils avaient vu des figurants retourner à leurs voitures, et même Gaara pressa le pas pour aller voir ce qu'il se passait dans le studio. La porte à peine passée, Karin les rejoignit avec la mine triste.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? demande Naruto.

Karin soupira en se frottant les yeux de la main gauche avant de lui répondre.

\- Asuma a eu un accident hier soir. Il est à l'hôpital.

\- Est-ce qu'il va bien ? s'inquiète Gaara.

\- Kakashi n'a pas encore eu de nouvelles. Du coup, il reporte le tournage pour un temps indéterminé.

\- C'est normal, soupire Naruto en secouant la tête de droite à gauche. Est-ce que tu sais ce qui est arrivé ?

\- Tout ce que Kakashi sait pour le moment, c'est qu'il est sorti avec sa femme et qu'ils ont eu un accident. C'est son neveu Konohamaru qui est venu l'annoncer avant de se rendre à l'hôpital.

\- Seigneur ! jure-t-il. Pauvre Hiruzen, il n'est pas en état pour voir son second fils mourir.

\- Je vais y aller. Hinata n'avait pas de tournage ce matin et je n'arrive pas à la joindre, explique Karin. Je vais aller voir si elle se trouve à la maison de couture de sa famille.

Naruto acquiesça, puis il suivit Gaara pour aller voir Kakashi. Il venait de raccrocher et sa mine basse ne laissait rien présager de bon.

\- Alors ? Des nouvelles ? demande le blond.

\- Konohamaru m'a dit qu'ils sont sortis du bloc, mais que leur état est encore critique. Les douze prochaines heures sont les plus cruciales.

\- Il ne sait pas ce qui est arrivé ? demande Gaara.

\- Non. L'autre conducteur est dans le même état, et ni lui ni Asuma n'avaient d'alcool dans le sang. Il pleuvait plutôt fort hier, alors les policiers se demandent si les roues de l'un des deux véhicules ont dérapé. Ce qui est sûr, c'est que vu l'état des deux voitures, il est impossible de savoir si la mécanique est en cause. On ne connaîtra le fin mot de l'histoire que lorsque l'un des trois se réveillera.

\- Je n'imagine pas dans quel état Hiruzen se trouve, soupire Naruto.

\- C'est grâce à Asuma s'il a réussi à passer par-dessus la mort de Kyo, acquiesce Kakashi. Konohamaru est parti tout de suite à l'hôpital pour être auprès de lui.

Au moins il n'est pas seul, se dit le blond. Il semblait si faible quand il l'avait vu sur le plateau d'Académie 101. Il n'était pas en état pour subir un stresse pareil et il lui serait difficile de continuer à jouer avant de savoir si Asuma s'en sortait. La présence de son petit-fils serait probablement la seule chose qui le ferait tenir durant les prochains jours.

\- J'espère que le bébé va bien, souffle Kakashi en regardant son téléphone.

\- Le bébé ?

\- Kurenai est finalement tombée enceinte après plusieurs années d'essais. C'est pour ça qu'ils étaient sortis hier. Ils voulaient l'annoncer en personne à toute la famille. Asuma ne tenait plus en place à la fin du tournage. Il ne voulait pas retarder tout le monde, alors il a gardé le silence tout l'après-midi, après que Kurenai lui ait annoncé la nouvelle au téléphone. Elle ne pouvait pas attendre qu'il rentre.

Voyant d'autres acteurs arriver, Kakashi les abandonna pour leur dire de rentrer.

\- C'est horrible, grimace Gaara. Même s'ils se réveillent sans séquelles, ils seront anéantis s'ils ont perdu le bébé dans l'accident.

\- T'imagines s'il n'y en a qu'un des deux qui se réveille ?

\- Je ne veux même pas imaginer, rétorque son ami en secouant la tête. Je vais contacter Tsunade et Jiraiya pour voir ce qu'ils font avec la série. Ils vont peut-être te faire arriver plus tôt que prévu pour permettre à Hiruzen de rester auprès de sa famille.

\- D'accord, acquiesce le blond. Dépose-moi à la maison et je prendrai ma voiture pour aller voir Konohamaru et Hiruzen à l'hôpital.

 _Hinata Hyuuga_

\- Hanabi, je t'ai déjà dit que je n'étais pas libre aujourd'hui, soupire Hinata en arrivant dans l'atelier de sa sœur.

\- Je sais, mais mon photographe n'est plus disponible lundi. Alors, avec ton talent, on devrait avoir terminé avant le dîner.

Hinata se laissa tomber sur un sofa moelleux en poussant un nouveau soupir. Avancer le shooting de trois jours ne l'arrangeait pas. Elle avait beau aimer poser, il n'en restait pas moins qu'elle stressait à mort. Cette fois-ci, c'était vraiment en tant que mannequin pour un shooting de mode et non en tant qu'actrice principale d'un film. C'était totalement différent et les exigences n'étaient pas les mêmes.

Alors que pour l'un elle devait jouer un personnage au physique voluptueux qui attire tous les hommes, du moins pour le dernier tiers de séance, ici elle devait mettre en valeur des vêtements malgré sa petite taille et son corps fait en courbe. Elle devait faire en sorte de paraître grande et mince, même si ce n'était pas le cas. Alors que pour le film, il fallait juste qu'elle soit belle et sans plus. Et elle avait trouvé ça simple avec Naruto et Shikamaru. Elle aurait peut-être dû contacter ce dernier. Ce n'était pas le photographe avec lequel Hanabi avait l'habitude de travailler, mais avec le succès avait, il y avait de grandes chances que sa sœur accepte.

\- Si ton photographe ne peut pas lundi, je peux toujours demander à Naruto de me passer le numéro de Shikamaru Nara. C'est lui qui s'est occupé de l'affiche du film.

\- Hinata ! soupire Hanabi, exaspérée. Petit un, je ne peux pas faire ça à Toneri. Petit deux, qu'on le fasse aujourd'hui ou dans trois jours, ça revient au même. Et puis on sait toutes les deux que tu vas être géniale. Si j'avais voulu une asperge pour ma collection, je ne l'aurais pas créé pour une femme qui a ta silhouette. Donc, ARRÊTES de stressée.

Hinata détourna la tête en croisant les bras. Il y avait très peu de chance qu'ils passent au-travers des dix ensembles avant qu'elle ne doivent partir pour le tournage, alors tant pis pour ce Toneri, il faudrait sûrement terminer le shooting avec un autre photographe. Elle se prit donc une note mentale, d'aller voir Naruto pour lui demander le numéro de téléphone de Shikamaru. Ou à Gaara. Oui, elle irait probablement voir son agent à la place. La situation était encore trop étrange entre son collègue et elle.

Elle ne put protester plus avec sa sœur, puisque la porte de l'atelier s'ouvrit sur un homme svelte aux cheveux décolorés blancs et avec des yeux d'un bleu si clair qu'ils en paraissaient blancs. Hinata ne mit que quelques secondes pour le replacer dans sa mémoire. Toneri Otsutsuki, le fils du collaborateur de leur père, et qui la draguait malgré ses nombreux refus. Seigneur ! C'est une blague ? jure-t-elle intérieurement en serrant les dents. Elle tourna lentement la tête vers Hanabi, qui lui offrit un sourire d'excuse avant de rejoindre son photographe. À contre cœur, elle la suivit et salua Toneri sans la moindre chaleur.

\- Désolé d'avoir dû avancer la séance, mais j'ai un empêchement de dernière minute lundi que je ne peux pas déplacer.

\- Ça va, assure Hanabi. On va juste espérer passer au-travers des dix tenues avant midi, pour qu'Hinata puisse aller à son tournage.

\- Sinon on pourra toujours faire appel à quelqu'un d'autre, ajoute Hinata avec un sourire forcé.

-On y arrivera, assure Toneri en plongeant son regard dans le sien. Je ne raterai pas l'occasion de photographier Hinata Hyuuga.

Elle, ça ne la dérangerait pas, se dit cette dernière en retenant une grimace. Elle se détourna de Toneri et prit la direction du support à vêtements où était suspendues les dix tenues que sa sœur avait conçues pour sa nouvelle collection. Elle attrapa le jean taille haute et le gilet violet avant de prendre la direction de la cabine d'essayage pour se changer. Elle enfilait le pantalon, quand elle entendit une voix familière qui n'avait aucune raison de se trouver à l'atelier. Hinata s'empressa de boutonner son jean et sortir pour aller voir Karin, qui marchait dans sa direction.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

\- Je ne réussissais pas à te joindre, alors j'ai pris une chance en venant ici. Le tournage est reporté pour quelques jours. Asuma a eu un accident hier et on ignore encore si lui et sa femme vont s'en sortir.

Hinata resta sans voix à cette annonce. Mais c'était horrible ! Asuma n'était pas seulement un excellent producteur, c'était aussi un homme bon et généreux, qui réussissait toujours à la calmer quand elle doutait de ses capacités durant le tournage.

\- Finalement, on n'aura pas besoin de se presser, lâcha Toneri sans la moindre compassion.

Hinata se tourna vers lui pour le fusiller du regard. Il était question d'un être humain dans un état critique et lui se réjouissait pour la séance photo ? Elle fut ravie de voir sa petite sœur le frapper pour le remettre à sa place. Aucun tact ce mec !

 _Naruto Uzumaki_

Trente minutes après avoir quitté le plateau de tournage, Naruto passa les portes de l'hôpital. Après avoir demandé la chambre où se trouvait Asuma et sa femme, il s'y dirigea d'un pas rapide sans pour autant courir. Il s'arrêta un instant devant la porte et regarda à l'intérieur. Le couple se trouvait sur deux lits séparés, divers fils reliés à des machines et un masque à oxygène devant la bouche. Alors que Kurenai avait un bras dans le plâtre et un épais bandage autour de la tête, le producteur avait le torse entouré de bandage et une jambe dans le plâtre. Dans une chaise entre les deux lits, Hiruzen veillait sur son fils et sa belle-fille. Il avait l'air encore plus mal en point que lorsqu'il l'avait croisé sur le plateau d'Académie 101. Son teint était gris et un tube sortait de sa main pour remonter jusqu'à un sachet de soluté suspendu sur un crochet.

Ne voyant pas Konohamaru dans la chambre, Naruto sortit son téléphone de son blouson et lui envoya un message texte. Un sifflement retentit derrière lui et en se retournant, il aperçut son cadet qui tournait le coin du couloir. Il déposa un des deux gobelets de café qu'il tenait sur une chaise pour attraper son téléphone dans son pantalon. Mais avant qu'il ne plonge sa main dans sa poche, Naruto l'interpela en le rejoignant. Le brun releva la tête en entendant sa voix et un petit sourire triste étira ses lèves. De grosses cernes obscurcissaient ses yeux et de barbe naissante ses joues.

\- Naruto, le salut Konohamaru en reprenant son gobelet de café. Comment ça va ?

\- Bien. Et ton oncle ? Des nouvelles ?

\- Leur état est stable, mais toujours critique. La seule bonne nouvelle, c'est que Kurenai est blessée à la tête et non au ventre, alors le bébé a survécu. Du moins, si elle se réveille dans les prochaines heures.

\- Et ton grand-père ? J'ai vu qu'il avait perfusion, ajoute-t-il en montrant la porte.

\- Il a fait un malaise en apprenant la nouvelle. Son traitement l'épuise déjà beaucoup, alors quand l'hôpital l'a contacté... Encore une chance qu'on a exigé qu'il ait une infirmière personnelle jusqu'à ce qu'il aille mieux, sinon qui sait dans quel état on l'aurait trouvé ce matin.

Konohamaru se dirigea vers la chambre et Naruto lui emboîta le pas. Hiruzen releva la tête en entendant la porte s'ouvrir et un petit sourire s'étira sur les lèvres en les voyant.

\- Naruto, le salut-il.

\- Hiruzen. Comment allez-vous ? s'enquit le blond en se rapprochant de son aîné.

\- Pas au top, comme disent les jeunes.

\- Je suis sûr qu'ils vont s'en sortir. Ce sont deux battants, tente Naruto.

Le vieil acteur se contenta de hocher la tête, le regard aussi triste qu'à leur entrée. Peu importe ce qu'on dirait, et ce qu'il pensait lui-même, il ne pouvait taire la peur qui lui nouait le ventre. Et Naruto le comprenait, puisqu'il serait dans le même état si c'était ses parents ou sa sœur sur ces lits. Lui non plus, il n'aurait plus la force de sourire.

\- On va aller discuter dans le couloir, propose Konohamaru après avoir donné son gobelet de café à son grand-père.

\- Je te suis, acquiesce Naruto.

\- Attendez, les arrête Hiruzen. Pour ce que je sais de ton agent, il s'est sûrement rendu sur le plateau d'Académie 101, commence-t-il en se tournant vers le blond. Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps d'informer Tsunade et Jiraiya de ma décision, mais... Je crois bien que je vais leur demander de te faire arriver plus tôt dans la série pour me permettre de me retirer tout de suite.

Naruto écarquilla les yeux en l'entendant. C'était exactement ce qu'avait supposé Gaara.

\- Je sais que tu feras du bon travail avec ces jeunes, assure Hiruzen en lui prenant la main. Tu seras un bon modèle pour eux, en plus de pouvoir mieux interagir avec eux que moi. Il est plus facile de se confier et demander conseil à un grand frère qu'à un grand-père. Pas vrai, Konohamaru ?

Ce dernier offrit un sourire à son aïeul, imité par Naruto au souvenir d'une vieille conversation avec son cadet. À de nombreuses reprises, Konohamaru avait eu besoin d'un grand frère, mais une fois en particulier, il n'avait pu demander conseil à son grand-père de peur de le décevoir. C'était le jour où le brun avait pris la décision de ne pas suivre les traces des membres de sa famille et de choisir la musique plutôt que le cinéma. Et même s'il n'avait pas une carrière aussi fleurissante qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité, il était parfaitement heureux dans son choix de carrière.

 _Hinata Hyuuga_

Hinata aurait aimé se rendre à l'hôpital pour prendre des nouvelles d'Asuma et de sa femme, mais autant Toneri que Hanabi insistèrent pour boucler la séance photos le jour même. Karin lui proposa de rester, puisque connaissant son frère, il devait déjà s'y trouver et qu'il la contacterait s'il y avait du nouveau. « C'est un peu le grand frère de Konohamaru, le neveu d'Asuma », avait-elle ajouté pour la convaincre. Et si sa petite sœur accepta la proposition sa la styliste, Toneri se montra plus mécontent de sa présence. Qu'il fasse avec, se dit Hinata. S'il refusait, elle partirait sans se gêner.

La femme avec qui Hanabi travaillait pour le maquillage et la coiffure arriva rapidement pour terminer l'ensemble, et Toneri prépara son matériel autour de la toile blanche sans piper un mot. Signe évidant qu'il était de mauvaise humeur. Ce qui inquiéta Hinata. C'était le genre d'homme qui obtenait toujours ce qu'il voulait, ce qui n'était pas le cas avec elle, et qui n'aimait pas qu'on contrarie ses plans. Et elle avait comme l'impression que la présence de Karin en était une. Elle ignorait ce qu'il avait en tête avec ce shooting, mais elle était persuadée que Hanabi avait fait une grave erreur en l'engageant cette fois-ci.

Ses craintes se confirmèrent dès qu'ils commencèrent à travailler. Toneri critiquait chacune de ses poses, lui donnait des directives qui lui donnait plus l'impression de poser pour un magazine destiné aux hommes que pour une revue de mode. Ce qui ne reflétait aucunement l'esprit de la nouvelle collection de sa sœur. Mais puisque celle-ci ne faisait aucun commentaire, elle rongea son frein et fit ce qu'il demandait.

\- Non mais c'est une blague ? s'exclame soudainement Karin.

Ils se tournèrent tous les trois vers elle, surpris par son intervention. Alors que Hinata en était soulagée, elle pouvait voir que sa sœur était perdue et que Toneri serrait les dents avec force.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? ose demande Hanabi.

\- Sors les fesses, bombes le torse... C'est pour une revue de mode pour femmes ou le prochain numéro de Playboy ?

\- Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles ! l'attaque Toneri d'un grognement sourd.

\- Je suis dans la mode depuis l'âge de douze ans ! J'ai probablement assisté à plus de shooting de mode que tu n'en a dirigé. L'ensemble est beaucoup trop sage pour des poses aussi suggestives. On voit ce que tu demandes pour la lingerie et les maillots de bain, et encore, jamais dans les revues destinées aux femmes.

\- Hinata ? s'enquit Hanabi alors que Toneri boue de rage.

\- Je n'osais pas le dire à voix haute vu que tu ne disais rien, mais... J'ai l'impression de poser pour le magazine _Summum_ et non pour une revue de mode.

Sa cadette se frotta la nuque en fermant les yeux, signe qu'elle réfléchissait, mais Toneri ne comptait pas lâcher le morceau.

\- Tu étais satisfaite la dernière fois. Tout le monde ici est satisfait du travail que je fais pour eux, ajoute-t-il en faisant un mouvement circulaire de la main pour désigner la maison de couture.

\- Sauf que des tenues de soirée ou des ensembles faits pour sortir en boîte, c'est très différent d'une collection décontractée pour la vie de tous les jours, rétorque Karin.

Hinata se retourna vers la rousse, étonnée qu'elle semble aussi bien informée sur les collections de la maison de couture de sa famille.

\- Je dois avoir presque toute ta dernière collection, confit Karin en se tournant vers Hanabi. Et les photos étaient pas mal, consent-elle après un regard vers Toneri. Mais aujourd'hui, tu fais du gros n'importe quoi. Si cette collection n'entre pas dans ta vision « sensuelle » de la mode, tu n'aurais pas dû accepter le contrat. N'importe quel photographe qui se respect aurait compris que tes indications ne vont pas avec les tenues que tu dois photographier.

Toneri garda un instant le silence, mais à voir les éclairs qui sortaient de ses yeux, il allait exploser d'une minute à l'autre devant les critiques de Karin.

\- Même mon abruti de frère aurait compris.

\- Je ne suis pas venu pour me faire insulter par une _nobody_! Si tu n'es pas contente de mes méthodes de travail, tu n'as qu'à partir, personne ne te retient.

Un gros silence refroidit l'atmosphère de la pièce. Hanabi ne savait plus où se mettre, pendant que son photographe et la styliste se fusillaient du regard sous ses yeux. Au final, c'est Hinata qui brisa le silence en prenant la direction de la cabine pour se changer.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'inquiète Hanabi.

\- Il a dit que si Karin n'était pas contente, elle n'avait qu'à partir, répète Hinata en se retournant. Et bien, moi, je ne le suis pas alors je m'en vais. Tant qu'il ne travaillera pas avec sérieux en mettant de côté nos différents passés, je ne poserai pas pour Toneri.

Sur ces mots, elle entra dans la cabine et n'en ressortit qu'une fois changer. Elle récupéra son sac à main et se dirigea vers la sortie. Karin la rejoignit rapidement et glissa un bras autour de son coude.

\- Ça, c'était bien envoyé !

\- Ma sœur a fait une grave erreur en engageant Toneri, alors que j'avais accepté de poser pour sa collection, soupire Hinata.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce qu'il n'a toujours pas digéré que j'aie refusé de sortir avec lui, pas loin d'une vingtaine de fois.

\- Un abruti doublé d'un macho, rétorque la rousse après un long sifflement. Les pires de tous.

Hinata se contenta de hocher la tête en reprenant la marche. Elle n'avait qu'une envie, plonger dans un bain bien chaud et pleine de bulles.

 _Naruto Uzumaki_

Dès qu'ils furent dans le couloir, ils prirent place dans la salle d'Attente et Konohamaru porta son café à ses lèvres pour en prendre une longue gorgée.

\- J'ai l'impression de boire du goudron, grimace-t-il.

\- D'habitude la nourriture des hôpitaux n'est pas mangeable. Tu t'attendais à quoi avec le café ?

\- À quelque chose de plus comestible. Il va falloir que je sorte pour prendre un vrai repas, soupire Konohamaru en se laissant aller contre le dossier de sa chaise.

\- Je t'accompagne si tu veux. Mon planning de la journée s'est vidé d'un seul coup, plaisante Naruto pour détendre l'atmosphère.

\- Et dire que tu comptais sur ce film pour relancer ta carrière. C'est ce que mon oncle a dit, ajoute-t-il devant son regard interrogateur. Karin lui a confié que tu peinais à te faire engager depuis... ta dépression.

Naruto soupira bruyamment, toujours aussi déçu de lui-même d'avoir plongé à ce point dans la déprime après la découverte de l'infidélité de Sakura. Lui qui avait toujours montré un professionnalisme à toute épreuve, il s'était royalement contredis après ça.

\- Est-ce que tu as reparlé à Sasuke depuis ? demande soudainement son cadet.

Naruto se retourna vers lui, étonné pas sa question. Mais d'un autre côté, il travaillait avec Itachi, le grand frère de Sasuke qui était à la tête d'une agence d'artistes et producteur de musique.

\- Je l'ai croisé dernièrement, poursuit-il devant son silence. Il ne va vraiment pas bien. Avec toutes ces actrices qui l'accusent de harcèlement, plus personne ne veut travailler avec lui. Et j'en viens à croire que Sakura l'a manipulé, avoue-t-il après une courte hésitation.

Naruto ne fit aucun commentaire, Gaara lui avait dit exactement la même chose, il y avait quelques jours. Et maintenant qu'il connaissait le véritable visage de son ex, l'idée ne lui paraissait plus aussi absurde. Elle voulait ce rôle à tout prix pour une raison qu'il lui échappait. L'histoire était bien, mais pas extraordinaire non plus. Et avait accepté de jouer dedans pour faire plaisir à Sasuke, et le premier rôle féminin n'était pas aussi important que le personnage masculin, alors on ne pouvait pas dire que ça propulserait plus loin la carrière de Sakura. Peut-être était-ce son côté possessif envers lui qui ne voulait pas qu'il joue une romance avec une autre femme, se dit finalement Naruto.

\- Gaara m'a dit la même chose, lâche-t-il finalement. Et je commence à le penser aussi, ajoute-t-il après une pause.

\- Tu devrais peut-être aller le voir. Ça fait tout de même deux ans et tu sembles avoir tourné la page.

\- J'y pense. Mais je ne suis pas encore prêt à lui reparler, avoue le blond.

Konohamaru préféra ne pas insister et Naruto lui en fut reconnaissant. Il savait que son ami ne voulait que son bien, et peut-être aussi celui de Sasuke au passage, mais sa trahison était encore trop fraîche dans son esprit. Si Sakura l'avait manipulé, il aurait dû venir le lui dire. Ça aurait été difficile à entendre, mais il se serait senti moins trahi par son meilleur ami. Maintenant, même s'il finissait par le pardonner, rien ne serait plus pareil entre eux. Il y aurait toujours cette ombre qui planerait au-dessus d'eux.

Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de changer de sujet et demander des nouvelles sur la carrière de son ami, son téléphone se mit à vibrer dans la poche de son pantalon. Un message de sa sœur.

« Des nouvelles ? Hinata et moi on s'inquiète. »

« Rien de nouveau. Vous faites quoi ? »

« Vu comment c'est passé le début de sa séance photo, je lui ai proposé d'aller faire les boutiques. »

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

Malheureusement pour lui, sa sœur ne lui répondit pas avant un moment, le laissant imaginer le pire. Il ne voyait pas comment ça pouvait mal se passer, Shikamaru ne tarissait pas d'éloges sur elle depuis le shooting pour l'affiche du film. Et comme ce n'était pas le métier d'Hinata, son ami n'osait pas lui demander de poser pour son nouveau projet artistique et il harcelait littéralement Naruto pour qu'il lui demande. Mais avec ce qui c'était passé sur le plateau, l'ambiance était trop étrange entre eux pour qu'il ose le faire lui-même.

« Karin ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

« Ce serait trop long à expliquer, mais pour faire court, ce n'est pas tous les photographes qui peuvent s'adapter à un thème. »

Naruto cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, incertain d'avoir compris ce qu'elle voulait dire. Avant qu'il ne lui demande plus d'explication, Karin lui envoya un autre message.

« Si tu veux plus détails, tu n'as qu'à venir nous rejoindre au café du centre d'achat dans une dizaine de minutes. »

Il dut fixer longtemps son écran sans bouger, puisque Konohamaru le lui prit des mains pour lire sa conversation.

\- Un café. Bonne idée, allons-y ! J'ai besoin de quelque chose à meilleur goût et de manger quelque chose au passage. Je vais prévenir mon grand-père et on y va ? termine Konohamaru en lui rendant son téléphone.

Pour seul réponse, Naruto lui sourit et envoya une réponse positive à sa sœur pour être sûr qu'elles y seraient à leur arrivée.

 _Hinata Hyuuga_

Hinata suivit Karin sans rien dire. Même si elle avait eu envie de rentrer chez elle et de plonger dans un bain relaxant, elle devait avouer qu'elle appréciait la proposition de la rousse. En dehors de Kiba et de sa copine, elle n'avait pas vraiment d'ami avec qui traîner durant son temps libre. Et même si sa famille la fournissait en vêtements, elle aimait bien faire les magasins. Surtout ceux de souliers. Hanabi avait beau lui répéter qu'elle en avait plus qu'assez pour une porter une paire différente chaque jour durant quatre mois. Mais elle n'en avait jamais assez. Elle aimait trop les escarpins et les bottillons à talons hauts qui avaient le don de lui donner quelques centimètres de plus.

\- Et si on allait prendre un café ? propose soudainement Karin en refermant son téléphone.

\- Hum... D'accord, acquiesce Hinata, prise de court.

\- Il y a un café très bien au deuxième étage.

Elles prennent donc la direction de l'escalateur pour monter à l'étage et rejoindre le café du centre d'achat. Et dès qu'elles ont leurs breuvages, et un sandwich BLT pour Karin, elles prirent place à une table au fond de la pièce. La rousse se met face à la porte et n'arrête pas de la surveiller, ce qui attire l'attention d'Hinata.

\- Est-ce que tu attends quelqu'un ? demande-t-elle en jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule.

\- Euh... En fait... J'ai proposé à mon frère de nous rejoindre, finit-elle par avouer. Ça donnera une pause à Maru en même temps.

Le rouge monta aux joues d'Hinata. Naruto allait les rejoindre ? Mon Dieu ! Ça allait être gênant.

\- Qui est Maru ? demande-t-elle pour cacher son trouble.

\- Konohamaru. Le neveu d'Asuma. Il est à l'hôpital depuis cette nuit, alors il doit en avoir marre du café et de la nourriture infectes de la cafétéria. Ça va lui faire du bien de passer un peu de temps en dehors de la chambre son oncle.

Une quatrième personne ? Peut-être que ça permettrait au malaise entre Naruto et elle de s'estomper avant qu'ils ne commencent à travailler sur Académie 101. Passer du temps ensemble en dehors de leurs divers tournages ne pouvait que leur bénéfique. Du coup, elle attend avec impatience et nervosité l'arrivée de son collègue. Elle ne se retourne vers la porte, que lorsque Karin lève le bras pour faire signe à quelqu'un. Elle ne remarque pas tout de suite Naruto, qui se dirige vers le comptoir pour passer sa commande.

Celui qu'elle voit saluer la styliste est un jeune homme dans les mêmes âges de sa petite sœur, avec des cheveux bruns assez longs pour être remonté en pic avec de la mousse coiffante, mais qui aujourd'hui retombe mollement autour de son visage. Après tout, avec son oncle dans le coma, son apparence est le cadet de ses soucis, puisque mes ses vêtements sont froissés. Elle le reconnait rapidement, comme un des mannequins de l'agence Sharingan. Dès que les deux amis sont servis, ils les rejoignent et Hinata s'empresse de s'asseoir à la droite de Karin pour éviter d'être assise à côté de Naruto. Valait tout de même mieux garder une certaine distance entre eux, le temps de retrouver une relation moins... sexuelle.

Il devait penser la même chose, puisqu'il prit place en face de sa sœur, laissant à Konohamaru se placer devant elle.

\- Ça va, Maru ? s'enquit Karin. Ça doit être difficile de voir ton oncle et Kurenai allongés dans un lit d'hôpital.

\- Le plus dur c'est de ne pas savoir ce qui est arrivé. Selon les médecins, mon oncle et l'autre chauffeur n'avaient aucune goutte d'alcool dans le sang, donc on peut enlever l'hypothèse de l'ivresse au volant. Et les voitures... Seigneur ! J'ai vu les photos de l'accident. Aucune chance de savoir si c'est un problème de mécanique. Tout ce que peut faire les policiers, c'est attendre que l'un des trois se réveille pour raconter l'histoire.

Une boule au fond de la gorge, Hinata se retint de pleurer. C'était horrible ! Karin lui avait dit qu'Asuma leur avait annoncé à Kakashi et elle avant de quitter le plateau, qu'il allait enfin être père. Avoir un accident sitôt après une aussi bonne nouvelle... La vie pouvait être si cruelle !

 _Naruto Uzumaki_

En voyant Hinata changer de chaise pour se placer à côté de Karin, Naruto avait compris qu'elle voulait éviter qu'il s'assoie à côté d'elle. Ce qui n'était pas plus mal, se dit-il en prenant place sur la chaise en face de sa sœur. Ça ne pouvait pas leur faire du mal de mettre un peu de distance quand ils étaient ensemble. Après tout, chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient, il fallait qu'ils soient collés l'un à l'autre. Il savait maintenant ce qu'il se passait après un moment. Il attendit que son ami eu terminé de raconter ce qu'il savait de l'accident avant de prendre la parole et expliquer leur présence à Hinata sans qu'elle sache réellement pourquoi. Il n'avait aucun mal à imaginer qu'elle en voudrait à Karin d'avoir parlé de ce problème avec sa séance photo.

\- Il allait finir par s'intoxiquer au café de l'hôpital, sourit Naruto. Alors je lui ai proposé de sortir un peu de cette chambre.

Pour confirmer ses dires, Konohamaru soupira de bonheur après avoir pris une gorgée de son espresso. Ce qui fit rire Karin.

\- Tu m'étonnes. Il n'y a rien de plus imbuvable que le café d'hôpital. Non ce n'est pas vrai, se reprit-elle. Celui de Tema est bien pire.

\- C'est parce qu'elle le fait trop fort, rit Naruto. Je me demande comment Shika fait pour le boire. Même Gaara ne s'y risque pas.

\- Le mystère de l'amour, ricane Konohamaru en haussant les épaules.

\- Qui est Tema ?

Ils se retournèrent tous les trois vers elle, réalisant d'un coup qu'elle ne connaissait pas tous les membres de leur groupe. Même pas la moitié en fait.

\- Temari Sabaku. La grande sœur de Gaara et la copine de Shikamaru Nara.

\- Fiancée, rectifie Naruto en portant sa tasse à ses lèvres.

\- Je n'arrive toujours pas à m'y faire, soupire sa sœur. Tema a toujours dit qu'elle ne se marierait jamais.

\- Même chose pour Shika. Et maintenant, ils sont fiancés et ils vont bientôt être parents.

\- Attend ! Quoi ? Depuis quand ? s'exclame Konohamaru en se retournant vers lui.

Naruto prit un instant pour calculer. C'était avant ou après le début du tournage ? Il ne se souvenait plus.

\- Au moins un mois en tout cas, répond finalement Karin. Mais ils ne le crient pas sur les toits non plus.

En tournant la tête vers Hinata, Naruto vit qu'elle suivait la conversation en sirotant ce qu'il devinait être thé à la cannelle s'il se fiait à l'odeur. Puis la demande de Shikamaru lui revint à la mémoire. C'était le bon moment de lui en parler.

\- En parlant de Shika, commence-t-il en s'attirant leur regard. Il m'a demandé, de te demander, si tu serais intéressée à poser pour son prochain projet artistique, explique-t-il en regardant Hinata droit dans les yeux.

\- Moi ? Pourquoi ? demande celle-ci sous l'étonnement.

\- Parce que tu lui as une forte impression durant le shooting pour l'affiche du film. Chaque année, il monte une exposition autour d'un thème et il voudrait travailler avec toi.

Hinata resta un long moment à l'observer sans ouvrir la bouche, ses paupières battants rapidement devant ses yeux surpris.

\- Oh ! Quelle coïncidence, moi aussi je dois y participer, sourit Konohamaru.

Étonné, Naruto se retourna vers son ami.

\- Oui, soupire-t-il devant son regard. Je lui dois un service, alors il a insisté pour que ce soit avec cette expo. Un truc sur la mythologie si je me souviens bien. Il croit que je peux faire un bon loup-garou ou démon. Il doit penser que tu ferais une belle vampire ou un ange, ajoute-t-il avec un sourire en se retournant vers Hinata.

Devant le compliment et le sourire qu'il offrit à la brune, Naruto sentit son sang bouillir. Est-ce que son ami était en train de... draguer Hinata ? Et pourquoi ça le dérangerait autant ? se reprit-il en portant son attention sur son café. Il devait être encore trop ancré à son personnage, se dit-il. Il ne faisait plus la séparation entre ses vrais sentiments pour sa collègue et ceux de son personnage pour le sien.

 _Hinata Hyuuga_

Hinata était sans voix. Posée pour une exposition de photos ? Elle ? Elle n'en revenait pas tout simplement pas qu'un photographe de la trempe de Shikamaru Nara veuille travailler avec elle pour un projet aussi personnel. Ce n'était pas comme un contrat de mode ou l'affiche d'un film. Cette fois-ci, c'était lui qui était le client. C'était flatteur, se dit-elle. Et il semblerait qu'elle allait travailler avec l'ami de Naruto. Son sourire semblait rassurant.

\- C'est vrai qu'avec la suspension du tournage, je vais avoir beaucoup de temps libre avant qu'on ne commence celui d'Académie 101.

\- Cool ! J'avais peur d'être son seul modèle, avoue Konohamaru. Pas que ça me dérange vraiment, mais je suis un musicien avant tout.

Musicien ? se répète-t-elle. Il est vrai qu'elle écoutait essentiellement de la Kpop, alors il était normal qu'elle ne sache pas qui il est en dehors d'être le neveu d'Asuma et le petit-fils d'Hiruzen.

\- Tu ne connais pas du tout ma musique ? devine Konohamaru, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres. Mais t'inquiète, ça ne m'étonne pas, je ne fais pas dans la pop musique.

\- Ce n'est pas parce que j'écoute que de la pop, mais plus parce que je n'écoute pas vraiment de groupes locaux.

\- De toute façon, ma carrière n'est pas aussi florissante que celle de Shion. Alors je fais des apparitions dans des films, des séries, joue au mannequin pour des pubs, des _covers_ pour ma chaîne Youtube...

\- Sauf qu'il a réduit son nom à Maru Tobi pour qu'on ne fasse pas tout de suite le lien avec son grand-père.

Maru Tobi ? Ce nom ne lui était pas totalement inconnu, mais elle ne se rappelait pas où elle l'avait déjà entendu.

\- Ce serait moins intimidant de faire la séance photo à deux, acquiesce Hinata. Ma dernière ne sait pas trop bien passer, ajoute-t-elle à voix basse.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demande Naruto.

\- T'aurais dû voir ce photographe ! s'exclame Karin. Un vrai obsédé. Ce sont des vêtements jeunes, décontractés et assez réservés, mais il la faisait poser comme si elle était en maillot de bain ou dans de la lingerie.

Le rouge monta aux joues d'Hinata en voyant les deux amis écarquiller les yeux devant l'histoire de la styliste. La brune n'en revenait toujours pas que Toneri n'ait pu rester professionnel en travaillant avec elle. Seigneur ! C'est la collection de sa sœur qui était en jeu, il n'y avait aucune place pour la rancœur due à un orgueil blessé. Mais du coup, elle se demandait comment il allait se venger après son départ de la séance photo. Elle l'avait sûrement mis en colère.

\- Par contre, j'ai peur de l'avoir provoqué en partant comme ça, soupire-t-elle, stressée.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait faire ? T'insulter sur internet ? rit Karin.

\- C'est le fils du collaborateur de mon père. Il a plus de pouvoir que tu ne le crois, rétorque Hinata en se tournant vers la rousse. Toneri n'a jamais supporté les refus et c'est ce qu'il obtient à chaque fois avec moi.

\- C'est quoi ta relation avec lui ? demande soudainement Naruto.

Hinata se tourna d'un coup vers lui, intriguée par le ton de sa voix qui se voulait détachée, mais qui ne l'était pas vraiment.

\- Aucune. Chaque fois qu'il me voit, il tente de me convaincre qu'il est l'homme de ma vie. J'ai beau le repousser, il revient toujours à la charge, soupire-t-elle finalement.

\- Pas étonnant qu'il t'aie dirigé comme si c'était une séance pour de la lingerie. Il doit essayer de se faire un book pour ses nuits solitaires, suppose Konohamaru avec un sourire moqueur.

Le rouge embrasa le visage d'Hinata à cette hypothèse. Seigneur ! Si c'était le cas... Un frisson de dégoût hérissa les cheveux sur sa nuque à cette image. Elle sursaute par contre, quand Naruto frappe son ami derrière la tête.

\- Ça ne va pas de dire un truc pareil ! le gronde-t-il.

\- Ben quoi ? se défend Konohamaru en se frottant l'arrière de la tête. Je suis sûr que vous y avez pensé vous aussi.

\- Sauf que ce n'est pas une raison de le dire à haute voix, rétorque Karin.

Hinata se leva soudainement, s'attirant leur regard intrigué. Toujours gênée par la tournure de la conversation, elle se frotta les mains contre son jean en les regardant à tour de rôle.

\- Je crois que je vais y aller, annonce-t-elle. Mieux vaut que j'aille voir ma sœur pour savoir ce qui s'est passé après notre départ.

\- Je te raccompagne, propose Karin en faisant mine de se lever.

\- Ça va aller, assure Hinata. Je vais prendre le bus jusqu'à l'atelier. Ce n'est pas si loin d'ici, insiste-t-elle en attrapant ses sacs d'achats.

Elle ne voulait pas vraiment refuser la proposition de Karin, mais elle avait besoin de se retrouver seule. Surtout après que la rousse est parlée de Toneri et le commentaire de Konohamaru. Naruto n'avait fait aucun commentaire, mais elle avait peur que son opinion sur elle ait changé. Elle avait peur de passer pour une allumeuse, surtout après ce qui s'était passé entre eux lors du tournage au bar.

 _Naruto Uzumaki_

Naruto mit que quelques secondes avant de se lever et la suivre. Il la rattrapa à l'extérieur du café et lui agrippa le poignet pour l'arrêter.

\- Attend, je voulais aussi te parler de quelque chose.

Il n'avait aucun mal à deviner que sa collègue était mal à l'aise, mais il fallait qu'ils crèvent l'abcès, s'ils voulaient être convaincants pour Académie 101.

\- Je peux te raccompagner à l'atelier de ta famille et on discute en chemin, insiste-t-il.

\- Et Konohamaru ? Vous n'êtes pas arrivés ensemble ?

\- Karin va le déposer à l'hôpital avant de rentrer.

Il se retourna vers la vitre du café et envoya la main à sa sœur, qui lui répondit avec un sourire qu'il devinait moqueur. Il n'avait pas besoin de lui dire la raison de son départ, elle le connaissait assez pour l'avoir devinée. Et si Konohamaru lui posait la question, elle se ferait un plaisir de lui donner tous les détails. De sorte qu'il allait avoir une longue conversation avec son petit frère de cœur le soir même. Sans laisser le temps à Hinata de refuser son offre, il l'entraîna jusqu'à sa voiture et attendit qu'ils soient tous les deux assis à l'intérieur avant de commencer.

\- Hum... En fait...

Naruto ne réalisa qu'à ce moment, qu'il ne savait pas du tout comment entamer cette conversation. Devait-il lui parler de la lettre que sa sœur avait retrouvée ? Et puis, il avait encore les paroles de son père en tête. Pouvait-il s'imaginer vivre une histoire avec Hinata ? Il n'en était pas encore sûr. Et puis, il ignorait si c'était une bonne idée de refaire l'amour une nouvelle fois pour la dernière scène du film. Le tournage était reporté, mais il ne pouvait pas s'enlever de la tête qu'elle l'ait suggéré.

\- Est-ce qu'on ne peut pas juste faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé ? suggère Hinata en le sortant de ses pensées. On n'a pas besoin d'y repenser avant que le tournage ne reprenne, alors aussi mettre ça de côté le temps de faire Académie 101.

\- Je ne crois pas que ça puisse arranger les choses de l'ignorer, rétorque Naruto.

\- Je sais, mais aucun de nous deux n'est assez à l'aise pour en parler, alors aussi bien ne pas en parler et attendre comme l'ont suggéré Gaara et Karin.

Sur ce point, elle n'avait pas totalement tort, se dit le blond. Il n'était pas à l'aise d'en parler. Et lui parler de la lettre n'allait sûrement qu'empirer les choses. Naruto garda le silence un instant, alors qu'il s'engageait dans la rue que sa collègue lui avait donnée. Ce n'est qu'une fois arrêté devant la bâtisse qu'il rouvrit la bouche.

\- Alors on peut agir comme on le faisait avant cette scène ? Et parler normalement comme d'un ami ? ajoute-t-il devant son regard interrogateur.

Le silence de la brune le mit mal à l'aise, d'autant plus qu'elle ne le lâchait pas des yeux. Il ignorait si elle analysait ses paroles à la recherche de quelque chose, mais il commençait à regretter d'avoir ouvert la bouche. Mais avant qu'elle ne lui réponde, quelque chose frappa le devant de sa voiture. Ils tournèrent tous les deux la tête en même temps vers le pare-brise pour découvrir un homme aux cheveux décoloré et au regard assassin. C'était qui ce type ? Naruto reporta son regard sur sa collègue, quand celle-ci s'empressa de sortir. Il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi en colère. Il sortit à son tour, juste à temps pour l'entendre grogner :

\- Je peux savoir ce qui te prend, Toneri ?

\- Tu me plantes durant le shooting pour aller retrouver ce pauvre naze et tu me demandes ce qui me prend ? s'emporte ce dernier.

Pauvre naze ? Pourquoi cet inconnu l'insultait-il ? Il ne lui avait rien fait.

\- Petit un, j'ai quitté le shooting parce que tu me dirigeais comme si on était à une séance photo pour Playboy. Petit deux, je n'ai aucun compte à te rendre. On n'est pas ensemble et on ne le sera jamais.

Oh... Le photographe qu'avait mentionné sa sœur. Naruto le détailla de haut en bas. L'arrogance suintait de tous ses pores. Pire que Sasuke quand ils étaient adolescents.

\- S'il y a un pauvre naze ici, c'est toi, crache Naruto en s'approchant du photographe. Si tu n'es pas capable d'être professionnel avec une fille qui t'a éconduit, tu ne devrais pas accepter un contrat qui t'oblige à travailler avec elle.

 _Hinata Hyuuga_

Hinata écarquilla les yeux en entendant la réplique de son collègue. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce qu'il prenne sa défense. Mais d'un autre côté, Toneri l'avait insulté sans la moindre raison. Et en parlant de lui, à voir le regard qu'il jetait sur Naruto, elle comprit que ça allait rapidement dégénérer. Pour éviter un scandale en public, elle posa les mains sur le torse du photographe pour le pousser vers les ateliers, en jetant un coup d'œil au blond par-dessus son épaule.

\- Je te rappelle plus tard pour parler du tournage, lui lance-t-elle avant de disparaître par la porte, laissant Naruto immobile dans le stationnement.

Dès que la porte se fut refermée derrière eux, elle poussa Toneri sans ménagement pour mettre de la distance entre eux.

\- Si tu ne peux pas mettre ton orgueil de côté le temps de faire les photos pour ma sœur, je vais lui trouver un autre photographe pour le faire. Shikamaru Nara veut travailler une nouvelle fois avec moi. Et entre nous, je sais que tu sais qu'il est plus reconnu que toi dans le monde de la mode. Si on apprend qu'il t'a remplacé, tout le monde va découvrir que tu ne sais pas être professionnel.

\- À ce que je vois, tu as appris à sortir les griffes, grince des dents Toneri.

\- Il faut avoir de la réparti pour survivre dans cette industrie, rétorque Hinata.

\- D'accord. On va le faire comme tu le demandes. Mais venez pas vous plaindre ensuite que sa collection ne se vend pas.

\- Oh, crois-moi, on aura plus de chance à vendre cette collection, si je ne pose pas comme une pouf en manque de sexe.

\- Ce n'est pas justement le personnage que tu joues dans ton nouveau film ? la nargue Toneri avec un sourire mauvais.

Hinata préféra ne pas répondre et elle prit la direction de l'atelier de sa sœur. Heureusement, Hanabi s'y trouvait toujours, dessinant son cahier à croquis en écoutant de la musique. Une musique que l'aînée trouvait trop « alternative » pour elle. Mais elle devait avouer que le chanteur avait une très belle voix. En s'approchant de son bureau, elle vit à l'écran de son ordinateur, la vidéo qui jouait. Puis le nom du chanteur. Maru Tobi ? C'était donc là qu'elle avait déjà entendu ce nom ! Hanabi était l'une de ses fans.

\- Bon, on s'y remet ? s'exclame Toneri d'un ton désagréable en pénétrant dans l'atelier. Je n'ai pas que ça à faire.

Les deux se jetèrent un regard, puis Hinata s'empressa d'aller se changer. Puisque Hanabi avait donner congé à sa maquilleuse et coiffeuse, l'actrice dut s'en charger seule. Encore une chance qu'elle avait de l'expérience en ayant joué dans quelques pièces de théâtre à l'école. Et puis sa sœur ne voulait rien de trop élaboré, donc ça tombait bien.

Comme s'ils mirent d'accord, Toneri mit de côté sa vision sensuelle de la mode. Mais pour ce qui était de la diriger, il ne le faisait tout simplement pas. Encore une chance qu'Hinata savait comment faire et qu'elle avait une idée précise de ce qui mettrait ces vêtements en valeur, sinon la séance n'aurait encore une fois rien donné.

Ayant voulu en finir le plus rapidement possible, Hinata n'avait même pas pris le temps de manger et à l'approche de seize heures, son ventre était en train de s'auto-digérer. Elle s'empressa donc de quitter l'atelier pour rentrer chez elle pour manger. D'autant plus qu'elle devait rencontrer la chorégraphe que Tsunade avait engagé pour discuter des musiques qu'elles allaient utiliser dans la série. Elle devait donc encore choisir celles qui auraient le plus d'impact pour son personnage.

 _Naruto Uzumaki_

Naruto resta un long moment immobile à observer la porte close. Est-ce qu'Hinata venait réellement de le planter là, pour rester avec ce crétin arrogant ? Il avait une affreuse envie de massacrer ce type. Bien plus qu'il n'en avait eu envie quand il avait rencontré Sasuke. Et Dieu sait à quel point le brun insupportait quand ils s'étaient croisés pour la première fois. Personne n'aurait cru qu'ils puissent devenir amis et encore moins inséparables. Et dire que tout était fini maintenant. Ce constat l'aida à retrouver son calme et il regagna sa voiture. Hinata avait probablement voulu régler ce problème toute seule, ce qui était à son honneur. Mais d'un autre côté, il n'aimait pas trop la laisser seule avec un type qui semblait avoir des intentions plus que douteuses à son égard.

Il prit donc le chemin de sa maison, prêt à attendre le retour de Gaara du studio où se déroulait le tournage d'Académie 101, s'il n'était pas encore rentré. Comme l'avait dit Hiruzen, il allait sûrement commencer plus tôt que prévu dans la série, il devait donc s'y préparer. Et il devait mettre cette histoire avec Hinata de côté. Il n'avait pas su rester professionnel quand la trahison de Sakura s'était sue. Cette fois-ci, il ne devait pas laisser ses interrogations le détourner de ce rôle. Il aurait tout le temps de se pencher sur ses sentiments, après.

Sans étonnement, Gaara se trouvait déjà assis dans son salon, le regard fixé sur sa tablette.

\- Alors ? Qu'ont dit Tsunade et Jiraiya ? s'enquit-il en prenant place à sa droite.

\- L'infirmière personnelle d'Hiruzen les a prévenus pour l'accident d'Asuma et son malaise en l'apprenant. Mais ils n'ont pas eu d'autres nouvelles pendant que j'étais là. Par contre, ils sont du même avis que moi, que ce serait mieux de te faire intervenir plus tôt.

\- C'est exactement ce que m'a demandé Hiruzen, quand je l'ai vu à l'hôpital.

\- Tsunade doit m'envoyer le script demain. Elle allait commencer à plancher dessus dès que je partirais.

Naruto se contenta de hocher la tête. Il s'y attendait un peu de toute façon. Le personnage d'Hinata n'allait peut-être pas arriver plus tôt par contre. Il fallait que la chorégraphe est le temps de monter les danses et de les montrer à Hinata avant qu'ils n'entament cette partie de la série.

\- Oh et j'ai parlé à Shikamaru, lâche Gaara.

Naruto se retourna vers lui en haussant les sourcils. Il voulait probablement savoir s'il avait touché un mot de son exposition à Hinata.

\- J'ai parlé à Hinata de son projet, commence-t-il.

\- C'est bien, mais en fait... Il voulait savoir si tu voulais aussi y participer.

\- Moi ? Pourquoi ? Konohamaru m'a dit qu'il le faisait déjà.

\- Sauf qu'il veut deux gars et une fille, et vu ta complicité avec les deux... Il pense que ça pourrait faire de très bonnes photos. Et puis, vous trois en photo... Ça va se vendre comme des petits pains chauds.

Naruto laissa retomber sa tête contre le dossier. Il détestait poser et son ami le savait. Pourquoi voulait-il travailler avec lui sur ce projet ? D'accord, sa réputation allait attirer beaucoup d'acheteur, mais... Il ne savait pas poser !

\- Tu t'es débrouillé à merveille avec Hinata. Il n'a même pas pu te narguer comme d'habitude, tant ça semblait naturel avec elle.

\- Parce que je jouais mon personnage et qu'Hinata me dirigeait sans même ouvrir la bouche.

\- Ce sera peut-être la même chose. Et puis... Vas-tu vraiment laisser Maru poser seul avec elle, alors que le thème tourne autour de la sensualité dans la mythologie ? ajoute Gaara en lui coulant un regard en coin.

La sensualité dans la mythologie ? En un rien de temps, Naruto revoyait le sourire que Konohamaru avait fait à Hinata quand il avait parlé de la proposition de Shikamaru. Puis il les imagina dans une position lascive, jouant aux vampires libidineux.

\- D'accord, j'essaierai pour lui faire plaisir, finit-il par dire en se dirigeant vers sa cuisine.


	20. Chapter 20

_Hinata Hyuuga_

Deux jours étaient passés depuis le shooting avec Toneri, et même si elle n'était pas vraiment satisfaite par les photos qu'il avait prises, au-moins elle n'aurait plus à travailler avec lui. Neji ne l'appréciait pas et Hanabi avait promis de ne plus faire appel à lui quand elle serait son mannequin. Aujourd'hui, elle enfila une tenue plus confortable, puisqu'elle devait rencontrer la chorégraphe qu'avait engagé Tsunade pour son apparition dans la série. Elle mit donc de côté ses traditionnels escarpins pour enfiler des espadrilles. Avec un ample t-shirt violet qui recouvrait le haut de son leggings noir.

Elle arriva sur le plateau d'Académie 101 un peu après neuf heures, alors que seuls les techniciens s'activaient sous les ordres de Tsunade et de Jiraiya. Hinata les rejoignit en jouant avec le bas de son gilet, encore nerveuse de travailler avec eux. Le réalisateur lui proposa de s'asseoir en attendant l'arrivée de la chorégraphe, pendant qu'il terminait le changement de certains décors pour le tournage en fin d'après-midi. La majorité des acteurs de la série allait à l'école durant la journée et n'arrivait pas avant quinze ou seize heures.

Il approchait et demie, quand une grande brune aux cheveux attachés en deux chignons de chaque côté de la tête arriva. Avec son pantalon baggy rouge vin et son pull _oversize_ qui tombait sur son épaule droite, on ne pouvait se tromper. C'était une danseuse. Mais Hinata lui trouvait une silhouette de mannequin qu'elle enviait déjà à sa petite sœur. Ce serait une véritable torture de travailler avec une autre femme qui avait le corps qu'elle rêvait d'avoir.

\- Bonjour ! s'exclame la jeune femme en s'arrêtant devant elle. Tu dois être Hinata ? Je m'appelle Tenten. C'est avec moi que tu vas travailler pour le prochain mois, sourit-elle en lui tendant une main.

Impossible de la détester, soupire Hinata en serrant sa main. Elle était chaleureuse et pétillante à souhait. Comme Hanabi. Elles s'entendraient à merveille toutes les deux, se pense-t-elle en se disant qu'elle devrait la présenter à sa cadette.

\- Comment as-tu trouvé la musique Kpop ? s'enquit l'actrice.

\- Géniale ! J'en avais déjà entendu certains groupes. Surtout BTS et BIGBANG. Mais j'ai dirigé ma recherche vers quelque chose de plus féminin et peut-être sexy. Enfin non, j'ai fait ma sélection grâce depuis un montage vidéo de diverses chorégraphies dites « sexy ».

Le rouge monta aux joues d'Hinata en devinant les chansons qui devaient y figurer. Surtout la chanteuse Hyun A, gémit-elle intérieurement. Mais Hanabi avait raison, elle devait apprendre à être plus sexy. Du moins à l'écran.

\- Allons un peu plus loin pour regarder nos sélections respectives, on verra ensuite avec lesquelles on va travailler, propose Tenten en l'entraînant vers une loge déserte à cette heure.

Hinata la suivit sans protester. Même si elle appréhendait les chansons que la chorégraphe avait choisi, elle avait vraiment hâte de commencer à travailler avec elle. Elle avait toujours aimé danser. Dès qu'elles furent toutes les deux assises, Tenten déposa son sac d'ordinateur sur la table, mais ne l'ouvrit pas tout de suite.

\- Avant de commencer à les regarder, on pourrait discuter un peu. J'aimerais connaître ton bagage personnel en danse et peut-être regarder les vidéos que tu as monté à Tsunade et Jiraiya la dernière fois. Juste pour savoir ce que tu sais déjà faire et sur quoi on va devoir travailler.

L'actrice acquiesça et s'empressa de sortir la clé USB sur laquelle elle avait transféré les vidéos que sa sœur avait tournées avec sa caméra. Mais avant de les visionner, elle lui parla des cours de ballet et de danse sociale que son père avait exigé pour sa sœur et elle, comme c'était la tradition dans leur famille.

 _Naruto Uzumaki_

Le lendemain, Naruto fut réveillé par Gaara, comme toujours. Sauf que cette fois-ci, plutôt que de le pousser en bas de son lit, il fit tomber quelque chose sur sa tête. L'acteur ne mit que quelques secondes pour deviner que c'était son script pour ses premiers épisodes dans la série. Sans ouvrir les yeux, il l'attrapa et le glissa sous son oreiller en roulant sur le ventre. Il ignorait quelle heure il était, mais il était crevé. Naruto était prêt à parier qu'il n'était même pas huit heures. Son ami ne pouvait-il pas le laisser profiter d'une ou deux heures de sommeil supplémentaires quand il ne travaillait pas ? Ce n'est pas comme si le script allait disparaître s'il dormait une heure de plus !

\- Ne m'oblige pas à être plus violent, Naruto, menace Gaara d'une voix très calme.

\- S'il n'est pas encore huit heures, je t'assomme avec, grogne Naruto en se redressant et en lui montrant le scripte.

Le petit sourire en coin qui s'étira sur les lèvres de son ami fit comprendre au blond qu'il était plus tard qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Lasse, il tourna les yeux vers son réveil et découvrit qu'il était et six. Gaara l'avait réveillé à exactement huit heures, car il avait deviné la réplique qu'il allait lui sortir. Il commençait à beaucoup trop bien le connaître, soupire Naruto en sortant du lit. Il rejoignit sa salle de bain, pendant que son agent sortait de la chambre pour aller l'attendre dans le salon. Il ouvrit l'eau froide un peu plus forte que la chaude pour se réveiller plus rapidement. Il s'était couché tôt, mais... Il n'avait pas arrêté de revoir la même scène dans son esprit.

Il savait qu'ils étaient sur le point de faire scandale en public et que n'importe qui aurait pu les filmer pour ensuite mettre ça sur internet. Il n'avait pas besoin d'entacher sa réputation en se battant avec ce Toneri, mais voir Hinata l'entraîner vers les ateliers de la maison de couture, plutôt que de rester avec lui, lui avait grandement déplu. Et en plus... Avait-elle réellement eu l'intention de le rappeler et avait oublié ? Ou bien l'avait-elle dit juste pour donner une note plus professionnelle à sa présence avec elle ? Naruto coupa l'eau de la douche en grognant. Il détestait ne rien comprendre.

Après avoir enfilé un boxer et un pantalon de jogging, il rejoignit son ami qui sirotait un café, les yeux rivés sur l'écran de sa tablette. Il ne la lâchait qu'à de rares occasions. Le travail avait remplacé ses médicaments et le gardait toujours calme. C'était autant un soulagement qu'une déception pour Naruto. Ne pouvoir contrôler ses sautes d'humeur sans des pilules ou en se plongeant dans le travail... Il savait que Gaara ne le vivait pas aussi bien qu'il ne le laissait croire. S'il pouvait le lire comme un livre ouvert, c'était aussi son cas avec le roux. Il n'était pas malheureux, mais il n'en était pas pour autant plus heureux.

\- Arrêtes de me regarder comme si j'étais une petite chose faible, soupire Gaara sans le regarder. Tu sais que je déteste ça, ajoute-t-il en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

Naruto préféra prendre place à sa droite et attraper la tasse de café que son ami lui avait préparé. Dans son autre main, il tenait toujours le script, qu'il posa sur ses cuisses pour en lire les premières lignes. Mais il s'arrêta rapidement, en remarquant du coin de l'œil que Gaara ne faisait plus le moindre mouvement.

\- Je sais que tu t'inquiètes pour moi, Naruto, commence-t-il quand le blond tourne enfin la tête vers lui. Mais je t'assure que je vis très bien cette situation. Je n'aurais pas pu trouver mieux, que de m'occuper de toi. Et tu le sais, insiste-t-il. Alors, retire-moi cet air triste de ton visage quand tu me regardes.

\- Mais tu n'es pas heureux, rétorque Naruto, exaspéré.

\- Et tu crois que je le serais, si je devais me droguer pour avoir l'air normal ? Je suis suffisamment heureux en ce moment. Tu as retrouvé ton entrain, Temari est heureuse avec Shikamaru, je vais bientôt être oncle... Un jour je rencontrerai quelqu'un et ce sera encore mieux. Mais pour le moment, ça me suffit. À moins que tu me dises que tu as trouvé l'amour de ta vie et que tu vas lui faire des enfants rapidement, ricane Gaara avec un grand sous-entendu dans son sourire en coin.

Le rouge monta au visage de Naruto en comprenant parfaitement ce qu'il voulait dire. Et non, il n'était pas prêt à dire qu'il aimait Hinata, qu'elle était la femme de sa vie ou qu'il voulait lui faire des enfants.

\- Si t'aimes tant les enfants, trouve-toi une femme et fait lui des enfants toi-même, réplique Naruto en replongeant dans le scénario du premier épisode de son personnage dans la série.

 _Hinata Hyuuga_

Tenten avait pris quelques notes sur le bagage qu'elle avait en danse, puis d'autres en visionnant les cinq vidéos qu'Hanabi avait filmé. Hinata était nerveuse d'entendre les commentaires de la danseuse. Ce n'était pas comme ceux de la scénariste et du réalisateur de la série, eux, ils n'avaient pas le même niveau de connaissance.

\- On va travailler sur des mouvements plus urbains et plus sensuels, puisque c'est ce que Tsunade recherche pour ton personnage. Mais tu sembles apprendre plutôt vite, si tu as appris toutes ces danses seulement à l'aide des vidéos sur YouTube.

Les paroles de la danseuse flattèrent Hinata. C'était toujours plaisant d'entendre quelqu'un souligner son talent, son potentiel. Comme Naruto et Shikamaru qui croyaient en sa capacité de poser comme mannequin.

\- Sinon, qu'as-tu choisi comme chanson ?

Hinata s'empressa de sortir sa liste. Il y avait beaucoup de choix, mais elle avait décidé de choisir des groupes moins connus ou encore des chansons plus anciennes. Mais puisque Tenten y était allée avec des chansons plus « sexy », il y avait peu de chance qu'elles aient sélectionné les mêmes. La première sur la liste, celle pour laquelle sa sœur avait eu un coup de cœur dernièrement, « Black Dress » de CLC. Ce serait un clin d'œil pour Hanabi si elles choisissaient. En second, elle y alla avec une des suggestions de sa sœur, « I don't like your girlfriend » de Weki Meki. Après la troisième, « Very Nice » de Seventeen, Tenten l'arrêta.

\- Hou, je l'aime bien celle-là. C'est festif et amusant.

Elle eut des commentaires similaires pour la majorité des danses des _boys band_ qu'Hinata avait choisi. « Neverland » de U-KISS, « Shock » de B2ST, « Lucifer » de SHINee, « Voodoo Doll » de VIXX, « One Shot » de B.A.P et « Rocking » de TEEN TOP.

\- Bon j'avoue que j'ai un faible pour ce genre de chorégraphie, sourit Tenten avant qu'Hinata ne démarre la prochaine vidéo.

Cette fois-ci, c'était « Deal » de GIRLS GIRLS, qui fut suivie par « Déjà Vu » de Sonamoo, « KKPP » de MiSo et « Crazy » de 4MINUTE. Les quatre avaient des danses plus puissantes que les premières qu'elle avait montré, avec des clins d'œil sexy, sans que ça soit trop prononcé.

\- Je dois dire que je préfère ces dernières aux deux premières. Pas qu'elles ne sont pas intéressantes, les chorégraphies le sont, mais... Je crois qu'elles cadrent moins bien avec ton personnage.

\- J'avoue que je les ai choisis parce que ma sœur a eu un coup de cœur pour la première et qu'elle m'avait suggéré la deuxième. Sans compter que ce sont deux groupes moins connus pour le moment.

\- Je garde en mémoire. Qui sait ce que Tsunade choisira ?

Un sourire entendu sur les lèvres, Hinata lui fit écouter les deux dernières vidéos de sa liste, soit « Danger » de BTS et « Monster » de EXO.

\- Oh ! Ça je connais, rit doucement la danseuse. Mais je suis d'accord, ce sont deux danses parfaites. Et il s'avère que je les ai appris toutes les deux.

Hinata se retourna vers elle, étonnée. Tenten avait dit connaître certains groupes, mais elle n'avait jamais précisé qu'elle avait appris certaines danses.

\- Quoi ? Est-ce si étonnant que j'aie pu avoir envie d'apprendre des danses de BTS ou de EXO ?

\- Non ! C'est juste... Beaucoup de gens nous trouvaient étranges ma sœur et moi, parce qu'on préférait écouter des chansons dans une langue qu'on ne comprenait pas. Du coup, on a suivi des cours de coréen, finit-elle en riant.

Tenten la rejoignit dans son rire. Hinata était sûre d'une chose, elle allait adorer travailler avec la danseuse et qu'elles allaient probablement devenir de grandes amies.

 _Naruto Uzumaki_

Dès qu'il eut terminé de lire le scénario du premier épisode, Naruto resta perplexe. Son personnage était plus dépressif que ce à quoi il s'attendait. Une carrière ratée depuis l'obtention de son diplôme à l'académie, il était retourné sur le dernier lieu où il avait parlé avec le personnage joué par Hinata, le toit, avec l'envie de retourner dans le temps pour réparer tout le tort qu'il lui avait fait. Mais comme il était impossible de voyager dans le temps. Il avait plutôt eu envie d'expier ses fautes en mettant fin à ses jours. Mais son ancien professeur de théâtre l'arrête avant.

Puisqu'il y avait un _flash-back_ sur son passé à l'académie, donc joué par un adolescent, son apparition était plus courte dans cet épisode. Hiruzen allait donc devoir tourner un dernier épisode avant de pouvoir prend sa retraite et retourner au chevet de son fils et de sa bru. Naruto déposa le script sur la table basse et attrapa l'assiette que son ami lui avait préparé durant sa lecture. Gaara attendait justement qu'il attrape son déjeuner avant de rouvrir la bouche.

\- Tu en penses quoi ?

\- Mon personnage est dépressif.

\- Ouin, tu n'as pas encore lu la suite, alors c'est sûr que tu ne comprends pas tout, sourit Gaara.

\- On découvre tout dans le prochain ?

\- Non, le spectateur ne va découvrir ce qui s'est passé entre vous deux, que lorsque tu vas la revoir durant le festival. Il y a un résumé de lui suite à la fin du quatrième script. Tsunade t'a donné les grandes lignes sur ce qui s'est passé pour que tu puisses mieux incarner le personnage, mais elle n'a pas encore eu le temps de tout écrire.

\- Je m'en doute bien. Mais quatre scripts ? Elle a fait vite.

\- Elle a finalement gardé ce qu'elle avait préparé après une discussion avec Hiruzen. Puisque ce n'est qu'une scène, et qu'il a confiance en tes capacités pour la clôturé rapidement, il a accepté de quitter le chevet d'Asuma.

\- Aucune pression, rit jaune Naruto.

\- T'as environ vingt lignes de texte. Je crois que tu devrais t'en sortir. On filme cette scène en premier dans deux jours. Tu as donc aujourd'hui et demain pour la mémorisé. Tu en es capable, même si tu n'as jamais eu des délais aussi serrés.

\- Ma mère m'avait prévenu que le tournage d'une série était très différent de celui d'un film. Comme tu dis, au moins je n'ai pas trop de lignes à mémoriser. Il va juste falloir que je m'adapte.

Sur ses mots, Naruto termina son assiette, alors que le roux attrapait les trois autres scripts que Tsunade lui avait remis pour qu'il puisse les lire avant de commencer à répéter sa première scène dans la série. Il avait joué beaucoup de rôle à l'écran, donc quelques-uns où était triste ou abattu, mais jamais dépressif au point de vouloir se suicider. C'était nouveau. Mais comme il l'avait dit à Tsunade, il était prêt à jouer n'importe quel rôle. Et si son personnage avait une carrière ratée, ce devait être celui d'Hinata qui avait réussi. La scénariste avait décidé de donner le rôle puissant à la brune, ce qui ne pouvait que la mettre en valeur, alors que lui il plongeait dans une personnalité nouvelle.

\- Est-ce que Tsunade a dit quand Hinata allait apparaître dans la série ? demande-t-il soudainement.

\- Pas avant un mois. La chorégraphe a besoin de temps pour créer les chorégraphies et pour les montrer à Hinata. Le tango a une grande part d'improvisation et vous avez fait une démonstration d'à peine une minute, alors même si elle semble apprendre vite, je ne crois pas qu'elle s'y connaisse assez en hip hop pour être prête avant.

Naruto ne pouvait qu'acquiescer à son commentaire. Même lui il avait besoin de temps pour apprendre ses textes, alors qu'il le faisait tout de même assez rapidement.

 _Hinata Hyuuga_

\- Mon tour, sourit Tenten en reprenant le contrôle de son ordinateur. J'en ai sept en particulier qui me plaisent, mais je vais quand même te montrer les quinze que j'ai noté, en commençant par mon dernier choix et terminer par ma préférée.

Hinata acquiesça et attendit avec appréhension de voir cette sélection. La première était « Oh Nana » de KARD, suivit par « Roller Coaster » de Chung Ha et « Egotistic » de MAMAMOO. Elle était presque déçue que ce soit les trois que la danseuse aimait le moins. Du coup, elle avait vraiment peur de la suite. « DDD » de EXID ça pouvait encore aller, mais à partir de « Excuse Me » de BESTie, elle comprit que Tenten allait en avoir des beaucoup plus sexy que ce qu'elle avait espéré. « Roll Deep » et « How's This » de Hyun A en étaient la preuve. Hinata espéra que Tenten les avait mis de côté parce qu'elle voulait un éventail d'artiste, et non parce qu'elle avait pris toutes ses chansons.

\- T'inquiète, ricane Tenten. Je n'ai pas pris que du Hyun A. Mais il y en avait beaucoup dans la vidéo. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à choisir pour la prochaine. Je l'aime, mais... J'en ai pris une autre de cette chanson.

L'actrice sourit, lorsqu'elle vit le début de « Heroine » de Sunmi. Elle aussi, elle aimait beaucoup cette chanteuse. Elle n'eut aucun mal à deviner quelle devait avoir garder « Gashina ». Les trois suivantes étaient sensuelles, mais plus masculine. « Blood Sweat & Tears », « Move » de Taemin et « The Eve » de EXO. Des choix intéressants, devait bien l'avouer Hinata.

\- Je ne me serais pas attendu à celles-là, avoue-t-elle.

\- Je me suis dit que les hommes aussi font parfois des danses plus sexy, sourit Tenten avec un air moqueur.

Pour « Like That » de SISTAR, Hinata se dit que ce ne serait pas trop pire. Mais pour les deux dernières, elles étaient belles et bien plus sexy que ce que l'actrice se croyait capable. Après tout, « Vibrato » de Stellar ne jouait même pas sur les ondes en Corée du Sud, car trop osée. Et Hyun A avait fait un léger scandale durant sa performance de « Lip & Hip » lors des Melon Music Awards 2017. Sans compter qu'elle se léchait la main dans la chorégraphie et se frottait beaucoup trop souvent les fesses pour la femme réservée et timide qu'Hinata était.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, Hinata. On va avoir un mois pour préparer ses danses et je ne vais pas toujours reprendre la chorégraphie originale. Mais j'ai pensé à faire des _covers_ que ton personnage pourrait mettre sur le net, donc... Ne te mets pas la pression. On ira étape par étape pour faire ressortir la femme fatale en toi, termine Tenten sur le ton de la confidence.

Hinata ne put retenir un petit rire nerveux à sa dernière phrase. Faire ressortir la femme fatale en elle... Ça faisait des années que sa sœur essayait, et qu'elle-même tentait avec le tournage du film. Mais ce n'était pas vraiment elle. Oui, quand elle tournait avec Naruto, il lui arrivait de s'abandonner à un tel point qu'elle ne se reconnaissait plus, mais... Au fond, ce n'était qu'une fiction, un rôle. Ce n'était pas elle. Du coup, elle se demandait si... Si son collègue aurait aussi succombé à ses charmes, s'ils n'avaient pas eu à jouer des scènes osées ensemble. Si la timide Hinata aurait pu séduire le grand Naruto sans avoir à se « frotter » contre lui.

\- Tout va bien, Hinata ? s'inquiète Tenten.

\- Oui, désolée. Je... je suis préoccupée pour le tournage du film et...

\- Alors je peux t'aider à l'oublier pour quelques jours, propose la danseuse. Je vais tellement t'épuiser au travail, que tu vas t'endormir en posant la tête sur l'oreiller.

Elle offrit un grand sourire à Tenten. Faire du sport ne pouvait pas lui faire du mal. Sauf qu'elle allait devoir modifier sa diète, si elle ne voulait pas perdre connaissance avant la fin de son premier cours.

 _Naruto Uzumaki_

Pour sa première apparition avec les enfants, Naruto allait être présenté comme remplaçant de leur professeur habituel, car celui-ci est très malade. Les élèves lui posent des questions sur sa carrière raté, il apprend à les connaître, donne son premier cours... Il y a aussi quelques _flash_ - _backs_ sur son passé, plus court pour étayer son personnage. Dans les marges, Tsunade lui avait laissé des annotions, lui laissant le feu vert pour improviser à certaines répliques.

Pour le troisième épisode, il découvre que certains élèves ont la même passion qu'avait le personnage d'Hinata dans le passé, alors qu'ils ont choisi une scène d'un drama coréen pour leur projet d'interprétation. On le revoit donc plus jeune poser la même question que les autres à la brunette, lorsqu'il la voit travailler sur la danse d'un groupe de Kpop. Et il se rappelle donc les paroles de son prédécesseur. Faire en sorte que l'histoire ne se répète pas.

Avant de commencer à lire le dernier script, Naruto alla se chercher un grand verre d'eau. Il y avait beaucoup de profondeur dans son personnage et il ne s'attendait pas à ça, quand il avait parlé du prix au _Lotus Variety Show_. Il s'attendait à un rôle temporaire, mais finalement, il obtenait un rôle récurant. À la base, c'était un épisode autour d'un couple, sauf que maintenant ça tournait autour de son passé à lui, intégrant celui d'Hinata au passage pour expliquer pourquoi il est comme ça aujourd'hui.

Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir mal vis à vis de sa collègue. Elle ne ferait qu'une courte apparition dans la série, alors que lui, il allait revenir régulièrement. Elle en aurait eu bien plus besoin que lui, soupire Naruto en reprenant place sur son canapé. Il attrapa le dernier cahier et l'ouvrit sur ses cuisses.

Dans cette quatrième apparition, Naruto entendait un élève jouer du piano, chantant maladroitement les paroles. L'adolescent révèle qu'il tente de chanter la traduction d'une chanson coréenne qu'il a entendu dans une série, mais qu'il a du mal avec le tempo. Certains mots sont soi plus longs ou plus courts qu'en anglais, ce qui lui complique la tâche. Et surtout, ça ne sonne pas aussi bien que l'original. Le personnage de Naruto tentait de le rassurer sur son choix de chanson, lui affirmant qu'il ne doit pas s'arrêter aux commentaires de ses camarades. Si cette chanson lui parle, alors c'est que c'est la bonne.

Un sourire s'étira sur les lèvres de Naruto en lisant ça. Même s'il ne connaissait pas trop cette culture et la musique que les coréens font, lui-même il considérait que tout le monde pouvait aimer ce qu'il voulait et les autres ne devraient pas juger ses choix. C'était un peu comme si on reniait une personne, tout ça parce qu'elle n'aime pas le chocolat. Les goûts ne se discutent pas.

Quand enfin il arriva au résumé de son passé, Naruto découvrit que son personnage était beaucoup plus complexe. À l'adolescence, il faisait partie des meilleurs en théâtre, une sorte de prince à l'académie, admiré par les garçons, courtisé par les filles. Il avait tout pour lui, jusqu'à ce qu'il se rapproche de cette fille. Elle n'était pas la plus belle de l'école, mais elle était loin d'être désagréable à regarder. Tout le monde l'évitait, parce qu'ils ne comprenaient pas sa passion pour la culture coréenne et surtout sa musique. Elle insistait toujours pour reproduire les danses de groupes populaires dans ce pays, de chanter leurs chansons, de reproduire des scènes de leurs séries télévisées. Les autres se moquaient d'elle, tout comme lui au début.

Puis ils se retrouvent à devoir travailler ensemble et ils finissent par se rapprocher, sans que personne autour d'eux ne l'apprenne. Ce qui entraîne la fameuse scène où il gâche tout et qu'il regrette tant.

 _Hinata Hyuuga_

\- Bon, on va faire notre sélection, annonce finalement la danseuse.

Hinata était fébrile et excitée à la fois. Elle avait vraiment hâte de commencer les répétitions et l'apprentissage des chorégraphies. Par contre, elle avait vraiment peur des chansons que Tenten déciderait de prendre.

\- J'en ai trois que je veux vraiment utiliser, avoue Tenten. Je veux vraiment qu'on exploite la féminité et la sensualité, alors c'est clair qu'il faut utiliser « Gashina ». Ça été un gros buzz de ce que j'ai pu voir. Il y a des _covers_ sur _covers_ au-travers de YouTube. Donc mon idée avec celle-ci, c'est de faire la même chose. Tu fais Sunmi, pendant que mes collègues et moi on fait tes danseurs.

Elle l'avait vu venir quand la danseuse avait mentionné cette chanson. Et même si elle n'avait jamais eu le courage de l'apprendre, Hinata avait toujours trouvé la danse très belle.

\- Et ce sera la même chose avec mon deuxième choix. Je veux qu'on travaille sur « Lip & Hip ». Hyun A est très reconnue, donc on va aussi faire un _cover_ sur celle-ci.

Hinata ne put retenir une grimace. Elle n'avait rien contre cette chanteuse, mais... Elle n'avait pas le même caractère et elle avait moins d'inhibition.

\- Je sais, c'est un degré supérieur, mais je suis persuadée que tu peux le faire. Et on va y aller tranquillement comme je te l'ai dit. Et ce que je vais faire en chorégraphiant entièrement la danse sur « I Like That ». Je vais peut-être m'inspirer du jeu de la jupe, mais ça n'aura plus rien à voir avec la danse originale.

Tenten écrivit sur un papier tout ce qu'elle disait à Hinata par rapport aux danses, tel des notes à ne pas oublier. Quand elle lui demanda de choisir trois chansons, l'actrice attrapa sa feuille et regarda les quinze titres qu'elle avait proposé. Trois chansons ? Elle n'avait même pas pensé qu'on lui demanderait son avis dans le choix des chansons. Après tout, ce n'était pas elle qui allait monter les chorégraphies. Elle aurait cru que Tenten aurait choisi ce qui l'inspirait le plus dans la sélection qu'elle lui avait apporté.

\- Hum... Je crois que... Qu'il faut absolument avoir une chanson de BTS. Ils sont maintenant reconnus au-travers du monde. Et s'il y a un groupe qui risque d'être connu des jeunes de la série ou des téléspectateurs, c'est probablement eux.

\- Donc « Danger » ?

\- Ou n'importe quel de leurs chansons. Elles sont toutes bonnes. Ensuite... Je n'ai pas vraiment la même force de caractère, mais... Je crois que faire « KKPP » de MiSo pourrait être intéressant.

\- Je suis d'accord, acquiesce Tenten. J'ai peut-être même quelques idées de mouvements. Et en troisième ?

Hinata regarda longuement sa liste. « Deal » ou « Crazy » pourraient être aussi bien, mais d'un autre côté, la plupart des groupes masculins l'était aussi. Laquelle choisir ?

\- Hum... C'est difficile à dire. « One Shot » est très puissante, tout comme « Monster ». « Voodoo Doll » a quelque chose de différent. Mais... « Very Nice » a l'air amusante à danser.

Tenten se contenta de hocher la tête dans ouvrir la bouche. Elle aussi, elle méditait sur le choix de la dernière chanson. Si le choix était aussi difficile dans sa liste, ça voulait dire qu'elle avait fait une bonne sélection au départ.

\- C'est vrai que tu as trouvé plusieurs bonnes chansons avec des danses puissantes. Mais tu n'as pas tort. Ce serait bien de choisir une chanson différente des autres. Alors je vais voir chez moi ce qui pourrait être le plus intéressant à utiliser.

Après avoir d'autres notes, Tenten rangea ses feuilles dans son sac, puis elle reprit son portable.

\- Donc j'ai un devoir pour toi, annonce-t-elle en pianotant sur le clavier. Ou plutôt deux. Tu vas commencer à apprendre « Gashina » et tu vas aussi apprendre la danse que cette chorégraphe coréenne a créé sur « Worth It » de Fifth Harmony. Ça va te permettre d'apprendre des mouvements hip hop et sexy. Je ne dis pas qu'on va l'utiliser pour la série, mais je crois que ça pourrait être un bon exercice pour toi.

En voyant ladite chorégraphie, Hinata eut un peu envie de pleurer. C'était le type de danse de sa sœur, pas le sien.

(watch?v=zUDXj8REpAI)

 _Naruto Uzumaki_

\- Tu comprends mieux ? se manifeste Gaara, quand il dépose le dernier script sur la table basse.

\- Seigneur ! Je ne pensais pas que mon personnage aurait pu être aussi méchant, alors qu'il dit l'aimer. Il l'humilie carrément pour ne pas avouer devant les autres qu'il en est amoureux.

Ça le dépassait. C'était une sorte de méchanceté et aucun des rôles qu'il avait joués, même dans les clichés du populaire amoureux d'une ringarde, n'avait été méchant de cette façon. Et pour une raison puérile, parce qu'il ne veut pas perdre l'affection des autres. S'il avait croisé quelqu'un dans le même genre que son personnage adolescent dans la vraie vie, il lui aurait mis une bonne paire de baffes pour lui remettre les idées en place.

\- Tsunade a encore un fait de l'excellent travail en concevant ton personnage, sourit Gaara. Je ne crois pas que tu ais eu un personnage aussi complexe et profond jusqu'à maintenant.

\- Elle veut me voir me dépasser, suppose Naruto en souriant.

Par contre, se dit-il, il volait littéralement la vedette à Hinata. Gaara dut deviner ses pensées, puisqu'il répéta exactement ce qu'il pensait.

\- Tu as peur qu'Hinata soit mise de côté. Naruto, oui ton personnage est plus présent, mais tu remplaces Hiruzen. C'est donc normal.

\- Mais la série est comme un tremplin pour elle. Et son personnage est moins important que le mien, soupire-t-il en se frottant le visage.

\- Moi je n'irais pas jusqu'à dire ça. Son personnage est important, car sans lui, le tien ne serait pas le même. C'est à cause de leur relation passée, si le tien a ce caractère. Et ce n'est pas parce qu'elle apparaît moins souvent, qu'ils ne vont pas la réinviter à l'occasion. Vos personnages finissent ensemble, donc impossible qu'on ne la revoit pas plus tard dans la série.

Comme toujours, son ami avait les bons mots, sourit Naruto avant d'acquiescer. Il reprit en main le premier script pour relire ses premières répliques. Il devait maintenant les mémoriser le plus rapidement pour pouvoir répéter sans son texte avec l'aide de Gaara. Et pendant qu'il récitait à voix haute en faisant les cent pas dans le salon, son agent passait différents coups de fil pour son emploi du temps, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit l'heure de manger. Cette fois-ci, Naruto préféra laisser de côté son script pour cuisiner lui-même. Pas que son ami cuisinait mal, mais ça le détendait.

Il n'avait jamais été porté sur les tâches ménagères quand il vivait encore chez ses parents, mais en prenant son indépendance, il avait voulu se débrouiller seul, et comme il mangeait pour trois, le restaurant coûtait cher. Il avait donc suivi des cours de cuisine entre deux tournages en compagnie de Gaara. Leur ami Choji complétait ses fins de mois en donnant des cours, alors il avait pu s'ajuster à son emploi du temps chargé. En pensant à son ami d'enfant, il se dit qu'il ne l'avait pas vu depuis un moment déjà. Il faudrait qu'ils aillent tous manger un morceau dans son restaurant. Shikamaru était celui qui le voyait le plus souvent, étant soudé comme les deux doigts de la main depuis leurs naissances, mais avec sa carrière et Temari qui était enceinte, il ne pouvait plus le voir comme avant.

\- Hey, Gaara ! apostrophe Naruto. Et si on proposait un resto à Shika et Tema un soir cette semaine ?

\- Tu penses au resto de Choji ? comprit immédiatement Gaara.

\- On pourrait proposer à Karin, Konohamaru et même à ton frère de joindre à nous.

\- C'est vrai qu'on n'a pas tous été réuni depuis un moment, acquiesce le roux d'une voix pensive. Je vais les appeler pour leur faire part de ta proposition. Et si Shion est libre, veux-tu que je l'invite aussi ?

\- Oh ! Elle est revenue de sa tournée ?

\- Ce matin, si je me fie aux journaux. Elle va être heureuse de voir qu'on t'a enfin sorti de ta dépression.

Un sourire gêné s'étira sur ses lèvres. Son ami allait continuer à lui sortir cet épisode de sa vie dès que l'occasion se présenterait, soupire-t-il intérieurement en se concentrant sur la cuisson de ses légumes sautés.


	21. Chapter 21

_Naruto Uzumaki_

Naruto fut réveillé très tôt deux jours plus tard. Il avait son tournage avec Hiruzen le matin, ses séquences solos en après-midi, et en soirée, ils passaient des auditions pour trouver les acteurs qui joueraient leurs personnages adolescents à Hinata et lui. Une grosse journée en vue. Les yeux fermés et un gobelet de café entre les mains, il laissait Gaara le conduire jusqu'au lieu de tournage. Quand venant le temps de filmer sur le toit ou l'extérieur de l'Académie, toute l'équipe se déplaçait jusqu'à l'école qui avait servie de modèle pour le lieu de l'histoire.

Arrivés sur place, un technicien vint les guider jusqu'à la roulotte qui lui servirait de loge aujourd'hui et qu'il partagerait avec son aîné. Hiruzen s'y trouvait justement en compagnie de Konohamaru. Et à voir l'air ennuyé de l'acteur, son petit-fils lui demandait quelque chose qui ne lui plaisait pas. En les voyant arriver, le cadet soupira bruyamment.

\- Tout va bien ? s'enquit Naruto.

\- Son infirmière a dû s'absenter pour quelques heures, alors elle m'a demandé de m'occuper de sa piqure pour le diabète, mais mon GRAND-PÈRE refuse, termine-il en insistant sur le lien de parenté.

\- Je t'ai déjà dit que je n'en ai pas besoin. Anita me fait le même déjeuner tous les matins et mon taux de sucre est toujours le même.

\- Sauf que c'est moi qui vais me faire taper sur les doigts, si je ne lui donne pas une preuve qu'on l'a fait. Alors si tu veux pouvoir retourner rapidement à l'hôpital, tu fais ce qu'elle a demandé.

Naruto se retint pour ne pas rire. La scène avait quelque chose de comique. Mais la mention de l'hôpital ramena son sérieux.

\- Il y a des nouvelles pour Asuma et Kurenai ? demande-t-il finalement en les coupant dans un énième débat.

\- Kurenai s'est réveillés quelques minutes hier, et le bébé semble en santé. Mais elle n'est pas restée consciente suffisamment longtemps pour parler.

\- Je ne crois pas qu'elle était vraiment consciente de ce qui s'est passé et d'où elle se trouve, ajoute Hiruzen, la mine basse. Et Asuma... Son état était bien plus grave que Kurenai, alors les médecins ont dit que c'était normal qu'il mette plus de temps à sortir du coma.

\- Mais son état physique s'est amélioré et il n'est plus en danger. Mais on veut retourner au chevet de Kurenai pour être près d'elle, si jamais elle se réveille une nouvelle fois.

\- Je vais faire de mon mieux pour qu'on termine cette scène le plus rapidement possible, assure Naruto. Mais c'est la première fois que j'ai un délai aussi cours pour apprendre un texte.

\- C'est une habitude à prendre, sourit Hiruzen. Ton personnage va tranquillement avoir plus de répliques, ce qui va te permettre de prendre tes marques dans cet univers.

\- Tsunade m'a déjà remis trois autres scripts, alors je vais pouvoir prendre un peu d'avance ce soir, rigole nerveusement le blond.

Il fut rejoint dans son rire par son cadet et son aîné, alors que Gaara se contentait de sourire. Ils furent interrompus par l'arrivée de la coiffeuse et de la maquilleuse. Naruto prit place sur un sofa et se laissa dorloter. Sa crinière avait besoin de temps pour être dompté, alors il passait en premier de ce côté. Et Konohamaru profita du travail de la maquilleuse pour piquer son grand-père et s'assurer qu'effectivement, son taux de sucre était bon. Ne pouvant parler, Hiruzen se contenta de grogner de mécontentement.

\- C'est pour ton bien et tu le sais, réplique Konohamaru en photographiant le résultat sur le lecteur de glycémie avec son téléphone. Maintenant, c'est à vous deux de jouer pour qu'on retourne rapidement à l'hôpital. Et si tu es gentil, je te paye une glace et je ne le dirai pas à Anita.

\- C'est ma réplique ça, grogne Hiruzen en frappant son petit-fils dans le ventre.

\- Monsieur Sarutobi ! le gronde gentiment la maquilleuse en se retenant de rire.

De son côté, Naruto ne se gêna pas. Hiruzen avait fait ça souvent. Leur promettre à tous les deux une glace s'ils étaient sages, sans que leurs mères respectives ne le sache. Konohamaru et lui avaient toujours été difficiles à garder calme, s'ils n'étaient pas amadoués par une récompense.

 _Hinata Hyuuga_

Hinata avait passé la journée de la veille à apprendre la chorégraphie de « Gashina » et de « Lip & Hip », comme Tenten le lui avait demandé. Malheureusement pour elle, elle se trouvait ridicule chaque fois qu'elle devait faire un mouvement plus sexy. C'était le truc de sa sœur, pas le sien. Du coup, elle choisit d'aller la voir en après-midi pour lui demander son avis. Elle préférait le savoir avant de le montrer à la danseuse, si elle ne faisait pas les bons gestes.

Hanabi se trouvait dans son atelier en compagnie de leur cousin, discutant de prochain défilé de la maison de couture. Et à son entrée, Hinata su tout de suite, en voyant leurs regards, qu'ils comptaient lui demander d'y participer. Mais avec la préparation pour son passage dans Académie 101, elle ignorait si elle aurait du temps pour ça. Sans compter qu'elle avait déjà accepté de poser pour Shikamaru.

\- Avant que tu ne dises non, penses-y un peu, la devance Neji. On sait que tu es occupée avec ton nouveau personnage, mais on aimerait vraiment que tu représentes la compagnie.

\- On a toujours voulu te voir défiler sur le podium, ajoute Hanabi. Si ça se trouve, ça pourrait même aider ta carrière.

Hinata ferma les yeux en soupirant. Comment dire non, alors qu'elle avait déjà accepté de poser pour les revues ? Et puis, ce n'était pas pour n'importe qui. C'était la famille.

\- Si Tenten ne m'épuise pas trop durant l'entraînement, je pourrais essayer.

\- Elle est si exigeante ? s'enquit sa cadette.

\- Je ne pourrais pas dire. Mais j'ai déjà des devoirs. J'ai trois danses à apprendre, mais je me sens ridicule quand je les fais.

\- Alors tu voulais mon avis ? devine Hanabi.

Neji préféra prendre congé en comprenant ce qui allait suivre. Il n'avait rien contre la Kpop, mais Hanabi lui avait parlé des chansons sur lesquelles Hinata risquaient de danser. Et il n'aimait pas voir sa petite sœur de cœur jouer les femmes fatales. Ça le mettait mal à l'aise.

\- Quelles chansons qu'elle a choisi ?

\- « Gashina » et « Lip & Hip ».

\- Oh, je comprends. Elle veut que tu reproduises les danses originales.

\- Oui, elle a eu l'idée que mon personnage face quelques _covers_ et pas que des chorégraphies originales. Et elle m'a aussi donné comme devoir d'apprendre la courte chorégraphie que le studio 1MILLION a fait sur « Worth It ».

Hinata vit les yeux de sa sœur s'écarquiller sous la surprise, signe qu'elle connaissait la danse en question.

\- Ce n'est pas pour la série, s'empresse-t-elle d'expliquer. Mais elle pense que ça pourrait m'aider pour les autres et m'apprendre au passage quelques mouvements de hip hop.

\- Pas faux. Sauf que je vais t'avouer que je te vois plus imiter Sunmi, voire Hyun A, que de faire celle-là.

L'actrice se sentit un peu plus découragée en l'entendant. Tenten serait-elle déçue, si au final elle se contentait d'apprendre celles qui feraient partie de la série ?

\- Mais t'inquiète, la rassure Hanabi. Je vais t'aider à les apprendre et les perfectionner. Tant que je n'ai pas ma réponse de l'agence Sharingan pour travailler avec l'un de leur mannequin, je n'ai pas grand-chose à faire.

\- Pourquoi ? Tu veux travailler avec un mannequin en particulier ?

\- Je veux refaire comme avec toi et créer une collection en m'inspirant d'un modèle en particulier. J'ai bien aimé procéder comme ça et j'ai envie de réessayer. Mais avec un homme cette fois-ci.

\- Un homme ? Tu n'as jamais fait de vêtements pour homme !

\- Voilà pourquoi je veux travailler en m'inspirant d'une personne en particulier. C'est plus facile pour moi de visualiser sur une personne concrète. Tu étais un peu mon cobaye, ajoute-t-elle avec un sourire gêné.

Hinata put se retenir de rouler les yeux vers le plafond, retenant toutefois le soupir qui montait dans sa gorge. Elle ne pouvait pas vraiment en vouloir à sa petite sœur. Surtout depuis le temps qu'elle la harcelait pour être son mannequin vedette.

\- C'est qui que tu essaies d'avoir ? finit-elle par demander.

\- Tu te souviens du chanteur que j'adore, et bien il est aussi mannequin !

Cette fois-ci, se fut au tour d'Hinata s'écarquiller les yeux sous la surprise. Sa sœur avait vraiment fait une demande pour travailler avec Konohamaru ? Oh, avoir su, elle aurait pu proposer de lui en toucher un mot au shooting de Shikamaru. Ça lui aurait éviter tout le côté impersonnel de la demande.

 _Naruto Uzumaki_

Naruto enfila le jeans et le t-shirt noir que la styliste de la série lui avait remis, puis il rejoignit Hiruzen et Konohamaru à l'extérieur de la roulotte. Jiraiya et Tsunade se trouvait déjà sur le toit avec les techniciens, c'est donc la styliste qui les guida. À cette heure de la journée, même pas neuf heures, la lumière naturelle était parfaite pour la scène et ils n'auraient même pas besoin d'éclairage, seulement de quelques réflecteurs pour la diriger vers eux.

Pour prévenir tout incident pour lui quand il monterait sur le rebord, Jiraiya avait fait gonfler un matelas qu'on utilisait en général pour les cascades. S'approchant du vide, Naruto eut quelques sueurs froides en regardant en bas. C'était vachement haut. Tsunade leur demanda de faire une répétition de la scène pour adapter les réflecteurs.

Le blond monta sur le rebord en évitant de trop s'attarder au vide. Hiruzen l'interpelle en attrapant son poignet pour l'arrêter et il se retourna vers lui.

\- Sauter ne résoudra rien.

\- Alors quoi ? Je continue à tourner en rond jusqu'à ce que la vieillesse me tue ? s'exclame-il. Je ne sers à rien de toute façon, soupire-t-il en reportant son regard vers le vide. J'ai réussi à blesser la seule personne qui avait vraiment de l'importance dans ma vie. Tous mes amis m'ont abandonné quand ils ont vu que ma carrière ne démarrait pas comme tout le monde l'avait prévue.

Hiruzen l'obligea à descendre du rebord et à s'asseoir avec lui au sol.

\- Si tu crois avoir des fautes à expier, fais-le en aidant les autres plutôt qu'en gâchant ta vie, le sermonne le professeur.

\- Comment ?

\- Prend ma place.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je suis malade et j'ai besoin qu'on me remplace. Tu as toujours été mon meilleur élève. Je suis persuadé que tu pourrais faire un bon professeur. Et peut-être que tu pourras faire en sorte que le passé ne se reproduise pas.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ?

\- Tu le sauras en prenant ma place.

Il y eut un court silence avant que Jiraiya crie « coupé ». Naruto se releva rapidement, puis aida son aîné à se remettre debout. Tsunade vient leur donner ses commentaires, pendant que le réalisateur faisait la même chose avec les techniciens. Dès que toutes les consignes furent comprises, ils se remirent en place et commencèrent à tourner la première prise. La scène fut bouclée en moins d'une heure et Konohamaru raccompagna son grand-père jusqu'à la roulotte, alors que Tsunade venait expliquer la suite à Naruto. Ils allaient tout de suite faire son entrée sur le toit et ensuite son arrivée devant l'Académie.

\- Tu nous as fait gagner beaucoup de temps, s'enthousiasme Jiraiya en venant les rejoindre. On pensait devoir prendre tout l'avant-midi.

\- Je n'avais pas beaucoup de lignes à apprendre, rougit Naruto en secouant les mains devant lui sous la gêne.

\- Mais ton jeu était parfait dès la répétition, réplique Tsunade. Je n'ai pas eu à te diriger. Je savais qu'on faisait le bon choix en te choisissant pour remplacer Hiruzen.

Encore plus mal à l'aise, Naruto se frotta la nuque d'une main nerveuse. Malgré tout le temps qu'on lui répétait qu'il avait un don pour la comédie, il ne s'habituait pas à tous ces éloges qu'on lui faisait.

\- Et avec Hinata, je sens qu'on aura le droit à un vrai spectacle, ajoute Jiraiya en le sortant de ses pensées. Cette femme a un je-ne-sais-quoi que je n'arrive pas à déterminer, mais j'ai l'impression qu'elle va nous donner quelque chose auquel on ne s'attend pas.

Le commentaire du réalisateur laissa Naruto perplexe. Un je-ne-sais-quoi ? Donner quelque chose auquel ils ne s'attendent pas ? De quoi pouvait-il bien parler ? Il avait bien vu que sa partenaire avait des talents inexploités durant le tournage des dernières semaines, mais de là à dire qu'avec elle ils allaient offrirent un vrai spectacle... Le blond ne comprenait vraiment pas ce qui trottait dans la tête de Jiraiya.

 _Hinata Hyuuga_

Dès qu'elles eurent fait un peu de place dans l'atelier, Hanabi attrapa son ordinateur portable et chercha la vidéo de 1MILLION. Elles allaient procéder dans l'ordre. Si Hinata apprenait celle-ci, les deux autres paraitrait plus simples. Comme toujours, l'aînée se sentit ridicule à côté de sa sœur, qui apprit rapidement la danse et la reproduisait sans la moindre gêne. Pour l'actrice s'était plus difficile. Bouger le bassin de cette façon, c'était trop suggestif pour elle. Hanabi la fit recommencer jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit satisfaite, puis elle changea pour Hyun A.

\- Hinata, grogne Hanabi au bout d'un moment. Elle en se caresse pas la joue avec sa main durant le refrain.  
\- C'est ridicule, je ne vais quand même pas me lécher la main ! proteste Hinata.

\- Tu dois reproduire la chorégraphie, et dedans Hyun A se lèche le dos la main. Alors arrête de faire les choses à moitié et lèche-moi cette foutue main.

Hinata jeta un regard scandalisé à sa cadette. Elle ne mâchait pas ses mots.

\- Hinata, t'as choisi d'être actrice et tu n'arrêtes pas de te plaindre qu'on te donne toujours les mêmes rôles. Alors arrêtes de réfléchir à ce que les autres vont penser. Cette danse, ce n'est pas Hinata Hyuuga qui la choisit, c'est ton personnage. Les gens sont capables de faire la différence entre ta personnalité et celle de ton personnage.

Sa sœur n'avait pas totalement tort. Chaque fois qu'elle devait faire quelque chose qui ne lui ressemblait pas, elle bloquait. Malheureusement, si elle voulait être reconnue comme actrice, elle devait arrêter de se limiter elle-même, sinon elle n'aurait jamais d'autres offres de rôle comme celui-là.

Elles passèrent un peu plus de temps sur cette chanson et elles finirent par s'arrêter quand la faim devint trop forte. Il approchait déjà une heure. Neji avait dû deviner qu'elles ne verraient pas l'heure passer, puisqu'il arriva avec des boîtes repas su restaurant voisin.

\- C'est fou comme tu as le don pour arriver au bon moment, rigole Hanabi.

\- C'est surtout que je vous connais trop bien, réplique-t-il avec un sourire en coin. Donc, salade pour Hinata, sandwich pour Hanabi et du poulet pour moi, énumère-t-il en posant les boîtes devant eux.

Hinata sourit devant l'attention de leur cousin. Depuis le temps, il ne connaissait pas juste leurs mauvaises habitudes, mais aussi leurs préférences alimentaires. Ou du moins, son complexe pour elle. Mais si elle voulait survivre à ce rôle, elle allait devoir ajouter un peu plus de viandes à ses repas.

\- La prochaine fois, tu pourras rajouter un peu de poulet à ma salade, lâche-t-elle en prenant une première bouchée.

Seul le silence répondit à sa remarque, ce qui la fit relever la tête. Ils la regardaient tous les deux avec des yeux surpris.

\- Quoi ? Je vais avoir besoin de plus de force si je veux réussir ce rôle. J'ai la nette impression que Tenten va me faire brûler beaucoup de calories durant les entraînements, soupire-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

Hanabi et Neji se jetèrent un regard mutuel, avant de revenir sur elle.

\- Alors on va devoir remercier Tsunade pour cette idée, déclare sa cadette.

\- Et cette chorégraphe, ajoute Neji. Grâce à elles, tu vas peut-être recommencer à manger normalement et juste commencer à t'entraîner régulièrement pour garder la ligne plutôt qu'en t'affamant.

Le sourire d'Hinata disparut d'un coup et elle les regarda à tour de rôle, la mine basse. Oui, elle savait qu'elle avait encore des problèmes avec son physique et qu'elle n'était pas complètement guérie de son anorexie passée. Mais s'ils pouvaient arrêter de le ramener sur le tapis à la moindre occasion...

\- D'accord, on arrête, s'excuse Hanabi en levant les deux mains devant elle. Mais tu sais qu'on le dit parce qu'on t'aime.

\- On ne veut surtout pas te revoir dans ce lit d'hôpital, acquiesce Neji.

\- Du moins, pas avant d'être enceinte et sur le point d'accoucher, ajoute Hanabi en riant. Là je serais plus inquiète de ne pas t'y voir.

Neji se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel en secouant la tête de découragement, alors qu'Hinata riait de la bêtise de sa petite sœur. Il n'y avait qu'elle pour dire un truc du genre pour détendre l'atmosphère.

 _Naruto Uzumaki_

Il approchait quatorze heures, quand Jiraiya leur annonça enfin le temps de manger. Naruto avait l'impression que son estomac commençait à s'auto digérer tant il avait faim. Gaara avait dû le deviner, puisqu'un véritable festin l'attendait dans la roulotte qui lui servait de loge. Il ne leur restait qu'une scène à tourner. Son arrivée à l'Académie, alors qu'il rejoint le toit. Le blond engloutit son repas à une vitesse déconcertante sous le regard amusé de son ami.

\- On dirait que tu n'as pas mangé depuis des jours, ricane ce dernier.

\- Je désespérais que Jiraiya annonce la pause, soupire Naruto. Ça doit faire une heure que mon estomac grogne comme un animal sauvage, mais il voulait vraiment terminer ce qu'on avait à faire ici.

\- C'est compréhensif. Dès que tu as terminé de manger, on monte dans ma voiture et on se rend au studio. Là ça ne devrait pas prendre plus d'une heure avant d'avoir terminé. Cette scène comporte plusieurs _flash back_ de l'adolescence de ton personnage. Du coup, il ne te reste pas grand-chose à tourner aujourd'hui. Ensuite, tu pourras te reposer en regardant les auditions.

\- Je dois dire que j'ai vraiment hâte, sourit Naruto. C'est la première fois que je vais avoir une version plus jeune de moi.

Son commentaire fit sourire le roux. Il avait joué tellement de fois la version enfant ou adolescent de son père, qu'il avait toujours souhaité obtenir un rôle qui en aurait un. Alors il avait vraiment hâte d'assister à cette audition pour voir les jeunes en action, mais aussi pour découvrir qui se croyait apte de le jouer lui. Dès qu'il eut terminé son repas, Naruto suivit Gaara jusqu'à sa voiture et ils prirent la direction du studio à la suite de l'équipe de tournage. Durant le trajet, bien que court, le blond attrapa son script pour le feuilleter une nouvelle fois. Malgré toutes les bonnes critiques, il ressentait beaucoup de pression avec ce rôle. C'était sa première série et il remplacer un grand nom du cinéma. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il rate son coup.

N'ayant pas retiré son costume, Naruto avait juste besoin de repasser sous le peigne de la coiffeuse et des pinceaux de la maquilleuse, pendant que Jiraiya et Tsunade dirigeaient les techniciens pour installer le matériel. Avec son teint basané naturel, il avait besoin d'un fond teint plus clair pour lui donner un air plus maladif et dépressif. C'était à un point tel qu'il ne se reconnaissait presque pas dans le miroir. Quand Gaara leva sa tablette devant lui en lui demandant de prendre la pause, le blond le regarda avec un air intrigué.

\- Pour ta _fan page_. C'est un bon moment pour publier un message sur ton nouveau rôle. Tsunade m'a déjà donné son accord.

\- Et je dois poser comment ? Normal ou dépressif comme mon personnage ?

\- Sois toi-même, je m'occupe du message d'accompagnement.

Avec un petit sourire en coin, Naruto se tourna de profil et regarda son ami par-dessus son épaule de façon décontracté. Dès qu'il entendit le clic de la prise de photo, il rejoignit Tsunade pour discuter de la scène. Et il fit comme si de rien n'était pendant que son ami prenait d'autres clichés. Il allait sûrement mettre en note sous les photos qu'il commençait le tournage pour Académie 101, qu'il n'avait pas la date de diffusion de cet épisode et qu'il s'amusait dans ce nouveau rôle. Gaara savait toujours quoi écrire, sans que ça finisse trop redondant. C'était lui qui le faisait, Naruto écrirait toujours les mêmes choses. Parfois il se disait que son agent pourrait devenir scénariste s'il en avait envie. Il avait une plume pas si mal.

 _Hinata Hyuuga_

Dès qu'ils eurent terminé de manger, Neji les abandonna pour retourner dans son atelier. Les deux sœurs se laissèrent le temps de digérer avant de reprendre leur pratique. Cette fois-ci, Hanabi allait faire travailler son aînée la danse de Sunmi.

\- Bon, vu que ce serait compliqué de te trouver une table, on va juste modifier les pas pour que tu fasses ces sections-là debout.

Cette idée arrangeait Hinata. Elle ne sentait pas encore prête à s'allonger sur une table comme le faisait la chanteuse durant ses performances en directe. Mais après deux fois, Hanabi soupira de découragement.

\- Hinata ! On dirait que tu ne fais pas d'effort. Et en plus tu as un demi-temps de retard.  
\- Je fais ce que je peux. Mais cette section avec les mains juste avant le refrain, je m'emmêle toujours dedans.  
\- C'était la même chose pour les danses de GFRIEND et tu y es pourtant arrivée.

\- Oui, après plusieurs semaines à la faire au ralenti. Là je n'ai pas ce temps.

\- Alors chante-là.

\- Quoi ?

\- Chante les paroles en même temps. Je me souviens que lorsqu'on pratiquait GEE, ça t'avait beaucoup aidé. Et avant que tu ne dises que tu ne connais pas les paroles, je sais que tu l'écoutes depuis sa sortie et qu'en la pratiquant hier, c'est clair que tu en connais très bien les paroles.

\- Sauf que je ne sais pas chanter.

\- Petit un, personne ne risque de t'entendre à part moi et moi ça ne me dérange pas. Petit deux, si on allait dans un karaoké, le monde paierait pour que je me taise alors que toi ils t'écouterait sans broncher. Donc... Tu chantes, termine Hanabi avec un regard menaçant.

Hinata soupira une nouvelle fois, trouvant que parfois sa petite sœur la prenait de haut comme si c'était elle l'aînée. Mais elle s'exécuta tout de même. Hanabi avait raison sur un point, elle connaissait très bien les paroles depuis un moment déjà. Plutôt que de compter lors des sections qui lui faisaient défaut au niveau du rythme, chaque mouvement se calqua sur un mot ou une syllabe, et comme l'avait prédit sa sœur, l'enchaînement lui parut plus facile au bout de trois répétitions.

Elle terminait à peine la danse que des coups frappèrent à la porte, la faisant sursauter. Et elle ne fut pas la seule, puisque sa sœur poussa un petit cri surpris avant de foudroyer la porte du regard.

\- Entrez !

La porte s'ouvrit doucement et laissa passer une tête qui n'était pas inconnu à l'actrice.

\- Konohamaru ?

\- Oh, Hinata ? Je dois être au bon endroit alors, sourit-il en en entrant dans la pièce. Itachi m'a dit que j'avais eu une demande de collaboration sur une nouvelle collection de mode, et comme il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'information, je suis passé me renseigner.

Hinata regardait le chanteur, étonné par son arrivée assez inattendue. Et en se retournant vers sa sœur, elle put voir que c'était la même chose pour elle. Puis quelque chose sembla tilter dans sa tête.

\- Attendez. Vous vous connaissez ?

\- Si on veut, on s'est rencontré le jour du shooting quand je suis partie avec Karin.

\- Je suis comme un frère pour Naruto et vice versa. Alors ce projet ? C'est la première fois qu'on me demande représenter une marque sans m'envoyer de dessins ou d'échantillons.

\- Eh bien...

Alors que sa sœur expliquait son projet, et surtout sa méthode de travail, Hinata alla s'asseoir et attrapa une bouteille d'eau pour se rafraîchir. En jetant un coup d'œil à l'heure, elle se leva en vitesse.

\- Désolée, je dois y aller. Tsunade m'a demandé d'être présente durant l'audition pour trouver les acteurs qui joueront nos rôles adolescents.

Elle les salua rapidement en attrapant son sac et se dépêcha de rejoindre sa voiture. Elle devait encore passer par son appartement pour se changer. Hanabi l'avait bien fait transpirer en pratiquant.

 _Naruto Uzumaki_

Naruto soupira de soulagement quand Jiraiya annonça qu'ils avaient terminé. Les scènes sans paroles, et seul de surcroit, étaient celles qu'il trouvait les plus difficile à jouer. C'était plus facile pour lui d'avoir la bonne expression, quand il y avait du texte qui venait avec. Tsunade le félicita tout de même pour sa performance et lui suggéra d'aller s'asseoir jusqu'à ce que les jeunes arrivent pour l'audition. Gaara lui apporta un grand bol de ramens pour le récompenser, comme il lui dit. Ils restèrent un moment silencieux, le roux continuant de sillonner le net. Il se tenait toujours à jour sur les commentaires que les fans du blond faisaient sur lui et les pages qui s'ouvraient en lien avec lui pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait pas de diffamations.

\- Oh, il y a une nouvelle page qui s'est ouverte sur vous deux ?

\- Nous deux ? répète Naruto en arrêtant le mouvement de sa main. De quoi tu parles ?

\- Sur Hinata et toi. Il y a de plus en plus de monde qui croie que vous sortez ensemble en cachette, explique Gaara en le regardant avec un sourire en coin.

Naruto ferma les yeux en soupirant. Il n'y pouvait rien si le monde croyait ça, mais tout de même, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi.

\- Il y a quelqu'un qui a fait un montage vidéo de votre apparition au _Lotus Variety Show_ et au _Talk Show_ des jumeaux. Les séquences choisies tendent vers ce fait, ricane le roux.

Il tourna l'écran de sa tablette vers lui et démarra ladite vidéo. Naruto fronça les sourcils en regardant les séquences qu'avaient choisi ce fan. Il est vrai qu'ils se jetaient parfois des regards qui pouvaient porter à croire cette rumeur, ou encore, des moments où ils se parlaient à voix basse en arrière-plan. Sauf qu'il n'y avait rien de tel entre eux. Bien qu'il y ait eu ces petits « écarts » durant le tournage du film. Qu'allait penser ses fans, s'ils découvraient ce qui s'était réellement passé durant le tournage des scènes clés ?

Il fut sorti de ses pensées quand les portes du studio s'ouvrir. Ils se retournèrent tous les deux vers le bruit et découvrir Hinata. Elle avança doucement en regardant autour, puis d'un pas plus sûr lorsqu'elle les remarqua.

\- Tien, en parlant du loup, ricane Gaara à voix basse pour que seul Naruto puisse l'entendre.

\- La ferme, grogne ce dernier sur le même ton.

Gaara se leva dans son siège en reprenant un air neutre. Il le proposa à Hinata, déclarant qu'il allait s'en trouver un autre. Un peu gênée, la brune prit place à côté de lui et Naruto reprit la dégustation de ses ramens.

\- T'as mangé ? Les auditions risquent de se terminer tard.

\- Ça va, j'ai dîner tard. Et j'ai toujours une barre protéinée dans mon sac à main.

\- Tant mieux. Jiraiya m'a fait travailler tard ce matin et j'ai eu l'impression de mourir de faim quand il s'est décidé à me donner une pause.

\- Tu as commencé le tournage ? s'étonne Hinata.

\- Oui, Hiruzen voulait quitter la série le plus rapidement possible. Mais je ne crois pas que l'épisode va être diffusé tout de suite, puisqu'il y a plusieurs _flash back_ de mon personnage. Oh et Kurenai s'est réveillée ! Pas longtemps, mais tout de même, c'est une bonne nouvelle.

\- Alors tant mieux, sourit-elle doucement.

Naruto sentit une chaleur se répandre dans son ventre en voyant son sourire. Non, se gifle-t-il mentalement. Ce n'était pas le moment de mettre au clair ses sentiments pour Hinata. C'était encore trop confus dans sa tête et il voyait déjà Gaara le charrier. Il se tenait derrière la brune, le visage neutre, mais à en juger son regard, il devinait clairement ce qui se tramait dans la tête du blond. S'il n'avait été son meilleur ami et un excellent agent, c'est clair qu'il l'aurait viré depuis longtemps. Mais au fond, c'était une bénédiction qu'il le connaisse aussi bien.

 _Hinata Hyuuga_

Jusqu'à l'arrivée de Jiraiya et de Tsunade, Hinata lut le script que Naruto avait reçu pour son tournage du jour. Ça lui permis d'avoir un aperçu de son personnage. Du moins, de la version adolescente de son personnage. Ça lui fit penser à son enfance. Elle s'était sentie de la même façon durant toutes ses années d'étude. Par contre, elle fut étonnée par la profondeur et du personnage de Naruto. Son caractère était très différent de ceux qu'il avait l'habitude de jouer. Une petite partie d'elle fut jalouse. Ce rôle était complexe et attachant malgré son passé. Mais en lisant le texte, elle remarqua tout de suite que son personnage ne serait pas aussi important que celui du blond.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de faire le moindre commentaire, que le producteur et la scénariste arrivaient en compagnie de deux hommes et une femme. C'était des collaborateurs et sponsors de la série, et chaque fois qu'il y avait une audition, ils étaient là pour donner leur avis. Naruto et Hinata étaient les exceptions, ayant gagné leurs rôles durant un show de variété. Mais aux regards qu'ils lui jetèrent, la brune eut l'impression qu'ils la jaugeaient du regard. Son manque de travail dans l'industrie devait les faire douter sur la pertinence de sa présence dans la série.

\- Ne fais pas attention à eux, lui souffle Naruto.

Hinata se retourna vers lui, étonnée qu'il ait encore une fois deviner son trouble.

\- Si Tsunade ou Jiraiya n'avaient pas eu l'intuition que tu puisses apporter quelque chose à la série, ils ne t'auraient pas gardée. Et puis... Jiraiya vantait déjà tes mérites tantôt, alors que tu n'as pas encore commencé à jouer dans la série.

\- Sérieusement ?

\- Oui. Il disait quelque chose dans le genre que tu n'as pas encore révélé tout ton potentiel.

Cette confession réchauffa le cœur de la brune. Mais elle espérait qu'elle n'allait pas décevoir toutes ces personnes qui croyaient en elle.

\- Bon, tout le monde est arrivé ? demande l'un des sponsors.

\- Non, il manque encore notre chorégraphe, répond Tsunade.

\- Je suis là ! crie Tenten en franchissant la porte. Désolée, il y avait un accident au centre-ville.

La danseuse rejoignit rapidement Hinata et prit place dans la chaise que Gaara lui tendait. Le roux reprit sa place derrière Naruto, les yeux une nouvelle fois rivés sur sa tablette.

\- Bien, avant de commencer l'audition, on va vous expliquer comment on va procéder, commence Jiraiya.

\- On va faire l'audition en deux parties, poursuit Tsunade. La première sera autour de la danse, car on veut deux danseurs. Ensuite, on leur fournira le texte d'une des scènes et on les fera jouer par groupe de deux.

\- On doit donc choisir de bons danseurs qui auront une bonne alchimie à l'écran, conclut le producteur. Donc, Aya !

Une jeune femme s'approcha, plusieurs dossiers dans les mains. Elle remit une chemise avec un crayon à chaque personne présente, puis sortie du plateau. Elle revint rapidement en compagnie d'une vingtaine d'adolescent. On les fit s'asseoir de chaque côté de leur siège pour qu'ils puissent tous regarder la performance de leurs adversaires et entendre les commentaires de leur équipe de sélection.

\- Bon, on va commencer avec Utakata, annonce Jiraiya.

Un garçon au cheveux noir, dont une mèche retombait devant son œil gauche, se leva. À l'étonnement de tous, une jeune fille blonde se l'imita.

\- Pour ma performance dansée, j'ai demandé à ma partenaire de danse de m'accompagner, explique-t-il.

\- Si je me fie à ton CV, tu fais de la danse sociale de compétition, lit Tsunade avant de relever les yeux vers le duo.

\- Depuis presque cinq ans oui. J'ai toujours eu de l'admiration pour Naruto et j'ai toujours voulu m'essayer à la comédie. Alors quand j'ai entendu parler de cette audition, j'ai sauté sur l'occasion pour tenter ma chance.

\- Par contre, Naruto est blond, fait remarquer Jiraiya.

\- Je suis prêt à me faire teindre les cheveux pour ce rôle, assure l'adolescent.

\- Bien, commencez, acquiesce le producteur.

La jeune fille tendit un CD à l'assistante qui s'occupait de la musique. La chanson « I'm Still Standing » d'Elton John commença et le duo entama tout de suite des mouvements vifs de jive qui ne laissaient aucun doute sur leur niveau dans ce style de danse. Sans compter qu'ils avaient une vraie complicité, que seuls des partenaires qui travaillaient ensemble depuis un moment pouvaient avoir. Et même si cette adolescente n'était là que pour soutenir son partenaire, ses expressions collaient parfaitement à leur danse.

 _Naruto Uzumaki_

Dès que l'adolescent avait dit être ici parce qu'il avait de l'admiration pour lui, Naruto s'était empressé de lire son CV. Il avait surtout participé à des compétitions de danse sociale, mais il y avait la mention d'un cours de théâtre. Il avait l'air peu expressif au naturel, un peu comme Gaara, mais dès qu'il se mit à danser, son expression changea tout de suite. Son visage était souriant et joueur, comme sa partenaire. Il aimait déjà cette chanson, mais maintenant, Naruto avait aussi envie d'apprendre cette danse.

Les deux adolescents avaient incorporé des mouvements plus urbains dans leur routine en plus de trois figures plus acrobatiques durant la section instrumentale, ce qui leur valu quelques sifflements admiratifs. Quand la chanson se termina, il y eut un court silence admiratif, puis tout le monde les applaudit. Ce qui était sûr, ce Utakata allait passer à la deuxième étape, et ils pourraient voir s'il savait jouer et réciter son texte sans problème.

\- Votre nom mademoiselle ? demande Jiraiya quand le silence revint.

\- Hotaru.

\- Hotaru, répète-t-il en écrivant quelque chose sur une feuille. Tu n'as jamais pensé essayer la comédie comme ton partenaire ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Votre complicité pendant que vous dansiez est exactement ce que nous recherchons entre nos deux acteurs, explique Tsunade.

Sur ce point, Naruto était parfaitement d'accord. S'ils réussissaient à réciter leurs textes correctement, ils pouvaient donner un rendu plus réaliste aux scènes du passé.

\- On aimerait vous tester ensemble pour la prochaine étape, sourit Jiraiya en fermant le dossier. Maintenant, poursuit-il en ouvrant le second, Tatsuki s'il-vous-plaît.

Un adolescent plus petit que ses compagnons, mais avec une crinière aussi dorée et indiscipliné que Naruto se leva pour se placer au centre de la salle. Pendant que Tsunade et Jiraiya lui posaient des questions sur son parcours, l'acteur parcourut le CV de Tatsuki. Il avait déjà eu quelques rôles mineurs dans des petites séries, mais rien d'assez important pour se faire un nom. Et malgré son visage enfantin, il avait déjà dix-sept ans. Il allait pouvoir jouer des rôles d'adolescents pour encore quelques années, sourit Naruto en se rappelant son propre parcours.

Les auditions se poursuivirent ainsi pendant presque une heure. La majorité avait une bonne formation en danse, presque toujours en hip hop. Ceux qui n'avaient pas la bonne couleur de cheveux affirmèrent tous qu'ils étaient prêts à se les teindre pour le tournage, voire les couper s'il le fallait. Voyant du coin de l'œil qu'Hinata avait pris des notes, Naruto se pencha vers elle pour lui demander son opinion.

\- Je crois que j'ai un parti pris pour le premier duo.

\- Un parti pris ? répète Naruto en ne comprenant pas ce qu'elle voulait dire.

\- Dans ma famille, il est de tradition d'apprendre des danses sociales. Je n'ai jamais essayé le jive, mais du coup, j'ai l'impression d'avoir un parti pris pour eux.

\- Sans compter qu'ils se sont démarqués en faisant ce choix, s'incruste Tenten.

Alors que Naruto allait ajouter quelque chose, Jiraiya reprit la parole.

\- Wasabi et Namida. Pourquoi êtes-vous deux sur le même CV ?

\- On a aucune expérience d'actrice et on n'a participé qu'à des spectacles scolaires en danse, explique celle qui a les cheveux courts.

\- Mais quand on a vu qu'avec la participation d'Hinata il allait y avoir de la Kpop, on a décidé de tenter notre chance, ajoute celle aux deux couettes.

\- Vous savez qu'on ne recherche qu'une seule fille ? demande Tsunade.

\- Oui, mais si un petit rôle en lien avec Hinata s'ouvrait, on serait tout aussi acheteuse, sourit la première.  
\- Elles n'ont pas froid aux yeux, chuchote Naruto, de sorte que seul Gaara et Hinata puisse l'entendre.

Jiraiya leur fit signe de commencer et la plus petite des deux s'empressa de donner leur disque à l'assistante du producteur. Une mélodie de piano commença, suivit rapidement par des paroles que Naruto ne comprenait pas. Du coin de l'œil, il vit Hinata se redresser et il comprit que les deux adolescentes avaient choisi une chanson en coréen que sa partenaire semblait connaître. Ce fut son tour de se redresser dans son siège, quand la musique calme laissa place à un rythme plus rock avec des mouvements plus percussifs. Son intérêt était soudainement titillé par la danse.

(watch?2&v=Znw4HWl8B7s)

 _Hinata Hyuuga_

Hinata avait été étonnée quand les deux filles avaient déclaré être là à cause d'elle, ou plutôt, pour la Kpop qu'elle emmenait dans la série. Presque tous ces adolescents étaient là pour Naruto, mais ces deux-là, pas du tout. Alors quand la musique commença, elle mit un certain temps avant de la reconnaître. C'était « Chase Me » de Dreamcatcher. Elle n'y avait même pas pensé pour son personnage. Les chorégraphies de ce groupe étaient toujours intéressantes. Tenten lui donna un petit coup de coude et attira son attention sur le CV des deux filles où elle avait écrit : « Tu connais cette chanson ? » Elle lui répondit de la même façon, en écrivant le titre et le nom du groupe sous la question de la danseuse.

\- Je les ai oubliés quand j'ai fait ma liste, ajoute-t-elle en se penchant vers l'oreille Tenten.

\- Je crois que je vais les rajouter moi-même, acquiesce cette dernière.

Elles reportèrent leur attention sur le duo qui enchaînait les mouvements avec aisance. Hinata les enviait d'être aussi confiante dans leur performance. Elle devait vraiment se débarrasser de sa timidité et de sa nervosité maladive. Comme Hanabi n'arrêtait pas de lui souligner, ça l'empêchait d'avancer dans sa carrière. La chorégraphie se poursuivit sans accro et s'arrêta sur une pose puissante. Mais alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient tous à applaudir, une autre musique enchaîna. Plus sombre. Aucunement déconcertées, les deux adolescentes enchaînèrent avec une seconde danse. Hinata n'eut aucun mal à deviner qu'elles avaient arrangé le coup pour pouvoir en montrer deux durant leur audition. Mais ce qui était sûr, c'est qu'elles montraient qu'elles pouvaient jouer un personnage en performant sur deux chansons très différentes.

(watch?v=XglD05891C4)

Une nouvelle fois, Tenten lui montra sa question sur sa feuille, mais cette fois-ci, Hinata ne connaissait pas la chanson et elle n'arrivait pas à déterminer de quel groupe il s'agissait. C'était sûrement une chanson, voire un groupe, récent. Hanabi aurait été mieux placé pour trouver qui chantait. L'actrice observa attentivement la performance, devinant sans mal là où il y avait un canon ou lorsqu'un des chanteurs dansaient seul. Et en écoutant les paroles, elle eut l'impression que le titre de la chanson était peut-être « Simon Says ». Cette fois-ci quand la musique s'arrêta, il n'y en eut pas une troisième. Encore une chance, puisque les deux adolescentes respiraient forts après ces deux chorégraphies rythmées.

Après les applaudissements, il y eut un long silence, durant lequel Jiraiya et Tsunade discutaient à voix basse. Et Naruto fit pareil avec Hinata.

\- Elles seraient bien dans la série.

\- Mais il n'y a qu'un rôle féminin, lui rappelle-t-elle.

\- Non, pas pour ce rôle. Tu les as entendues ? Si un rôle en lien avec toi s'offrait, elles seraient preneuses.

\- Tu parles d'un rôle dans la série comme élève de l'académie ?

\- Peut-être. Ou bien les élèves de ton personnage. De ce que j'ai lu sur le résumé des épisodes en commun que Tsunade m'a fait, ton personnage va tenir un studio de danse. Ils vont peut-être les prendre pour ça. Elles ont la passion et le talent pour être danseuses.

Sur ce point, Hinata était parfaitement d'accord. Elles étaient vraiment douées. Bien plus qu'elle, se dit-elle, soudainement plus stressée. Avant qu'elle ne puisse rajoute quelque chose, la voix de Jiraiya se fit entendre.

\- Bien, on va faire une pause avant de poursuivre avec la deuxième étape. Pendant ce temps-là, on va déterminer les duos.

En disant ça, le producteur se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie en compagnie de Tsunade et des trois collaborateurs. Hinata se retourna vers Naruto, s'attendant à ce qu'il sache pourquoi ils étaient partis sans eux, mais il répondit d'un haussement d'épaule à sa question. Se rassoyant correctement, la brune soupira, avant de voir les deux adolescentes s'approcher d'elle. Ça se voyait sur leurs visages qu'elles hésitaient à l'aborder. Elle n'était pourtant pas si connue. Pour les encourager, elle leur offrit un sourire chaleureux.

\- On est vraiment heureuse que vous ayez obtenu ce rôle, avoue Namida en serrant ses mains contre son cœur.

\- Et pas seulement parce que vous allez faire découvrir la Kpop, mais aussi parce qu'on suit votre carrière depuis vos débuts, s'empresse d'ajouter Wasabi.

\- Moi ? Vraiment ? bafouille Hinata, prise de court. Pourtant je n'ai pas encore fait grand-chose.

\- Ce n'est pas les grands rôles qui font la grandeur d'une carrière, assure la petite Namida. On voit bien que vous travaillez dur et vous n'essayez pas d'être quelqu'un d'autre pour réussir.

\- Ce rôle est la preuve que vous avez réussi à faire reconnaître votre talent.

Hinata allait dire quelque chose, quand une voix grave résonna derrière eux.

\- Elle a gagné ce rôle grâce à Naruto durant un show de variété. Si au moins elle avait passé une audition.

En se retournant, Hinata découvrit l'un des sponsors de la série. Elle avait bien deviné plus tôt, que sa présence n'était pas unanime parmi les commanditaires de la série. Une boule remonta dans la gorge de la brune, alors qu'elle tentait de retenir ses larmes. Elle qui pensait avoir enfin sa chance de montrer ce qu'elle pouvait faire. Voilà qu'on disait qu'elle avait obtenu ce rôle grâce à Naruto.

 _Naruto Uzumaki_

L'attaque du sponsor laissa Naruto sans voix. Comment pouvait-il dire un truc pareil ? C'est grâce à Hinata s'il avait obtenu leur première victoire à l'émission de Gai, ensuite c'est grâce à ses encouragements qu'il avait pu terminer le dernier jeu, et surtout, c'était elle qui avait gagné le bris d'égalité. N'aimant pas le regard qu'il posait sur la brune, il se leva pour le défier à son tour.

\- C'est plutôt le contraire, je dirais, puisque c'est elle qui a remporté la victoire contre Yome et Isaribi.

\- Seulement parce que tu étais là pour qu'elle soit invitée, rétorque le sponsor.

Naruto se retint de dire que ce n'était pas grâce à lui qu'il avait été invité, mais parce que Sakura avait insisté pour qu'il soit lui aussi invité pour accepter d'y aller. Sauf que ça ne servait à rien de dire ça, surtout qu'il n'était pas sûr si Hinata était au courant de ce détail. Mais à leur surprise, Tenten proposa une solution.

\- Alors Hinata n'a qu'à faire comme tous ces jeunes et montrer ce qu'elle peut faire.

Tournant la tête vers les deux femmes, Naruto vit les yeux écarquillés de sa partenaire. Cette proposition ne semblait pas lui plaire. Elle ne devait pas être prête pour une performance spontanée.

\- On devait se voir demain de toute façon, poursuit la danseuse en regardant Hinata. Je suis sûre que tu as eu le temps d'apprendre au moins une des trois danses que je t'ai demandées.

\- Oui, mais... Je... Ce n'est pas encore parfait. Deux jours c'est court.

\- Ça n'a pas besoin d'être parfait, puisque c'est juste pour prouver que tu mérites ton rôle dans la série, acquiesce Naruto.

Il pouvait la panique dans son regard, mais il était persuadé qu'elle pouvait le faire. Devant tous les regards insistants dans la pièce, Hinata ne pouvait qu'accéder à la demande. Tenten se déplaça vers le système de son pour mettre une chanson. Naruto la suivit pour pouvoir lui parler discrètement.

\- J'espère que c'est une bonne idée, sinon ça va empirer la situation, lui souffle-t-il.

\- Fais-moi confiance, lui répond-elle sur le même ton. Si elle arrête de douter d'elle, elle peut tous nous bluffer.

La musique commença, plus ou moins lente, dans une langue que Naruto devinait être du coréen. Les deux adolescentes de tantôt trépignaient en entendant la chanson. Elles devaient la connaître. Chose qui fut confirmée quand elles rejoignirent Hinata au second couplet. Si au début elle semblait mal à l'aise, sa partenaire prit tranquillement confiance et ses expressions faciales changèrent régulièrement durant la danse. Même qu'il remarqua que ses lèvres bougeaient avec les paroles de la chanteuse.

\- Elle connaît les paroles, remarque-t-il à voix haute pour que Tenten l'entende.

\- Et elle a modifié certains passages.

Naruto tourna son regard vers la danseuse, étonné par sa remarque. Que voulait-elle dire par changer ?

\- La danse comporte une table pour certains passages et elle doit interagir avec des danseurs parfois, mais elle a modifié ces passages pour que ça ne paraisse pas, à moins d'en connaître la danse. Je savais qu'elle allait nous bluffer.

Le blond reporta son attention sur sa partenaire. Il est vrai qu'il ne s'attendait pas à cette performance. Malgré ce qu'Hinata avait dit plus tôt, elle semblait bien connaître la danse et ses expressions allaient très bien avec la musique. Tantôt joueuse et séductrice, tantôt plus froide et menaçante. Oui, si elle arrêtait de douter de ses capacités, elle pourrait aller loin dans l'industrie. Du coin de l'œil, il vit Tsunade et Jiraiya revenir avec les deux autres sponsors, et ils s'arrêtèrent après quelques pas, regardant attentivement la fin de la performance de la brune. Quand la musique s'arrêta, Hinata resta immobile les deux mains croisées au-dessus de sa tête, attendant une réaction.

Naruto sourit, quand tous les adolescents présents l'applaudirent avec quelques sifflements admiratifs. Il l'applaudit lui aussi, tout en tournant la tête vers celui qui était la cause de cette performance inattendue. Son air déconfit fit plaisir au blond. Elle venait de montrer comme tous ces jeunes qu'elle méritait ce rôle, en plus d'avoir montré plusieurs personnages durant sa danse.

\- Bien, on va commencer la deuxième étape de l'audition, annonça Jiraiya en reprenant place sur son siège.

Tout le monde l'imita et dès qu'il fut assis à côté d'Hinata, Naruto se pencha à son oreille.

\- Plus personne ne va remettre en question ta présence dans la série.

En se redressant, il remarqua que les joues de la brune avait rougi sous ses paroles. À moins que ce soit par sa proximité, se dit-il en détournant la tête.

 _Hinata Hyuuga_

Hinata sentit ses joues s'enflammer, quand le souffle de Naruto lui chatouilla le visage. Trop proche, se dit-elle en retenant sa respiration quelques secondes. Ses nerfs étaient trop à vif pour supporter une telle proximité. Elle fut donc soulagée, lorsque Jiraiya annonça la suite. Puisqu'il n'y avait pas suffisamment de filles pour le nombre de garçons qui étaient venus auditionner, presque toutes les adolescentes passèrent deux fois. Mais au final, même si elle aurait voulu voir Wasabi ou Namida gagner le rôle, le coup de cœur d'Hinata pour le premier duo de danseurs avait toujours son vote. Il y avait quelque chose chez eux qui donnait le goût d'en voir plus. Par contre, les votes étaient mitigés.

Pour pouvoir discuter librement, tous les adolescents suivirent Aya à l'extérieur de la salle. Les sponsors n'avaient d'yeux que pour ceux qui avaient de l'expérience à l'écran, ne voyant aucun intérêt de prendre d'autres jeunes encore inconnus. Mais Jiraiya et Tsunade n'étaient pas d'accord là-dessus. La renommée ne voulait pas dire meilleur talent. Par contre, essayez de faire comprendre ça à des fonctionnaires avides d'argent.

\- Si je peux me permettre, intervint Tenten. Wasabi et Namida ont démontré une grande connaissance pour la Kpop, ce qui est un avantage pour le rôle que nous recherchons. Elles semblent même avoir quelques rudiments de coréens.

\- Malheureusement, c'était les deux moins bonnes durant la seconde étape, soupire Tsunade.

\- Ce serait tout de même dommage de ne pas les utiliser dans la série, réplique Naruto. Si je me fie au script que tu m'a remis pour mon troisième passage, tu veux un duo qui vont reprendre une scène d'une série coréenne. Elles seraient toutes désignées pour ces rôles.

Hinata se retourna vers son partenaire. Troisième passage ? Il avait déjà les scripts pour deux autres épisodes. Et dire qu'elle, elle devait attendre d'avoir appris quelques danses avant de pouvoir tourner une nouvelle fois.

\- C'est vrai, mais nous avions plutôt pensé prendre des jeunes qu'on a déjà dans la série, explique Jiraiya.

\- Mais auront-ils la même passion que ces deux filles ? se manifeste Gaara. Je sais qu'en temps normal, vous n'acceptez pas de nouveau « élèves » en milieu de parcourt, mais ça pourrait être intéressant de faire cette exception.

Un silence s'installa pendant que les deux têtes dirigeantes de la série réfléchissaient à cette idée. Au final, ils mirent de côté le CV commun des deux filles avec la mention « rôle permanent dans la série ? » écrit sur le dessus de la pochette. Prenant son courage à deux mains, Hinata décida de prendre la défense du duo.

\- Si je peux me permettre, parmi tous les duos qu'on a vu durant la deuxième étape, Utakata et Hotaru ont été les plus convaincants.

\- Avec un peu de travail, n'importe quel duo pourrait devenir convaincant, rétorque le sponsor qui l'avait attaqué plus tôt.

\- Je suis d'accord avec Hinata, leur complicité crève les yeux, la défend Naruto. Malgré qu'elle ne soit pas venu pour auditionnée, Hotaru a accepté de le faire sous la demande de Jiraiya, et au final, elle a récité ses répliques comme si elle avait toujours fait ça. Et Utakata... Ça ne se voit pas quand il est au naturel, mais dès qu'il entre dans son personnage, il est bluffant. Et je serais enthousiaste de travailler avec lui.

\- Dis plutôt que tu veux qu'il t'apprenne les pas de cette danse, ricane à voix basse Gaara.

Hinata tourna la tête vers le roux au même moment où Naruto laissait sifflait contre son agent. Les autres haussèrent les sourcils, n'ayant pas entendu la remarque de Gaara.

\- Non rien, dit ce dernier en reprenant son sérieux.

Mais Hinata voyait bien la petite lueur espiègle dans son regard, quand il tourna les yeux vers elle pour lui faire un clin d'œil. Ce qui était sûr, c'est que ces deux-là avaient une relation bien différente de celle d'un agent et d'un artiste normal. Et même plus que celle qu'elle avait elle-même avec Kiba.

\- J'avoue que sur ce point, je ne peux qu'aller dans leur sens, acquiesce finalement Jiraiya.

\- Malgré tout ce que vous en pensez, poursuit Tsunade en se tournant vers les trois sponsors, je crois qu'on a trouvé notre duo. Ils ont ouvert les auditions avec une performance originale, qui n'a pas quitté mon esprit de toute la soirée.

Hinata sentit son cœur se réchauffer en entendant les paroles de la scénariste. Et en se tournant vers Naruto, elle vit que c'était la même chose pour lui en voyant son grand sourire.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapitre 22**

 _Hinata Hyuuga_

Le lendemain, Hinata se rendit au studio de danse de Tenten pour sa première leçon avec la danseuse. Elle ne savait pas vraiment à quoi s'attendre. Tout ce qu'elle lui avait dit, c'était d'enfiler des vêtements confortables, de prendre un bon déjeuner et surtout de prendre une bonne nuit de sommeil. L'actrice s'attendait à une journée longue et essoufflante. Et elle avait vu juste, puisque la danseuse lui remit son emploi du temps de la journée dès son arrivée. Cinq cours de danse, avec une pause de trente minutes entre chaque.

\- T'inquiète, tu as deux cours débutant, deux intermédiaires et un avancé. Mais personne ne te jugera, c'est promis. Je donne trois des cours et c'est un ami qui donne les deux autres. Quelqu'un que tu connais en plus.

\- Que je connais ?

Pour toute réponse, Tenten lui pointa un point dans son dos. En se retournant, elle vit Lee s'approcher, dans un ensemble de sport vert et un bandeau autour du front.

\- Lee ?

\- Salut Hinata.

\- Tu... Tu donnes des cours de danse ?

\- Je n'ai pas beaucoup d'offre à l'écran et jamais rien de gros, alors... Il faut bien quelque chose à temps partiel.

\- Et avec le tournage qui est suspendu..., ajoute Tenten. Je lui ai demandé son aide pour les chorégraphies que je dois monter.

Hinata était prise de court. Lee était aussi un danseur et chorégraphe dans un studio ? Elle ne s'en serait jamais doutée. Elle savait qu'il était plein d'énergie et ne tenait pas en place, mais elle ignorait qu'il n'était pas qu'un acteur.

\- Mais avant de commencer à apprendre les chorégraphies, il faut qu'on les monte. Donc du coup, je me suis dit que ça pourrait t'être bénéfique de suivre des cours au studio pour apprendre des mouvements. J'ai aussi proposé à Wasabi et Namida de l'audition de venir après les cours. Je suis sûre qu'elles seront heureuses de te revoir.

Cette annonce fit sourire Hinata. Elle n'avait jamais eu de fans comme les deux adolescentes. Elle avait été comme elle avec Naruto à l'époque, mais avant la veille, elle ignorait qu'il y avait des jeunes qui suivaient sa carrière de près, qui voulaient la rencontrer et même jouer avec elle. Elle suivit donc le duo jusqu'au studio et écouta attentivement les recommandations de Tenten. Elle prit place au sol et commença à s'échauffer en suivant des yeux les mouvements de Lee. Il avait mis une musique urbaine rythmée sur laquelle il dansait.

\- C'est la chorégraphie que tu vas apprendre pour le premier cours, lui souffle Tenten à l'oreille.

Elle écarquilla les yeux à cette révélation. Elle devait apprendre une danse ? Pour chaque cours ?

\- T'inquiète, ce n'est pas pour la série, mais c'est plus motivant pour ceux qui viennent au cours. On commence avec un échauffement, on enseigne quelques nouveaux mouvements, puis on termine en montrant une chorégraphie. Tu n'aurais même pas à t'en rappeler à la fin de la journée.

C'était au moins ça, se dit Hinata. Elle allait en avoir assez à apprendre pour le tournage. Mais en regardant Lee, elle pouvait voir que la danse n'était pas trop compliquée et assez amusante dans le fond. Elle devait vraiment apprendre à se détendre et à ne plus stresser pour un rien. Elle n'avancerait jamais dans sa carrière, si elle ne vainquait pas sa timidité légendaire. Elle avait vingt-cinq ans, elle aimait jouer la comédie, danser et poser. Elle devait arrêter de penser à ce que les autres pouvaient penser de ses choix, de complexer sur son corps. Elle devait apprendre à vivre pleinement sa vie et ses passions. Malheureusement, c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire, soupire-t-elle intérieurement, alors qu'elle se lève pour rejoindre les autres élèves devant le miroir pour commencer son premier cours de la journée.

 _Naruto Uzumaki_

Naruto profita de son jour de congé avant son deuxième tournage pour Académie 101, pour aller rendre visite à la famille Sarutobi à l'hôpital. Konohamaru lui avait envoyé un message texte pour lui annoncer qu'Asuma s'était réveillé durant la nuit. Il pourrait toujours répéter son texte durant la soirée. Pour sa part, Gaara lui annonça qu'il allait voir sa sœur pour vérifier que la grossesse se passait toujours bien. Il avait beau être le plus jeune de la fratrie, c'était le plus surprotecteur des trois.

Quand il passa la porte de la chambre du couple, un énorme sourire étira ses lèvres en voyant le producteur assis dans son lit, le dos bien calée dans ses oreillers. Il discutait calmement avec Kakashi, Hiruzen et Konohamaru, pendant que Kurenai semblait dormir encore. Il s'approcha sans faire de bruit et s'appuya au mur près de son cadet.

\- Salut Naruto, souffle Asuma d'une voix plus sûre qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé.

\- Comment tu te sens ? s'enquit Naruto.

\- Comme si un dix roues m'était passé dessus, sourit-il.

\- Est-ce que tu te souviens de ce qui est arrivé ?

Le producteur soupira bruyamment en fermant les yeux. Il semblait assez en colère. Ce fut Konohamaru qui lui expliqua.

\- Il semblerait qu'un crétin ait dépassé mon oncle et ma tante, alors que l'autre conducteur arrivait dans l'autre sens. Il n'a pas été assez vite et il a accroché l'autre voiture.

\- Il a réussi à continuer sans trop de dommage, mais ça n'a pas été le cas de l'autre homme. Il a perdu le contrôle à cause de la chaussée glissante par la pluie et il nous est rentré dedans, termine Asuma.

\- La police tente de retrouver le véhicule, mais dans la noirceur c'est difficile d'être sûr de la couleur, ajoute Hiruzen.

\- Ce qui compte c'est que vous allez bien tous les trois, sourit Naruto.

Asuma acquiesça en tournant la tête vers sa femme. Sa respiration était calme, ce qui était bon signe. En portant ses yeux sur elle, Naruto remarqua qu'elle caressait son ventre dans son sommeil. Préférant laisser leurs aînés discuter en privé, Konohamaru entraîna le blond jusqu'à la cafétéria de l'hôpital.

\- Je me sens soulagé, soupire-t-il en se laissant tomber sur une chaise. Je vais pouvoir dormir sur mes deux oreilles ce soir.

\- Je comprends. Je ne sais pas dans quel état je serais, si un membre de famille se retrouvait dans un lit d'hôpital.  
\- Ça va être plus facile de me concentrer sur le travail, si je n'ai pas peur qu'un des quatre n'y passe.

\- T'avais peur que l'état de ton grand-père s'aggrave ?

Konohamaru acquiesça en croisant ses bras sur la table pour y poser sa tête.

\- En public, j'ai fait bonne figure, mais ce n'est pas facile de sourire quand toute ta famille se trouve à l'hôpital.

\- On a trouvé les acteurs qui joueront nos rôles adolescents dans la série, annonce Naruto après un temps de silence. Ce sera leur premier rôle à tous les deux.

\- C'est génial ça ! sourit son cadet. Tu dois être content, t'as toujours voulu un rôle qui a besoin d'une version plus jeune.

\- Ouai, j'ai hâte de travailler avec lui, même si on n'aura pas de scène ensemble. Il a du potentiel pour réussir dans l'industrie.

Naruto lui parla des jeunes qui étaient venus passer l'audition la veille, de comment était les sponsors de la série vis à vis d'Hinata et comment elle leur avait prouvé qu'elle méritait ce rôle.

\- Ouai, je crois qu'elle pratiquait une danse avec sa sœur quand je suis passé à l'atelier, hier après-midi.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais à là-bas ?

Bien qu'il ait tenté d'avoir l'air détaché, Naruto comprit que sa question était sortie plus agressivement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu en voyant son cadet hausser les sourcils en inclinant la tête sur le côté. Ça y est, il allait avoir une troisième personne à le harceler sur sa relation avec Hinata. Ce n'était pas son jour, soupire-t-il intérieurement.

 _Hinata Hyuuga_

Hinata fut soulagée quand l'heure du dîner arriva. Le cours débutant de Lee n'avait pas été de tout repos. Encore une chance qu'elle avait pris un vrai déjeuner avant de venir, sinon elle aurait clairement perdu connaissance en plein milieu. L'acteur la rejoignit pendant que Tenten discutait avec un groupe de femmes un peu plus âgées qu'elles, qui se débrouillait vachement bien en hip hop.

\- Pour une premier cours, tu te débrouilles plutôt bien.

\- Je ne trouve pas, même à la fin j'avais encore du mal à suivre.

\- Dans un cours pour débutant, suivre le tempo ne fait pas tout, si tu ne réussies pas à reproduire les mouvements correctement. Il y en a qui vienne ici juste pour pouvoir danser et se tenir en forme. Alors pour eux, tant qu'ils s'amusent, il ne recherche pas la perfection dans leurs mouvements. Toi, par contre, c'est du sérieux. Tu finiras par avoir le tempo, dès que tu maîtriseras les figures.

Hinata resta bouche bée devant la vision de Lee. Elle n'avait pas remarqué que les autres dans le cours ne reproduisaient pas tous les mouvements à la perfection. Par contre, elle avait bien remarqué qu'ils s'amusaient tous pendant qu'ils dansaient. Alors qu'elle, elle n'avait pensé qu'à reproduire le plus fidèlement possible la chorégraphie.

\- Je devrais penser à plus m'amuser aujourd'hui, soupire-t-elle.

\- Je ne disais pas ça comme une réprimande, s'empresse de dire Lee, un peu paniqué.

\- Je ne voudrais pas que ça devienne une corvée. J'aime danser et je suis ravie de pouvoir en faire pour un rôle, mais...

\- Si tu te mets trop de pression, tu vas finir par détester, comprend tout de suite Lee.

Le sourire chaleureux qu'il lui offrit rassura Hinata. Son collègue était de nature facile à vivre, il faisait ce qui lui plaisait sans se soucier de l'opinion des autres. Exactement ce qui lui faisait défaut. Elle réfléchissait toujours trop à ce qu'elle allait faire et elle réalisait de plus en plus que ça l'empêchait de vivre pleinement ses passions. Voyant que Tenten avait terminé sa discussion, ils la rejoignirent pour pouvoir aller prendre un repas avant de passer au prochain cours qui serait donné par la chorégraphe.

N'ayant pas emmené de repas, ignorant ce qui est mieux de manger avant un cours de danse, Hinata laissa les deux danseurs choisir pour elle. Elle ignorait si Lee avait remarqué ses habitudes alimentaires durant les tournages, mais sans abuser sur les protéines, il avait prévu une salade de poulet juste un peu plus grosse que ce qu'elle prenait en temps normal. N'ayant pas l'habitude de manger autant, elle ne réussit même pas à terminer son plat. Heureusement, aucun des deux ne firent de remarques quand elle mit sa salade de côté.

Par contre, l'ambiance était chaleureuse. Les deux amis n'arrêtaient pas de s'envoyer des pics, se bousculant de temps en temps en riant. Hinata réalisait maintenant qu'elle n'avait jamais eu de vrais amis. En dehors de Kiba, elle avait perdu de vu tous ceux qu'elle avait connu à l'adolescence. Et encore, elle n'avait pas une relation aussi complice avec son agent, que Lee avec Tenten. Ça se voyait qu'ils se connaissaient depuis plusieurs années, et que malgré le temps, ils étaient aussi inséparables que dix ans plus tôt, même si elle ne les connaissait pas à l'époque.

Dès qu'ils eurent terminé de manger, Tenten entraîna Hinata dans le premier studio, alors que Lee allait dans un second. L'acteur donnait aussi des cours privés pour des acteurs ou des chanteurs qui tentaient de percer. Étant lui-même acteur, il pouvait mieux conseiller ceux qui voulaient faire de la comédie musicale à l'écran ou sur scène. Une comédie musicale, se répète Hinata. Si elle avait su chanter, elle se serait essayée, mais... Hanabi n'arrêtait pas de dire qu'elle chantait bien, mais elle ne le croyait pas. Elle avait même interdit à Kiba de lui proposer des rôles qui demandaient à chanter. Ce qui était dommage, parce que c'était ses films préférés.

 _Naruto Uzumaki_

Konohamaru l'observa un moment sans rien dire, les yeux grands ouverts. Il l'avait définitivement surpris et maintenant il allait croire qu'il était jaloux. N'importe quoi ! Mais quand il le vit plisser les yeux en se penchant un peu plus vers lui, Naruto eut un mouvement de recul, un sentiment de gêne le gagnant peu à peu.

\- Pourquoi ça t'intéresse ? demande-t-il finalement. Je suis aussi mannequin, tu te rappelles.

Le coin de ses lèvres se retroussa en un petit sourire mi moqueur, mi sadique. Et merde ! Il détestait quand son frère de cœur devenait joueur. Ça ne finissait jamais bien pour lui.

\- Je me demandais juste, répond Naruto en essayant d'avoir l'air détaché.

\- Il s'avère que sa petite sœur veut travailler avec moi pour sa prochaine collection, explique-t-il en croisant les bras derrière sa tête, alors qu'il se redresse sur sa chaise. Elle veut créer une ligne de vêtements pour hommes inspirés de ma personnalité, comme elle la fait avec Hinata pour sa dernière collection. Mais puisqu'Itachi n'avait pas beaucoup d'information quand il m'a appelé, j'ai décidé de me rendre sur place pour savoir de quoi il en retournait.

Après cette explication qui tenait parfaitement la route, il décroisa ses bras pour ensuite appuyer ses coudes sur la table et afficher une mine sérieuse.

\- Et avant que tu ne t'imagines des choses, je ne suis pas intéressé par Hinata. Et pas seulement parce que ça crève les yeux qu'elle te plait.

\- Je n'ai pas...

\- Je sais, Karin m'en a parlé l'autre jour, l'interrompt Konohamaru. En ce moment, tu es trop mêlé pour voir clair dans tes sentiments. Et c'est compréhensif quand on pense au type de film que vous tournez ensemble. Mais il y a une chose que je sais. Que ce soit le physique ou la personnalité, Hinata est précisément ton genre de femme. Et avant que tu ne m'arrêtes, j'allais ajouter que je suis plus intéressé par les femmes avec un caractère plus marqué. Donc il y a plus de chance que je tombe amoureux de sa petite sœur. On verra au courant des semaines à venir.

La révélation de Konohamaru laissa Naruto bouche bée. Il était intéressé par la petite sœur d'Hinata ? Comment pouvait-il affirmer aussi facile qu'il pouvait tomber amoureux de celle-ci, alors qu'il venait à peine de la rencontrer ? C'était quelque chose de complètement insensée pour le blond.

\- Comment tu peux dire quelque chose comme ça, alors que tu viens de la rencontrer ? finit-il par demander.

\- Parce que je sais quel type de femmes me plait et que je vais vers elles plutôt que vers les autres. Au fond, c'est ça ton problème. Tu ne sembles pas remarquer, que chaque fois qu'une fille répond à tes critères, tu la fuies comme la peste. Alors que les autres, celles qui bien souvent ne répondent même pas à l'un de ses critères, tu leur cours après. C'est comme si tu cherchais à fuir l'amour et à être malheureux. Tu souffres après chaque rupture, mais quand on te pose la question plusieurs mois après, tu avoues de toi-même que tu ne te voyais pas finir avec elle. Alors pourquoi tu continues d'aller vers des filles qui ne te plaisent qu'à moitié ?

Encore une fois, Naruto resta sans voix devant la sagesse de son cadet. Hiruzen avait toujours été très philosophe et il avait inculqué à son petit-fils une façon de réfléchir qui était très loin de celle du blond. Et maintenant que Konohamaru le disait, il réalisait que ce dernier n'avait pas tort. Aucune de ses ex ne lui plaisaient à cent pourcent. Il y avait toujours quelque chose qui manquait, pour qu'avec un peu de recul, il réalise qu'elles n'étaient pas la bonne. Mais est-ce qu'Hinata pouvait l'être ? Selon son frère de cœur, sa partenaire répondait à ses critères autant physique que pour la personnalité. Mais... Il n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre ses sentiments pour la brune. Mieux valait écouter Gaara et Karin, et attendre un peu pour voir si ce n'était pas qu'une simple attirance physique. En aucun cas il ne voulait la blesser, ni avoir une nouvelle fois le cœur brisé.

 _Hinata Hyuuga_

À la fin du quatrième cours avec Tenten, Hinata se laissa tomber en étoile sur le sol. Il y avait des muscles dont elle ne se souvenait pas l'existence et qui venaient de se manifester. Elle ne réussirait jamais à faire le dernier, gémit-elle intérieurement. Elle rouvrit les yeux quand elle sentit une odeur de chocolat. La chorégraphe était penchée au-dessus d'elle, un sourire chaleureux sur les lèvres, et une tablette de chocolat dans les mains. Hinata se redressa lentement, alors que Tenten prenait place au sol.

\- Le meilleur remède pour les courbatures.

\- Je ne mange pas de chocolat.

La danseuse baissa son bras un instant, mais elle le releva rapidement pour posa la tablette dans sa main.

\- Vu la journée que tu viens de vivre, crois-moi, ce n'est pas une petite tablette de chocolat qui va te faire grossir. Et crois-moi, il n'y a rien de mieux que le chocolat après un entraînement aussi poussé pour éviter d'être cloué au lit par la douleur. Je recommande un bon chocolat chaud ou froid à tous mes élèves à la fin de mes cours.

\- C'est juste que... J'ai une relation vraiment malsaine avec le chocolat. Si j'y goûte, je n'arriverai plus à m'arrêter, avoue-t-elle en détournant les yeux.

Tenten garda le silence un instant, puis soupira longuement.

\- T'accorder un morceau de chocolat par jour ne te tuera pas. Et ça évite de tomber dans l'excès. Sans compter que...

Hinata tourna la tête vers la danseuse, qui la regardait maintenant de haut en bas. Ce qui la fit rougir.

\- Je ne comprends même pas pourquoi tu te prives. Je tuerais pour avoir des courbes, se plaignit Tenten en croisant ses bras sous sa poitrine. Les petits seins sont pratiques en sport, mais pour ce qui est de la drague, on repassera.

L'actrice écarquilla les yeux devant son commentaire. Tenten paraissait si sûre d'elle, Hinata n'avait pas imaginé qu'elle puisse être complexée avec son corps. Pour elle, la danseuse était parfaite. Cette dernière quitta son air piteux pour retrouver un regard sérieux.

\- Honnêtement, Hinata, est-ce que tu manges à ta faim ?

Cette question la prit de court. Elle avait bien fait attention quand elles s'étaient arrêtées pour le dîner. C'était une information qu'elle ne voulait pas voir finir dans les journaux. Elle avait passé par-dessus son anorexie, même si elle se limitait encore.

\- Si tu commences à faire du sport, ou de la danse si tu préfères, tous les jours, tu n'auras plus besoin de priver. Je ne dis pas que tu dois tomber dans la malbouffe, mais du chocolat ou un hamburger une fois par semaine ne te fera pas de mal. Si je garde la ligne, ce n'est pas en me privant de ce que j'aime manger, mais bien parce que mon métier m'oblige à dépenser toutes les calories que je mange. Et honnêtement, est-ce que tu es heureuse en te privant ?

Non, eut-elle envie de répondre. Elle avait toujours faim, elle ne se rappelait pas la dernière fois qu'elle avait mangé un bon steak, et elle rêvait d'engloutir un grand pot de crème glacée au moins une fois par jour. Bien sûr qu'elle n'était pas heureuse ! Mais c'était si difficile de revenir à une alimentation normal. D'oublier tous ses complexes et ses peurs liés à son poids.

\- Je peux te garantir que lorsque tu seras bien dans ta peau et que tu transpireras la confiance, tout te sourira dans la vie. Autant dans ta vie professionnelle qu'amoureuse. Mais pour ça, tu dois arrêter de penser au jugement des autres et vivre ta vie comme tu le sens. Et pour éviter de prendre du poids, viens suivre des cours ici. Je serai ravie de t'aider dans ta remise en forme.

Le sourire chaleureux de la danseuse mit à l'aise Hinata. Et l'idée lui plut. Elle aimait danser, et lorsqu'elle n'avait pas de tournage, elle ignorait parfois comment combler son temps libre. Sur cette résolution, elle cassa un morceau de la tablette de chocolat et le mit dans sa bouche. C'était juste trop bon, soupire-t-elle d'aise en savourant le carré de cacao qui fondait sur sa langue.

 _Naruto Uzumaki_

Konohamaru le sortit de sa réflexion en attrapant son téléphone. Puisqu'il n'avait sonné, Naruto devina qu'il venait de recevoir un message texte. Son cadet le lut et y répondit en vitesse, avant de se lever en s'excusant.

\- Désolé de devoir t'abandonner, mais Itachi veut me voir pour une proposition. Il semblerait que je sois populaire ces jours-ci.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Une certaine Maya MacKenzie veut m'avoir pour une série qu'elle va commencer dans quelques mois.

\- Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas être acteur ? ricane Naruto.

\- C'est le rôle d'un chanteur, alors c'est plus intéressant. Mais tu ne peux pas comprendre, puisque tu chantes comme une casserole, termine son cadet en se moquant de lui.

Naruto eut un rire jaune, avant de lui faire signe de partir. Konohamaru s'en alla en riant, avant de revenir sur ses pas. Le blond pencha la tête sur le côté, curieux et méfiant en même temps.

\- On se voit après-demain pour le shooting de Shikamaru ? lui demande-t-il avec un sourire en coin.  
\- Tu commences à te magasiner un coup de poing, grogne Naruto en le fusillant du regard.  
\- Je faisais juste m'assurer qu'on avait la même information, réplique-t-il en levant les bras en signe de paix. Et pour voir si tu n'avais pas changé d'idée après notre conversation, ajoute-t-il en riant.

Naruto esquissa le mouvement de se lever pour le frapper et son cadet prit la fuite en riant. L'acteur se rassit lentement en soupirant. Konohamaru aimait un peu trop se payer sa tête, ce qui devenait un peu exaspérant. N'ayant plus rien à faire à l'hôpital, il prit la direction de sa maison. Il devait continuer d'apprendre son texte pour sa prochaine apparition dans la série et il refusait d'avoir un blanc devant tous jeunes. Plusieurs l'idolâtraient, alors il ne voulait pas se ridiculiser devant eux.

Quand il se gara dans sa cours, il remarqua la voiture de son père, ce qui intrigua le blond. En temps normal, ses parents le prévenaient quand ils passaient le voir. Il sortit de sa Mercedes en vitesse et remonta le sentier qui menait à son entrée à grande enjambée. Bien assis dans ses fauteuil en osier, Minato et Kushina l'attendaient en discutant tranquillement.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

\- On n'a plus le droit de rendre visite à notre fils qui ne passe jamais nous voir ? lui rétorque sa mère.

\- Sans m'appeler avant ? insiste Naruto en montrant son téléphone.

\- On s'est arrêté en chemin après mon tournage de ce matin, explique son père. Et vu qu'il fait beau et pas trop froid, on s'est dit qu'on pouvait t'attendre ici.

\- Et si je n'étais rentré qu'en soirée ?

\- Ça ne fait même pas trente minutes qu'on est là, réplique Kushina. On aurait fini par t'appeler ou contacter Gaara pour savoir où tu es.

Naruto soupira en se dirigeant vers sa porte d'entrée. Il n'allait tout de même pas les laisser dehors plus longtemps. Dès qu'ils furent tous les trois assis dans le salon, un verre d'eau à la main, le plus jeune s'intéressa à l'avancement du tournage de son père.

\- Ça avance tranquillement. Mais tu sais ce que c'est quand il faut tourner dehors. On est toujours en train d'attendre la bonne température, le bon éclairage naturel.

\- Et toi ? demande-t-il en se tournant vers sa mère. Aucun tournage en vue ?

\- Je te l'ai dit, je prends une pause pour suivre ton père. Les seules fois où je ne suis pas avec lui, c'est parce que j'ai été invité dans un talkshow ou que j'ai une interview.

\- Et comment va Asuma ? demande Minato.

\- Plutôt bien vues les circonstances. Il s'est réveillé cette nuit et je suis passé à l'hôpital tantôt. Mais je ne crois pas qu'on va reprendre le tournage tout de suite.

\- C'est normal, sourit sa mère. Il doit avoir envie de passer du temps avec sa femme après cet accident. Et puis, ça va te laisser du temps pour te concentrer sur la série. Le rythme de tournage est très différent de celui d'un film.

\- J'avais remarqué, ricane-t-il doucement. Mais après avoir travaillé avec Kakashi, on est prêt pour tout.

À sa remarque, ses parents se mirent à rire avec lui, sachant parfaitement ce qu'il voulait dire, puisqu'ils avaient déjà travaillé avec lui par le passé.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapitre 23**

 _Naruto Uzumaki_

Naruto soupira en sortant de sa voiture pour entre dans le studio de photo de son ami. Mais pourquoi avait-il accepté de poser pour lui ? Jusqu'à maintenant, il avait toujours refusé les demandes de se Shikamaru. Pas qu'il ne voulait pas l'aider, mais le mannequinat n'était pas sa tasse de thé. Bon d'accord, il savait pourquoi il avait soudainement accepté. Konohamaru travaillait souvent comme modèle et son flemmard d'ami faisait souvent appel à lui, mais là n'était pas le problème. Naruto avait du mal à imaginer son frère de cœur dans des poses subjectives avec Hinata. Ou plutôt, ça lui donnait un coup en pleine poitrine de les imaginer ensemble, malgré ce que Konohamaru lui avait dit deux jours plus tôt. Rajouter à ça la fatigue du tournage de la série, où la veille il tournait sa première journée en tant que « professeur » à l'académie, il espérait que son ami ne serait pas trop nébuleux dans ses directives. Parce que sinon, il ne se gênerait pas à quitter le studio.

Quand il arriva près de Shikamaru, qui terminait d'installer son décor, il remarqua qu'il était seul.

\- Yo Shika. Ne me dis pas que je suis le premier arrivé ?

\- Le deuxième. Maru est avec la maquilleuse et Hinata m'a appelé pour me dire qu'elle aurait quinze minutes de retard. Il semblerait que la chorégraphe avec qui elle travaille pour la série n'y est pas allée de main morte avec elle ces deux dernières journée, rie-t-il doucement.

\- Alors... C'est quoi exactement le concept ? demande-t-il en regardant le décor, juste avant de prendre une gorgée de café.

\- L'érotisme dans la mythologie.

Naruto faillit recracher sa gorgée à sa réponse. Est-ce que tout le monde c'était donné le mot pour toujours les mettre Hinata et lui dans des positions qui titillaient leurs hormones ? Il avait besoin d'un peu de temps sans se frotter à elle pour comprendre ses sentiments, et là, son ami ne l'aidait vraiment pas.

\- T'inquiète, vous serez tous les trois habillés, rit Shikamaru. Il n'y aura que les poses pour emmener la dimension érotique. Mais que ce soit les vampires, les loups-garous, les sirènes ou encore les kitsunes, il y a toujours un truc sexuel autour de ces mythes. Et je suis content que tu aies finalement accepté, parce que je voulais vraiment deux vampires, deux loups-garous et deux hommes qui se font séduire par une femme-renarde et une sirène. Pour la dernière, il va falloir changer de décor, mais sinon je sens que l'exposition sera un franc succès avec vous trois.

\- Tu ne vas pas me torturer durant cette séance j'espère ? Sinon je m'en vais tout de suite.

\- Te torturer quand on est sur ton terrain, c'est une chose, sourit Shikamaru. Mais là, c'est moi le client, alors t'as pas à t'en faire. Et puis, j'ai la nette impression qu'avec Hinata, ça va se faire sans que j'aie grand-chose à dire.

Naruto préféra garder le silence. La dernière fois, il avait fini avec une érection, alors il espérait vraiment que ce ne serait pas la même chose. En se tournant vers une porte, le blond en échappa presque sa tasse de café en voyant Konohamaru la traverser avec le visage couvert de poils. Se remettant de la surprise, il éclata de rire. Oh seigneur ! Juste pour voir ça, il avait bien fait d'accepter la proposition de son ami. C'était à hilarant.

\- Si j'étais toi, je ne me moquerais pas, réplique son cadet. C'est à ton tour de te faire transformer.

\- M'en fiche de ce que je vais avoir l'air, déclare difficilement Naruto en riant. On dirait que tu t'es fait prendre par la pluie.

Il se prit un coup dans le ventre par son frère de cœur, mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de continuer de se moquer de lui. Il suivit tout de même la maquilleuse, qui lui fit signe que c'était son tour. Après une quinzaine de minutes, il avait les yeux fermés pendant que la maquilleuse terminait de poser la fourrure synthétique sur son visage. Il ne les rouvrit que lorsqu'il entendit du bruit derrière lui. Hinata venait de lâcher son sac à main sur le comptoir devant eux et elle se laissa tomber dans la seconde chaise en soupirant.

\- Ça va ? s'inquiète Naruto.

\- Je ne me souvenais pas que la danse pouvait être aussi dure sur le corps. Je ne sens plus mes muscles.

\- Est-ce que tu vas survivre à la séance photo ?

\- Shikamaru m'a dit que je serai souvent assise, quand je l'ai appelé, alors ça devrait aller.

Le dernier mot de sa phrase resta bloqué dans sa gorge, quand elle tourna la tête vers lui.

\- Ouf, c'est quelque chose, lâche-t-elle.

\- T'as pas vu Maru en arrivant ?

\- Kiba m'a guidé tout de suite jusqu'ici. Je n'ai même pas parlé à Shikamaru.

\- Je fais si dur que ça ? demande-t-il en se pointant. Je me suis moqué de Maru tantôt, ajoute-t-il en riant.

\- Je n'irais pas jusqu'à dire que ce n'est pas beau, mais c'est assez particulier.

Naruto jeta un coup d'œil à son reflet dans le miroir, quand la maquilleuse se décala sur le côté. Ce n'était pas extraordinaire, mais ce n'était pas une catastrophe non plus. Shikamaru allait sûrement faire des ajustements avec un logiciel comme Photoshop.

\- Je fais tout de même moins dur que Maru, finit-il par déclarer en riant.

 _Hinata Hyuuga_

\- Votre costume est sur le premier cintre, mademoiselle Hyuuga.

Hinata remercia la maquilleuse et elle se leva en grimaçant. Les muscles de ses cuisses la faisaient souffrir comme jamais. Elle attrapa la robe déchirée par endroit, qui rappelait celle d'une paysanne. Le tissu semblait avoir été attaqué par un animal, au niveau de la jupe, des manches et dans le dos. Un amour sauvage, se dit-elle en repensant aux explications de Shikamaru. Faire une séance photo érotique avec Naruto lui rappelait le tournage du film, mais pour ce qui était de Konohamaru, elle se sentait gênée. Pas seulement, parce que sa petite sœur avait un œil sur lui, mais plus parce qu'elle le connaissait à peine.

Elle revint s'asseoir dans la chaise sous le regard intrigué du blond. La maquilleuse avait fini avec lui et elle vint tout de suite s'occuper d'elle. Son maquillage resta simple et naturel, juste un peu de couleur sur ses pommettes, ses lèvres et ses yeux pour éviter qu'avec l'éclairage, son visage ne semble plat et sans relief. Ensuite, elle lui ébouriffa les cheveux pour leur donner un aspect plus négligé, comme si elle s'était débattue. Avec de simples ballerines dans les pieds, elle suivit Naruto jusqu'au décor. Konohamaru et Shikamaru les attendaient en discutant de la première série de photos, alors que Kiba était au téléphone un peu plus loin. Hinata fut surprise de ne pas voir l'agent de son collègue.

\- Gaara n'est pas là ?

\- Il devait accompagner sa sœur chez le médecin. Selon-lui, une femme enceinte de presque sept mois ne devrait pas conduire. Et vu que Shikamaru devait préparer le studio, il ne pouvait pas l'accompagner lui-même.

\- C'est un frère surprotecteur, comprit-elle.

\- Surprotecteur ? J'ai l'impression que le mot est encore faible. C'est le plus jeune du trio, mais il en fait toujours des tonnes quand ça concerne sa sœur. Et elle déteste ça.

Hinata garda le silence. Elle n'avait jamais rencontré cette Temari, mais elle avait la nette impression qu'elle avait tout un caractère. En les apercevant, Shikamaru les rejoint en vitesse.

\- Parfait ! s'exclame-t-il en les regardant de haut en bas. Hinata, allonge-toi de travers sur le canapé. Konohamaru, je te veux assis au sol devant elle comme on en a parlé. Et toi, Naruto, tu vas t'asseoir à l'autre extrémité du canapé avec ses jambes sur les cuisses.

Ils se placèrent rapidement et Shikamaru attrapa son appareil. Il demanda à Hinata de caresser le visage de Konohamaru, alors que Naruto faisait la même chose avec ses jambes. C'était gênant, mais au bout de quelques photos, l'actrice plongea dans son rôle et elle n'eut plus besoin des indications du photographe. Même que les deux frères de cœur la suivirent sans réfléchir. Le cadet rejeta la tête en arrière en fermant les yeux, les doigts entrelacés avec ceux de la brune. Naruto se décala contre le second accoudoir, se tournant à moitié vers sa partenaire, une jambe repliée sur les coussins, penché en avant pour caresser sa cuisse découverte par le tissu déchiré. On pourrait vraiment croire à un couple de trois qui s'apprêtait à passer à l'acte.

Lorsqu'il fut satisfait, Shikamaru leur demanda d'aller enfiler leurs costumes pour les vampires. Konohamaru fut le premier à se lever, ayant hâte de retirer tout ce poil de son visage. Voyant qu'elle avait du mal à se lever, Naruto passa un bras autour de sa taille pour la soutenir pendant qu'ils marchaient vers la pièce voisine. Ce qui fit rougir Hinata.

\- Plus que trois costumes ! s'encourage-t-elle pour cacher son trouble.

\- Crois-tu réussir à passer au-travers ? s'inquiète le blond.

\- Tant qu'on ne me demande pas de courir ou de faire des squats, ça devrait aller, déclare Hinata en riant.

Naruto l'aida à s'asseoir dans la seconde chaise, puis il se dirigea vers le paravent avec le costume qui portait la mention « Naruto vampire ». En attendant qu'il libère l'espace pour se changer, Hinata observa la maquilleuse décoller la fausse fourrure du visage et des mains de Konohamaru. Quand Naruto ressortit avec son autre costume, vêtements de l'époque victorienne, ils se retinrent tous les trois de rire. La fourrure synthétique jurait affreusement avec ce costume. Les loups-garous avaient plus de style avec du jeans ou du cuir, qu'avec une chemise à jabot en soie.

Hinata libéra sa chaise et attrapa la robe de satin rouge sang vaporeuse, sur laquelle elle enfilerait un corset en cuir noir qui soulignerait sa poitrine, et dont le col dévoilait ses épaules. Ce n'était pas la tenue d'une aristocrate, puisqu'il n'y avait ni panier, ni de jupons pour mettre sous la jupe. Ça rappellerait plutôt la tenue d'une prostituée. Pas très flatteur dans un sens, mais pour le concept de la photo, c'était juste idéal. Une paire d'escarpins noirs l'attendait, mais elle préféra attendre avant de les enfiler. Ses mollets le lui feraient regretter si elle osait les mettre tout de suite.

Quand elle revint devant le miroir, elle vit que son partenaire avait commencé à décoller lui-même la fausse fourrure de ses mains avec le produit que la maquilleuse utilisait avec Konohamaru. En attendant qu'elle soit libre, Hinata attrapa la brosse pour remettre de l'ordre dans ses cheveux en bataille. Elle remarqua ensuite des photos de maquillage pour chacun de leurs personnages. Pour les vampires, Hinata vit que la modèle avait les lèvres d'un rouge vif et des yeux charbonneux. Elle devrait être capable de le reproduire. Pour les pièces de théâtre à l'école, ils devaient faire leurs maquillages tout seul.

\- Puis-je ? demande-t-elle à la maquilleuse en pointant la trousse à cosmétique.

\- Heu... Oui. Si vous êtes capable, ça nous économiserait un peu de temps, acquiesce la jeune femme.

Hinata attrapa le fard à yeux noir, fouilla pour trouver la bonne teinte de rouge à lèvres, puis sélectionna les pinceaux dont elle aurait besoin. Ce n'était pas le genre de maquillage qu'elle avait l'habitude de se faire, mais elle pouvait bien essayer. Et puis, si c'était raté, la maquilleuse corrigerait le tout.

 _Naruto Uzumaki_

Quinze minutes plus tard, Naruto avait maintenant le teint blafard, de l'eyeliner noir, un peu de rouge sur les lèvres en plus du faux sang au coin de la bouche et des lentilles rouges pour terminer la transformation. En tournant la tête vers sa collègue, il découvrit qu'elle terminait elle aussi son maquillage.

\- Wow, tu te débrouilles bien, la complimente Naruto.

\- Pour les pièces d'école, il fallait se débrouiller seul, alors...

\- Il va juste me rester à vous coiffer et ajouter une morsure à votre cou dès que j'aurais fini ici, sourit la maquilleuse.

\- Dites-moi que c'est presque terminé, soupire le blond.

\- Il ne reste plus qu'à mettre les crocs.

Dès que ce fut fait, Naruto rejoignit ses deux amis. Quand il arriva, il découvrit que Gaara était arrivé, tout comme Temari qui attendait dans une chaise confortable, un sachet de biscuits appuyé sur son ventre déjà bien arrondi.

\- Un mot et je te castre, grogne-t-elle quand il ouvre la bouche pour la saluer.

Il s'empressa de la refermer et se tourna vers le roux. Ce dernier haussa les épaule en levant les yeux au ciel. Ce devait être ce changement d'humeur dû aux hormones de grossesse dont il avait déjà entendu parler. Ajoutez à ça le fait qu'elle ne pouvait pas bouger comme elle le voulait, elle, la grande sportive, ça devait être l'enfer.

\- Naruto, viens tout de suite t'asseoir sur le canapé. Toi Maru, tu seras à l'autre extrémité et Hinata sera entre vous. Ah, Hinata ! s'exclame Shikamaru en apercevant celle-ci. Tu vas t'asseoir dos à Naruto, appuyé contre lui et les jambes sur Maru. Dans cette photo, je veux que Naruto soit comme le maître qui enseigne à son apprenti. Et Hinata... T'es un peu leur repas.

Naruto haussa un sourcil à cette description, mais il fit rapidement le lien avec le film « Entretien avec un vampire », inspiré du livre du même titre d'Anne Rice. Hinata prit place en grimaçant une nouvelle fois, mais dès qu'elle fut assise entre ses jambes, elle se détendit. Sous les directives du photographe, elle tourna la tête vers lui, exposant sa gorge où la maquilleuse avait fait une marque de morsure. Alors que Konohamaru était à moitié penché sur elle, comme s'il s'apprêtait à lui mordre le bras, Naruto frotta son nez contre sa joue, la bouche entrouverte. La maquilleuse lui avait mis du faux sang sur les lèvres et le coin de la bouche pour donner l'illusion qu'il venait de la mordre.

Après quelques clichés, Shikamaru demanda à Hinata de se retourner dos à Konohamaru. Naruto serra un instant un instant les dents, mais ne fit aucun commentaire. C'était la vision de son ami.

\- Maru, attrape ses cheveux comme si tu voulais dégager son cou. Hinata, laisse-toi aller contre lui. Et Naruto... Penche-toi sur elle, le visage à la naissance de son décolleté.

Le blond regarda un instant son ami en fronçant les sourcils. Il voulait quoi ? Du coin de l'œil, il remarqua le sourire moqueur de son frère de cœur, et pas loin de Shikamaru, il vit Gaara remonter sa tablette devant son visage, tentant certainement de cacher l'ébauche de sourire qui naissait sur ses lèvres. Sans protester, Naruto s'exécuta, son nez effleurant la clavicule de la brune. Elle avait un subtil parfum de fraise aujourd'hui. Il se gifla mentalement. Il devait rester concentré, sinon il y avait trois personnes qui allaient lui en parler jusqu'à la fin des temps.

Sans réfléchir, il posa une main sur la hanche d'Hinata pour garder son équilibre, quand elle cambra le dos en prenant une grande respiration. Les lèvres de Naruto effleurèrent la peau au-dessus de ses seins, alors qu'il relevait les yeux vers son visage. L'expression qu'elle avait à ce moment-là, c'était la même qu'elle avait eu, lorsqu'elle avait atteint l'orgasme durant leur dernier tournage. S'il n'y avait pas eu autant de monde autour d'eux, et surtout Konohamaru derrière elle, il n'aurait pas réussi à résister à l'envie de l'embrasser qui lui tordait le ventre. Et Hinata n'arrangea pas les choses, quand elle posa une main sur son bras et l'autre sur ses cheveux. Le brasier au creux de son ventre n'allait pas tarder à se rallumer si ça continuait ainsi.

\- C'est dans la boîte, s'exclame enfin Shikamaru.

Naruto se retint de soupirer de soulagement. Par contre, il se pressa jusqu'à la pièce adjacente pour être le premier à être pris en charge par la maquilleuse. Ça allait l'aider à retrouver un semblant de calme jusqu'à la prochaine série de photos. D'autant que ce serait au tour d'Hinata de jouer celle qui les séduit. Il ignorait comment il allait encore tenir pour deux autres costumes.

Assis bien confortablement dans la chaise, il garda les yeux fermés pour ne pas croiser le regard d'Hinata ou encore le sourire moqueur de son frère de cœur. Il savait que Konohamaru avait deviné son trouble dans cette position, tout comme Gaara, il en était persuadé.

\- Vous pouvez vous démaquiller pendant que je m'occupe de monsieur Uzumaki ? leur demande la maquilleuse.

\- Monsieur Uzumaki, ricane Konohamaru à voix basse.

\- Bien sûr, acquiesce Hinata plus fort pour couvrir le ricanement du brun.

Naruto remercia intérieurement sa partenaire. Il était normal que la maquilleuse utilise monsieur et mademoiselle pour s'adresser à eux, puisqu'elle avait été engagée pour s'occuper d'eux, pas pour être leur amie. Mais Konohamaru avait toujours eu du mal avec ça. Monsieur, il trouvait que ça vieillissait et ça s'appliquait pour la génération de son grand-père ou de ses parents. Alors quand il entendait quelqu'un de son âge se faire appeler monsieur, ça le faisait marrer. Quand il sortait ses connaissances en philosophie, son cadet pouvait avoir l'air mature. Mais d'autres fois, il pouvait carrément être immature comme maintenant.

 _Hinata Hyuuga_

Dès qu'elle eut fini de se démaquiller, Hinata fit un tour à la toilette, le temps que Konohamaru passe son troisième costume. Quand elle eut fini de vider sa vessie, elle s'aspergea un peu le visage pour se remettre les idées en place. Même si elle s'était laisser aller durant la première série de photos, elle avait réussi à rester concentrée. Mais durant la seconde, quand elle avait senti la respiration de Naruto juste au-dessus de ses seins, elle s'était pendant un instant revue le durant le dernier tournage. Elle avait eu l'impression que les sensations qu'il lui avait donné ce jour-là étaient revenues d'un coup et une bouffée de chaleur avait pris naissance entre ses cuisses. Elle ne l'avouerait jamais à voix haute, mais elle avait regretté qu'ils ne soient pas seuls.

Elle retourna dans la pièce que la maquilleuse utilisait. Naruto avait retrouvé son aspect naturel et il se dirigeait vers le paravent pour se changer quand elle arriva. Sur la chaise, Konohamaru avait les yeux fermés pendant qu'il se faisait démaquiller. Il portait des vêtements de tous les jours, un t-shirt bleu avec un jean noir et une veste de cuir. Le blond ressortit peu de temps après avec un ensemble similaire, sauf que sa veste faisait plus homme d'affaire décontracté et que son t-shirt était rouge. Hinata se dépêcha d'attraper la robe violet aux broderies dorées inspirée des kimono japonais, dont les bordures étaient rose pâle. Le tissu lui arrivait tout juste sous les fesses et elle fut heureuse que la robe vienne avec un cuissard de la même couleur. Dans un sac qui était accroché au même cintre, elle découvrit une large ceinture en soie rose pâle, un serre-tête avec des oreilles de renard blanches et une queue en fausse fourrure assortie.

Dès qu'elle eut placé tous les accessoires, elle rejoignit les garçons. Ou plutôt la maquilleuse, puisqu'ils avaient déjà rejoint Shikamaru. Hinata prit place dans la chaise et elle laissa la professionnelle la transformer. Elle accentua ses yeux avec un maquillage « œil de chat » qui s'agençait à merveille avec les lentilles à pupille fendue. Elle lui mit un rouge à lèvres d'un rose foncé, redessina ses pommettes et son nez comme elle l'avait fait pour la première série de photos. Elle plaça ses cheveux de sorte qu'on ne puisse pas voir de serre-tête et pour qu'il ne bouche pas, puis elle termina en lui posant des griffes et des canines.

Hinata écarquilla les yeux en se regardant dans le miroir. Elle était méconnaissable. Elle enfila rapidement les sandales à talons aiguilles dorées avant de rejoindre le plateau. Le silence se fit à son approche, tous sous le choc de sa transformation.

\- Est-ce que je t'ai déjà dit que j'adorais le travail de Koyuki ? demande Temari à son fiancé.

\- Oui. Et c'est pour ça que je l'engage à chaque fois. Viens, les gars sont prêts, ajoute-t-il en faisant signe à Hinata.

Assis à une extrémité du canapé, Naruto était appuyé contre l'accoudoir, une jambe repliée contre le dossier et l'autre pied au sol. De l'autre côté, Konohamaru avait une position similaire, sauf qu'il était assis sur sa jambe repliée sous lui, prêt à se redresser sur le genou. Shikamaru la fit d'abord asseoir entre les deux, semi couché sur le plus jeune et les jambes sur les cuisses de son partenaire. Mais après quelques prises, le photographe montra son déplaisir. Ça ne rendait pas comme il l'avait imaginé.

\- On croirait presque revoir la même scène que tantôt, fait remarquer Temari. Or là, c'est Hinata qui doit les charmer.

Avant même que Shikamaru n'ouvre la bouche, Hinata se redressa et se pencha sur Naruto, les genoux entre ses cuisses. Le bruit de l'appareil photo approuva son idée et sans réfléchir, elle posa une main sur le torse de son partenaire. Et rapidement, ils oublièrent Konohamaru, qui ne savait plus comment interagir avec eux. Dans leur bulle, ils ne virent pas Shikamaru faire signe à leur cadet de le rejoindre. L'alchimie entre eux était juste parfaite.

Suivant son mouvement, Naruto fit glisser ses fesses sur le canapé pour se retrouver à moitié allongé sous elle. Le dos cambré, les fesses ressorties, elle posa sa seconde main sur la joue du blond, la bouche entrouverte. Il l'imita en rejetant la tête en arrière et en faisant glisser sa main le long de sa cuisse. Leurs visages n'étaient plus qu'à quelques millimètres l'un de l'autre, sur le point de s'embrasser. La tension sexuelle était palpable et personne n'osait ouvrir la bouche, et encore moins Shikamaru, qui s'extasiait devant la scène qu'ils lui offraient.

Dès qu'Hinata s'était redressée et que Konohamaru était sorti de la scène, il avait eu la photo qu'il recherchait, mais il n'avait pu l'arrêter là. Il avait l'impression que le duo pouvait lui donner plus et c'est ce qu'ils firent peu de temps après. Naruto remonta sa main sur la hanche de la brune, dévoilant un peu plus de peau au passage. Hinata perdit l'équilibre un instant, quand sa main glissa sur l'épaule de son partenaire, tirant sur le t-shirt du blond en découvrant son cou. C'est comme si elle tentait de le déshabiller. Dans sa semi-chute, leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent un instant.

\- Merveilleux ! s'exclame Shikamaru en les faisant sursauter. On peut passer à la dernière. Gaara. Kiba. Vous pouvez m'aider à changer le décor ?

Hinata se rassit rapidement, gênée de s'être laisser aller autant. Ce qu'en voyant Konohamaru passer derrière Shikamaru, que le duo réalisa qu'ils avaient fini cette série de photos sans lui. Le rouge leur monta aux joues en réalisant qu'ils avaient complètement oublié où ils se trouvaient et ceux qui les entouraient. En tournant les yeux vers Kiba, elle vit que ce dernier la regardait avec surprise. Il est vrai qu'il était rarement sur le plateau de tournage et qu'il n'avait pu voir l'évolution de l'attraction sexuelle qu'il y avait entre Naruto et elle. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi gênée.

 _Naruto Uzumaki_

Naruto s'empressa de rejoindre la salle de toilette, ayant besoin une nouvelle fois de se remettre les idées en place. Plus la séance avançait et plus il réalisai que Konohamaru n'avait pas tort finalement. Pour perdre aussi souvent le contrôle de son corps en présence d'Hinata, c'est qu'il avait plus qu'une simple attirance physique pour elle. Appuyé sur le comptoir lavabo, il soupira en penchant la tête en avant. Malheureusement, il trouvait qu'il n'y avait pas pire moment pour commencer une relation avec elle. Il avait compris depuis un moment qu'elle voulait réussir sa carrière par ses propres moyens, à la différence de toutes ses ex, et il avait peur qu'en le fréquentant, le monde pense qu'elle ne tenait sa réussite qu'à lui.

Quand on frappa à la porte, il se retint de lâcher un cri de surprise en plaquant une main sur son cœur. Lui qui s'attendait à voir Gaara ou encore Shikamaru, il eut la surprise de tomber sur Konohamaru dans des vêtements de pirate. Une chemise ample blanche avec un manteau bleu, et un pantalon, des bottes et un tricorne noirs, Sans le laisser parler, son cadet le poussa pour entrer dans la pièce, puis il referma à clé derrière lui.

\- Est-ce que je dois le redire ou tu l'as compris par toi-même ? demande-t-il avec sérieux.

Naruto soupira en comprenant ce qu'il voulait dire. Il faisait référence à leur discussion à l'hôpital sur ses sentiments vis à vis d'Hinata. Il s'adossa au comptoir en croisant les bras, la tête baissée et les yeux fermés.

\- C'est possible, finit-il par dire évasivement.

\- Et ? Tu vas lui dire ? À vous voir tantôt, vous n'attendez que ça tous les deux.

\- Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée, soupire Naruto.

\- Quoi ? Comment ça ? demande Konohamaru en ne comprenant pas.

\- Je ne veux pas que le monde pense qu'elle ne réussit qu'à cause de moi, avoue-t-il.

Au petit « Oh » de son cadet, Naruto su qu'il avait compris ce qu'il voulait dire et qu'il comprenait aussi son appréhension.

\- C'est sûr que pour le moment, à part son passage au _Lotus Variety Show_ avec toi, elle n'a pas eu d'apparition importante à la télévision. Mais avec cette séance photo, elle risque d'avoir beaucoup plus de proposition. Le dernier cliché qu'il a pris va sûrement se vendre très chère.

En se rappelant de leur position avant que Shikamaru ne les sorte de leur transe, les joues de Naruto s'enflammèrent. Ils avaient bien failli s'embrasser devant tout le monde. Qui sait ce qui se serait passé, s'il ne les avait pas arrêtés.

\- Si tu ne veux pas qu'on mette son succès sur votre relation, attends la fin de son passage dans la série, reprit Konohamaru. Elle aura au moins eu le temps de faire ses preuves.

Naruto hocha la tête, perdu dans ses pensées. Hinata ne commencerait pas à tourner avant au moins un mois, ça prendrait plus ou moins deux semaines et ce serait diffusé environ deux ou trois semaines plus tard. Environ deux mois d'attente, estime-t-il avant de soupirer.

\- Ou..., ajoute son cadet en tenant longtemps la note. Tu peux te confesser, mais attendre avant que vous ne l'annonciez publiquement. Le travail vous oblige à passer beaucoup de temps ensemble, donc ce serait ni vu ni connu. Même si plusieurs de tes fans pensent déjà que c'est le cas. Et je ne peux pas les blâmer, car si je ne te connaissais pas, j'aurais imaginé la même chose. Surtout tantôt.

L'idée était intéressante. Il faudrait qu'il en discute avec Gaara et Karin avant de prendre une décision. Avec Konohamaru, c'était les deux personnes qui le connaissaient le mieux, et pour une fois, il ne voulait pas se lancer sans réfléchir.

\- Je vais y réfléchir. Maintenant allons-y, sinon ils vont tous se demander où on est.

\- Vu le temps que ça prend pour changer de décor et transformer Hinata en sirène, je ne crois pas qu'on soit en retard.

Comme de raison, en passant dans le studio, Naruto vit que Shikamaru n'avait toujours pas terminé de placer le nouveau décor malgré l'aide de Kiba et de Gaara. Passer d'un salon luxueux à un océan, il y avait beaucoup de travail à faire. Son ami avait prévu un gros rocher en plastique sur lequel serait assise Hinata et une barque pour eux. Le tout reposait sur et devant un écran vert qui faciliterait le travail sur Photoshop. Il n'aurait pas pu se permettre de remplir une piscine gonflable. Où aurait-il vidé l'eau après de toute façon ?

Alors que Konohamaru rejoignait le trio pour les aider avec le décor, Naruto alla se changer. Il s'arrêta un instant dans le cadrage de la porte, quand il découvrit Hinata avec un haut de bikini violet, partiellement caché par des rallonges qui descendaient jusqu'à sa taille. Le plus impressionnant était bien entendu la queue de poisson turquoise qui l'empêcherait de marcher et dont la maquilleuse terminait de faire le dégradé d'écailles sur son ventre avec une peinture à l'aérographe. Comprenant que la transformation de sa partenaire était presque terminée, il s'empressa d'aller enfiler son dernier costume.

C'était exactement la même chose que Konohamaru, à la différence que son manteau était rouge comme leur t-shirt le dernier coup. Il attrapa le tricorne et il retourna vers le miroir. Il n'eut pas le temps de parler, que la maquilleuse lui attrapait le bras pour l'asseoir sur la seconde chaise.

 _Hinata Hyuuga_

Hinata ne put s'empêcher d'observer la transformation de Naruto. La maquilleuse lui dessina sur les joues et le menton une barbe de trois jours, souligna ses yeux avec de l'eyeliner et elle termina avec une cicatrice très réussi sur le côté droit de son visage. Cette barbe naissante lui donna un air plus mature et plus sérieux. Très virile. La brune détourna la tête à cette pensée, de peur qu'il remarque son trouble. C'est comme si c'était pire depuis qu'ils avaient couché ensemble. Elle avait juste envie de remettre ça. Peut-être quand ils auraient terminé le tournage du film, elle lui avouerait ses sentiments. S'il devait lui dire non, elle ne réussirait jamais à bien jouer son rôle avec le cœur en miettes.

\- Et voilà, vous avez maintenant l'air d'un vrai pirate, sourit la maquilleuse.

Hinata se retourna vers eux pour voir le résultat final, et son cœur se mit à battre la chamade. Il n'avait plus son visage angélique un brin idiot. Maintenant, il avait un vrai visage de _bad boy_. Naruto se leva en posant son tricorne sur sa tête, puis il se retourna vers elle.

\- Je sens que je vais devoir d'aider à rejoindre ton rocher, sourit-il.

En comprenant ce qu'il voulait dire, elle s'empourpra. Il est vrai qu'avec cette queue de sirène, elle ne pouvait pas marcher. En fait, elle n'était même pas sûr de pouvoir se tenir debout seule. Mais l'idée qu'il la porte en princesse jusqu'au studio la gênait atrocement.

\- Oh non, je suis sûre que Kiba va pouvoir...

\- Là c'est moi qui va finir par complexer, l'interrompt Naruto. Je ne fais pas de la musculation aussi souvent juste pour bien paraître.

Hinata détourna la tête en rougissant. Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle n'avait pas confiance en la force de ses bras. Il avait bien prouvé qu'il était fort durant les jeux de Gai durant son émission. Au contraire, ça la troublait d'être aussi souvent dans ses bras. Son cœur allait finir par éclater si ça continuait. Sans lui laisser le temps de protester, il se pencha pour glisser un bras sous ses genoux et un autre derrière son dos. Il la souleva sans la moindre difficulté. La maquilleuse les suivit pour s'assurer que les écailles qu'elle avait peint autour de sa taille ne s'effacent pas durant le déplacement. Dès que Naruto l'eut assis sur le rocher en plastique, Koyuki refit quelques retouches avec un pinceau, puis elle alla se placer près de Temari. Pour sa part, Naruto prit place dans la chaloupe juste devant Konohamaru.

Shikamaru avait pensé à tout. Il avait coupé le bout des pagaies pour donner l'illusion qu'elles s'enfonçaient dans l'eau. Au début, il demanda à Hinata de jouer avec ses cheveux, la bouche ouverte comme si elle chantait. Pour les garçons, ils devaient faire comme s'ils se battaient pour attirer son attention. Ils se prirent peut-être un peu trop au jeu, puisque Konohamaru bascula par-dessus bord, se retrouvant les quatre fers en l'air. Il y eut un moment de silence étonnée, avant qu'il ne se redresse en riant.

\- Riant de cassé ! Je n'aurais pas dû me lever.

Son commentaire fit rire tout le monde, mais Shikamaru insista tout de même pour que Koyuki l'examine. Il n'avait pas envie d'avoir Itachi sur le dos. En attendant de s'assurer qu'il allait vraiment bien, il proposa d'essayer autre chose. Avec l'aide de tous les garçons restant, ils placèrent la chaloupe sur un cube rectangulaire peint en vert pour qu'elle soit surélevée. Alors que Naruto se hissait dedans, Kiba aida Hinata à descendre de son rocher pour qu'elle soit assise juste à côté du bateau. Gaara alla récupérer un spray remplit d'eau et mouilla ses cheveux sous les directives de son beau-frère, donnant ainsi l'illusion qu'elle sortait de l'eau.

\- Naruto, tu vas te pencher vers elle et Hinata t'agripper au rebord comme si tu essayais de te hisser à bord. Gaara, je n'aurais pas une couverture verte dans mon sac pour la couvrir à moitié ?

Gaara ramena ladite couverture et l'échangea contre l'appareil photo pour que le photographe puisse placer le tissu comme il le voulait. Après avoir aspergé une nouvelle fois Hinata pour mouiller son visage, ses bras et ses épaules. Il reprit ensuite sa caméra et retourna à l'extérieur du carré vert. Après quelques prises, Hinata replongea plus loin dans son personnage et se souleva partiellement à l'aide du rebord de la chaloupe. Naruto suivit son mouvement en se penchant un peu plus en avant, rapprochant leurs visages. La brune eut l'impression en plongeant son regard de le sien, que son partenaire était hypnotisé. Pour quelqu'un qui disait avoir du mal à poser devant un appareil photo, il l'avait plutôt bien aujourd'hui. Ça en était même troublant.

Il y avait tant de désir dans son regard, qu'elle pourrait croire que ce n'était pas joué. Non, elle ne devait pas penser comme ça, sinon elle allait se faire de faux espoirs et elle aurait le cœur brisé une nouvelle fois. Même si elle était sûre que ça allait arriver tôt ou tard de toute façon.

 _Naruto Uzumaki_

Naruto eut l'impression de se faire poignarder en plein cœur, quand le regard d'Hinata s'attrista. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait la mettre dans cet état ? Une envie de la protéger le poussa à tendre la main vers son visage pour lui caresser la joue. Maintenant qu'il avait compris ses sentiments pour elle, il n'était plus aussi perturbé quand son corps prenait le contrôle de ses gestes. Le bout de ses doigts effleurèrent sa peau, juste avant que Shikamaru manifeste sa joie. Naruto se redressa d'un coup, se disant que son ami allait lui en parler pendant un moment. Tout à coup, il était un bon modèle. Mais c'était seulement grâce à Hinata en réalité.

\- On va essayer une dernière chose, puis on aura terminé, annonce Shikamaru. Maru ? Ça va ton dis ? demande-t-il ensuite en se tournant vers leur cadet.

Quand il suivit le regard de son ami, Naruto découvrit son frère de cœur dans ses vêtements de tous les jours, plus une once de maquillage sur le visage. Pourtant, il ne semblait pas avoir de difficulté avec son dos. Le blond fronça les sourcils, quand il croisa son regard. Il avait son air de conspirateur, s'inquiète-t-il.

\- Ça va aller, mais juste pour être sûr, je préfère arrêter là. De toute façon, Naruto se débrouille plutôt bien sans moi.

\- D'accord, je comprends, acquiesce Shikamaru. Les gars, on va placer le cube vert sous le rocher cette fois-ci. Koyuki, donne un air mouillé à Naruto. Kiba, tu replaceras Hinata sur le rocher dès qu'on l'aura monté.

Naruto s'empressa de débarquer de la chaloupe et il suivit la maquilleuse. Il fut un peu mécontent de se retrouver mouillé de la tête au pied, mais puisqu'il devait donner l'illusion de l'avoir rejointe à la nage, il allait devoir faire avec. En retournant sur le plateau, laissant une trainée d'eau sur son passage, il tomba sur Konohamaru.

\- Désolé de t'abandonner, mais... J'ai vraiment l'impression d'être la cinquième roue du carrosse avec vous deux. Et crois-moi, la photo où tu lui touche la joue est juste parfaite.

\- J'ai tout de même envie de t'étrangler, grogne Naruto à voix basse.

\- Arrêtes. Je sais très bien que tu as accepté la demande de Shikamaru, juste parce qu'au fond, tu étais jaloux que je pose ainsi avec Hinata. Ça crève tellement les yeux, que je me demande comment tu as pu te poser des questions sur tes propres sentiments pour elle.

\- Moins fort ! siffle le blond en lui frappant l'épaule.

\- À part Kiba et Hinata, je crois que tout le monde le sait déjà. Même que je crois que son agent commence à avoir des doutes en vous regardant.

Naruto préféra garder le silence et rejoindre les autres. Il avait eu tellement peur que les sentiments qu'il développait pour sa partenaire soient dues au tournage qu'il faisait ensemble, qu'il avait un peu joué à l'autruche. Mais c'était arrivé si souvent par le passé, qu'on ne pouvait pas le blâmer d'avoir redouté que ce soit encore la même chose. En voyant Kiba soulever Hinata pour la replacer sur son rocher, Naruto serra un instant les dents. Il se doutait bien que s'il avait dû y avoir quelque chose entre eux, ce serait déjà le cas. Mais il ne pouvait pas empêcher son ventre de se tordre de jalousie.

En l'apercevant, Shikamaru plaqua une main sur sa bouche, se retenant d'éclater de rire. Naruto lui renvoya un regard noir. Il savait pertinemment qu'il faisait dur avec son costume mouillé.

\- J'ai comme l'impression que tu vas me le faire regretter, lâche le brun en essayant de ne pas rire quand il arrive à sa hauteur.

\- Ça tu peux en être sûr, grogne-t-il en lui coulant un regard en coin.

Il rejoignit le rocher et il prit place au sol en indien. Comme avec Hinata plus tôt, son ami vint placer la couverture verte pour cacher la partie inférieure de son corps qui devait donner l'illusion d'être immergée.

\- Donc, Naruto, fais comme si tu essayais de monter le rocher pour la rejoindre. Hinata, tu peux jouer avec tes cheveux, bouger la queue. Tu peux avoir un air hautain en le regardant ou encore amoureux. À toi de voir.

Ses indications données, il s'éloigna et reprit sa caméra des mains de son beau-frère. Naruto colla le haut de son corps contre le plastique, les coudes repliés et tentant de s'agripper à la pierre « glissante d'eau ». Les gouttes qui tombaient de ses cheveux le faisaient cligner des yeux et ses vêtements se refroidissaient tranquillement, le faisant frissonner. Il allait définitivement le faire regretter à son ami. Il ignorait comment, mais il allait trouver quelque chose, il en était sûr. Encore une chance qu'il ne tombait pas facilement malade.

Mais au fond, il ne pouvait pas être totalement mécontent, puisqu'il le faisait avec Hinata. Le simple fait de plonger son regard dans le sien, lui faisait presque oublier le froid qui le faisait trembler. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à réfréner son envie de l'embrasser et elle n'améliora pas les choses, quand elle se pencha vers lui. Il ne saurait dire si c'était ses cheveux ou les rallonges capillaires qui vinrent lui chatouiller le visage, mais il en ferma les yeux un instant. Son cœur battait si fort dans sa poitrine, que ça en devenait douloureux.

Il ne s'était jamais senti comme ça avant et il comprenait mieux les paroles de son père maintenant. Un jour, il lui avait dit que seule sa mère pouvait lui donner l'impression de vivre et de mourir en même temps. Et c'était exactement comme ça qu'il se sentait à cet instant.

 _Hinata Hyuuga_

Hinata avait de plus en plus de mal à se concentrer. Le regard de Naruto la perturbait et impossible de se donner un air hautain comme le lui avait demandé Shikamaru. Elle n'avait qu'une envie, plonger sur ses lèvres entrouvertes. Mais elle ne pouvait pas. Hors tournage, ça pourrait rendre les choses compliquées s'il n'avait pas les mêmes sentiments qu'elle. L'expression d'abandon sur son visage, quand il ferma les yeux, la fit frissonner. Alors sans réussir à contrôler son corps, elle se pencha vers lui, n'arrivant plus à résister à cette tentation.

Heureusement, ou malheureusement, Shikamaru annonça qu'ils avaient terminé. Elle se redressa en prenant une grande respiration. Elle vit Naruto se lever d'un bond et s'empresser de retirer son manteau de pirate. Les tremblements de son corps gelé était incontrôlable, remarque-t-elle. Gaara le rejoignit rapidement avec une serviette et lui couvrit les épaules avec dès que le blond eut retiré sa chemise. Le temps que Kiba vienne l'aider à descendre, elle admira un instant la musculature de sa partenaire. Une vision érotique qu'elle s'empressa d'éloigner de son esprit en agrippant le cou de son agent. Ce dernier ressortit de la petite pièce adjacente dès qu'il l'eut déposé sur une chaise, la laissant seule avec la maquilleuse qui l'aida à retirer son costume et à nettoyer la peinture de sa taille.

Une fois qu'il ne resta que les rallonges, Hinata remit ses vêtements. Heureusement qu'elle n'avait pas été aussi mouillé que Naruto, et encore moins avec plus de tissu sur le dos, sinon elle aurait eu bien plus froid qu'avec ce haut de bikini. Une fois habillée de son jean et de son t-shirt violet, elle retira les rallonges qui commençaient à lui irriter le fond de la tête. Comment des femmes faisaient pour en porter à longueur de journée ? Elle avait eu envie de se gratter le fond de la tête durant toute la durée de cette dernière série de photos.

N'ayant pas envie de se préoccuper plus longtemps de son apparence, elle attrapa un élastique dans son sac à main et elle remonta ses cheveux dans un chignon bâclé. De toute façon, Kiba la déposait directement chez elle en quittant le studio et elle plongerait dans un bon bain chaud pour détendre les muscle de ses jambes. Tenten commençait à lui enseigner la chorégraphie qu'elle avait monté pour « I Like That » de SiSTAR le lendemain et il fallait qu'elle soit en forme si elle voulait passer au-travers de la journée que la chorégraphe avait planifiée.

Quand elle ressortit de la pièce, elle vit que Gaara et Kiba aidait Shikamaru a démonter le décor en les attendant. Ne voyant pas Naruto et Konohamaru dans les parages, Hinata s'approcha de la blonde qui se caressait le ventre avec un air lassé.

\- Le temps doit paraître long dans votre état, suppose Hinata pour entamer la conversation.

\- Ce qui est vraiment long, c'est de ne pas pouvoir jouer au tennis. Vous me verriez courir après une balle avec ce ventre gigantesque ?

\- Vous jouez au tennis ?

\- Oui, je suis professionnelle. Mais j'ai dû prendre une année sabbatique à cause d'une personne que je ne nommerai pas, finit-elle sa phrase en haussant la voix.

\- Je te signale que c'est toi qui a abordé le sujet en premier, fait remarquer Shikamaru sans les regarder.

\- Ça ne t'obligeais pas à mettre l'idée à exécution tout de suite.

\- Sauf que c'est toi qui as arrêté la pilule sans m'en avertir, lui rappelle-t-il en se tournant vers elle.

À voir l'attitude du photographe, et le rire mal contenu de Gaara, Hinata devina que ce n'était pas la première fois que la blonde inversait les rôles sur ce sujet.

\- Il ne vous en reste plus pour longtemps au moins, tente Hinata.

\- Encore deux mois avant de hurler à la mort pour le faire sortir. J'espère juste qu'il ne sera pas comme son père, sinon je vais en avoir pour des heures.

\- T'es pourtant contente en ce moment qu'il tienne de moi. Il ne t'empêche pas de dormir la nuit.

Hinata se mordit les lèvres pour se retenir de rire. Le couple était assez drôle à regarder. C'est sur cet entrefaite que revint Naruto avec Konohamaru, complètement sec et dans ses vêtements de tous les jours.

 _Naruto Uzumaki_

En revenant auprès des autres, Naruto se retint de rire en comprenant de quoi ils parlaient.

\- Bon, commence-t-il en s'approchant de la sœur de son agent. Ne me dis pas que Temari essaie encore de te mettre sa grossesse sur le dos ? demande-t-il en posant une main sur l'épaule de son ami. Tu sais que ces choses-là se font à deux, n'est-ce pas ? termine-t-il en se tournant vers Temari.

\- Répète ça pour voir, le menace-t-elle.

\- Non ça va, capitule-t-il en levant les mains. Moi aussi je veux des enfants plus tard. Mais après trois ans à ne plus utiliser de condom, t'aurais dû te douter que...

Le blond ne termina pas sa phrase, s'éloignant en vitesse de Temari, dont la main s'était rapprochée dangereusement de son entrejambe.

\- C'est ça, profites-en bien pendant que je suis ralentie, grogne la blonde.

\- Ah non, moi je trouve que t'es plus dangereuse que d'habitude avec tes sautes d'humeur, ricane-t-il.

\- Je vais t'en montrer, moi, des sautes d'humeur, le menace-t-elle en faisant le mouvement de se lever.

Shikamaru posa une main sur l'épaule de sa fiancée et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille qui la calma instantanément.

\- Avant que vous partiez, je voulais vous remercier tous les trois pour la journée, reprend Shikamaru en se tournant vers eux. J'ai de très bonnes photos à exploiter. Mais je me demandais... J'aimerais en faire encore quelques-unes. Comme Médusa ou le satyre avec sa nymphe.

Naruto se retint de soupirer. Si c'était une bonne occasion pour Hinata, lui, ça lui rajoutait une charge de travail supplémentaire dans un domaine où il ne se sentait pas à l'aise. Sauf que d'un autre côté, il n'avait pas particulièrement envie de voir Konohamaru poser seul avec elle, et encore moins pour ce type de shooting.

\- Ce serait quand ? demande Hinata. Tenten m'a prévu un emploi du temps chargé pour les deux prochaines semaines.

\- Eh bien, réfléchit Shikamaru en se frottant la nuque, l'exposition est dans un mois et je dois me garder du temps pour faire les modifications à l'ordinateur...

\- Et si prenais les deux prochaines semaines pour travailler sur celles que t'as pris aujourd'hui ? propose Temari. Ça te laissera un autre deux semaines pour les autres.

\- Ça vous irait à tous les trois ? demande le photographe.

\- Est-ce que tu as vraiment besoin de moi ? ricane Konohamaru.

Naruto lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes pour le faire taire, lui jetant un regard noir du coin de l'œil. Il avait une envie folle de lui faire ravaler son sourire moqueur. Il remarqua qu'Hinata avait sorti un agenda de sa bourse et Kiba avait fait pareil. Ils regardaient tous les deux l'emploi du temps de la brune. Pour sa part, Naruto se tourna vers Gaara. Son ami était déjà en train de regarder le sien. Tsunade lui avait déjà remis l'horaire de tournage pour le mois à venir. Dès qu'elle terminait le scénario pour un épisode, elle lui prévoyait le ou les jours de tournage dont ils avaient besoin.

\- Mercredi dans deux semaines, Naruto est libre toute la journée, annonce le roux.

\- Même chose ici, acquiesce Kiba en comparant son agenda à celui d'Hinata.

\- Moi je vais en parler à Itachi tantôt, sourit Konohamaru. Mais ça devrait être correct.

Maintenant que tout était dit, ce dernier prit la direction de la sortie en leur envoyant la main. Naruto se tourna un instant vers Hinata, ayant envie de lui parler, mais en la voyant se frotter les jambes, il préféra attendre. Elle devait avoir hâte de rentrer chez elle. Il se contenta donc de la saluer avant de suivre Gaara à l'extérieur. Ils prirent tous les deux le chemin de sa maison dans leurs voitures respectives, et une fois qu'ils furent assis dans son salon, le roux lui parla d'une proposition qu'il avait reçu pour lui.

\- Itachi a reçu une proposition pour animer une nouvelle émission et il a pensé à toi.

\- Moi ? Animateur ? C'est quoi cette émission ?

\- Est-ce que t'as vu l'émission « The Masked Singer » ? Ça en est inspiré. Deux célébrités sont invitées pour s'affronter, sauf qu'elles sont masquées. Il y en a une qui est vraiment dans le domaine de la musique, l'autre non. Le public vote pour son préféré et les juges tentent de deviner l'identité de chaque vedette. Ça semble intéressant.

\- Je te l'accorde, ça semble intéressant. Mais pourquoi Itachi pense que je devrais animer cette émission ? Je ne chante même pas.

\- Pas besoin de savoir chanter pour animer. Mais aussi... Tu ne reçois plus autant de propositions qu'avant. Alors en attendant que le film soit terminé et que ton passage à Académie 101 soit diffusé à la télé, tu as besoin de faire d'autres apparitions.

Naruto soupira, regrettant une nouvelle fois d'avoir sombré dans la dépression et agi comme une diva pendant plus de dix-huit mois. Sa carrière en avait vraiment pris un coup.

 _Hinata Hyuuga_

Hinata soupira de soulagement quand Kiba arrêta sa voiture devant son bloc. Elle avait aimé la journée, elle adorait poser et Shikamaru était un merveilleux photographe. Mais son corps la faisait souffrir. Elle avait été soulagée que Kiba puisse se libérer pour l'accompagner. Avec sa prochaine apparition dans Académie 101, son emploi du temps s'était rempli et elle avait beaucoup plus de déplacement à faire. C'était donc plus pratique d'avoir un chauffeur, quand la fatigue la regagnait en fin de journée. Puisqu'elle avait encore un peu de mal à marcher, il l'aida à monter jusqu'à son appartement. Et lui aussi il avait une nouvelle à lui faire part.

\- J'ai reçu une proposition intéressante aujourd'hui pendant que la maquilleuse s'occupait de toi.

\- Un rôle ? demande-t-elle, enthousiaste.

\- Pas vraiment. Mais ça va probablement aider en avoir d'autres. J'ai reçu un appel d'Itachi Uchiwa. Le créateur du label Sharingan et de l'agence d'artistes qui y est rattachée. C'est l'agent de Konohamaru et même Naruto se trouve dans cette agence.

\- Mais Naruto a déjà Gaara comme agent, rétorque Hinata en ne comprenant pas.

\- Oui, mais Itachi n'est l'agent direct que de Maru Tobi. Pour les autres artistes de l'agence, c'est lui qui reçoit les propositions et les envois aux agents des artistes qui pourraient remplir le contrat. Donc, si tu acceptais de signer avec l'agence, je serais le lien entre vous deux et je serais payé pour t'accompagner partout et m'assurer que tu es à l'heure à tous tes rendez-vous.

Hinata en resta sans voix. Pourquoi Itachi Uchiwa voulait travailler avec elle ? Elle n'avait jamais eu de grands rôles jusqu'à maintenant, et ceux qu'elle avait n'étaient même pas encore passés à la télévision. Les hommes d'affaire comme lui voulaient des résultats et elle n'était pourtant pas encore une garantie de succès.

\- Mais pourquoi ?

\- Konohamaru lui aurait parlé de toi, et comme Shikamaru t'as choisi pour sa nouvelle exposition, on peut dire que tu l'as intrigué. Alors il a regardé les photos que tu as faites avec Naruto pour l'affiche du film. Il n'a pas vraiment de mannequin dans son agence, alors du coup, il voudrait qu'on signe un contrat avec lui. Chaque fois qu'il aurait des propositions où tu pourrais briller, que ce soit comme mannequin ou actrice, il me les enverra pour que je t'en fasse part.

\- Et ton emploi à la clinique vétérinaire ? Tu es sûr que tu peux te perdre de tout arrêter ? Il ne faut pas que tu oublies Ayumi et la petite Tamara.

\- T'inquiète. Itachi m'a assuré que j'en n'aurais plus besoin. Comme je te l'ai dit, je serai payé pour m'occuper de toi, et lui, il va nous aider à te trouver des contrats.

Hinata avait du mal à comprendre. Que voyait-il en elle, alors qu'il ne l'avait jamais rencontré et qu'elle n'avait jamais pu faire ses preuves jusqu'à maintenant.

\- Écoute Hinata, tu n'es pas obligée d'accepter tout de suite, mais avoir une agence peut t'emmener plus de crédibilité. Avoir une agence, ça veut dire que quelqu'un est prêt à mettre de l'argent sur toi.

Pourquoi Konohamaru avait-il parlé d'elle à Itachi ? Il ne l'avait pourtant jamais vu en action jusqu'à aujourd'hui, se dit-elle.

\- Rencontrons-le demain après ta répétition, insiste Kiba. Il va nous rejoindre au studio et il pourra te voir en action et ensuite discuter avec toi de sa proposition. Et en plus, je crois qu'il a des contrats de travail à te proposer.

Hinata se mordit les lèvres, incertaine et méfiante devant ce soudain intérêt que le directeur de l'agence Sharingan avait pour elle. Comment être sûre que ce n'était pas un piège ? Jusqu'à maintenant, elle ne savait même pas que Naruto était sous l'insigne d'une agence, alors qu'elle suivait sa carrière depuis des années. Ce n'était pourtant écrit nulle part sur sa page de fans. Quoique, si ça se savait, tous ses fans tenteraient de rejoindre l'agence pour se rapprocher de lui.

\- Penses-y, Hinata. Repose-toi bien ce soir, je vais venir te chercher demain matin à huit heures.

\- D'accord, soupire la brune.

Dès qu'il eut quitté son appartement, Hinata rejoignit sa salle de bain et se fit couler un bain chaud dans lequel elle versa une bonne quantité de mousse et de sel relaxant. Elle aurait les idées plus clairs avec une bonne nuit de repos.


	24. Chapter 24

_Hinata Hyuuga_

Comme prévu, Kiba passa chercher Hinata à huit heures le matin. Ce à quoi il ne s'attendait pas, c'était que Hanabi soit présente à son arrivée. Elle n'avait rien de prévu pour la journée et elle avait vraiment envie de danser avec sa grande sœur sur de la Kpop. Par contre, la cadette dut promettre à Kiba qu'elle ne chercherait pas des puces durant la journée pour pouvoir embarquer dans sa voiture, juste à côté siège pour bébé. Vide bien entendu, puisque Ayumi s'occupait de Tamara. Leurs parents respectifs leur avaient acheté le même cadeau et au final ça avait facilité les choses, n'ayant pas besoin de changer le siège de véhicule, selon celui qui s'occupait de leur fille. D'autant plus que Kiba faisait beaucoup de déplacement entre la clinique vétérinaire de sa famille et le reste de la ville quand il recherchait des contrats pour Hinata. Et si elle acceptait de signer avec Sharingan, ça lui simplifierait grandement le travail.

\- Tu as dit qu'Itachi allait passer au studio de danse pour me rencontrer ? s'enquit Hinata.

\- Oui, c'est lui qui l'a proposé, acquiesce Kiba.

\- Alors tu pourrais vraiment signer avec la même agence que Maru Tobi ? demande Hanabi.

Hinata se retourna vers sa petite sœur, qui s'était penchée en avant pour mieux lui parler.

\- Je demande juste ! s'exclame-t-elle. Parce que vu comment il m'en parle, tu aurais encore beaucoup de liberté.

\- Vous discutez beaucoup à ce que je vois, remarque Hinata.

\- Il est passé hier après votre shooting. Il avait des idées à me proposer pour ma collection. Mais ensuite, on a discuté un moment, et vu l'heure, il m'a invité au restaurant. Et on a continué de parler jusqu'à la fermeture. Et de fil en aiguille, il m'a raccompagné chez moi passé vingt-trois heures, termine-t-elle moins fort.

Hinata crut un instant que sa petite sœur avait passé la nuit avec le chanteur, mais quand celle-ci remarqua son regard, elle se redressa d'un coup.

\- Raccompagné ! Il m'a juste raccompagné, il n'est pas monté chez moi. Tu prends pour qui ? Je ne couche pas avec un homme dès le premier soir.

L'aînée soupira de soulagement.

\- Jamais avant le troisième rendez-vous, voyons, ajoute Hanabi sans réfléchir.

Hinata s'étouffa avec sa propre salive au commentaire de sa petite sœur. Elle était sérieuse ? Trois rendez-vous ? On n'est pas encore en couple après trois rendez-vous. Et encore moins dans une relation assez sérieuse pour devenir intime ! À côté d'elle, Kiba retint tant bien que mal son fou rire. Les deux sœurs Hyuuga n'avaient vraiment pas la même personnalité. Hanabi était beaucoup plus libérée moralement et sexuellement.

\- Sérieusement, Hinata, je ne vois pas le problème, soupire Hanabi. Vu ce que toi-même t'a fait, insiste-t-elle en se penchant vers elle.

\- Hanabi ! s'empourpre-t-elle.

\- Ce qu'elle a fait ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait ? demande Kiba.

\- Rien ! s'exclame Hinata.

\- Un secret entre sœurs, tu ne peux pas comprendre, déclare Hanabi.

Malgré ce que sa petite sœur avait dit pour empêcher Kiba de poser d'autres questions, Hinata la fusilla des yeux. Elle n'était pas bien de lui rappeler comme ça qu'elle avait couché avec Naruto devant la caméra durant le tournage du film ! D'autant plus que Kiba n'était pas là ce jour-là et qu'elle préférait qu'il continue de l'ignorer. Du moins, jusqu'à la sortie du film. Le reste du trajet se fit dans le silence, écoutant de la musique coréenne grâce au téléphone du brun. À force de passer du temps avec Hinata, il avait fini par apprécier quelques groupes, comme BTS ou encore Big Bang. Alors, quand il faisait le taxi pour elle, il faisait jouer sa playlist Kpop pour lui faire plaisir.

 _Naruto Uzumaki_

Suite à l'annonce de Gaara, Naruto décida de se rendre à l'agence Sharingan le lendemain pour en discuter avec Itachi. On ne lui avait jamais proposé d'animer un show de variété et il n'en avait jamais ressenti l'envie non plus. Mais il aurait dû se douter que ça arriverait un jour. Itachi aimait les artistes qui pouvaient briller dans plus d'un domaine. Konohamaru en était le parfait exemple. Il pouvait chanter, jouer de la musique, danser, jouer et il était aussi mannequin. Shion s'essayait parfois au mannequinat ou elle tentait encore sa chance comme actrice. Tayuya était auteur, compositeur et interprète, en plus d'être devenue productrice pour le label. Il était probablement l'un des rares qui se limitaient à un seul domaine.

Avant sa dépression, il avait tellement d'offres de rôle, qu'il n'avait pas besoin de faire autre chose pour remplir ses journées. Maintenant, c'était une autre histoire. Il n'avait obtenu le rôle dans Académie 101, que parce que Sakura avait insisté pour qu'il soit invité en même temps qu'elle au Lotus Variety Show, celui du film, seulement parce que sa sœur avait plaidé sa cause auprès de Kakashi et Asuma avec qui il avait déjà travaillé. Et maintenant qu'il avait fait ce shooting photo avec Hinata pour Shikamaru, Itachi risquait de ne plus le lâcher. La seule chose qu'il espérait, c'était de ne pas croiser Sasuke. Il n'était pas encore prêt à le revoir. Dans quelques semaines peut-être, mais pas aujourd'hui.

Il passa d'abord au studio d'enregistrement, puisque c'était l'endroit où Itachi travaillait le plus souvent. Tayuya s'y trouvait avec Shion, mais aucune trace du producteur. Naruto se promit de s'arrêter avant de partir pour saluer la blonde. La dernière fois qu'il lui avait parlé remontait au début de sa dépression. Elle se préparait pour sa grande tournée mondiale... et il avait été particulièrement désagréable avec elle. Faut dire qu'en bonne amie, elle avait voulu le secouer pour le faire réagir, mais ça n'avait pas eu l'effet escompté. Si elle avait posé la question à Gaara avant d'essayer, elle aurait su qu'il avait besoin de temps pour se calmer, et qu'à ce moment-là, il était trop tôt pour le résonner. Il allait de voir lui payer un restaurant pour se faire pardonner, soupire-t-il en détournant le regard.

Il poursuivit son chemin jusqu'au bureau d'Itachi, Gaara sur les talons. Arrivé devant la porte qu'il cherchait, il frappa trois coups. Il y eut un court temps d'attente, avant que la voix du propriétaire des lieux ne les invite à entrer. Assis dans son fauteuil et pianotant sur le clavier de son ordinateur, Itachi coinça son téléphone entre son épaule et sa joue pour leur faire signe de s'asseoir.

\- Non, j'ai dit que j'avais peut-être quelqu'un, mais je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de lui en glisser un mot. Je sais, vous me l'avez répété vingt fois. Je dois la voir ce soir, alors vous aurez une réponse sans faute demain matin. Oui, je sais. Je comprends. Promis, je ne vous oublie pas. Oui à vous aussi. Bonne journée.

Itachi raccrocha en poussant une long soupir, son sourire forcé disparu dès la fin la conversation.

\- Un client difficile ? s'enquit Naruto.

\- M'en parle pas. J'ai beau lui répéter que je vais le contacter dès que j'en aurai parlé à la personne concernée, il veut la réponse tout de suite. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il fait affaire avec moi, et pourtant, c'est toujours la même chose. Sinon, laisse-moi deviner. Tu t'es déplacé jusqu'ici pour savoir pourquoi je veux que tu animes une émission de variété musicale ?

\- Je comprends qu'on ne me fait plus beaucoup d'offre depuis ma dépression, mais tu sais très bien que l'animation n'a jamais fait partie de mes plans d'avenir.

\- Je savais que tu réagirais comme ça, avoue Itachi. Mais je ne dis pas que tu dois te reconvertir, seulement d'essayer quelque chose de nouveau. Tu as une bonne répartie et un grand sens de l'humour, donc je crois que tu pourrais t'en sortir. Et je l'avais proposé à Konohamaru, mais il préfère être participant ou juge. Ce qui en soit est une bonne idée. Dans les deux cas. Même chose pour Shion. Avec la préparation de son prochain album, elle n'a pas le temps pour quelque chose d'hebdomadaire. Elle s'est aussi proposée pour être participante.

Naruto en resta surpris. Konohamaru et Shion voulaient être participant dans cette émission ? Il devait avouer qu'il en était surpris. Le blond ne s'attendait pas à voir des chanteurs reconnus avoir envie de faire ce genre d'émission où ils doivent affronter des artistes qui ne sont pas chanteurs. Le concept était intéressant, mais il aurait cru que ce serait des artistes ayant besoin de publicité.

\- Écoute, Naruto. Penses-y. Discutes-en avec ta famille, tes amis. Mais personnellement, je crois que ça pourrait faire du bien à ta carrière. Malheureusement, je vais devoir vous abandonner, je dois aller rencontrer une artiste que je veux faire signer avec Sharingan.

Itachi rassembla les papiers sur son bureau et attrapa des pochettes. Naruto se leva avec Gaara et se dirigea vers la sortie. Il n'avait pas vraiment plus de réponse qu'à son arrivée, soupire-t-il en se dirigeant vers le studio d'enregistrement. Il allait interrompre Shion pour discuter un peu et il verrait ensuite ce qu'il fait avec cette proposition.

 _Hinata Hyuuga_

Pour encourager Hinata, Kiba participa au cours de danse que Tenten donna avant de passer à la première chorégraphie pour l'émission. Et il s'avéra que promener des chiens tous les jours, augmentait l'endurance physique. Il n'était peut-être pas doué pour reproduire les mouvements, mais il était à peine essoufflé à la fin du deux heures. Ils prirent ensuite une courte pause dans le couloir, alors que Lee donnait son propre court, et ils mangèrent tous les trois des barres-tendres aux céréales.

\- C'est bon de te voir manger en dehors des repas, lâche Hanabi sans la regarder.

Hinata arrêta son mouvement de bras alors qu'elle portait sa collation à sa bouche. Elle n'avait pas fini d'en entendre parler. C'était difficile de retrouver une alimentation normale, après avoir passé tant de temps à se priver. Changer le regard qu'on a de soi-même, ça ne se faisait pas en une nuit. Et même après dix ans, elle se voyait encore trop grosse, malgré ce que lui disait son entourage.

\- Tu n'es pas obligée d'en faire la remarque chaque fois, soupire Hinata avant de prendre une autre bouchée de sa barre-tendre.

Kiba ne fit aucun commentaire, se contentant de regarder ses messages sur son téléphone. Mais Hinata savait qu'il n'en pensait pas moins. Il avait seulement plus de délicatesse que sa petite sœur.

\- Itachi va passer en fin d'avant-midi pour discuter avec toi de sa proposition, lâche-t-il en remettant son téléphone dans la poche de son pantalon.

\- Je croyais qu'il devait passer ce soir, se rappelle Hinata.

\- Il semblerait qu'il ait un contrat pour toi et il doit donner sa réponse au plus tard demain matin. Donc il va passer plus tôt pour te donner une chance d'y réfléchir. Et ça va aussi lui permettre de voir comment tu te débrouilles en danse.

Hinata sentit le stresse monter en elle. Elle commençait tout juste à se laisser aller durant les cours de Tenten et Lee, se souciant de moins en moins du regard des autres élèves. Autres élèves qui au final ne faisaient pas vraiment attention à elle. Ça aurait été une autre histoire si elle avait été aussi connue que Naruto, bien entendu. Elle termina sa barre-tendre avec difficulté, la nervosité lui coupant soudainement l'appétit.

Tenten revint une dizaine de minutes après, portant dans ses bras de longs tissus vaporeux. Hinata mit un instant avant de comprendre que c'était les jupes pour reproduire un passage de la chorégraphie de《 I Like That 》de SiSTAR. La danse lui avait dit qu'elle voulait jouer avec ce concept pour cette danse, que ce soit différent des autres qu'elles allaient faire pour l'émission.

La chorégraphe s'arrêta à peine devant eux et leur demanda de la suivre dans le second studio. La pièce était plus petite que la première et servait le plus souvent à donner des cours privés. Ce qui correspondait bien à la demande. Sur le mur du fond, à l'opposé de la porte et à droite du mur couvert de miroirs, il y avait un grand écran plat, qui était éteint pour le moment.

Remarquant leurs regards surpris, Tenten leur expliqua que ça servait à diffuser des vidéos de danse pour répéter. Un peu comme elles le faisaient Hanabi et elle.

\- Bon, ce n'est pas l'idéal, mais ça fera pour la répétition, déclare Tenten en leur tendant à chacun une longue jupe vaporeuse fendue sur le côté.

\- Je vais me charger de confectionner les costumes finaux, assure Hanabi. Dès que j'aurai une meilleure idée de la chorégraphie, ajoute-t-elle en enfilant la jupe.

Hinata l'imita et se retint de grimacer en constatant qu'elle était parfaite pour sa sœur et la danseuse, mais beaucoup trop longue pour elle. Hanabi dut remarquer son expression, puisqu'elle s'empressa d'attraper des épingles à couche dans sa bourse. Un indispensable pour toute designer de mode qui se respecte. En moins de trente secondes, elle avait déjà épinglé un bon dix centimètres de longueur autour de sa taille.

\- Désolée, c'était le costume de mon groupe de danse contemporaine de l'an dernier. Et il n'y avait que des filles de plus de cinq pieds sept l'an dernier.

Hinata voyait bien que la danseuse était mal à l'aise, mais ce n'était pas sa faute, si la nature l'avait laissé à cinq pieds trois. La raison qui faisait qu'elle portait toujours, mais vraiment toujours des souliers à talons hauts quand elle ne faisait pas du sport. Elle avait quatre pouces de trop pour être considérée comme naine, mais c'était souvent l'impression qu'elle avait au côté de son cousin qui mesurait six pieds et sa petite sœur qui le rejoignait presque avec son cinq pieds neuf. Même Kiba et Naruto frôlait le six pieds. Il n'y avait pas de quoi complexer avec sa grandeur.

\- Ça va, je commence à avoir l'habitude, soupire-t-elle en prenant place devant le miroir, prête à commencer l'apprentissage de la première chorégraphie.

 _Naruto Uzumaki_

Arrivé devant le studio d'enregistrement, Naruto attendit que les deux femmes prennent une pause avant d'ouvrir la porte. Tayuya se retourna vers lui en entendant le bruit de la porte, puis elle lui fit signe de s'asseoir. En le voyant au-travers de la vitre, Shion lui envoya la main avec un grand sourire, puis elle retira ses écouteurs pour le rejoindre.

\- Naruto Uzumaki. Alors ce n'est pas une rumeur. Tu es bel et bien sorti de ta tanière ?

Naruto lui répondit par un rire jaune, se disant tout de même qu'il l'avait bien mérité. Mais la chanteuse lui montra qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas en le prenant dans ses bras pour lui faire un gros câlin. Ils avaient toujours été proche depuis qu'elle avait commencé sa carrière musicale. C'était lui qui lui avait recommandé de rejoindre Sharingan et d'être produite par Itachi. Ce dernier était tout de suite tombé en amour avec sa voix, et rapidement, il lui avait fait enregistrer son premier album. Elle était devenue la seconde pépite d'or de l'agence après lui. C'était les paroles d'Itachi, pas celles de Naruto.

L'acteur était ravi, que malgré son attitude de merde presque deux ans plus tôt, leur amitié était toujours la même. Naruto la lâcha au bout de quelques secondes, puis il prit place dans une chaise libre. Shion fit pareil, alors que Gaara s'enfonçait dans les coussins du grand canapé, les yeux de nouveau rivé sur l'écran de sa tablette. Alors que la blonde croisait les jambes, le regard de l'acteur fut attiré par ses pieds. Elle portait des pantoufles Pikachu, ce qui jurait avec sa robe noire chic-décontractée. En remarquant son regard, elle leva les deux pieds vers lui en plaquant ses mains sur ses cuisses pour tenir le tissu en place.

\- Tu ne trouves pas qu'ils sont trop choux ? Un fan me les a offerts lors de mon concert à Tokyo,

\- Ça jure avec ta robe.

\- On croirait entendre ta sœur, soupire-t-elle en laissant retomber ses pieds au sol. C'est plus confortable, quand on travaille toute la journée en studio. Et Inari trouve ça mignon.

Naruto leva les yeux au plafond. Bien sûr qu'il trouvait ça mignon, c'était sur sa copine.

\- Tu porterais un sac de patate sur le dos, qu'il te trouverait tout de même jolie.

Cette remarque lui valut un coup de pied dans le tibia, mais ça ne lui fit aucun mal, vu le rembourrage que contenaient les deux têtes de Pikachu.

\- Pikachu, vive-attaque ! crie-t-elle.

Cette fois-ci, il ne put s'empêcher de rire. Shion pouvait parfois se montrer si immature. Mais c'est ce qui faisait son charme dans un sens.

\- Sinon, sur une note plus sérieuse. Vous vous mettez en couple quand, Hinata et toi ? demande-t-elle soudainement.

Naruto s'étouffa presque avec sa propre salive, tant elle le prit de court avec cette question. Et Gaara ne l'aida aucunement en commençant à rire. Vraiment tout son entourage avait compris qu'il avait des sentiments pour sa partenaire. Avant lui. Pathétique, Naruto, soupire-t-il intérieurement.

\- Désolée, mais je suis d'accord avec le soixante-quinze pourcent de tes fans qui pensent que vous sortez ensemble en secret.

\- Je ne comprends pas d'où vient cette idée, soupire Naruto, découragé.

\- Est-ce que t'a écouté l'épisode de votre passage au Talkshow des jumeaux ou au Variety Show de Gai ? Parce qu'honnêtement, je me suis aussi posé la question si vous jouiez votre rôle de couple pour ce spécial « couple à l'écran » ou si vous étiez vraiment en couple vu comment vous interagissiez.

\- Surtout au LVS, ajoute Tayuya. Ta réplique à Hidan... C'était quoi déjà ? Comme quoi tu avais une vraie femme dans les bras.

\- Oh oui ! s'exclame Shion en sautillant sur sa chaise. Le visage de Sakura. J'étais juste « dans les dents salope », ajoute-t-elle avec une voix plus grave.

Les remarques des deux chanteuses le laissèrent sans voix. Il allait devoir écouter cet épisode, parce qu'il avait l'impression que quelque chose lui avait échappé durant le tournage. Oui il avait ouvertement défendu Hinata contre Sakura avec des sous-entendus sur le peu de courbe de son ex, mais de là à donner l'image d'un couple. Mais au fond c'était assez révélateur que tout le monde s'imagine qu'ils étaient en couple, venant confirmer les paroles de Konohamaru. Dès le départ, Hinata était physiquement son genre, pas trop maigre et avec de belles courbes, et sa personnalité le complétait parfaitement.

S'il l'avait côtoyée plus longtemps neuf ans plus tôt, il aurait peut-être eu une image d'elle bien différente de celle qu'il avait, lorsqu'ils avaient fait la prélecture quelques semaines plus tôt. Il aurait peut-être même évité bien des peines de cœur, s'il avait eu un coup de foudre pour elle à l'époque de leur première rencontre.

 _Hinata Hyuuga_

Alors que Kiba s'assoyait devant le miroir pour les regarder, Tenten leur demanda de se placer de chaque côté d'elle et elle leur montra la première partie de la chorégraphie en expliquant ce qu'elle voulait.

\- Alors on commence en marchant lentement vers l'avant. Quatre pas. Au cinquième, on se tourne vers la droite. On reste immobile quand la voix dit《 let's dance 》et au clap, on attrape le bord de la jupe pour faire un arc de cercle avec et on garde le bras lever parallèle au sol. C'est l'intro.

Après l'avoir fait plusieurs fois, sans musique, Tenten demanda à Kiba de démarrer le CD. Et il fallait qu'elles soient bien attentives, car le premier pas était dès la première note de musique. Le brun dut redémarrer la chanson depuis le début une dizaine de fois avant que la danseuse ne soit satisfaite. Ce n'était pas qu'une professeure exigeante, c'était aussi une chorégraphe perfectionniste. Pas étonnant que plusieurs producteurs fasse appel à elle pour leurs films ou leurs séries, se dit Hinata, alors que Tenten enchaînait avec la suite.

\- Avec le boom de la batterie, on fait quatre vagues avec le haut du corps face à droite, puis quatre autres face à gauche. Et on attrape l'autre pan de la jupe avec la main droite pour avoir la même posture, mais de l'autre côté. À《 I like that 》, on se tourne face devant en ouvrant la jupe en deux avec les deux mains et on fait un huit avec les hanches. Deux temps pour chaque côté, pour un total de quatre en huit compte. Ensuite, on ramène les bras autour de la taille à un et à deux on plie doucement les genoux en remontant le bras gauche le long du corps jusqu'à quatre, on fait deux pas. Cinq, six et à sept on ouvre encore les bras en tenant toujours les coin de la jupe et on rejette les bras vers l'arrière à huit.

Si Hinata se débrouillait bien avec tout ce qui concernait les marches ou le mouvement en huit des hanches, pout ce qui était de faire des vagues avec le haut du corps c'était une autre histoire. Chose que sa petite sœur maîtrisait sans problème, alors que marcher de façon sensuel... C'était la raison numéro un qui l'avait empêchée d'envisager de devenir mannequin malgré sa silhouette. Ça et le fait qu'elle n'arrivait pas à faire plus de deux pas avec des talons de plus d'un pouce et demi.

Elles firent donc reprendre plusieurs fois pour les mouvements qui leurs posaient problème, avant même d'avoir essayé l'enchaînement avec la musique. Hinata pouvait voir que son ami cachait le bas de son visage avec sa tablette pour cacher son sourire moqueur. C'est clair qu'il devait trouver ça hilarant. Mais bien qu'elle n'aime pas qu'on se moque d'elle, l'actrice était heureuse qu'il puisse l'accompagner dans ses déplacements. Elle se sentait toujours seule et il lui arrivait d'être jalouse des autres acteurs qui étaient toujours accompagnés par quelqu'un.

Quand Tenten demanda à Kiba de démarrer une nouvelle fois le CD, Hinata maîtrisait de mieux en mieux l'enchaînement. Par contre, elle trouvait étrange de jouer les femmes fatales en espadrilles. Elle avait même la nette impression que les mouvements serait plus fluide pour elle si elle portait des talons hauts. Avant que la danseuse ne leur montre la prochaine section, Hinata lui demanda d'attendre un instant et elle s'empressa d'aller fouiller dans sa grande bourse. Elle y avait glissé une paire de souliers au style sportif malgré le talon de deux pouce et demi. Sous leurs regards surpris, elle s'empressa de changer ses souliers et elle revint reprendre sa place à la gauche de Tenten.

\- Je vais être plus à l'aise en talon pour faire ces mouvements, explique-t-elle finalement.

Tenten lui renvoyant son sourire, puis elle se tourna de nouveau face au miroir, prête à leur montrer la troisième partie de la chorégraphie.

 _Naruto Uzumaki_

Naruto attendit patiemment que les deux chanteuses se calment et arrêtent de commenter son passage au Lotus Variety Show avec Hinata. Il avait compris le message. Ils formaient un beau couple.

\- Sinon, quoi de nouveau dans vos vies ? tente-t-il pour changer de sujet.

\- Je me cherche une célébrité à affronter pour la nouvelle émission de variété qu'ils vont faire à la télévision, confie la blonde avec enthousiasme. L'idée est tellement merveilleuse. Il y a plein d'acteurs qui savent chanter et qui n'en font pas une carrière. Ce serait amusant de voir si le public saura faire la différence.

\- L'idée est bonne, approuve Tayuya. Mais je ne compte pas y participer. J'ai déjà assez à faire avec vos prochains albums à Maru et toi.

\- Tu sais bien que Maru peut se débrouiller seul dans le studio d'enregistrement, soupire Shion en levant les yeux au plafond.

\- Peut-être, mais Itachi veut aussi que j'évalue une actrice pour voir si elle peut chanter. Il a un rôle chanté pour une série. Et non il n'est pas fait pour toi, ajoute-t-elle quand la blonde ouvre la bouche.

\- C'est qui ? demande Naruto, alors que Shion commençait à bouder.

Tayuya lui jeta un regard qui le mit mal à l'aise. Elle semblait hésiter à lui dire. Ce devait être la personne qu'il devait rencontrer pour signer un contrat, se dit-il en repensant à sa rencontre avec Itachi.

\- Je ne suis pas censée en parler avant qu'elle ait acceptée de signer, finit-elle par lâcher. Mais tu la connais, ajoute-t-elle en détournant les yeux.

Naruto sut qu'il n'aurait aucune réponse, même s'il insistait. Mais il commençait à avoir l'impression que c'était peut-être bien Hinata. Ce qui l'aiderait grandement, puisque tout le monde dans le showbiz faisait confiance aux choix d'Itachi. S'il disait à un producteur qu'elle était parfaite pour un rôle, elle commencerait déjà avec une longueur d'avance.

\- Ouai, en parlant de cette émission de variété, Itachi veut me proposer comme animateur, lâche-t-il en soupirant.

Les deux chanteuses le fixèrent un long moment sans ouvrir la bouche, les yeux écarquillés. Tout son entourage savait qu'il ne voulait pas faire autre chose que de la comédie ou de faire des apparitions dans des variety show comme celle de Gai. Il ne chantait pas, mais il acceptait de danser sans problème. Il était obligé de jouer au mannequin quand venait le temps de faire l'affaire d'un film, mais la dernière séance photos de Shikamaru était une exception. Car il semblerait qu'il avait une tendance pour la jalousie vis à vis d'Hinata, même s'il avait été question de son frère de cœur qui lui avait assuré n'avoir aucune vue sur elle.

\- Oui, moi aussi je suis étonné qu'il ait pensé à moi.

\- J'aurais plus vu Maru, avoue Shion en hochant la tête.

\- Ou Suigetsu, ajoute Tayuya.

\- Mais selon-lui, je ne reçois plus assez de propositions de film et mon rôle dans Académie 101 ne sera pas assez prenant pour m'occuper autant qu'un film.

Le silence régna un instant dans le studio d'enregistrement, rappelant à quel point il avait merdé deux ans plus tôt, quand il avait découvert l'infidélité de Sakura.

\- Il est vrai que je ne te vois pas trop en animateur, commence la blonde, mais... Qui sait ? Tu as peut-être ça dans le sang, mais tu l'ignores encore.

Pour toute réponse, il se tourna vers elle avec un regard ennuyé. Il doutait fortement avoir ce talent.

\- Elle n'a pas totalement tort, acquiesce Tayuya. Par contre, il vaudrait mieux faire un essai dans quelque chose de moins officiel. Pour éviter de s'humilier à une heure de grande écoute.

\- Et je fais ça comment ? demande Naruto, intrigué par la suggestion de la rappeuse. J'organise un événement quelconque durant lequel je fais l'animateur de soirée ?

Pour toute réponse, elle haussa les épaules avec une moue désolée. Réfléchissant à la question, Shion croisa les bras en levant les yeux au plafond. Mais au final, c'est Gaara qui trouva la solution, affirmant que ce serait aussi pratique pour Académie 101 et aussi pour Hinata.

\- Random play dance ? C'est quoi ça ?

 _Hinata Hyuuga_

N'ayant monté que quarante-cinq secondes, soit les deux couplets avant le ralentissement de tempo, Tenten leur accorda une pause dès qu'elle fut satisfaite de leurs performances pour ces deux sections. Les mouvements étaient plus rapides et saccadés, ce qui était un défi pour Hinata. Les danses qu'elle choisissaient étaient moins urbaines et comportaient des mouvements moins rythmés. À la différence de celles que sa sœur choisissait. Fan de BTS, Hanabi avait l'habitude de faire des enchaînements plus compliqués.

La danseuse dut voir le trouble sur son visage, puis qu'elle lui assura qu'elle apprenait vite.

\- Pour quelqu'un qui n'avait jamais fait de hip hop ou même de danse funky, tu te débrouilles vachement bien, Hinata.

\- C'est ma sœur tout crachée. Elle complexe sur tout.

Pour seule réponse, Hinata lui jeta un regard noir. Auquel Hanabi lui renvoya un grand sourire. Alors qu'elle étanchait sa soif, elle observa sa sœur qui branchait son téléphone sur l'écran au mur pour diffuser une vidéo qu'elle voulait montrer à Tenten. La chanson datait de quelques années, donc il avait peu de chance qu'elle l'ait vu, disait-elle.

\- Mais je suis retombée dessus hier et je me suis dit, ce serait trop bien de faire quelque chose dessus, ajoute-t-elle. Quelque chose de simple.

En entendant《 Good Boy 》de Baek Ji Young, Hinata se redressa contre le miroir. Sa sœur avait choisi une de ses performance live pour reproduire la chorégraphie en même temps. Si elle reproduisait plutôt bien les mouvements, sa cadette n'avait pas le côté sexy de la chanteuse. Sans le réaliser, Hinata se mit à chanter à voix basse les paroles qui défilaient dans coin inférieur gauche. L'avantage d'avoir appris le coréen avec les hangul, elle n'avait pas besoin de la translation romane pour lire. Et puis, elle connaissait tout de même la chanson. Ce n'était peut-être pas son genre préféré, mais elle l'avait tout même écoutée assez souvent pour que les paroles lui reviennent facilement.

Tellement concentrée dans la chanson, elle n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir et ne vit pas l'homme entrer sans faire de bruit. Ce n'est qu'une fois la vidéo terminée qu'il se manifesta en applaudissant. Les deux sœurs Hyuuga sursautèrent en même temps, une main plaquée sur la poitrine, alors qu'elles se retournaient vers lui. Hinata eut l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part, mais impossible de se rappeler où, jusqu'à ce que Kiba se lève en vitesse.

\- Monsieur Uchiwa !

Mais oui ! Il ressemblait beaucoup à son petit frère Sasuke, qu'elle avait souvent vu en photo avec Naruto. Sauf durant les deux dernières années. Hinata s'empressa de se lever pour le saluer convenablement, quand il les eut rejoints.

\- Monsieur Inuzuka. Mademoiselle Hyuuga. Enchanté de vous rencontrer en personne.

\- Vous êtes en avance, remarque Kiba en jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre.

\- Oui, je préférerais discuter le plus rapidement possible. Si ça ne vous dérange pas, ajoute-t-il en se tournant vers Tenten.

\- Non ça va, assure celle-ci. On va aller discuter costumes dans le couloir, ajoute-t-elle en attrapant Hanabi par le bras.

Hinata sentit son ventre se tordre sous la nervosité. Même si c'était Itachi qui avait demandé à signer avec elle, elle ressentait de la pression. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle réalise qu'il l'avait peut-être entendu chanter. Et elle eut envie de se cacher six pieds sous terre. N'importe qui d'autre, elle aurait pu vivre avec. Mais Itachi Uchiwa était avant tout un producteur de musique. C'était extrêmement gênant.

\- Détendez-vous Hinata, je ne mors pas, dit-il avec un doux rire. Prenons place au sol, ajoute-t-il en montrant le sol.

Il avait beau ne pas être habillé d'un costume de grand designer, Hinata se sentait mal à l'aise qu'il s'assoie direction par terre. Au vu de sa position dans l'industrie, même avec un jean et une chemise noirs, il ne semblait pas à sa place dans un studio de danse. Mais elle s'empressa tout de même de l'imiter et prit place devant lui, Kiba à sa gauche.

\- Bien. J'ignore si Konohamaru vous l'a dit, mais c'est lui qui est venu me voir pour me suggérer une collaboration avec vous, après votre shooting avec Shikamaru.

Hinata était abasourdie. C'était Konohamaru qui avait parlé d'elle pour qu'elle signe avec l'agence Sharingan ? Pourtant, il la connaissait à peine. Il l'avait seulement vue poser une fois. Comment pouvait-il juger qu'elle avait les qualifications pour rejoindre une agence comme Sharingan ?

 _Naruto Uzumaki_

Naruto regardait son ami, attendant qu'il daigne lui donner des explications, mais au final, c'est Shion qui lui répondit.

\- C'est lorsque, sur un montage sonore, les gens tentent de reproduire la chorégraphie du passage qui passe. Par exemple, le refrain de《 I got the boy 》des Girls' Generation, il y a un décompte puis c'est suivi du refrain de《 Wolf 》de EXO. Et ça dure peut-être une vingtaine de minutes durant lesquels on a le temps d'entendre une quarantaine de chansons.

La blonde s'arrêta dans ses explications lorsqu'elle remarqua leurs regards étonnés.

\- Quoi ? Je suis allée à Seoul durant ma tournée, et j'ai vu un rassemblement de fans qui faisaient ça dehors. Ils courraient au centre de l'endroit quand ils connaissaient la chorégraphie, puis retournaient sur les côtés quand la chanson terminait. Quoique parfois, certains rebroussaient rapidement pour faire la suivant. C'était vraiment intéressant.

Naruto s'appuya contre le dossier de sa chaise en tentant d'imaginer la chose. Mais il aurait eu besoin d'un exemple pour mieux comprendre. Gaara dut lire dans ses pensées, puisse qu'il lui tendît sa tablette, une vidéo en attente.

Le son n'était peut-être pas très bon, mais ça lui permis de comprendre l'essentiel. Par contre, il ne voyait pas comment ça pouvait l'aider à tester ses capacités d'animateur. Ni comment ça pourrait aider Hinata pour son rôle dans Académie 101. Et puis... Comment son ami était-il tombé sur cette vidéo pour avoir cette idée ?

\- Et bien, tu sais que j'ai mis une alerte pour être prévenu chaque fois qu'on parle de toi ? Eh bien, un article parlant de vos personnages dans la série, mentionne que celui d'Hinata est amateur de Kpop. C'est probablement comme ça que les deux filles qui l'admirent l'ont appris. Et une personne a laissé comme commentaire un lien vers un site. Intrigué, je suis allé voir et je suis tombé sur le site d'un festival de Kpop qui se déroule ici tous les étés. Et en m'y promenant, je suis tombé sur cette vidéo sous l'onglet《 Random Play Dance. 》

\- Et je suis censé animer ça comment ? demande-t-il finalement.

Évitant son regard, Gaara pencha la tête sur le côté. Il n'en avait aucune idée, mais il avait vu une opportunité pour Hinata et son personnage dans la série. Naruto ne pouvait pas le blâmer, car il avait lui aussi envie de lui donner un coup de main dans sa carrière. Mais là, il ignorait comment lui proposer cette idée sans trop le montrer. Car ces dernières semaines, il y avait compris quelque chose sur elle. Elle voulait réussir par elle-même.

\- Il pourrait y avoir une prestation avant ? propose Shion après un court silence. Ou même après, que tu pourrais commenter ou présenter.

Ce n'était pas complètement bête, se dit Naruto. Selon ce qu'il avait lu du script, un élève montrait une vidéo à son personnage où il reconnaissait son amour d'adolescence. Et il pourrait faire une vidéo pour annoncer l'événement et s'assurer qu'il y ait du monde. Qu'il y ait ou non beaucoup de fan de Kpop, sa présence risquait d'attirer beaucoup de ses fans. Oui, il en parlerait à Hinata le lendemain. Lee voulait lui montrer une danse pour son personnage et il savait que sa collègue serait au studio de danse presque tous les jours durant les quatre prochaines semaines.

\- Bon, je crois que je vais vous laisser travailler, je suis attendu sur le plateau de tournage après le dîner, annonce-t-il en se levant. On se revoit bientôt, ajoute-t-il en se tournant vers Shion, qui lui rendit son sourire.

\- Tu sais où me trouver, ricane-t-elle en ouvrant les bras.

En leur envoyant la même, il se dirigea vers la porte, que Gaara avait déjà ouvert. Naruto profita du trajet jusqu'au plateau d'Académie 101 pour mijoter l'idée de son ami, puisque dès qu'il aurait commencé à tourner, il n'aurait plus une seule seconde pour y penser avant de rentrer en fin de soirée. Et à ce moment-là, il n'aurait qu'une seule envie, cacher son visage dans son oreiller.

 _Hinata Hyuuga_

Hinata attendit patiemment qu'Itachi poursuive. Kiba avait parlé d'une proposition qu'il avait reçue et pour laquelle il devait donner rapidement une réponse. Sa curiosité était vraiment grande.

\- Sharingan collabore avec les cosmétiques Mizu, depuis la création de la collection pour hommes grâce à Konohamaru. Alors quand leur porte-parole féminin n'a pas renouvelé son contrat avec eux, ils m'ont contacté pour savoir si j'avais quelqu'un à leur proposer. La suggestion de Maru est donc tombée à point.

En entendant le nom de la grande marque de cosmétiques qu'elle utilisait depuis des années, Hinata ne put retenir ses yeux de s'écarquiller. Si elle ne s'était jamais crue apte à faire des défilés à cause de sa taille et de sa silhouette, pour ce qui était du visage, elle n'avait jamais eu de doute en ses capacités. Malheureusement, ce genre de compagnie préférerait souvent faire affaire avec une agence, plutôt qu'avec un mannequin indépendant qui n'avait eu aucun contrat dans l'industrie.

\- Attendez ! s'exclame Kiba. Vous voulez parler de Mizu Cosmetics ? Je suis allé les voir, il y a six ans, et ils n'ont jamais voulu voir le portfolio d'Hinata que j'avais emmené.

\- Oui, ils commencent toujours par demander aux agences s'ils ont quelqu'un, avant de faire passer des auditions ouvertes, acquiesce Itachi, un sourire triste sur les lèvres. Pour eux, si une agence est prête à mettre de l'argent sur une personne, c'est qu'elle en vaut la peine.

\- Et qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que j'en vaux la peine ? ose demander Hinata, s'attirant le regard étonné de Kiba.

C'est vrai. Pourquoi demandait-elle ça ? C'est comme si elle voulait saboter ses chances. Mais au sourire qui étira les lèvres d'Itachi, elle comprit que sa question n'était pas aussi idiote qu'on aurait pu le croire. Comme s'il s'y attendait.

\- Après avoir parlé à Maru, j'ai demandé à Shikamaru qu'il m'envoie quelques photos, j'ai visionné quelques films que j'ai trouvé où tu as joué. C'était déjà un bon début. Et je crois que j'ai quelques propositions qui pourraient vous intéresser en plus de Mizu Cosmetics.

Hinata n'en revenait juste pas. Il avait plus d'une proposition pour elle ? Déjà ? En neuf ans, elle n'avait jamais eu autant de travail en perspective que durant les derniers mois. Le film, le talkshow, le variety show, la série, le shooting photo, et maintenant, elle avait la possibilité de devenir la nouvelle porte-parole d'une grande marque de cosmétiques. Et peut-être même d'autres rôles au cinéma ou des contrats de publicité.

Itachi la sortit de ses pensées en lui tendant un dossier. Il était écrit dessus Mizu Cosmetics. Elle le parcourue rapidement, puis elle le tendit à Kiba. Il avait beaucoup plus l'habitude qu'elle de déceler les problèmes dans les contrats. Alors qu'elle se retournait vers le producteur, Hinata le vit sortir un autre dossier de son sac. Par contre, il ne le lui tendit pas tout de suite.

\- Pour cette autre proposition, qui est un rôle assez important pour une nouvelle série, il faudrait que je puisse évaluer tes compétences en danse et en chant.

À cette annonce, Hinata déchanta. Chanter ? Elle ne savait pas chanter, et elle sentit rapidement le regard en coin de Kiba aux dernières paroles du producteur. Et elle savait ce qu'il pensait. S'il y avait bien une chose sur laquelle sa sœur et son agent s'accordaient, s'était d'essayer de la convaincre d'auditionner pour des comédies musicales. Mais elle était persuadée qu'elle n'avait pas une voix assez belle pour chanter ailleurs que chez elle ou à la limite dans un karaoké.

\- Maru m'a dit qu'il vous a vaguement entendu chanter quand il a rencontré votre sœur, et il pense qu'avec un petit cours, vous pourriez peut-être faire des rôles chantés.

Hinata mit quelques secondes avant de comprendre de quoi il parlait. Puis elle se souvient de l'après-midi qu'elle avait passé à l'atelier de sa sœur pour qu'elle l'aide à pratiquer les danses de《 Gashina 》et de《 Lip & Hip 》. Konohamaru avait frapper un peu après qu'elles aient arrêté la musique. Elle se sentit d'abord gênée, presque humiliée, avant que les derniers mots n'atteignent son cerveau. Un chanteur disait qu'elle pouvait jouer des rôles chantés, après avoir suivi un cours de chant ? Sérieusement ?

\- J'ai eu un vague aperçu moi-même quand je suis entré, mais je t'ai programmé une rencontre avec ma productrice Tayuya pour faire un essai en studio. Qui ne prendra pas plus d'une heure dans une semaine et qui peut se faire en fin de soirée. C'est un oiseau de nuit de toute façon. Et pour la danse... On est au bon endroit, termine-t-il en ouvrant les bras.

Le cœur d'Hinata battait fort dans sa cage thoracique, lorsqu'il lui tendit le second dossier nommé《 Série de Maya 》avec un contrat d'engagement vis à vis de l'agence Sharingan et un stylo. Elle avait la nette impression que même si elle n'avait pas le talent pour chanter, il voulait tout de même signer avec elle. Et elle sut que sa carrière allait changer du tout au tout grâce à Itachi.

 _Naruto Uzumaki_

Quand Naruto arriva sur le plateau de la série, les techniciens s'affairaient déjà à placer les décors pour le tournage de la soirée. La majorité des jeunes allaient à l'école jusqu'à quinze heures pour ceux du primaire et seize heures pour ceux du secondaire. Il y avait bien sûr quelques exceptions qui suivaient des cours à domicile ou par correspondance, mais ils n'étaient pas nombreux. Ce qui était une bonne chose selon le blond, qui lui ne regrettait pas que sa mère l'ait obligé à rester à l'école comme un adolescent normal. Ses meilleurs amitiés étaient nés durant sa scolarité. Gaara, Shikamaru, Choji et Sasuke. Ils étaient le quintette d'inséparables et un brin turbulent.

Gaara ne maîtrisait pas encore ses sautes d'humeur, Shikamaru dormait en classe, Choji n'arrêtait pas de manger, Sasuke reprenait constamment les professeurs, et lui, il ne tenait pas en place quand il n'était pas en train de mémoriser ses textes. Les professeurs pleuraient quand ils se retrouvaient tous les cinq dans la même classe. Et Naruto les soupçonnait d'avoir fait une fête le jour de leur graduation. Mais il ne pouvait pas trop leur en vouloir, ils leur en avaient fait voir de toutes les couleurs durant ses cinq années.

Pendant qu'il cherchait Tsunade et Jiraiya, Naruto ne fut pas étonné de croiser Sumire. Pas très grande et avec les cheveux teints en mauve, elle se tenait droite tout en lisant un livre. On lui avait dit qu'elle était un petit génie et qu'elle avait sauté une année. Du coup, elle avait déjà son diplôme et étudiait maintenant dans une école de théâtre, même si elle n'avait que dix-sept ans.

En l'entendant s'approcher, elle releva la tête et lui offrit un sourire gêné. Il savait qu'elle était l'une de ses fans, mais elle savait se tenir comparé à ses camarades qui lui avait presque tous sautés dessus pour obtenir un selfie et un autographe. Elle lui rappelait un peu Hinata. Aussi timide et réservée que sa collègue, sourit-il en prenant place à sa gauche, alors que Gaara se tirait une chaise pour s'asseoir derrière eux.

\- Salut Sumire. Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ?

\- Très bien, merci. Et vous ?

\- Pas trop mal. Si tu es déjà là, est-ce que ça veut dire que c'est toi qui va jouer le rôle de l'étudiante qui cache sa passion ?

\- Vous êtes perspicace, sourit-elle. Tout le monde voulait cette scène avec vous. Mais quand j'ai dit que je connaissais quelques chansons en japonais, j'ai gagné le rôle.

Cette confession fit rire Naruto. Il n'avait aucun mal à croire que tout le monde voulait tourner seul à seul avec lui. Elle avait un avantage sur les autres en aimant déjà un genre qui différait de la pop occidentale.

\- Et tu as ta chanson pour la scène ? s'enquit-il, curieux.

Le rouge empourpra légèrement les joues de l'adolescente, probablement troublée qu'il s'intéresse à elle. Mais en obtenant ce rôle récurent dans la série, Naruto voulait devenir un modèle pour ses jeunes et qu'ils aient le courage de venir lui parler s'ils avaient la moindre question ou le moindre problème. Que ce soit professionnel comme personnel. C'était un peu ce qu'avait été Hiruzen, bien qu'il ait toujours été comme un troisième grand-père pour lui. C'était parfois plus facile de se confier à quelqu'un avec qui on avait aucun lien de sang.

\- En fait j'en ai deux et je ne sais pas laquelle choisir, avoue finalement Sumire. Les deux sont des opening d'anime que j'ai écouté. L'un remonte à quelques années et je l'adore, mais il y a cet anime qui est sorti dernièrement et dont l'opening est juste... Intense, soupire-t-elle finalement.

\- Et si tu me les faisais écouter ? propose Naruto encore plus intrigué.

Se mordant la lèvre inférieure, hésitante, Sumire attrapa tout de même son téléphone pour trouver la première chanson sur YouTube.

Le début lent permettait de se concentrer sur la voix de la chanteuse, avant que la guitare et la batterie n'embarquent, donnant un côté plus rock à la chanson qui n'était pas pour déplaire au blond. Il avait une nette préférence pour les genres musicaux moins commerciales, bien qu'il n'eût rien contre. Quand la chanson fut terminée, Sumire enchaîna immédiatement avec la seconde.

Naruto était d'accord avec elle, la seconde chanson était assez intense, mais pour le peu qu'il avait réussi à lire des sous-titres en français, les paroles étaient profondes et vraiment intéressantes. Très mature aussi. Il comprenait son dilemme, les deux sont excellentes.

\- Ce qui serait bien, c'est que tu puisses faire les deux dans la série, déclare-t-il avec un sourire chaleureux. Je dirais que la première serait parfaite pour aujourd'hui et la seconde donnerait une prestation théâtrale à couper le souffle.

Le visage de l'adolescente s'illumina d'un coup. Elle en savait probablement plus que lui sur les épisodes à venir, et elle venait sûrement d'avoir une idée pour exploiter ça suggestion. C'était exactement le rôle qu'il voulait avoir sur ces jeunes. Les inspirer.

 _Hinata Hyuuga_

Hinata s'empressa de lire le contrat avec l'agence, puis le signa avant de le tendre à Kiba pour qu'il puisse lui aussi le signer. Dès qu'Itachi l'eut repris en main, elle se sentit beaucoup plus détendue. Elle n'avait jamais pensé à postuler pour une agence d'artistes et maintenant elle le regrettait un peu. Ça lui aurait peut-être permis de faire ses preuves bien avant. Poussée par la curiosité, elle ouvrit le dossier qui contenait la proposition de rôle pour la série que faisait une dénommée Maya qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

Le personnage était une jeune femme réservée qui n'ose pas réaliser son rêve de devenir chanteuse, car la scène lui fait peur. Du coup, elle se déguise et fait des covers sur YouTube où elle a des milliers d'abonnés. Elle sera découverte par un producteur, qui tente de la convaincre de signer avec son label. Le personnage lui correspondait bien, sourit Hinata.

\- Maya a aussi approché Maru pour un rôle et il l'a accepté, confit Itachi. Tu ne seras donc pas seule

Le fait de connaître un autre acteur sur le plateau allait grandement l'aider à se sentir plus à l'aise, surtout si elle devait chanter. Et savoir qu'un homme d'affaires comme Itachi la voyait bien pour ce rôle, il n'y avait pas de meilleur compliment pour elle.

\- Si le rôle t'intéresse, j'envoie ta candidature et je communique avec Kiba dès que j'ai des nouvelles. Probablement qu'ils voudront te faire passer une audition pour voir ton jeu d'actrice et tes compétences en chant et en danse. Commence à réfléchir à une chanson à leur proposer et aussi deux ou trois autres pour ta séance d'enregistrement avec Tayuya. J'enverrai à Kiba l'heure de la rencontre.

Hinata le remercia, un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Même si elle ne se croyait pas capable de chanter assez bien pour un rôle, elle comptait tout faire pour remplir les attentes du producteur. Maintenant que la discussion était terminée, Itachi se leva et épousseta l'arrière de son pantalon. Hinata l'imita rapidement, croisant ses mains devant ses cuisses. Elle se souvenait qu'il voulait évaluer ses compétences en danse, sauf qu'elle ignorait ce qu'elle devait lui montrer.

\- Je vais aller chercher Tenten et Hanabi, propose Kiba avant de s'enfuir par la porte.

Intimidée de se retrouver seule avec le producteur, Hinata regarda partout autour d'elle. Son agent revint rapidement avec les deux filles et Tenten prit immédiatement les commande.

\- Bien. Puisque la danse est loin d'être terminée, je propose de faire《 Lip & Hip 》de Hyun A. J'ai pu te voir faire《 Gashina 》lors des auditions des jeunes pour la série, mais tu ne m'as pas encore montré celle-là.

Hinata se crispa en l'entendant. Celle de Hyun A ? Comme ça ? Elle était bien trop gênée de la faire devant Itachi. Et sa sœur dut le comprendre, puisqu'elle proposa de la faire avec elle. Ne pouvant faire la difficile, elle se déplaça pour se placer face au mur qui donnait sur le couloir et Hanabi se plaça à sa droite.

\- Si tu as besoin de chanter en même temps pour te sentir plus à l'aise, fais-le, lui souffle-t-elle à l'oreille avant que Kiba ne démarre la musique.

Elle tenta d'oublier la présence de Kiba et d'Itachi, voire même celle de Tenten, s'imaginant de nouveau dans le studio de couture de sa cadette. C'était le seul moyen pour qu'elle réussisse à réfréner son stress et donner une prestation acceptable. Mais il est clair qu'elle était nettement plus à l'aise d'imiter Sunmi que l'ancienne membre des 4MINUTE.

Comme le lui avait suggéré sa sœur, elle chanta par-dessus la musique, donnant un autre aperçu au producteur sur ses compétences en chant et vaguement pour le rap. Il clair que même si elle avait une assez belle voix pour un jouer le rôle d'une chanteuse à l'écran, Hinata savait pertinemment qu'elle ne pourrait pas en faire une carrière. Et puis de toute façon, elle ne se voyait pas se produire sur une scène presque tous les soirs devant une foule de plus de cent personnes. Ce serait beaucoup trop pour elle.

 _Naruto Uzumaki_

Après être passé sous les mains de la maquilleuse et de la coiffeuse, Naruto rejoignit une nouvelle fois le plateau. Sumire s'y trouvait aussi, vêtue de son uniforme de l'Académie, les cheveux coiffés en deux tresses basses. Alors qu'elle avait dix-sept ans, elle en paraissait à peine quinze maintenant. Ça ne l'étonnait plus dans le monde du showbiz, d'autant plus qu'il faisait partie de ces acteurs qui avait pu jouer longtemps des rôles d'adolescent, même la vingtaine passée. Tsunade leur expliqua rapidement ce qu'elle voulait, même si elle leur laissait une part d'improvisation pour donner de l'authenticité à la scène.

Sumire prit place devant le piano et Naruto prit place à deux mètres de la porte, tenant des livres entre ses mains. Il devait donner l'impression de regagner son bureau en fin de journée et surprendre son élève chantant dans une autre langue, alors qu'elle s'accompagne au piano. Ce qui lui rappelle son adolescence et son amour perdu. Il resta près de l'entrebâillement jusqu'à la fin de la chanson, l'écoutant attentivement, avant de manifester sa présence.

\- Professeur ! s'exclame-t-elle en se levant d'un bond.

\- Mademoiselle Kakei, la salue-t-il. C'est une magnifique chanson. Quelle langue est-ce ? C'est asiatique si je ne m'abuse.

\- Du japonais, acquiesce-t-elle. Comme beaucoup j'aime les animes.

\- Mais... Parce que j'ai l'impression qu'il y a un mais.

L'adolescente baissa les yeux pour éviter son regard. Alors il la poussa à se rasseoir sur le banc et il s'accroupit devant, posant ses livres au sol.

\- Dis-moi, Sumire, insiste-t-il. Je sais que je suis nouveau, mais j'ai moi aussi été élève ici. Je sais comment ça fonctionne.

\- Pour les autres... Si on ne chante pas en anglais, ou au moins en français ou en espagnol, on ne fait pas partie...

\- De la gang ? complète-t-il à sa place.

Sumire se contenta de hocher la tête, gardant toujours les yeux au sol.

\- Je vais te raconter une anecdote.

Elle redressa le menton pour plonger son regard dans le sien, les yeux brillant de larmes contenues. Il leva une main pour la poser sur son épaule.

\- Il y avait une fille comme toi quand j'étais à ma dernière année, sauf qu'elle, elle avait une passion pour la pop coréenne. Tout le monde la rejetait pour cette raison, mais elle s'en moquait. Si elle avait envie de chanter ou de danser sur une chanson, elle ne s'arrêtait pas sur ce que les autres allaient penser. Elle faisait ce qui lui plaisait, et c'est ce qui plaisait aux professeurs, car à chaque fois, elle montrait sa passion. Et je l'enviais, car moi j'avais peur de ne pas faire comme les autres et qu'ils me tournent le dos. Mais tu sais quoi ? Ça ne les a pas empêchés de m'abandonner, quand ils ont vu que ma carrière ne démarrait pas. Alors que si j'avais préféré être avec elle, je suis sûre qu'elle serait restée à mes côtés dans ces temps difficiles.

Naruto fit une pause pour laisser le temps au personnage d'absorber l'information et laisser à Sumire le temps d'ajouter quelque chose si elle en avait envie. C'était ça jouer avec une part d'improvisation.

\- Vous étiez proche d'elle ? ose-t-elle lui demander.

Il laissa quelques secondes passer, affichant un air douloureux sur son visage.

\- Oui, lâche-t-il finalement. Mais j'ai tout gâché, termine-t-il après une pause.

\- Couper ! crie Jiraiya.

Naruto se redressa et Sumire s'essuya les yeux effacer les larmes qu'elle avait fait montées pour la scène. Tsunade les rejoignit et discuta de la scène avec eux, pointant ce qui ne fonctionnait pas, approuvant la liberté de la fin. C'était une belle introduction pour le personnage d'Hinata. Ils reprirent donc leur place pour tourner une nouvelle prise.

 _Hinata Hyuuga_

En faisant abstraction des trois paires d'yeux qui la regardaient, Hinata réussit à se rendre jusqu'à la fin de la chanson sans trop se tromper. Mais elle était complètement rouge de gêne quand ils se mirent à les applaudir. Elle n'était pas du tout à l'aise avec cette chorégraphie, et au fond d'elle, l'actrice espérait que Tenten change d'idée et en choisisse une autre. Elle était prête à en proposer dix autres juste un peu moins sexy pour ne pas avoir à se sentir ridicule avec celle-ci.

Itachi s'avança vers elle et il lui tendit une nouvelle fois la main pour la remercier d'avoir rejoint l'agence et que Tayuya l'attendait le jeudi soir prochain pour les tests au studio d'enregistrement. Puis il quitta pour retourner à au label.

\- Et je donne ton nom pour Mizu Cosmetics ? demande-t-il alors qu'il a la main sur la poignée de la porte.

\- Je serais honorée de représenter leur maquillage, sourit Hinata.

Il lui fit un dernier signe tête, puis il quitta le studio danse. Hanabi l'attrapa soudainement par le cou en criant de joie.

\- T'as signé avec Sharingan ! Et c'est quoi ce truc avec Mizu Cosmetics ?

\- Il veut me proposer pour devenir le nouveau visage pour les produits féminins.

Hinata s'empressa de plaquer ses mains sur ses oreilles, alors que sa petite sœur se remettait à crier de joie, ce qui fit rire l'actrice. Tenten proposa de s'asseoir pour dîner et de reprendre la répétition après. Il arrivait déjà quatorze heures et il leur en restait beaucoup à faire.

\- Et son test au studio d'enregistrement c'est pour quoi ? demande soudainement Hanabi entre deux bouchées.

\- Il veut voir si je sais chanter, souffle Hinata, encore gênée par l'idée.

Sa petite sœur s'arrêta un instant dans son mouvement de mâcher sa sandwich, pour la regarder avec de grands yeux surpris. Quand on considère, qu'elle avait passé les neuf dernières années à refuser d'auditionner pour des rôles chanter, il y avait de quoi être surpris qu'elle accepte aussi facilement de passer ce test.

\- Il semble que Konohamaru m'ait entendue quand il est passé à l'atelier la première fois, explique Hinata.

À ce moment-là, le visage d'Hanabi changea un peu et l'actrice eut l'impression que sa cadette lui cachait quelque chose.

\- C'est vrai que ce jour-là, après ton départ, il m'a demandé qui chantait. Je ne pouvais pas mentir ! ajoute-t-elle rapidement. Je ferais fuir des saoulons au karaoké. Et j'ai peut-être aussi mentionné que tu étais persuadée de ne pas avoir une voix suffisamment belle pour faire des comédies musicales, termine-t-elle en baissant la voix.

Hinata eut envie de gronder sa sœur, mais elle se retint. Elle ne l'avait pas fait avec de mauvaises pensées, elle voulait juste l'aider dans sa carrière. Mais c'était tout de même de la pression supplémentaire. Il faudrait peut-être qu'elle en parle avec Naruto. Lui il saurait comment la rassurer. En plus, elle était curieuse de savoir comment se passait le tournage de la série pour lui. Elle pourrait faire un petit passage sur le plateau le lendemain et lui en toucher un mot au passage. En plus était avec cette agence, il aurait peut-être des conseils à lui donner sur Itachi et Tayuya.

Dès qu'elles eurent terminé de manger, Tenten leur fit recommencer l'enchaînement depuis le début pour s'assurer qu'elles n'avaient pas déjà tout oublié, puis elle poursuivit la chorégraphie. Ce n'est qu'à l'approche des dix-neuf heures que la danseuse leur annonça la fin de la journée. Hinata fut heureuse de voir qu'elle n'était pas la seule à être complètement crevée. Hanabi se massait les jambes sur la banquette arrière et elle était trop épuisée pour se disputer avec Kiba.

\- Et dire qu'on n'a tout juste la moitié de la danse d'appris, soupire la cadette après un moment de silence.


End file.
